Gods, Girls and Guns
by MetaMorphoSer
Summary: [Her body mesmerized him as much as her mind remained a fouler mystery to his constructed mind. She was with him but never was. Madame Cho was right: he was hopelessly addicted.] R&R KaiOC, TalaMiguel, MariahRei... Lemons!
1. Prologue

Hi! It's me White Valkyrie! Though I'm rebron and newly baptised as **Neo White Valkyrie**! My stories will totally be different from the old ones when I was just playing about. But now I've found my theme now: HENTAI! Yaoi, yuri, straight, bisexual, groups... whatever you want, just name it!

I'll be writing short hentais along with this one. Hope you'd like ( +).

Anyway, about the story. It's about Kai Hiwatari, everyone's favourite, who is a Samurai (equivalent of the FBI) in a **surrealistic Japan.** He has to go to the **Palace of Nightingale** which is the most famous brothel where they train ninjas to find the assassin who has killed the Imperial artist. You'll find the rest of the of it in teh story.

The main characters are: **Kai** (of course!), **Kimi** (OC), **Tala** the Porn Star and **Mariah** the Jewel (she's the prettiest whore in teh brothel but things are going to change... Don't worry, I'm nice with her! She doesn't even get to kiss Ray!)

The **couples** are: Kai OC (can't really call them a couple but anyway), Tala and Miguel (I think they look so cute together), Ray and Mariah (it's not what it seems...) and I think that's all. There are of course a lot of sex that's why we can't call them couples since they don't really love each other.

Here, I'll put in the **details about characters and their status** in the story:

Kai- the Lost Samurai

Kimi- The Dancer (hooker as well)

Tala- the Porn star

Miguel- the Porn photographer

Mariah- the Jewel (whore)

Ray- the Noble (yeah, he's an aristocrat)

Kevin- the Sarumawashi (monkey trainer)

Brooklyn- the Yaguza

Madame Cho- the Landlady (and Kimi's adoptive mum)

Spencer- the Stoic Samurai (comes at the end)

The other characters are either whores, Samurais, porn actors, strippers and stuff...

Well, I hope you'll enjoy the story. The chapters are quite short and teh action takes time to start but I'm sure you'll appreciate the 'pauses of action' (the characters get to do better things instead )

And oh, disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I own my plot.

Welocome to teh Hentai universe of Neo White Valkyrie.

Three words: Kill is Love (Kill Bill, but also my motto)

**Prologue**

The closet door creaked hesitantly as the little girl inside peeked out with utmost fear. The long rectangle formed by the doors of her hiding place showed a dark room lit by soft paper lanterns and sweat. On the large metal futon on the floor, a woman was shrieking silently on top of a man. The girl could only guess their outlines from the darkness. The woman's long hair stuck on her sweating body, tickling her round, ripened bottom. Her arms were arched over the man's shoulders. She was pushing hard. The girl's eyes widened. The man's too were large enough to swallow the entire ocean. Crystal tears formed in his already watery eyes, it was hard to discern whether they were tears of pleasure or pain.

The air in the closet was stuffy. The girl could smell old worn clothes, sitting above her like ancient warriors from the last century. The rusty smell of dried blood haunted her innocent nostrils, not so used to death's perfume. She deeply wished that all would be over soon and that she could climb out of the closet and into the freedom again. Her legs were hurting her since she was cramped in this tiny space for about one hour. Her ears were also aching from hearing the fainting noise from outside. She leaned her back against the end of the cupboard, without making any noise, as she was told to. She was sitting on a pile of clothes. Silk to their touch. All the girl had ever worn was simple cotton or at very least dead silk. Her mother had promised to buy her a real kimono of silk when she gathered enough gold.

A yell of pain broke the girl from her reverie and she stuck her eye against the gap again. The man's jaws made a hollow so widely were they extended. The white of his eyes nearly jumped off their sockets as the deep roots penetrated in an expression of terror. His hands were moving, trembling desperately for something to stop the pain but the girl knew that for him, there was no escape. He must only have faith in her mother. The woman's hands were now clutching the man's cock as if she was squeezing it out for juice. She was working with great difficulty due to the man's struggles.

The girl knew that it was too much for her to watch but her eye seemed glued to the image before her eyes. The man's head was lulling around the pillow; his eyes lost focus. White foams sprouted from his mouth like clouds shimmering from a cave's mouth. The woman now sat on the man's stomach, pushing his legs apart with her hands. The man's sex was pointing straight upwards, hard enough for her to slide it into her own. The man screamed with horror and the woman pushed harder, increasing the width between his legs. She used her own legs to extend them further. Red liquid spluttered from his sex. The murk spilled over the blue clothes, dying them crimson with aches.

Suddenly the man stopped screaming and she knew instantly that he breathed no more. The woman heaved and let go of his legs. She was about to get up when a loud clank broke into the heavily perfumed bedroom and men in black leather kimonos rushed in. Everything happened so quickly that the little girl thought it was all a dream. After her mother got shot she was dragged out of the closet. The men were like tall shadows representing doom. Their grips were metal so that she couldn't break away. And she didn't try. She didn't even screamed. Her mother had always told her not to scream nor show any sign of weakness. Something good always happened in the end.

And what she said was true. Before the Samurais could cross the threshold, a star was plucked in the socket of the first one and soon more and more came. The warriors all fell to the ground yelping like dogs. The girl stood amidst the agonizing bodies but her attention was drawn to the corpse on the bed. The woman's head hung from the bed, staring upside down to the girl. Her eyes were simple mirrors, reflecting the sinister truth.

"Okasan!"

Before a tear could fall from her childish eyes, an iron fist grabbed her right arm. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a papery hand spotted with flecks. Young as she was she still was surprised by the strength of the withering hand on her arm. Before she knew it she was taken away as if by the God of the Wind.

* * *

Please review so I can know whether to update more or not.

NWV.

* * *


	2. Murder on the Canvas

Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad that you guys like it! But that's just teh prologue... Don't worry, I don't put lemons in every chapters but whatever.

This is a little chat that will make my story seem longer (the chapter's so short so I had to add something). When I talk about Samurais here, they are not the normal samurais like in ancient Japan. They are secret agents like the FBI and this is likem their uniform:

- black leather kimono with the Samurai Squad emblem at the back ( katana superposed with two sickles sending flames and two phoenix feathers coming out from the katana's handle)

- metal-studded boots, weather proof

- metal protective gloves, one with a danger detector

- elbow protections

- a katana

- hidden tanto under the arm

- Samurai Squad emblem band on the right arm (a bit like the Nazis...) which changes color depending on your ranks.

I haven't thought up the color codes yet but Kai is in a high rank.

Chapter 1

_Murder on the Canvas_

A metal-clad hand knocked on the entry door. A catch opened and a small flying camera surveyed the stranger.

"Password?" the camera asked.

"_Irezumi_," a bitter cold voice replied.

The camera checked in the data then finally the double doors swung open, leading to a stone courtyard. The young man stepped on the rolling carpet, towards the lighted building, glimmering in the night rain like a fairy tree. Another carpet was rolling in the opposite direction. A few couples were heading home, but the young man knew better that every woman there was a prostitute. He passed stone sculptures and multi-coloured bonzais without giving them a glance. Loud music and distant laughter tickled the boy's ears as if they were annoying bees. Raindrops dampened his wild two-toned hair which fell on his forehead, covering most of his eyes. The four blue shark fins on his face gave him a mysterious look. The hem of his black kimono drank hungrily the pools of water on the iron carpet. He was breathing regularly despite the journey up the mountain on motorcycle. It had been raining since he had started off. But now that he was at his destination, Kai Hiwatari couldn't care less.

As the building's entrance came into view, the prostitutes ran down the carpeted steps with colourful umbrellas and escorted him up the front porch. The music was now buzzing in his ears, unsupportable to the young man. The wooden planks creaked under the weight of his silver studded boots. Passed the sliding doors, he gave them to a port man and the prostitutes took out his cloak and belongings. He was given a card key with a number written in fluorescent. He carelessly dropped a few coins into their manicured hands and entered the Palace. The inside was totally the opposite of the traditional Japanese architecture outside. The room was filled with smoke; men and women alike were drowning in their cigarettes, shits and a hell lot of other stuff unknown to his nostrils. The music banging inside was hard core but strangely enough this one was rather slow, giving a sensation of mystery. This main room went as high as the rooftop, showing all the corridors on each floor. Metal platforms floating in the air was occupied by one or two dancers in leather cut-offs. Kai diverted his gaze from them only to find girls in bikinis, barely concealing their body, topped with a mid-waist yukata. He gritted his teeth even though he knew that he would only find things like this in the Palace of Nightingales because it was the most famous brothel in Japan.

He took a deep breath and compelled himself to think about his mission. He knew it wasn't an easy one. The mysterious murder and the images of the crime were still haunting him. The Shogun Suoh had rounded up seven of his best Samurais to the Imperial Palace, announcing that a crime had been occurred around past midnight.

"The servants had found their master dead," the Shogun had said, "sprawled on the canvas he was working on in an unlikely posture. He was definitely murdered. I want us to examine the corpse and maybe we could find some clues about the murderer."

But knowing Suoh, the man had already examined the corpse and the crime place. He only wanted to test their ability and see if he himself was right.

"The Emperor wishes to keep this quiet," the Shogun whispered as they followed the Imperial Stewart through a glass corridor. "That's why I've only called you seven up. The sight might shock you at first," he added hastily as they pushed open the doors to the Imperial artist's apartment.

A fading candle lighted the anti-chamber but Kai recognized immediately the dwelling of an artist. The floor was carpeted with serpents' hides, slithering in the dim light. The ceiling was replace by a magic mirror showing instead the reflection of each of their death. Kai saw that most of his companions were either shot and slashed by a white weapon but he himself bore no wounds. As a matter of fact, he didn't look quite dead, only his eyes were lifeless. The Shogun beckoned them forward as an elevator led them to the artist's inner apartment. It was usually kept locked so that the man could work without interruption but in the case of his murder, people could do with his belongings as they pleased. The elevator stopped at the fifth floor. It opened into a basin of dark water, which took the whole room. A glass step appeared and disappeared at each of their steps. Clones of carps were swimming in the pool, unconcerned by the event the humans showed so much attention. When at last they reached the metal sliding door, the lights in the next chamber glowered in an infinite red, the colour in which the artist had been working.

The Stewart explained how he left everything in the same order when the servants first discovered the corpse. Kai, as well as the other Samurais had their gaze fixed on the body on the canvas in the middle of the room. They had never seen anything like it. This murder passed out all the psychopaths murderers of those days. The man wasn't wounded by a weapon but his legs seemed to have split in wild agony and his sex was barely recognizable, having been tortured and maimed. The Samurai beside him let a shudder escape. Kai glared at him as he caught it and concealed it for him. The Shogun never had wanted any display of weakness from his knights. The young Samurai looked sadly at him as if it wasn't his fault that he was afraid. As a matter of fact, he knew that everyone felt like himself: the fear of being tortured the same way.

"Don't worry, I saw your reflection in the mirror," Kai whispered to his companion. "You won't die like this."

The latter smiled grimly. Then the Shogun called their attention by blowing his whistle. Kai loathed the sound and had the urge to kill the beholder.

"Take a closer look. It's more interesting than standing there like a band of chickens," he said.

So the man knew and felt their fear. But Kai believed that he himself wasn't experiencing a wildest fear but was rather disgusted by the murderer's work. Nonetheless they all moved closer. The dead man's odor hit their nostrils like embers. The Shogun kindly handed them a mask with powdered herbs to prevent the smell from bothering them. A closer look of the murdered man, the Samurais could read his expression before death: on top of high ecstasy, passing all the orgasms. But it was also mingled with intense pain coming rather from the inside than the outside. What really overtook them was what was on the canvas. It was likely blood but it didn't come from the artist. The red streaks swirled and twisted, botched and sank into the canvas in an abstract shape hard to discern. It had a kind of an irregular oval form but the inside was a swirl of mismatched shapes. What was sure enough was that the painting grabbed their heart like a squeezer, making it hard for them to breathe. Their legs were also giving way. Kai had never felt anything like it: the image seemed locked inside his head, swallowing him in it. Warm liquid formed itself reluctantly at the opening of his sex. Kai widened his eyes. Not a single female was able to make him feel this way and how come this painting could?

"It's the opening of a woman's sex," Kai stated quietly.

Suoh was nodding.

"Very good," he said. "It's the same conclusion I came up with by watching this painting. I have interrogated the artist's manservant and he told me that a prostitute was here."

"So the artist used the prostitute's blood to paint a cunt?" Enrique the Samurai who had trembled earlier asked.

"We don't say that word up here, Giancarlo," the Shogun glared at him. "But yes, I believe it is the prostitute's blood and she had been a virgin."

"A virgin? He must have paid a lot to get her," Enrique observed.

"That is not our main problem," the Shogun snapped hi fingers impatiently. If Enrique Giancarlo was here, it was because his father was also a high shogun. But the boy's qualities were still to be doubted. "This prostitute was the last person to see him before his death. Guessing by the blood, she has been here the very night. It is also possible that she has witnessed the death since the painting isn't finished."

Indeed the vagina was unachieved. Even though Kai did not take particular interest in those kinds of things, the painting showed enough imbalance betraying the fact that it was unfinished.

"Is it possible that the prostitute is the murderer?" another Samurai with flaming red hair named Johnny MacGregor asked.

"It is very possible," the Shogun said grimly. "The manservant told me that she came from the Palace of Nightingales."

The word could take many senses for each man. For most, it is like a forbidden fruit so long desired: a paradise on earth. But others, like Kai, would despise the place for it was inhabited by the 'lower society' of assassins, drug dealer, pornographic actors and prostitutes. Those people lived in the night and fed each other's desire like one drinking water. They had no sense of honor left in them. It was also rumoured that the Palace of Nightingales trained ninjas. But since the police also visited the place as customers rather than officers of justice, all was kept quiet about them.

The feeling he had towards the place grew as he sat among bandits and high men lost in the temptation. It was commonly accepted that each one had the right to fulfill their desires but for Kai, he couldn't bare to accept this lack of honor among people. In the present days, assassins and thieves were looked upon by most like those who had breached the norm of human. But of course, the society itself still sought revenge on those who had refused law and order. Kai felt the same.

* * *

So, what do you think? Next chapter's Kimi!


	3. The Palace of Nightingales

This time I'll talk about... Kimi-chan! Well, of course, since she's my OC you don't know anything about her. First of all she is a whore. Not the kind who's been forced but a natural born whore! She wants to be fucked! You'll find her very queer. Very queer. Like most of the characters anyway. Even though I've taken them from Beyblade, you'll see how weird they all become. Did I mention that they are in their late teens? (Kai's 19, Kimi's 16, Mariah's 17 and the others are around seventeen as well.)

Back to Kimi. She's rather small and has an average body. Wears her hair (black) long. There's nothing special in her features but her eyes are lighter than most Asians. She can be called pretty (will say so herself) because her face is smooth and the traits sharp. She's very obsessed about her breasts though, because for her they're not big enough.

We can say that she's mad but sometimes she can be considerate and thoughtful. All in all, she is carefree and love having fun. A bit egocentric and enjoys all corporal activities (NOT JUST SEX). She likes to please men because it's like, adding points to her. She is strange and likes to provoke.

No, she is not like me! Not physically (except the height) nor psychologically though I'd like to be like her: deadly desired by every man. Haha!

You'll see. This is just the beginning!

Chapter 2

_The Palace of Nightingales_

It was rumored that Tala the Porn Star was coming tonight. The whole Palace was flustered by the event. I couldn't see why Madame Cho bothered to prepare a special suite with serving girls for him since the man preferred male company. Mariah and Hilary were whispering excitedly about his coming. I admitted the fact that he was very sexy: vivid red hair and amazing blue eyes. But of course, what attracted them most was his god-like body. The man had six-packs and clean skin as white as snow. Most unfortunately for them, he was a gay pornographic actor and in real life too. The man really enjoyed licking balls, I tell you!

Madame Cho chose ten of our girls to attend him. Mariah got picked, of course. She is the most beautiful girl in the Palace. Even though I'm her adoptive daughter, Madame Cho doesn't consider me her best shot. She placed me as one of the dancers on the platform but she soon has to admit that I'm the best one there. So now I'm the leading dancer. But maybe she thinks that I'm too young to sexually entertain her customers. Which is of course, untrue. I mean, I've seen all the things other girls do and it all seemed pretty easy to me! And besides, Mariah started entertaining since she was thirteen, coz she, unlike me, already had boobs then.

I didn't understand what Tala wanted to do here. I mean, we're just a band of girl prostitutes. Of course, he brought his own men but still, any hotel would do. Or maybe it was because ours was such a famous place and famous people liked hanging around in famous places.

Oh, Mariah and Hilary were pointing excitedly at the sliding doors. Here came the star. Honestly what was the big deal? Madame Cho, dressed in her butterfly kimono, waving an ostrich fan was busily welcoming him. She, who prefers spending her night up in the private living room with her friends, is now among the crowd of her clients. It was as if the time halted for the godly star. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and stared in the same direction: at the Porn Star. Tala was dressed in a tight panther skin suit, accentuating his divine body. He also wore purple sunglasses though the room was dark. The usual company of young men surrounded him. He was holding a cigarette to his lips and a smile curved across his face as he watched Madame Cho making reverences at each of his step. Mariah hastened to welcome him too, so I was left with Hilary. Only when the god ascended to the upper floor where his luxurious apartment was waiting for him, did the place resumed life. I thought the music had stopped because now, it was blasting in my ears. The silence of admiration following Tala must have caused this effect.

A pair of arms passed around my waist. I thought it was Hilary but when I turned around, my eyes met with emerald green ones, watching down at me with a twinkle of lust.

"Hands off, Brooklyn," I said darkly, wriggling myself away from the young man.

"What's the matter, Kimi-chan?" the orange-head asked slyly. "Have you forgotten last night?" he added a grin.

The faggot.

"Last night was a total mistake," I replied as coldly as I could.

Indeed it was. I didn't have anything to do so I got bored and trust me, I easily do. Suddenly I felt someone passing his arm over my shoulder. When I looked up, I saw Brooklyn's green eyes sparkling at me.

"Want to try something, babe?" he had asked.

Before I could reply, he took out a small package from his jacket.

"Where did you get that?" I couldn't pretend that I wasn't interested. My knowledge in drugs was like, nil because Madame Cho formerly forbidden me to take them. Which wasn't fair since all the other prostitutes had tried or were now addicted, of course. What does she want to make out of me? A nun?

What happened in between, after me sniffing up the shit, was a mystery but next thing I knew, I was tearing out Brooklyn's tongue. Our bodies were so close it was hard to discern us from one and another. In normal times, I would never have dreamt of touching him, let alone Frenching him. The young yaguza thought he was everything just because his father was the leader of a top yaguza gang and had enough money to pay a permanent stay at the Palace. Madame Cho of course, took parts of his benefits. But even so, he is the only man in the universe with whom I don't want any contact.

In no way am I going to sell myself to him. He had been stalking after me ever since I came back from my training in the mountains.

"You know that you're just an object," Brooklyn's haunting voice shook me from my thoughts. "I can buy you anytime."

I felt like slapping him. No, kicking him where it hurts. Then grilling him in the fashion of South American shamans.

"I wonder if a guy like you can ever gain respect, just respect from a simple woman," I retorted before walking away.

"Hey! Kimi-chan!" he caught my wrist. "I'm sorry, okay? I was just kidding."

"Oh yeah? Well, ya know what?" I turned my head to him and stared right into his eyes. "You're not a bit fucking funny!"

I shook off his grasp and strode to an empty platform.

"Kimi! Wait!"

But soon the crowd drowned his voice and when I got on top of the platform, nothing in the world mattered anymore. I started dancing ever since I was a child and had developed a liking for the art. As a matter of fact, I liked every kind of artistic sport such as martial arts. I had only covered four of them: Karate, Aikido, Kendo and Kyodo. And of course, I knew how to handle a gun and other useful stuff like that. But Mariah had already passed to some international arts. I wondered how she's doing now. Possibly getting pushed aside by the gay actor.

I let my body swim to the music, shimmering with mirth. I know it was bad for me to think like this about a friend but sometimes Mariah did get on our nerves. I mean, the girl's good at everything!

Thinking about Mariah made me forgot about all the hungry looks now diverted on me. I was simply wearing a white skirt, which was as short as my matching killer boots were high but I didn't apply any sex appeal in my dance moves. Okay, it's modern jazz, you know the kind you move your hips a lot? But I saw some girls stripping off their clothes and that, I can tell you, is very appealing. Today is just a normal day though, apart from Tala's arrival of course, but he doesn't care the fuck about what we do. Whatever. They could think all they wanted since it didn't bother me much. Actually it kind of pleased me to be _desired_.

I remembered the time when I was young, only a child, Madame Cho would brush my hair and sang about a girl whose beauty made the world tumble because everyone wanted to fuck her. I soon realized that it was about me that she was singing. Madame Cho never considered anyone beautiful because she believed that she herself was the pearl of the Palace. But of course, that was a long time ago. Madame Cho had stopped combing my hair and saying that I was beautiful but she turned to admitting that other girls passed her beauty. I didn't even believe her stories about unrequited lords, all begging her to marry them.

I sighed. A new music was about to start. Just then, a new customer entered. I couldn't see him clearly due to the smoke. Madame Cho said that the smoke would help bring up the customer's thirst of desire if they thought no one could see them. I really didn't see the use of it because most customers, Brooklyn for instance, had their desire already boosted.

* * *

This sucks. Don't worry, you don't have to like it. 


	4. The Dancer

Hiya! I'm back again! My anotehr OC is Madame Cho. It's kind of important to talk about this lady. She has influences on the prostitutes she raised, especially Kimi who is her adoptive daughter. I know it's a bit wierd to talk about this old lady who hardly appears in the chapters and looks like she doesn't play much part. But on the contrary! It's her fault that Kai will fall (loose his virginity ) and that Kimi will no longer know what happiness is! Madame Cho is one of those deadly women who knits up plans behind otehr people's backs. And yeah, she kills everyone in her way. The thing is what does she want? She likes asking this question to other people but never to herself. Or we don't know what she really thinks, like.

Okay, I'll leave you to the story. I'd love to hear comments about my characters if that doesn't sound too desperate. I mean, I like making up wierd characters and like to hear what people think of them.

Thanks.

WARNING: a lot of thinking in the early chapters...

Chapter 3

_The Dancer_

Kai walked past the crowd, which was a mixture of punks, hippies, Harajuku girls and simple men of all nationalities to the bar. He ordered a pot of tea and sipped quietly as the music banged along. He must admit that the brothel despite its dark nature offered a diversity of people: drug-addicted teenagers, dangerous psychopaths, pedophiles, fun-loving young men, people from abroad, sex-holic married men and even shy homosexuals. All of them forgot what they were in the daylight and formed one whole group, enjoying the house's offer of divertissement. Still, Kai couldn't tolerate them. How many of decent-looking people of normal life were regrouped here? Would he also fall for the temptation?

As he was thinking about this, Kai glimpsed a dancer in white, swirling gracefully on the platform. It was hard not to notice her since every other dancer was in black leather. But despite the distance, he could figure out that she was very young. Too young, in fact. The Samurai shook his head. How could their society bend so low? He eyed the elderly men, watching the dancer like a predator contemplating its prey. The only thought of a young girl being assaulted by disgraceful old men made him want to vomit. Ronin shook the image out of his head and decided to concentrate on his mission. Soon he was inside Shogun Suoh's office again. He could even feel the heat from the hearth.

They were alone that night. Suoh was standing with his back facing him, hands clasped in perfect harmony trying to conceal his nervousness, which Kai could only sense too well. The fire was dying. A bottle of sake and two glasses stood on the table between them. A digital map was drawn on the desk's surface. Red dots were sprayed over the area, showing supposed hidden places of assassins. It had been three days since the Imperial artist was murdered.

At last, Suoh broke the silence:

"Squire Kai, I know that you are the youngest Samurai, safe Squire Enrique Giancarlo, in the clan," Suoh began to say in a grave voice. "But I believe that you have the capacity of eluding the mystery of the Imperial artist's murder."

Kai surveyed the general's back like one sensing upcoming news.

"What do you want me to do, Sir?" he demanded.

His words were polite but his voice remained cold and suspicious.

The Shogun glanced at the boy with an unapproved look on his wearing face. But he knew too well not to mess around with the boy because, like his name said, Kai was his own master and he could leave the clan any time he liked. He usually went off on his missions alone and sent no word of them back. The Shogun and the other Samurais only saw the results after he returned.

"You have long earned my respect, young Samurai," the Shogun regained his dignity. "We both know that your talents passed all limits asked for a simple samurai. I therefore, entrust you with this mission: I want you to lure the tiger out of his lair. In other words, I'm sending you to catch the prostitute who has been with the artist on the day of his murder. If the murderer is indeed the prostitute then she will be carried on trail. If not, then we're hoping to get information out of her."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to go to the Palace of Nightingales as a spy?"

"No, not as a spy," the Shogun said quickly, losing his composure. "I'm just asking you to uproot this mystery. The clues all directed us to the brothel. I believe it's the place where to look."

"This mission is not worthy enough of me," Kai growled.

This time the Shogun lost his temper.

"You are a Samurai! You have sworn oath to listen to the shogunate! Whether the mission is to your liking or not, you must do it, Samurai!"

He paused, heaving. The man suddenly was ashamed of his outburst. His shame increased as the younger man remained calm and silent.

"Squire Kai," he started with a much calmer voice, "I give you this mission because I trust you not to fall for the temptation the Palace of Nightingales holds. The other Samurais, as virtuous as they may be, cannot resist at the sight of flesh. I know you long enough to know that you will not carry out this mission carelessly."

The general let the Samurai stare at him a little while longer, like one waiting a police inspection. Finally, Kia said:

"I accept the mission on one condition: that you'll help me find my sister."

"That can be settled," the Shogun said, playing with his fingers. "So you're in?"

Kai simply walked out of the door and pressed on the elevator button.

"Send me an e-mail. I'll be waiting."

Kai didn't know whether he had made the right choice. But his urge of finding his long-lost sister made him throw away all cautiousness.

He was clutching a locket which he wore all the time unconsciously like every time he thought about the only family member he believed alive, when three prostitutes came up to him. They were those kinds who wore bikinis under their midriffs yukatas."Want a bite, handsome?" one of them said, curving ostentatiously the form of her sex.

The other placed her hand on his knees and cooing at him while the third on stood behind him, tucking at his collar. He removed her hand from it and wriggled away of their grasps.

"I'm not interested," he said curtly.

"Oohh, the Tala-type are you?" the one who had spoken earlier teased, her dazzling silver eyes sparkling with mischief.

Kai had no idea who Tala was but he pushed them away before saying, "Leave me alone," accentuating each syllable.

He glimpsed at the corner of his eye the figure of the white dancer on the platform behind him then stalked off. Fortunately the prostitutes didn't follow him; the crowd was so thick it was easy enough for him to get away from them.

The remark the prostitute made to him reminded him of Enrique Giancarlo and some other Samurais who couldn't believe that he was still virgin.

"Squire Kai, are you sure you're not gay?" Enrique asked.

Kai would have smashed him to pieces if it was not for the fact that he had drained a couple of sake bottles so he forgave the young man for it.

"No, I'm not," he answered calmly through the laughter of the other Samurais.

"So what are you waiting for to loosen yourself a bit?"

"I haven't got the time for that, Squire Ozuma."

"Oh, yeah, old Kai wants to find his little sister," they teased.

And he let them since he couldn't take anything from killing a bunch of drunken Samurais. But what if they said was true and that he was too stiff? Kai couldn't care less for any sexual relationships. He didn't believe that he was conceived to steal other people's virginity like the other men did. Kai spent most of the time training in austerity and hardly saw the day. Most people were surprised to know that he didn't masturbate. Kai simply shook it off as if the people in question were surprised by the fact he wore his hair long. He had much more to do, much more to know than bothering with sexual acts, which he thought are human weakness.

He passed a group of punks exchanging a long colorful pipe, producing strange smoke. He wondered a while at the mysterious object before resuming to the establishing a plan. A prostitute… All of them could be guilty but the Shogun decided to catch only one, because she had offended the Emperor. Another memory drifted across his mind, interrupting his musing.

"So you're the one who've got the mission?" Enrique said when the general officially declared that Kai was to carry out the task.

Kai simply grunted.

"How are you going to find her? Fuck every single one of them and find the one whose sex matches the painting?"

"Enough nonsense, Squire Enrique," Kai snapped.

But what other ways would he find out? The painting gave off an aura which seemed to compel the spectator to unleash the beast in them, to forget who they were and what was right and wrong. It was a very erotic painting. The Shogun had said something concerning the masterpiece.

"The virgin's blood is mixed with red paint. We cannot analyze the dry blood which is just 10 of the painting itself."

Kai rubbed his head as he wandered through the crowd. It was like trying to find a pebble in the sea…

* * *

What do you think? Tala's up in the next chappie! The heat is rising! 


	5. The Porn Star

Chapter 4's up!

I think it's about time I start thanking my readers for their encouragements and hold my tongue for once.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:

- **wasurenaikara:** Thanks a lot for putting my story in the Alert. I really appreciate the fact that you like it! These days I update kinda fast coz I don't have school but somethimes I can be VERY slow. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! It's rather hot and confusing. I must admit that I love doing monologues and not much of action. But if there's something you want to complain about, don't worry, i'm open to all critics.

- **Kimika-Narazu:** I'm really glad that you find teh story interesting. I'm usually bad at plots XD.

- **Rissy-Riss:** thanx for your review. It really did me good. I hope you'll like this chapter.

- **MIki:** Am I fast enough for you ?

- **crisismydaemon:** the prologue's is the only chapter that contains violence, I think. Well, whatever, I don't really know where I'm heading anyway. But if you want blood, I can give you some ;)

May the chapter begin (sounds of trumpets)

Chapter 4

_The Porn Star_

Tala was sitting on the snug sofa in the apartment Madame Cho had prepared for him. His three favorites were rubbing his arms and legs. One was licking his neck. His shirt was taken off. He let the girls serve them drinks but nonetheless he didn't take a look at them. The room was as wide as an over-sized swimming pool, bathed in red lights. The water dripping outside could be heard, calm and peaceful like a melody. A small curtain separated the room from the bar where girls came in and out more to take a peek at the porn star than serving him. Tala liked being in company. It was easier to find warmth with many people around.

"A little bit lower," he said to the one rubbing his legs.

The porn star carelessly took the young man's hand and placed his on the place where his sex should be.

He glanced at the topless girls with a usual bore on his snow-white face. Little beads were forming on his forehead but it was due to the heat from the lantern hanging over their heads. If he was here, it was to give a better image of himself. His manager, Stanley Dickenson, didn't like the fact that he was gay even though he produced gay porn. He said that women are easier buyers than men, or at the very least gays themselves. Dickenson is a jerk, Tala thought. Why can't he learn to be honest with himself? Tala had been with the guy for three years and knew that his ambition consisted of buying himself a place to belong. But Dickenson would never find a place to belong if he didn't accept himself. The man worked for money and fame, not for himself but for the actors he mould. Hn, what a pitiful man. At least I won't have to face him for a couple of days. Luckily for him, Tala now was so famous that he could make a clone of himself to work for him instead. It surely lightened the amount of work he had nowadays. It was stupid to spend so much time on takes that normally required love from both sides.

Does such a thing as love exist? Tala groaned as the young men began unzipping his beige velvet trousers. For him who was a sex-addicted, Tala knew less of that kind of thing. He didn't need much to be rousted even though now he was becoming more and more exigent. But it was simply a matter to exasperate his manager. He liked the time when he was shooting with a man of seventeen, called Michael Parker. His American blood matched perfectly Tala's hunger and as soon as they were on the bed, he immediately felt an electric current rushing through him. Was that love? The American could give a head like no one could. Tala took private sessions with him apart from work. There were fine April days, not too hot for sex. Each time they met up, it was always under a maple tree. Oh, yes. Tala would be prompted up against the tree, his arms tied up on the lowest branch. It was more exciting to feel that one was trapped rather than feeling free. The Sun was shaking goodbye. **Amaterasu** would send her evening gown to wash away the pale skin of the American hired porn actor and lingering at the touch to reflect the sudden desire woken in both of them. The American took care of brushing away Tala's hair before proceeding to unzipping his trousers. The smell of the fainting leaves could not match his marine fragrance. Feryle closed his eyes for a while, imagining that he was somewhere on the Indian coast with his American dreamboat. But he took care of watching carefully how the American sucked so that maybe he could teach it to some of his favorites. After opening his trousers, the American would duck his hands into the Russian porn star's boxers and caress harshly the sex inside. It was enough to make his groan. Then the American would hold it tighter, twisting and playing with it with his fingers until Tala would bit his lips white. At last the penis would be free from its cloth prison. Unlike any other, the American would simply take the penis out from the side of the underwear and licked it clean before placing it inside his mouth. Tala kept his eyes wide open even though his inside were all shut. His stomach overturned and a rush of excitement tickled his limps until tiring them. It was useless to think. All his attention was focused on the sensation passed through by the younger man. The latter not only sucked but also bit his penis, enticing the pain and the excitement. Tala gripped tighter on his chains. It was like a roller-coaster ride. You just can't have enough of it and yet it was hurting so hard you want it to stop. The same sensation of exaltation rushes through your veins, you can't think. But the more you do it, the more you get used to it. And when the film was ready to shoot, Tala had lost his esteem for the American and his talent for giving blow jobs. The memory was a precious one though, more precious than any real present event could be.

Is this a curse every human must suffer? The one of loving the unattainable and despising the solid? Tala laughed softly as the blue-haired boy bit his penis, trying to imitate the great American. The joke was on him. He knew more than enough about his fans. All of them were cramped in their rooms, masturbating over his poster, wishing with all their little hearts to be with him and to suck his dick like those three were doing. Pathetic. Tala wished that they would think of something more solid but without them he would surely not have the life he was living. But did he really wanted this life? Tala pushed the boys away and took his clothes off completely. Some of the prostitutes gave a fainting noise.

"I'm going for a walk," he said.

Commanding the others to stay behind, the sex god went out to find some comfort in the rain.

coughs u like? (blushing)

Oh and for those who don't know **Amaterasu** is the Goddess of the Sun


	6. Like An Angel

I see that there's a lot of peopel who's been reading my story (reading or just flicking through) but why only 5 reviewed? Please me nice, have pity in me poor authour who is happy about writing fics but feel so down not to see many reviews! Just a word or two is enough: 'bad' or 'good' whatever you think of the story. PLEASE! I might sound so desperate but it will really hel me update and thinking up MORE gruesome and porn stuff!

Okay, I guess you think that I'm mad now but just be kind and R&R!

That's all I'm asking. Thank you. (you don't even have to give your names, if you're scared that I'll track you down and rape you in the middle of the night!)

So, to the chapter...

Chapter 5

_Like an Angel_

My head was spinning to the rhythm of the music when all of the sudden a loud banging noise interrupted the course of the melody. My gaze, as well as everybody presented there, was pointed to the direction where the noise had come from. Hoshi Mamoto was standing up with a table in his hands over his head, his eyes murderous. The yaguza was towering over three young prostitutes who were cowering on the floor. His men had their guns out, ready to shoot. Mamoto was only a local yaguza, he was no great danger but to offense him and his gang could mean the lost of a client. I had to wait for a signal to attack.

A glass reflected the disco lights. Yes, here it goes. The dancers on the platform and I all dashed to the yaguza. I flung my skirt off and took out the guns attached to my thighs. The others did as much. Soon each prostitute had a yaguza under their knees, pointing the guns at their neck. I found myself facing Mamoto. He was looking at us, bewildered. God, the man was so drunk.

"Come off it, man," I said. "No use fighting. You're out of this place."

Mamoto looked like he wanted to protest but eyeing the girls, he let the table down. But before it reached the floor, he hurled it at the prostitutes on the floor. There was a bang.

"They're escaping!" one of the dancers shouted.

I brushed away the smoke in front of me and traced after the direction where they went which was not hard to track since the crowd had to part to give way to the runaways. I pushed away the mass of bodies. Suddenly someone called me.

"Kimi-chan!"

I groaned.

"Not now, Brooklyn!" I yelled back without turning my head.

Even so I ran into a man near the entrance.

"Sorry," I shouted before sprinting away again.

There were corpses on the ground, all shot down by the girls I presume, but Mamoto wasn't among them. I stormed outside. Silhouettes were flying into the rain. I heard a wet footstep behind me. I swiveled around and saw a dark figure rushing towards the West Archway through the porch. I ran after it. The West Archway led to the dry-landscape garden but Madame Cho chose to use colourful plastic cubes instead of stones.

"Who's there?" I shouted at the figure standing among the cubes.

In the middle of the darkness I glimpsed a body of godly beauty. Then I saw the pair of cold blue eyes staring back at me in defiance. What was the porn god doing here? The rain was killing us, I could hear the noise of a fight father away but I couldn't move. My gaze seemed to be fixed on the star.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slowly.

The star didn't answer. Instead he gazed up the night sky and closed his eyes, as if drinking in the rain. I clenched my fist. We were after a gangster and all he found to do was drinking the rain? But of course, it didn't matter to _him_ since he was above all of us. He was _the _Almighty God. I began to turn away when suddenly he spoke.

"Isn't the rain so purifying?" he said half in trance. "I always take a shower after having sex."

As if I was interested in his personal affairs. There he was, standing naked in the rain, thinking he was a god giving sermons.

"That's great for you," I snarled. "If it's okay with you, I'm leaving."

"You should purify yourself too," he went on. "How many times have you done unclean work?"

I was about to retort back when someone shouted my name. Ignoring the porn star, I jumped up the roof up to the last. There, my fellow dancers were fighting off the yaguzas. They were crouched behind a stone lion and sending each other shots. I immediately ducked behind one as well and Hilary handed me a bazooka.

"Try this one, baby."

I grinned at her before taking an aim. The thunder struck. Mamoto fell from the roof onto the central entrance where the rolling carpets were. We handled easily his followers and when we landed beside Mamoto's corpse, half of the Palace was crowding around it. Madame Cho, for once was in the front row, ordering Mariah and the other girls who had came down from Tala's apartment to clean away the corpses.

"Thus is what happens to one who offends a Palace of Nightingales' prostitute," Madame Cho declared solemnly.

The clients nodded their heads, ready to accept the deal. As they all gathered back up, Mamoto's followers kept as servants, someone tapped on my shoulder. I thought at first that it was Brooklyn so I twisted around with a fierce look ready. But instead I found the porn star looking down at me. Rain was showering his pure skin. Suddenly I fell on my knees and before I knew it, he forced his penis into my mouth. An invisible force compelled me to suck it. The divine sex was divine indeed: it felt like water on a hot day, a fruit forgiven by the blind. I closed my eyes as he passed his hands through my hair. I drank in the liquid formed at the tip of his sex. I'd never tasted anything like it. It appeased my soul, rendering stronger. How I would give to taste it again! He plucked his sex out of my mouth before I wanted and touched the tip of my nose as if he was giving a benediction. The rain was swallowing both of us in a strange harmony; no melody could match the smoothness of its voice. He is right after all, I thought blindly. The rain really does purify our soul. I opened my eyes again and stared into his cold ones. Is this what you wanted to show me? He didn't need to nod, I'd understood.

"You've forgotten this."

A voice awoke me from my trance. I found myself back in the Palace, in the disco hall. I was lying on one of the fur sofas, Brooklyn leaning on me. But the voice didn't belong to Brooklyn. A young man stood next to him, handing me a pair of shotguns I kept at my thighs.

"Thanks," I said, reaching out for them.

However, he was gone before I could look at him more properly.

"What happened?" I turned to Brooklyn.

Before the yaguza could answer, Mariah appeared all flushed.

"Kimi! I was so worried about you when we didn't see you arriving with us," she said.

Suddenly the image of the porn star under the rain with his dick in my mouth came back to me. I looked at Mariah guiltily for having taken her favorite star for myself.

"I thought they had you, the yaguzas!" Mariah's voice entered my head. "Luckily, Brooklyn-kun here ran out after you and took you back in."

"You mean, you let the creep touch me?" I growled as I pushed myself up in a sitting position.

"So much for gratitude," the yugaza smirked.

"Why weren't you with your pal, Mamoto?" I snarled back. "I thought you were buddies."

"Don't underestimate me! I've simply bought him a few drinks on the account of my Pa," he defended himself.

"Yeah, right. So he's dead, alright?"

"Who, Mamoto? Of course! You did a great job."

Brooklyn grinned at me but I didn't feel like being in company for the moment. My head was spinning from all the parades and what with the rain and all. I also wanted to think over what the porn star had just told me- or rather showed me. I thought he was straight gay. Oh, whatever. Even thinking about it made my head ache.

"Where are you going?" Mariah asked.

"Shit house," I answered before leaving the two looking after me with startled expression on their faces.

* * *

Sorry about such a bad ending. I'm just not good at ending chapters! Anyway, you forget to review! Or else... No, I'm kidding! 


	7. The Toad Tells the Truth

Thanks for the reviews!

- **Feeding Ground:** you're a lifesaver! I suddenly feel that I wasn't writing for nothing! Thank you again for reviewing. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter (though there's no lemons... Just at the end, I think)

- **wasurenaikara**: Thanks for your effort to review my story at nearly every chapters! It's good to have support somewhere on this globe. I'm doing my best to update regulary.

And for those who read but don't review, well thanks for reading but I'm an artist who needs a lot of support so... PLEASE R&R.

Oh, and about the chapter's title, it's really wierd coz I couldn't think of what to write about and the phrase just popped inside my head. Queer but that's unfortunately how I work...

Chapter 6

_The Toad Tells the Truth_

The yaguza reminded Kai of the Toad. He was a playful teenage boy who didn't have all the wit in him. He was laughing now, just like the Toad. Without a slightest reason. Kai sometimes wondered why the mothers chose to have their sons implanted with the DNA (A/N: in those times, mothers could control their child's looks and characters. Gruesome!) to turn them into such idiots(in Kai's point of view). The yaguza poured more drink into Kai's glass.

"So, first experience here?" he asked.

Kai shrugged.

"Yes."

The yaguza's eyes gleamed over the drink he was draining.

"You shouldn't wander around, you know," he said pointedly. "The girls have their secrets."

His eyes twinkled as if he wanted Kai to ask him more. But since he didn't, the boy went on.

"I'm a permanent resident here, do you know? Can choose any of my liking. Know each one by heart. I can help you there."

He laughed again.

Kai couldn't believe how unlucky he was to fall on such a loser. He was trying to get away from a gang of prostitutes who had decided to make him their customer whether he wanted it or not, when the young man emerged. He must have understood the situation because he laughed then told the prostitutes to stop 'hawking the dude'. They immediately left with disappointment written on their face. Kai tried to get away from the young man but he caught up with him and invited him for a drink, saying something about new guy needed good reception. So here he was sitting with what he found out soon was the son of the most wanted yaguza, drinking beer said from the Palace's own field.

"So, where did you say you were from?" the young man asked.

If he were in the position of Samurai, he would have the young man arrested right there. The smell of strong alcohol steamed from his mouth, mixing with his perfume. The mixture made Kai feel sick. At least he wasn't sitting with the prostitutes like the other man over there. He had long black hair covering half of his face and Kai noticed two fingers missing from the hand holding the sake bottle. The man looked more yaguza than the boy sitting on the sofa opposite of him. The latter must have sensed Kai's gaze because he said, "That's Hoshi Mamoto. Not much of a friend of my Pa, but he's cool enough. Said to have a vile temper though."

Then it suddenly occurred to Kai that maybe the young yaguza could be much help after all. He knew the house and many more people of those kinds. If Kai could filtrate information from him, his mission might be easier than it seemed. And being a boastful brat as he was, Kai doubted that he wouldn't seize a chance to show off his knowledge.

"You know these people?" Kai ventured, keeping his voice as emotionless as ever.

"'Course, I know them! My Pa owns half the country. The underground part, of course!" he laughed slyly.

But before he could continue, something clashed beside them. Kai immediately turned towards the place where the sound came from and saw Hoshi Mamoto on his feet, a drunken look on his face holding the low table on which once stood glasses of alcohol over the prostitutes who were, a while ago licking his neck. What had offended the man, Kai ignored but he could sense that something was coming up. Sure enough, the dancers had stopped dancing and everyone had their gaze fixed on the scene. However the yaguza beside him wasn't looking that way, he was staring at the dancers on the platforms. Kai diverted his gaze in the same direction and saw, to his bewilderment, the dancers leaping from the platforms and pulling out their guns. They took down the yaguzas like professionals. Kai recognized the white dancer who was pointing her gun at Mamoto. She was only wearing underwear and a simple top, but Kai noticed straps around her thighs where she kept her guns. Prostitutes with guns? So the rumours were true, Kai pondered thoughtfully. The white dancer was talking to the yaguza. He was reluctantly lowering the table, but all of a sudden there was a gunshot and someone must have thrown a smoke bomb because the room, already foggy was covered in a white smoke. Kai heard the yaguzas leaving, as the prostitutes tried to fight their way out of the smoke. Without much reason, Kai started running after the yaguzas. The boy beside him shouted something after him but didn't follow.

Kai didn't have any weapon but arriving at the entrance, he jumped on one of the yaguzas and broke his back, then pulling out the latter's gun, he shot the others in the legs. But Mamoto and a few others were already outside. You shouldn't go further, he said to himself. Suddenly the prostitutes arrived. He retreated into the shadows and watched them finishing off the wounded, then racing off into the darkness. He was about to turn back when someone bumped into him.

"Sorry!"

It was the white dancer. But before Kai could say anything, she was already sprinting away.

The young yaguza came panting to him with a herd of more prostitutes tailing after him. There was an old woman with them. Kai didn't need to ask but he knew instantly that she was the famous Madame Cho, to the way she was dressed and the important look she was wearing despite the trouble.

"Did you see Kimi-chan?" the yaguza asked.

Kai raised his eyebrow.

"You know, the dancer in white," he explained.

Kai nodded in comprehension.

"Outside," he said.

As she passed, Madame Cho threw him a glance: she wasn't looking suspicious but more like curious. Kai followed them out. The rain was still pouring. The prostitutes were pointing at the roof. The dancers were shooting at the yaguzas, both side hidden behind stone lions. Kai couldn't see the white dancer among them.

His gaze dropped to an archway leading to a colourful garden though dulled by the rain. The thunder stroke. He glimpsed two shadows standing there. The rest was too absorbed in the fight on the roof to notice so Kai swept into the garden. He stayed hidden under the archway and recognized the dancer standing under the rain with a naked man. Kai was taken aback by the man's lack of modesty. He didn't seem the slightest bothered about having a girl staring at his nude body. The girl didn't seem too much flustered by it either. But then, Kai realized she, being a prostitute, must be used to those kinds of thing. What Kai couldn't understand was what they were doing in the rain together. Their conversation didn't have the slightest interest in it. In fact, it seemed rather pervert.

""Isn't the rain so purifying?" the man was saying, like to himself. "I always take a shower after having sex."

"That's great for you," the dancer answered. "If it's okay with you, I'm leaving."

"You should purify yourself too," he went on. "How many times have you done unclean work?"

Before the dancer could answer, another prostitute called her name and she leapt up the roof, leaving the man alone. Kai was amazed by the prostitute's skills which he admit was near the rank of the Samurais, but the style was different. It was swifter and more silent, the way of the ninjas. Kai left the garden but as he was emerging from the shadows, he stepped on something hard. He stooped over and found a pair of shotguns he recognized as the white dancer's. Kai went back and blended with the crowd. He saw the white dancer holding a bazooka and shot down the yaguza as the second thunder stroke. This was getting very queer…Mamoto's corpse fell from the roof. The crowd, now joined by most of the customers parted to give way for the dead yaguza, lying on the rolling carpet that had stopped as soon as the fight had started outside. Madame Cho was commanding the other prostitutes to clean away the corpses as the ones on the roof jumped down with the survivors.

"Thus is what happens to one who offends a Palace of Nightingales' prostitute," she said.

The effect on the crowd was immediate. Kai was amazed by the influence the landlady had on her customers who looked like they could crush her with their bare hands. But judging by the prostitutes' performance, he doubted that that would be possible.

Everyone was walking back but he saw the naked man coming out from the archway. He watched as the man caught up with the white dancer, forcing her down to her knees and to Kai's horror plucked his sex into her mouth. Kai tore his gaze away, unable to watch any longer. He crept into the Palace, feeling completely disgusted. The man might be beautiful, he had the whitest skin Kai had ever seen, but acting as he did back there was unforgivable. Had he no shame? Kai pondered. He was so coped up in his thoughts that he didn't see the young yaguza when he bumped into him.

"Hey, man, you saw Kimi?" he asked again.

Kai sensed that there must be something going between them. A yaguza and a prostitute. Hn, perfect. Did he have the slightest idea of what she was doing now, just outside? How can one fall in love with a woman who's on sale?

"Outside," he grunted.

"Oh."

With that the yaguza went outside. The entrance hall was being cleaned up by the survivors of the Mamoto's gang, under the supervision of a few prostitutes. Kai went in and saw that the place had resumed life. He waited until he saw the yaguza came back in with the dancer in his arms. How come she was unconscious? Kai wondered where the man went but most probably before the yaguza came. Good timing. You've got his girlfriend sucking you then you just left. Kai shook his head in dismay then noticed the pair of gun he was holding. He would have to return them to their owner.

The yaguza was leaning over the dancer who was now lying on the sofa. Another prostitute was looking down anxiously at her too. Kai noticed how different the dancer's face was when she was asleep. She looked more childish and innocent than the provocative feature she wore while working.

"Oh, you're here," the yaguza noticed him coming towards them. "Looks like the Sleeping Beauty is about to wake."

As he said this, the girl in question was beginning to stir.

"You've forgotten this," Kai said as soon as he saw her head moving.

Something told him to be off as soon as possible. The girl's eyes wandered on her supposed boyfriend's face but realizing that it was not him who was talking, turned to Kai. He handed the pair of shotguns to her and barely had time to hear her say "Thanks" when he stalked off.

You've done your job, now haven't you? Kai shook his head. He couldn't get the image of the girl and the man together out of his head. He was not used to those kinds of images; it was something so low, so filthy that he didn't take a glance. Until now. He felt really sick. The Toad's words drifted back to him.

"If you want to live, forget the rules."

He might be right, after all. But Kai couldn't do it. And he didn't have the slightest wanting to. It was something beyond his liking, beyond his belief. So what if they all call him a stiff? He would never be like them.

I can't stay here much longer. He dizzily took out his card key and stole a glance at the number on the card then made way to the elevator.

* * *

Voila! That's all for now. Yawn! I'm so sleepy. I can't even concentrate at school becasue I kept writing in my head. LoL Don't forget to review (I'm obsessed about this word...) 


	8. The Hidden Palace

New chappie's up! But before we procede, I have a few things to say. It's a discovery that almost made me fall off my chair and so I have to share it with the rest of the world.

One evening I was watching a documentary about Michaelangelo (you'll be asking why I'm doing such a daff thing but it's a long story), anyway, it happened that Mike was an autistis and this is the syndrome: a person who is autistic tends to be solitary on purpose, whose life is based on one goal and who doesn't think much of teh opposite sex. THIS IS THE DESCRIPTION OF KAI HIWATARI! So Kai might be autistic!

That's not all! I was wandering around Internet one day (for the story!) when I stumble across a web about homosexuality in Japan. They say that samurais were gay so in the story, Kai might as well be a gay autistic!

Okay enough of my nonsense but seriously, I'm afraid for the guy.

Oh yeah and thanks for the reviews too ( I'm starting to get some )"

- Feeding Ground: I'm flunking everything because of you! No, I'm just joking. But I'm so obsessed about this story that I no longer study! So you'd better like it a lot due to teh amout of sacrifice I give to write it (evil laughter). In other words, just enjoy... and thanks a lot for your support.

-Kageangel: thanks for your review! I know about moody computers alright. Once I couldn't type any more because the keyboard has decided to lock the scroll. Mad, isn't it?

And thus we begin the new chapter... (warning: it's really wierd and boring becasue it's just a monologue)

Chapter 7

_The Hidden Palace_

I sat on the granite cubicle and let it all go. God, this hurt more than I'd expected. I pulled my hair behind my ears, the small plaited loops hanging on both sides of my head deformed. The walls were also made of granite and it sent back my reflection. Gross. As if I needed to see myself trying to get the shit out. Thinking of shit, I felt completely down. I could still feel the liquid from Tala's dick in my mouth. The heavy perfume of the bathroom made me feel even sicker.

What made him do that to me? To me! I was the one to whom nothing usually happened. It was like a game which I'd never got picked before. I can't say that it was because I'm talentless coz I'm pretty sure that I wasn't. I masturbate all day and I think I'm qualified with the job as anyone else. It's not like the men chose me or anything to go to bed with them though I did my best to make them do so. Instead they looked more interested, as if I was a new object on the show. But now it was like me entering the world, what with the work, Brooklyn and now Tala. I'd been wrong about the star. He certainly had more in his head than I thought. I guess it was right of him to tell me, to remind me of my position. But I have nothing against prostitution, really. It's what I'm born to do, after all. And who can say no to free sex? Plus you get paid for it too! But I wonder if he was suffering from his work. God, what is the world we're living in? Why are people compelled to do what they don't want? I think it's very stupid to do the contrary of our desires. What's with the word sex? Tala positively thought that it was unclean to have sex without love. Sex is an act, I guess so what's important is the idea behind it. By plucking his cock in my mouth, Tala did not have oral sex with me but taught me something essential for the life I'm leading. Isn't that right?

Oh, the pain! I looked so pathetic trying to squeeze the shit out. My hands were sweaty and trembling as if I had run a mile. Talking about pain, tomorrow I had training. Great. I don't feel like it at all. Not after what had happened. Oh, the pain, the pain! I remembered well the first day that Madame Cho admitted me in the dojo. I felt so small in my fresh crisp kimono, sitting on the dusty wooden floor, watching the file of girls coming in. Madame Cho was practicing in front of a tall mirror that stood at the end of the dojo. She was wielding a nunchaku. The place was big enough to contain more than twenty people. It was in the underground part of the Palace. When little, I often sat on the wooden staircase, listening to the sound of fighting and aching to join them. Imagine my thrill when, at the age of seven, Madame Cho announced to me that I was going to take part in the lessons.

That first day was a very important step for me because it was also the first time I saw Mariah. She was one of the runaways who Madame Cho took in and trained as if she was her own daughter. She was very beautiful then too. More pretty than beautiful actually. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail by a pink ribbon that looked like ears on each side of her head and she wore a stern expression on her face. She was clearly the best one there. The others were less solemn and looked more as if they were just having fun. But of course, a martial art is a real lesson and philosophy, even I at the age of seven had understood that. I could sense something in Mariah and the importance Madame Cho was giving her showed that she must be very special. I instantly wished to be her friend. I didn't make much friends at the Palace at first. I wasn't so talkative and most of the girls had to work, though some of the women took good care of me. My heart was pounding with excitement. I couldn't wait for it to start. Already some girls, including Mariah, were warming up, doing stretches and stuff. I was amazed by their flexes and I swore to myself that I was going to reach their stage.

Nevertheless my spirit became low as soon as the lesson started. Not that it was boring. A child like me was easily amazed by all the rituals before starting the lesson, but Madame Cho ignored me completely, leaving me sitting cross-legged on the floor until the five-hours went by. I was trying my best not to move and despite my interest for the lesson, I could not give them my full attention, due to my cramps. I couldn't believe how the other girls were not exhausted with all the running, jumping and kicking Madame Cho set them to do. Mariah was barely sweating. During the whole lesson, Madame Cho never showed her skills but let Mariah show hers instead. I was quite disappointed because I heard that she was an exceptional ninja. But Mariah was also very good. Her moves were swift and powerful. It looked easy when she did them but when the other girls tried, they weren't the same. Theirs looked less strong, like a dance that missed dynamism. At the end of the lesson, everyone bowed out of the dojo to get changed in the cloakroom and Mariah's stern mask broke off and she became instantly another person. I was taken aback by the lightness of her laughter as she giggled with her friends or the jokes they were exchanging. It really gripped my heart to get to know the girl better. The only way that would attract her attention seemed clear to me: I must be as good as her.

That night, when she was combing my hair, I asked Madame Cho why she didn't let me join in the lesson. The woman raised her thick eyebrow and answered blankly: "Listen and you'll learn." And I'd tried. The nest lesson, I tried to remember all the moves she taught the girls but it was impossible: they were too many. Mariah was as good as ever and she didn't seem to take the slightest notice of me. I wouldn't give up easily though. I loved martial arts and was aching to learn and I'd love to have Aiko as friend so I was going to have both. I just have to keep trying. By the third week of sitting and watching, I managed to sit still during the whole lesson and even remembered a few things, which I'd tried out myself when I was alone. But I knew that I needed tutoring and waited the day with impatience that Madame Cho would let me join the lesson.

What a stubborn child I had been! I thought as I washed my ass with the water in a jar beside the cubicle. I got up and pulled my pants back on. Shit! I've forgotten my skirt! Oh, well someone would eventually find it. Or if not, I'd have to ask for another one. I wondered who was the guy who returned the shotguns to me. Strange of him to walk away so quickly, maybe he was feeling shit like me now. Tonight was very queer, full of unexpected events. I thought I'd better join the others. Great, it was just half past three am. Another two hours and a half to go before I could get some sleep. Thank God, I didn't have to take too much customers. Madame Cho said that I should rest, after all I had just lost my virginity. Sixteen was not a very good age. Mariah lost hers at thirteen. Oh, brother I couldn't bear to think anymore. It must have been the rain that made my head throb so painfully. I walked out of the building, into the fading rain. Unconsciously, I raised my head heavenwards and closed my eyes. The rain was indeed, purifying…

* * *

Sorry for such a stupid chapter but I promise that the next one will be better. I think it's time to heat up a bit... 


	9. On the Way to Miguel's

Oh God THANKS SO MUCH FOR THOSE NICE REVIEW! (sobs)

-**Feeding Ground:** Don't worry I didn't mean to make Kai gay or autistic! It's just a remark I came up with... I can be psycho sometimes. Lol. Thanks for saying that my chapters are good coz I'm sometimes afraid that they are boring.

-**Kageangel:** thank you, thank you and thank you! From now on I will continue to post all my stupid chapters and won't feel unconfident!

- **wasurenaikara**: I promise you that this chappie is going to be REAL HOT (if you like yaoi anyway...)

I don't think that I have anything else to say except that since I'll be away for the holidays, I'll probably won't have time to update. SORRY. But I promise that this chapter will be good so you can read it again and again until I update (lol).

Chapter 8

_On the way to Miguel's_

The rain had stopped.

"Tala-san! There you are, we were looking everywhere for you!"

The porn star didn't bother to turn around when he heard his favorites coming after him.

"You know that you shouldn't wander alone," one of them placed a hand on his shoulder, which he shook off.

Tala was sitting in the coulourful dry-landscape garden, staring at the darkness. The lights from the Palace, looking like fireflies but too bright for the actor's liking disturbed it.

"Let's go," Tala said and got up.

"Here are your clothes," another of his favorites handed him his trousers and shirt. "Being naked in the rain will make you sick, you know."

"I don't care," Tala shrugged.

He put his clothes on and walked out of garden without waiting for his favorites. He must get new ones: these were boring him. He just couldn't stand the way they kept nagging at him, as if they were his koi or something.

"Tala-san! Where are we going?"

Here they came, Tala groaned.

"Let us go to Miguel's."

He said the name to arouse their anger, and maybe desire as well. Who knows? Maybe they would get more passionate and learn their lesson next time. The effect was immediate. Tala could feel the three behind him whispering together, muttering some swear words.

"Is there a problem?" Tala fended asking.

They shook their heads unsmilingly. With a satisfied smile Tala walked out of the Palace's gate and his carriage immediately arrived from the sky. It was pulled by seven giant herons. Each one had a beak of gold and a crown of emerald. His favorites helped him up the steps of air which appeared instantly as he lifted his right foot.

The inside was completed with a long lounge sofa of deep red. A musical bar was standing not far from the sofa. One of his favorites went to it and chose a song. The machine began to play whilst blending the drink. Tala sat back with the other two under his arms. He dumped his naked feet into the massaging bowl and closed his eyes. The carriage was starting to move. The favorite who was at the bar came with the drinks and sat on his left beside the another favorite who was resting his head on Tala's chest. Tala looked up for a second to take the drink and clapped so that the screen on the wall in front of the sofa switched on, showing some gay porn. He took a sip from the cup then fell back again. His favorites were massaging him. Hmm, at least they were good at something. He knew perfectly why the three boys were with him: they needed money and they were good at nothing else. He couldn't blame them. The schools demanded so much of the students these days that Tala felt lucky that he had stopped school since he was sixteen. Five years forward he still didn't regret not having studied. He liked reading so he was as much completing his absence of education with them. When he said that he liked reading he really meant books, not magazines like most fashion models who had candy-floss instead of heads. His favorites were of the same type. He bet that they had never touched a book in their entire life, unless they were pornographic. They were the kinds who'd turned famous at sixteen and forgot all of the other things like growing old and losing the job. Tala was surprised by their naiveté. Their post as models would be lost as soon as their hair turned grey and too much extra calorie got out of their stomach. They were fit now, but not for long. Tala knew that his post wouldn't be long-lasting either and his fear, like any other stars was that one day a new sensation would replace him. But he had learnt how to conceal this fear even to himself.

Tala turned his head side-wards and kissed his favorite's earlobe. The boy giggled with pleasure. He turned to the other two on his left and unzipped their trousers with one hand. They helped him, of course, even putting down his glass for him. He then ducked his hand bearing a dragon on the middle finger into the nearest one's boxer. He grasped the hard rock cock and played with it, turning them between his fingers. The boy was yelping with excitement. He gripped tightly the back of the sofa and twitching under the pressure of his gasp. The others were looking intensely at Tala, waiting- hoping for their turn. Dead rock music was blazing from the music bar. Tala moved from the favorite that he was clutching to the one next to him thus spluttering water on the carriage floor, passing by the latter thus his right hand, on which he was leaning on was pressed against his cock. He opened his mouth in pain. Tala ignored him and dived his free hand into the other one's underwear. He immediately gleamed with pleasure as Tala let his dragon ring nibble at the tip of his sex. Suddenly Tala became aroused. He left the other two and jumped on the one he was playing with and ripped off his trousers before undoing his own. The others watched with jealously as Tala sat on top of the **ukero**'s dick, careful to place it at his ass hole and began pushing, both of his arms extended on the boy's shoulders. The latter was looking half-confused, half-pleased. Soon he caught hold of Tala's muscled butt and helped him push. Tala gave a groan. The favorite pulled his head towards him and locked his mouth into his. Tala let his tongue enter and wander around his palace. He greeted it back with his own, more intensely than when it entered. When he had had enough, Tala lowered his head to the favorite's chest and dug his head into his shirt. The favorite gave a small laughter before opening his shirt for him. His eyes glinted at the other two who were frozen on the spot. He bit Tala's earlobe but the star was too busy to care. He was sliding off so the ukeru had to push his bottom back and kept his **musuko** in the hole. When Tala wandered up his neck the favorite ventured:

"Do we have to go to Miguel's after this?"

He soon regretted those words because as soon as he heard them, the porn star tore himself away from the favorite.

"Yes, we do," he simply said, pulling on his trousers.

The favorite goggled at the star without being able to move. The other two took the opportunity to serve him another drink and locked him under their caresses.

"I don't understand what do you see in him!" the abandoned favorite complained. "He might be a **juni** but he's not really your type. He doesn't… He isn't the kind to jump on people."

"Having jumped half a dozen of people each day might as well make someone appreciate a plain guy like Miguel-kun," Tala snapped. "You're too stupid to know this. After I've dismissed you, you can get ready to return to masturbating in your bathroom."

The favorite was crestfallen.

"You're kidding right?" he asked fearfully.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Tala asked hotly.

"Ah, come on, man, you can't dismiss me. You just can't" he pleaded.

"I can't, can I? Then give me a reason, a good reason for not dismissing you?" Tala's eyes flashed dangerously.

The favorite was silenced by those words but Tala could feel anger and resentful boiling up inside him. The other two under his arms caressed him more passionately as if they feared to be dismissed as well. And they might as well, if they hadn't arrived at Miguel's.

Tala got off and told his favorites to wait in the carriage. He then headed for the four-stories town house in which Miguel dwelled.

* * *

That's it for now. Here something you might wanna know: **ukero **is the person underneath in sex (gay slang), **musuko **means dick in gay slang and **juni** means cute. 

Till next time!


	10. Morning

I'm back from the holidays at last! Okay it wasn't that bad (even got time to co-write a little hentai ), but where's the joy if not updating a story? Lol.

Is there any Mariah fans here? Coz she's coming up in the next chapter(yes, already written to catch up the time I was away). Can't promise you anything though.

And... Thanks for the reviews:

-Kage Angel: Well, I'm trying my best to update quickly. Oh and I must warn you guys: no lemons in the three chapters following. Sorry XD.

-Crying Sorceress: THANK YOU for your review! I've always liked long reviews anyway so feel free to write as much as you want (lol). I hope you wouldn't mind monologues (I don't know why but I'm writing a lot of them...)

-wasurenaikara: I think you're going to be rather disappointed with the following chapters since there's no lemon in them! Don't worry, I'll do something in the next next next chapter.

-Feeding Ground: Kai being autistic and gay would make quite an impression, wouldn't it? I'm glad to hear that you've enjoyed the story. But you'll have to wait some time to see what happened at Miguel's...

Chapter 9

_Morning_

Kai felt the morning rays penetrating through the curtain blinds, stinging his eyes. He stirred. He found himself in a futon of silks. The room was still in the penumbra but he could make out the forms of a wooden wardrobe at the corner of the room, a shelf and a low table with sofa. Kai sat up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Then it all came back to him: the mission, the Palace of Nightingales, the dancer and the yaguzas. He drew a deep breath and looked around more properly. The room was 30 m² long; the door was on the wall facing the bed and the tall windows, two on each side. It was pretty dark but he could see sex toys displaying on the shelf. On his bedside table was an inter-phone, probably to call an attendant or something. A bamboo curtain stood on the right wall, leading, Kai presumed, to the bathroom. He remembered forcing himself into pajamas last night but he didn't use the toilet. He wasn't quite used to alcohol and after having drunk all the young yaguza gave him, he was blacked out for the night. Kai opened his ears for an eventual sound. But all was silent. It must be very early. He recalled arriving at the Palace at five to one so he must have slept later. Even so Kai was too used to wake up at the same time as the Sun Goddess that he couldn't go back to sleep. He founded his watch. It read 5:30 am.

He tampered around the paper walls beside his bed, then finding a hollow place, tore the paper off carefully. He ducked his hand into the hole in the wall. Just as he had expected he found a long package waiting for him there and took it out as if it were a relic. Kai put it on his lap and unfolded the golden wrapping. A katana fell out of it. But it wasn't any normal katana: it was Dranzer, the fiery phoenix's tail sword. It had once belonged to the gods but given to his family as a gift for their loyalty. Yet, not everyone could wield it. Kai knew better than to mess around with such a holy object. It had become his the day he turned into a Samurai. His grandfather gave it to him before he passed away. The katana accompanied him in all his missions and earned him unfailing victories. Kai couldn't part from it like a man to his arm. It was a part of his soul. He preferred the katana to all the machine guns the clan had, all the collections of the Emperor's. He knew that he and he alone could use the sword to its fullest power. After bombing the holy object with caresses more passionate than those of a lover could be Kai wrapped the sword again and put it on top of the wardrobe, under the sheets. Squire Ozuma had been the one who'd reserved his room for him and who'd buried the sword inside the wall. He admitted that he himself was a regular customer and he knew of the hole in this particular room. Kai found it courageous of Ozuma to recognize the fact that he too was sunken in the temptation of the Palace. Strangely enough the confession didn't change his opinion of Ozuma. Maybe he had never really respected anyone anyway.

Kai surveyed the room with a wary eye. The tatami mats seemed freshly spread across the floor. The weak rays lighted the strewn mattresses like pairs of swords attacking a valiant enemy. From the ceiling hung three lanterns of different shapes and colours. They swung discreetly above his head. Kai approached them softly. He remembered the time when he was young, he had lanterns such as these in his bed chamber. They had the family's motto written on them: 'Honor', 'Respect', 'Glory'. Kai reached out his hand as if to touch one of them but hastily retrieved it.

He turned away through the bamboo curtain, into the bathroom and watched his face in the sink. He stared at the image in the mirror. His strong-jawed face was swollen and his skin paler than usual. There were circles under his dark pitch eyes and his hair was messier than ever. He groaned and took off his clothes. He filled the bathtub, which was as big as a swimming pool and slid himself in the warm water. He rested his head on the edge and closed his eyes. The moutain-side brothel was cut out from civilization but all that was needed was available here. The Shogun told him to act like any customers and remain as discreet as possible.

"You are clever enough not to let them suspect you, aren't you?" the Shogun had said. "This case is very important for the shogunate. We must regain our dignity after what happened in Hokkaido. Do you understand? The Emperor isn't happy. His counselors seek our dismiss and have them enter those foreign soldiers. We can't let that happen!"

Suoh was a man who liked power. That was why he and Kai didn't get along very well. Both of them were deeply ambitious. Suoh's most fear was to be thrown down by his Samurais and Kai was waiting for the day of becoming something else. Yes, the rank of Samurai seemed to low to Kai. He was born in an old aristocratic family who had great influence in the old days. He wasn't about to let it all go. His determination of finding his sister might be one of the factors issuing from the main fact of his wanting to conserve his family's honor. Family was an important notion in the society. He couldn't turn up to be the only one left if he wanted to rise higher. Because Kai wanted and desired secretly to be raised above all creatures that roamed the Earth, he passed all limits oppressed on men. Many people within and out of the clan admired him but his extreme coldness and nonchalance saved him from unwanted celebrity. Kai got out of the tub and got changed in his bedroom. He needed more than celebrity. Celebrity was for the stars who had no more than looks. But he was conscious that he was above all that. He believed in gods, something quite lost in the present society yet he wasn't underneath them. His katana showed it.

After praying, Kai placed his hands on the door and still not hearing a sound, slid it open and walked out. He had taken his sword with him but had it hidden in his cloak. The corridor was deserted. From where he was standing he could see the main hall below him. The smoke had cleared off and the place looked different in the morning light, which wasn't so bright. The high ceiling was actually made of glass. The sky outside was still marine blue but little streaks of vivid pink glowered. The Sun must be rising. He jumped down into the hall and landed silently on the floor, dusty with cigarettes' rests. He carefully brushed himself and turned to have a look around. The Shogun told him that the Palace concealed a secret hideout for ninjas. Though it had been inspected once or twice since its opening, nothing had been found. The building was rather new in spite of its traditional architecture. It aged only 30 years and further renovations improved their facilities and comfort. Where can the hideout be? Kai paced through the corridor behind the stage. It looked age-worn and smelt nasty. But when he passed his hands across the breaking wood, it appeared to be only an illusion. It is most possible that the palace was one of the modern-fending-old buildings so in trend now. The illusions that helped the building look old must be the very same that saved the ninjas from discovery. Kai frowned. Maybe he could ask the young yakuza about it? He would very much like to have a talk with the landlady but her appearance last night made him knew of how her suspicions could lead him to his doom. He wasn't scared of Madame Cho but he wasn't reckless either. The only thing to do was to crouch and wait for a good opportunity. Like a tiger. Oh, his grandfather was one all right. He always lured his preys into his traps before breaking them down. Kai had never liked the taste of his grandfather's victories. They were unworthy, cheated and maimed. I am very happy that he is dead. Why didn't he die sooner? I would like to see the scorn on his face washed away by the upcoming death. But no, he died too graciously. Too graciously for an old rat. Kai brushed the thought away as if disgusted and turned at the winding staircase. It was made of the purest metal and seemed to crank at each contact. Kai raised himself a few inches from the air and floated up the steps without touching them. It must be the prostitutes' apartments. The decoration was less elaborated: the paper looked old and stained and the floor remained unclean. Dirty garments lied across the long corridor separating the rooms in six blocks, with three rooms each but more yet smaller corridors led deeper in the apartment. Kai could hear the regular breathing of the prostitutes coming from all sides of the corridor but the one at the end interested him most. He could feel a small breath, resembling a snore that had grown with age. The person must have a difficulty in breathing or be having a bad dream, because the sound was rough and animal-like. Kai crept towards it, slowly like a predator finding its prey. The door was standing only at ten feet apart from him when suddenly it slid open.

* * *


	11. The Messenger

Mariah's entrance on the scene... Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Pink Feline! Okay that wasn't funny...

Chapter 10

_The Messenger_

The young afternoon rain was pouring aimlessly on the Palace's grounds. Mariah was standing alone at the Palace's backdoor, holding a paper umbrella, pink matching her eyes. She was looking anxiously at the pathway coming from the woods. The rain drummed the ceramic roofs of the Palace, its drops were slowed down by the ceramic roof and fell like crystal teardrops on the muddy ground. Her **tabi** was soaked by the waiting and her **zori** drowned in mud, but Mariah didn't seem to mind. Her eyebrows were knitted in worry, as if what she was waiting for was a matter of life and death. Indeed her small white hand was clutching tightly the handle of her umbrella and she was leaning back and forth on her feet, craning her neck like hoping that the object of her waiting would suddenly appear.

She had been up early on purpose even though she had training at three o'clock. Kimi was still asleep when she got up. She washed herself in the common bathroom which was empty at that time of the day. Every prostitute was asleep then, either in their apartment or in men's arms. Mariah would have been one of those if it weren't for the Hoshi Mamoto affair, causing Tala to leave sooner than expected. But did he really leave sooner because of the fight? For all Mariah knew, Tala was looking rather bored and even when they had taken off their tops to show him their painted tits, he didn't seem the slightest bit interested. Mariah sighed. He was probably straight gay after all. She remembered well how she and her friends safe Kimi used to wet themselves over his works. Mariah wasn't very pervert but she liked the sight of the penis. Tala's one was exceptional and she dreamt of touching it. She had thought that her wish would finally come true last night but all she did was standing among the other prostitutes watching his favourites giving him a blow job. It was a rather embarrassing scene Mariah admitted. But what was she to do? As is they could persuade him to let them give him pleasures. But whatever, Mariah knew that she shouldn't ponder on past events and besides, if it weren't the God, she wouldn't have bothered as much.

A bright form cut out from the grey packed sky. It was approaching at a skipping beat, looking joyful and careless. The expression on Mariah's face immediately changed: her eyebrows became relaxed and her cheeks flushed peony with excitement. If one could see her now, smiling under the rain, radiant like the Sun herself, that person would have surely fall in love with her instantly. The person wouldn't know either that she was nearing twenty, an age which most consider a step to adulthood, but for a prostitute an ending of an era. A boy of fifteen but small for his age carrying a wide grin and a robot monkey on his right elbow was hurrying uphill towards the place where Mariah was waiting. He had long green hair tied in a ponytail flying behind him. At her sight, he waved his bony arms. Aiko waved back. When he reached her, the Sarumawashi hastily bowed down to Mariah and his monkey jumped on her shoulder and ferried into the neck of her halter top. Mariah recoiled with laughter.

"It's good to see you too, Galman-chan!" she said to the monkey.

The Sarumawashi, seeing Mariah laughing, followed her example, before whistling to his monkey. It instantly hopped back on his shoulder.

"Kevin-kun, I thought you'll never come!" Mariah greeted the monkey trainer.

The latter gave her a sly smile before answering, "How can I miss an occasion not to see you?"

Mariah gave him a push.

"Don't tease me! You know that I'm awfully shy to flattery."

Kevin laughed again.

"You, shy? The only time I saw you blushing is when Galman stole your comb and that you were angry with him."

"I wasn't angry with him! He just annoyed me, that's all. Who can be angry with such a cute monkey?"

Mariah reached out to caress the monkey on the boy's shoulder. It purred with pleasure. Kevin looked at her and smiled.

"I wish people will find me as cute as Galman. Hey! I'm going to get jealous of him!" he joked.

The robot monkey did a somersault on his master's shoulder. Mariah put her hand on her mouth as she laughed.

"Where are the others?" Kevin asked, looking behind her as if expected someone to appear.

"You want to see Kimi-chan?" Mariah asked. "Sorry but she's asleep right now."

"Hard work?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's all over the town practically. What did he do?"

Mariah noticed that Kevin was getting drenched in the rain so she invited him under the engawa. The two friends sat side by side while Mariah told him what had happened at the Palace in details. The Sarumawashi was like a messenger to the girls: he brought them news of the village while they told him their exploits (more about the ninja thing than sex). But Mariah was the closest to him. That was because…

"Make sure you're free tonight," Kevin suddenly said, after exchanging their news.

Mariah stared at him, her heart banging fast.

"Is there a Japanese course tonight?"

"Of course! Remember to bring your night cape. I'll bring mine."

Mariah couldn't describe the happiness banging inside her chest. At last she would be able to see Ray again! She shivered with excitement but Kevin couldn't see it. She wouldn't be able to bear if he knew what she thought of the Japanese teacher, even though of course he's only two years older than she was.

"Do you know that tonight is the Balkov Yakuza's reunion?" Ren's voice cut short her day-dream.

"Brooklyn's father is giving a party?" Mariah pondered aloud.

"Yes, and I think Brooklyn won't be able to avoid it like he always does. Reckon that important people will be there."

"Strange that he didn't order any of us to go," Mariah wondered, no longer seeing the Sarumawashi in front of her.

"Hello? Mariah-chan?"

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"What is it, Kevin-kun?" she started.

"You sure dream a lot lately! Are you sure everything is okay?" Kevin mimed peering in her eyes like a doctor. "You haven't been overdosing or anything, have you?"

Mariah laughed with him.

"Nonsense, Kevin-kun!" she laughed.

But Mariah felt her cheeks flushing. It was true that she wasn't herself lately but she guessed that she knew why enough. But she wasn't going to tell Kevin about it!

"Don't do anything naughty," Kevin's voice teased her before leaving her to her own bemuse.

* * *

Sux, doesn't it? 

**tabi**: Japanese socks

**zori**: Japanese sandals

And I'm soprry to say that... Boris is Brooklyn's father in this fanfic!


	12. Red Lanterns

Chapter 11

_Red Lanterns_

Mariah had left before I was awake. I was too sleepy to bother about an explanation and dozed off again. Later I was shaken awake by the other girls.

"Kimi-chan! We have training today!" Hilary's voice entered my head.

I feebly opened my eyes and caught sight of four faces looking down at me. Mariah wasn't there.

"Where's Mariah?" I asked half in daze.

"Off to see her lover again, I suppose," Julia scoffed.

"Don't be stupid, she knows that she has training so she'll come," Hilary excused her friend for her.

I ignored all of their chatter and began wandering around my blankets, in search of my Karate kimono. I found my belt under the tatami mat and the costume under Mariam's pillow.

"God, you've brought in sashimis?" I exclaimed, holding my nose.

"Sorry, we had lunch here 'coz we were too lazy to go down," Mariam apologized.

It was then that I realized how hungry I was and I would probably pass away without breakfast.

"Hey, someone grab a plate of takoyagi for me? I'm starving."

At last we all raced down the backstairs to the underground where the dojo was. Everyone else was already there, including Mariah. We quickly regained our plane in the files and followed the warm-ups led by Madam Cho, of course. Strange, she didn't look herself today. Her graying hair was no longer in a tight bun but many strands escaped to her face. She also seemed aloft, as if thinking over something. I wanted to whisper my remark to Mariam while we were doing push-ups but Madame Cho suddenly threw her pin at me before I chanced to speak.

"No talking in the dojo, Tiger Lily," she said rather violently. "You know that."

I collapsed on the ground and with my free hand caught the pin before it hit me. Then I got up to give it back to her. The bitch. I'd barely spoken a word. But I know much enough not to cross her. I mean, I lived with the woman my entire life! As I leveled to her, she stared at me sternly and snatched the pin from me.

"Even though I've let you play a part, it doesn't mean that everything is permitted, Tiger Lily," she said coldly.

"Yes, Mistress."

I bowed stiffly to her before gaining my place. Great, I'd have to start all over again. That was the rule: if you talked, you had to pay. But I couldn't help it. Sometimes things must be said on the moment, not afterwards. Mariam gave me a compassionating look before finishing her 200 push ups. Here goes… One, two, three, four… If it was the first time I had to do this, it would be death and death only. I mean, Madame Cho was harsh. It was like she never thought that we could be exhausted. And stuffs she taught us as if they were moral notions were things like "Kill the others but don't get yourself killed", "Murder is not murder unless the victim is consent" (in other case, if they don't have the time to complain, you're not murdering them), "Guilty must not be a word in your dictionary", "Don't let your feelings be above you," etc… Okay apart from the last one, most of her teachings consisted of turning us into killing machines. Of course, we girls were not like that! We had times of pleasures and innocence. But I supposed that the most important thing Madame Cho achieved in teaching us was: killing is normal. I mean it! I don't understand the laws that forbid killings. Killing is the only way to eliminate venoms. And they were a lot in our society. If we killed a rich, the poor would be less poor because there wouldn't be any rich! See, it was all a question of relativity.

Forty nine, fifty, fifty one, fifty two… I glanced up at the others who were now running around the dojo and jumping to punch the bag suspended from the roof, which was of course as high as their height multiply by two. At first, I was all but able to reach that goddamn bag. It was dangling there waiting for us to reach. No one did better than either. But at least their fingers were nearly touching the thing, maybe even creating a little draught to push it. However me, I was no where near the fucking bag. I could see it with my eyes and everything and wishing a miracle would occur and I would be able to reach for that fucking bag. But now everything seemed easier. I mean, that jumping is no longer a problem for us. As a matter of fact, it had become almost like child play. A hundred. The first years were a total horror, I could still remember it. We were aching- I was aching to learn and have those abilities but like, it was all too hard: I lack of physical strength and I get tired easily. It was all the same for beginners of course. But now, I suppose I could say that I was rather proud of myself, even though Madame Cho always treated me like the weakest.

When she was younger- no when _I_ was younger (coz Madame Cho had never been young in my memory), she used to take care of me. But taking care in Madame Cho's definition was like having complete control over me. She wouldn't let me try anything that she judged noxious to my growth or mind. You know like, watching anime or reading manga. Instead she would read to me, or rather tell me of the ninjas' deeds and how their example was good to follow. She also explained how sexuality shouldn't be over looked by children and started explaining everything to me. I used to watch the other prostitutes perform, hiding in a closet or something so I wasn't really uneasy with stuff like this. She also showed me that nudity was an art and sometimes made me watch pornography. So we can't say that I had the most blooming childhood but at least I had someone. She used to look at me sometimes like feeling something was gonna happen and that she was sorry for it to happen. But since I've accomplished my training at the age of twelve, she kind of became more distant, even sending me that mountain to train with her former colleague, Lady K. She called herself a lady but of course, she was no aristocrat. She was thin and still had magnificent black hair and I wondered if it wasn't she the real beauty of the Palace. From her I learnt not the way of hardship but the art of seduction. Every prostitute had to pass by her before coming down to serve in the Palace. She gave me the gift of ruse. The weapon was more important than all the physical training Madame Cho gave me. To become a ninja, she said, we must have both strength and mind. I think that Madame Cho was jealous of Lady K but of course, she wouldn't admit it. I mean, the Lady seemed much cleverer than the Madame! Enough of talking. Madame Cho always reproached me of day-dreaming but I assure that I was well concentrated when it came to work! After finishing my push ups, I got up and joined the girls in the series of kicks. Thirty of each leg and don't ask how many kicks they were! And this was just the beginning. Madame Cho alone knew of the time so we couldn't know whether she was cheating on time or not. Sometimes it would seem like an eternity before she would let us out. Hope it wouldn't happen this time.

* * *

I promise some lemons in the next chappie 


	13. Night of Ecstasy

Gozaimasu! I think people might be wondering why I chose to hook up Miguel and Tala so I'll talk about how I came up with this strange but cute couple! See, I wanted to write a yaoi but I don't really know who to pair but. I know for one thing that I'll use Tala. Sorry about Tala fans but for me, he's so gay. Not the girly gay kind but like, misogynist so he can't really love a girl because he thinks that they're inferior. The difference between Tala and Kai is that Kai sees no difference between sexes but Tala feels that guys are superior. Well, that's my impression of it. Anyway, Miguel. Why did I choose him? You see, Tala is the cold and distant kind. He has a lonely heart and a high opinion of himself. Miguel on the other hand is caring and affectionate. He's intelligent and friendly. The hero type. So I find that the two will look good together since there's this statue of ice on one hand and a flower of spring on the other. I don't know if anyone agrees with me here but whatever, as long as you read my fic, I'm fine with it.

The reviews really made me happy and want to write more and better each time. But like any artist, I hold on to my ideas so maybe it's hard to stand.

-Crying Sorceress: I've posted mutiple chapters coz I didn't update for a long time but yeah, normally I don't do it. More climax, right? I'm glad that you like Kimi. She's one of the most ineresting characters I've made up so far. I've inspired her from the song "Sexy Naughty Bitchy". I don't think you know it coz it's a Thai song but sung in English. I love everything that's linked to Asia. For the Japanese thing, I've actually got a lot of information from a guide book! Then I have this little Japanese phrase book and of course Internet as well. I'm just passionated by Asian cultures. I used to do taekwondo and now I'm crazy about Korea (Koreans too ). But Japan is fascinating too and I just love their horror movies!

-Feeding Ground: (guilty look) I'm sorry about that long absence. It hurts me not to be able to update when the chapters are there on my computer. I hope that the three chapters are worth the waiting. (Acually I did told you about my being away in the chat thing before beginning of a chapter!)

-KageAngel: Lol, Madame Cho? She's... in her late forties! And I can't remember mentioning the fact that Kai will fall for her! But I did think about it... (evil grin)

-kurayami monogatari: I think you're gonna love this chapter!

Chapter 12

_Night of Ecstasy_

Tala was staring at the glass ceiling of Miguel's bedroom. The sky was blissful and only small wrinkles of clouds could be seen on the vast empire. It must be afternoon. The porn star moved his arm from under his sleeping companion's head and slipped out of the bed. Like most of the Japanese these days, Miguel abandoned the traditional style and adopted an international one to decorate his house. Already its architecture was modern but hints of Japanese taste still remained. Even though he slept in a bed, the blanket was made from Japanese silk ornate with Sakuras. The whitewashed walls were decorated with black and white, close up photographs of Harajuku teenagers. A suspended glass bookshelf held books by contemporary Japanese writers. He walked through the piles of discarded garments before reaching the bathroom.

When he came back, he saw Miguel cuddling the long pillow and he couldn't help but admit how cute he looked. His soft beige hair was in a wild disorder. The sun slapped his young clear face gently as if envious of his beauty. He was breathing slowly as in a funereal rhythm, his strong shoulder masking the view of his mouth. Reluctantly, Tala approached the bed, feeling exhausted. He regained his former place, pulling the cover to hide his nudity and put on arm under his head.

Last night he was greeted by Miguel's android who remembered his digital finger print and let him enter. The town house was as dark as the night outside because Miguel was one of those who didn't use electricity in fear of the loss of energy vital for life in the world. Instead he used fluorescent color wall paint, which glowed for the twelve hours of the night. Tala always warned him that he would have trouble in winter but the boy would not listen. The android led him up the escalator to the third floor where Miguel was listening to music and sipping shochu. He immediately turned down the music when he saw who came with his android. Tala was rather surprised that he was able to see him at all even in the fluorescent light.

"What brings you so late, Tala-san?" asked the beige-haired young man.

Tala ignored him and sat down on the rocking sofa beside Miguel. The boy must have sense an annoyance in him because he didn't insist on the question and poured him a glass of shochu instead. Tala accepted the glass and let himself be transported by the music, forgetting the presence of the owner of the house. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before draining the alcohol in one go.

"Tough night?" Miguel ventured, not looking at the porn star.

"Forced myself to that stinking Palace again," Tala finally said.

Miguel nodded comprehensively and served him more drink.

"Who did you fuck?" he asked conversationally.

"No one. It sucks there," he replied.

Another silence.

"Let's go to bed."

Miguel knew that each time Tala said hat was when he was ultra depressive or angry about something. He didn't argue and followed the star out of the sitting room. The bed room was situated on the top floor; the glass ceiling showed an after rain sky, gliding over them. Tala found it strange of Miguel to have put his bedroom in the place where it was the lightest. Nevertheless he sat down on the bed of goose feathers and took off his shirt. Miguel stood, his arms crossed, by the door as Tala took off his clothes. When the porn star was completely naked, with a sigh, Miguel took off his clothes too then crawled on the bed. The porn star tossed him over and climbed on top of him. He stretched his arms apart and started licking the hair on his chest. Miguel moaned as Tala wrapped his tongue around his hair, twisting it odd shapes. Then he lowered himself. As he did so, his hands followed him, holding firmly Miguel's back as he himself pressed his lips on his musuko. Miguel turned his head side-wards, feeling himself sinking in his bed. He was rather annoyed with Tala for having barged into his house and had nothing else better to do than licking his balls. But the star's powers were too appealing and even a calm boy like Miguel couldn't but consent to his desires. His sweating hands were gripping tightly his blankets into two bunches. His whole body was overcome by the fervent vibration made by Tala's touch. Somehow, it no longer mattered to him what and why Tala was doing here but he knew for one thing: he needed him. Miguel slowly let go of the blanket and carefully took hold of Tala's head. He ran his fingers through his dampened hair before pulling his head towards him. Tala let go of his prick and followed the way Miguel directed him, dropping his saliva along the way. The latter closed his legs around Tala's who was now on his knees. His hands ran down to the porn star's ass, pushing him up. Their groans mixed in one. Tala kissed the younger man's neck then he cupped his face with his trembling hands and forced his mouth to open by the tip of his tongue already smeared by the boy's ejaculation. Miguel returned the kiss harsher than he wanted. Their mouths were clasped tightly, not fearing the need of breathing. Inside, their tongues twisted and smeared, sucking in each other passionately. The air was suddenly hot as if ignited by the fire of lust. Miguel ducked his hand into Tala's ass hole making the porn star choke with agony and ending the feline kiss. Yet, Miguel could still feel Tala's breath on him. A thin white liquid still linked them together, for neither knew to whom it belonged. In fact, it was already like they were one. Nothing seemed to interrupt the course of their minds, concentrated only in each other. Tala could feel since the beginning the murmur inside him dying away. It really didn't matter who he was with but to unleash this burden inside him was all he was asking. On his side, Miguel still was conscious that it was Tala who was with him and no one else. He wasn't even thinking whether every porn star had the same appealing power. Tala brutally but swiftly clasped his mouth over him before pushing himself up. He edged backwards to the boy's legs and pushed them apart. Supporting the legs on his shoulders, Tala took an aim and plucked his musuko in the ass hole in a manner of a dart. Miguel gave a scream, of intense pain and pleasure. He was sweating enormously but didn't seem to care. The warm rush filled every part of his bones, up to his head, blurring his visions. The alcohol taken earlier did not help but to increase the dizziness. Tala lingeringly climbed up his body again with his dick still tightly secured in the ass. A few drops of seat rained on Miguel's chest, then his face when Tala had finally reached it. After panting for a while, he drank in again the burning lips of the crimson boy. Tala stretched his neck backwards and let his partner revere it with kisses. Then some more groaning; Tala could sense the intensity of the ecstasy as it rushed from his musuko to all the other part of his body. Miguel was gasping for breath. He could feel life squirming inside his ass hole, a part of Tala. He lowered his hands to the porn star's ass and pushed him further. It gave him a sensation beyond reality, as if he was in a second state, so wild was the emotion. Tala himself was pleased by the response and helped pushing as well. At last, when they could go no further, the two dropped off to sleep, feeling each other's heart pounding with exhaustion but also satisfaction.

"Gozaimasu," Miguel whispered through sleepy eyes.

Tala turned his gaze upon his companion. He had met Miguel at the opening of a sex bar. Miguel was a young photographer, still at the U. He came to the opening in order to try and find someone who'd give him a job. Seeing him to be a decent-looking young man, and Tala must admit that he wanted to fuck him right away, he arranged a meeting for him and his manager. So he got what he wanted anyway: that was to fuck the boy. Makato needed a little convincing before he actually tried the boy. Miguel was only a year younger than Tala but he still kept the freshness of a young boy out of high school. He was rather studious and could be refusing to see Tala for a whole week when he had an exam to prepare. But somehow he had grown attached to the boy and having given him a part time job, Miguel was grateful to the porn star. Even though he fuck with many people, Miguel didn't seem to mind and Tala could always come to see him whenever he liked. For him, it was much better than the brothel.

"Will you speak to me now?" Miguel asked, a shadow of concern on his dark eyes.

Tala reached out and kissed him.

"I rather go to the cemetery," he whispered.

The boy pushed the porn star away and to his surprise, there were annoyance and maybe perhaps sorrow on his face.

"Why do you have to be so distant?"

Tala looked at the boy curiously. Ever since they began seeing each other, Miguel had never said something like that.

"Are you alright, **shujin**?" Tala asked.

"You call me 'shujin' but you're barely with me!"

Tala was taken aback by the violence in the boy's voice.

"What do you mean? I am with you right now, right here-"

Miguel was shaking his head sorrowfully.

"Why can't I be your koi?" he demanded.

The question stunned the porn star. He had never thought that Miguel had those kinds of feelings for him.

"But you know I can't go out with you even if I wanted to," Tala said in an annoyed voice. "Makato doesn't want be going out with men…"

"Fuck Makato! Do you love me or not?"

Tala stared at the boy's young face twisted with fury. His eyes were no longer bright with the light of youth but a ringing ire.

"This is not a question of love!" Tala snapped back and jumped out of bed. Miguel tried to follow him into the bathroom but Tala quickly slammed the door shut before he could push it open.

"We're going to the Emporium of Lust today," Tala shouted from behind the door. "I've fired a favorite for you! And he was a damn good one too!"

* * *

**shujin: **husband 

Aren't they just cute? ;)

* * *


	14. Madame Cho

Thanks for the reviews:

-Crying Sorceress: Thanks, I was very inspired when I wrote that chapter so the pargraph's very long . I'm sorry to disappoint you but Kimi will have to wait. It's about a n otion of time, if you get what I mean. Kai got left behind in front of that mysterious door in the morning but in the chapter with Kimi, it's already afternoon so I have to fill the gap between them.

-KageAngel: I know that the couple is weird but hey, I'm weird myself.

-Feeding Ground: Thanks for liking this pairing. I mean, it's not commun at all, is it? Plusm warning: they're going to fight a lot (I can't stand happy couples).

Just to say that if some of you are interested in this Tala-and-Miguel couple, I've written a fanfic on them. Well, actually it's a one chapter fic included in my collection of love stories **The Chocolate Box, **I think it's in **White Chocolate heart** or something, if you want to check it out. It's less lemony than this one though (but does have small amount of it!)

Another thing before the beginning of this chapter is: Kai and Madame Cho. Whatever it might look like, Kai is not going to fall for Madame Cho! I'm not pervert enough to do a pedophile thing.

No disappointments, I hope. ;)

Chapter 13

_Madame Cho_

"Enter, young man."

Kai stood forbidden in front of the open door. The inside seemed very dark, despite the rising sun rays. Nevertheless he discerned a body lying on the floor; it heaved up and down following the course of its respiration. But another silhouette was standing beside the sleeping body, as if watching over it. Kai stepped into the dark room. The door slid itself close behind him.

"I know perfectly who you are and what you are doing here," the voice said.

A lantern flickered and a flame ignited inside it. Kai raised his two eyebrows in bewilder. Standing before him was Madam Cho, dressed in a yukata with a swan pattern. On the floor Madame Cho was deep in sleep and didn't seem to be bothered by the other of her soul standing just beside her.

"My name is Madame Cho, I am the owner of the Palace of Nightingales, the most famous brothel in Japan and in the entire world," the awaken Madame Cho said calmly as Kai eyed her with suspicion. "I see that you have a keen eye but not much of a broad mind. There is nothing to worry about. I am the woman's hikari and she wouldn't wake until I sleep."

Kai finally found his voice.

"You said you know me-"

"I do. You are Squire Kai, of the Central Honshu Samurai Squad sent here to arrest the assassin I've ordered to kill the Imperial Artist."

Kai restrained his heart from pounding and stared at the hikari without fear in his eyes. He was good at concealing his emotions, but he couldn't deny that he wasn't taken aback by the woman's extended knowledge. How could she know? Does she have a spy in the Squad? Or had she just invented the whole thing?

"I know more than you think," Madame Cho said, as if she had read in his mind. "Nevertheless I will not bother you with all the details about how I know. The thing is I will not reveal your secret to anyone. Instead I shall guide you."

Before Kai could say anything, the old woman conjured a table with the whole tea set ready and two mats opposing each other on each said of the table not far from the sleeping Madame Cho.

"Pray, do sit," she said before installing herself on a mat.

"You must be hungry," she went on, and a bowl of rice and grilled salmon appeared.

Kai reluctantly sat on the other mat and he remembered that he didn't eat anything since the day before he set off. As a Samurai, he no longer needed to feed himself but it was only a gesture of politeness he sometimes accepted to eat. However, instead of using the wooden chopsticks on the bowl, he took out a metal pair from his cloak.

"A very suspicious lad, you are," the hikari observed but she was smiling.

Kai didn't say anything but dipped the point of the chopstick into the rice. The only mark that appeared on the chopstick was the steam from the rice. So he began to eat.

"My yami is very suspicious too," Madame Cho went on, eyeing the body next to them. "When enrolling girls, she would only choose them fresh and pure from the tenderest age. Grown-ups, she doesn't trust."

Kai put down his chopsticks and took a sip from his tea.

"Why do you want to help me?" he asked.

The hikari only smiled.

"There is a certain thing called destiny and sometimes, it's better not to put a change to that."

Kai coughed.

"You are saying that I'm destined to find the assassin?"

Madame Cho nodded.

There was a small silence after the statement. Then the old woman continued.

"I shall talk to you about the Palace. You must have heard that the ninjas here are especially deadly. Every customer knows what he is risking coming here. I am sure that you have assisted the death of the unfortunate Hoshi Mamoto."

Kai nodded curtly.

"There is always a price to pay when you're playing with something as dangerous as desire. It can consume and destroy everything. Reason is not the key word here. Our prostitutes are formed from the very beginning of their lives. They are objects of lust. We don't play with them."

"Why do you need them to be assassins?" Kai interrupted.

The woman eyed him almost with pity.

"You, Squire Kai, are a very interesting object of experiment. You say that you are closed to all sexual desires and yet… and yet…"

"And yet, what?"

He was getting impatient with the woman's long dramatizing speech. Why couldn't she speak straight forward?

"And yet, you are here!" she laughed maniacally, her eyes on the ceiling. "In the den of sex and all the human things you qualified as illegal. We are a band of criminals, aren't we?"

"What do you want?" Kai snarled.

The old woman lowered her gaze on him.

"What do I want? This house is the place where dreams come true. Whatever you want is all here." She paused. Then she added in a soft voice. "I would love to see the rigid Samurai fall for our prostitutes."

Kai gritted his teeth.

"I will never bend so low!"

"We are not so 'low' as you think," the hikari replied.

But seeing that Kai was preparing to get up again, she cried out.

"Wait, young Squire! I am not finished. Forgive me for the old woman's foolishness."

Kai sighed before sitting down again. He couldn't help glancing at the sleeping woman. What if she wakes up?

"You'd better have something interesting to say," he threatened her.

"There is not anything as impatient as youth," the woman said. "I am only an old crone, living alone in the brothel among young ones. No one likes to listen to an old toad croak, do they? Never mind me. You might be interested to know that the Palace holds fifty six prostitutes. But only twenty three are accomplished ninjas. The others are either geishas or simple entertainers. This, I think, will help you with your investigation?"

Kai grunted.

"How am I supposed to know who are ninjas and who are not?"

"Ah, but you've already saw the dancers last night, haven't you?" the woman smiled.

Kai slowly nodded. So he was right about the white dancer being one of the ninjas…

"How were you thinking by the way, of eluding this mystery?" the old woman suddenly asked.

Kai took time to place his words carefully. Even though the old woman insisted on helping him, he still wouldn't lower his guard.

"They say that I could find the assassin by testing whether her sex matches the one on the painting. By that, I mean," Kai hastily added, "to find the prostitute that had recently lost her virginity."

"That is harder than you think," Madame Cho said. "We have new girls coming in the Palace currently. Anyone of them could have lost their virginity at any moment."

"But I guess that she who had murdered the artist was a ninja?"

"What makes you believe so?"

Kai paused. He always thought that people who killed an important personage such as the Imperial Artist should be someone who had an already accomplished murder, or such a background.

"Because your yami wouldn't trust a newcomer," he finally said.

Madame Cho smiled above her tea cup.

"You are very sharp but maybe not sharp enough. We shall see."

At that she stood up and went to the windows. The table vanished as she left. Kai followed her.

"Do you teach your prostitutes to become a sorceress as well?" he asked.

The hikari laughed softly.

"My dear Samurai, that was not magic you saw. It was just an illusion."

Kai remained puzzled by what the woman had just said. Illusion? He had just ate an illusion?

"I know well that you need not to eat real food, Squire Kai," Madame Cho explained. "So I just gave you the hologram of it. You were deceived by your own belief in the things you see."

Kai cursed himself from falling into the woman's trick. How could he not know that that was not real food? He, who had accomplished many in the few past decades, who was never caught by his enemy and yet he fell straight down into the old woman's trap!

"This is the art we are studying here, Squire Kai," the woman whispered. "The art of illusion. Those men who are my customers, do you think they really enjoy themselves when they are here? It is an image they made up themselves. Not any other brothel is better than ours. Only ours, Samurai, is conscious of this power lust have on its victims."

The words of the landlady ran cold down his spine. He couldn't help trembling but it was only during a few seconds before he took over himself again.

"So, you trick your customers?" he growled.

Madame Cho shook her head.

"Not at all. Don't you understand? They trick themselves in believing that they have triple, dozen of orgasms each time that they are here. Because these things, Squire Kai are undetectable. You just have to feel them but you can never be really sure, can you?"

She laughed after that.

"If this place is an illusion," Kai said slowly, "then how can I know that I've got the right person? What if it was only a hologram, like the food?"

Madame Cho stopped laughing after that.

"That is you who will judge, between the truth and the lies," she breathed.

Kai could see behind the blinds that the sun was already being hidden by the pack of clouds.

"It rains often here," the landlady said when she saw what he was looking at.

* * *

Till next time! 


	15. The Emporium of Lust

Hi, guys! I've found out something pretty cool to do before starting this chapter. I'm going to list as much **synonyms of fuck** and see how long it goes. Ready?

Fuck: knock boots, get it on, screw, hump, bang, do It, get some ass, jump someone's bones, get busy, go all the way, lay, boff, ball, nail, shut up, do the wild thing, make love, bang boots, go on booty call.

What do you think? I've got most of it off Internet of course. Bless technology! Lol

Thanks for the reviews:

- **KageAngel: **Thanks for saying that I'm weird and a good writer at the same time! I don't know whetehr to take it as a compliment. Lol!

-**Crying Sorceress:** I've never read Memoirs of a Geisha but it sounds interesting. Whose is it? I'm happy that you like Madame Cho. She's kinda intriguing, isn't she? Your reviews are really helpful to me.

-**1shadowprioncess1:** Thanx XD

Chapter 14

_The Emporium of Lust_

The carriage stopped in front of a tall building of glass. The androids dressed in royal blue and imperial gold rushed out to open the door for the porn star and his followers. The Emporium of Lust was only frequented by stars and their friends or relatives. It was one of those special buildings reserved for celebrities. Even a millionaire could not enter without the friendship of a celebrity.

Tala liked it fine because he wasn't assaulted by his fans and annoying paparazzi. Miguel was behind him with the two remaining of his favorites as he entered the mall. They stepped on white platforms that were put to movement by their minds, going in whatever direction they wanted without having to walk. As Tala was ascending to the eleventh floor, which hold the biggest gay warehouse, Miguel approached his platform and whispered in the porn star's ear, "Why do you need favorites? And three too!"

How annoying. Tala imagined Miguel with the body of a bee buzzing in his ear as he said this.

"Shujin, you are free to go where it is your wish. I just thought you'd be happy to help me choose my favorite."

They had arrived at the eleventh floor. The shop was called 'Shounen Ai', not a very creative name but it was straight to the purpose. The vendor came out to greet Tala with enthusiasm all over his face.

"What a pleasure to see you again, Tala-san!" he bowed low to the star. "What brings you here?" Then noticing that one of his favorites was missing, the smile was rubbed off his face. "Ken doesn't please you? Why, I was certain that he was very good at **shakuhachi** like you've requested!"

"The **kagema** thinks he is more important to me than a friend of mine," Tala answered shortly.

The vendor looked from Tala to Miguel but since neither of them gave him any more explanations, he ushered them in.

"So the other twos are alright, aren't they?" the vendor asked anxiously.

"They are okay," Tala replied. "But maybe I could change them as well."

The vendor nodded, rubbing his hands nervously. They were in the shop which was a big swimming pool and the products were lying sun-bathing at the pool side or swimming in the giant pool. Each one of them had a digital name tag on their swim suits.

"Maybe you'll like to join them, hmm?" the vendor asked.

There was a changing machine at the back of the shop.

"No, it's okay. Miguel here will help me choose."

Miguel seemed to wake from his musing when he heard his name.

"What do you want, Tala-san?" he asked.

Tala shook his head with boredom then marched over to see the products. Everyone of them had six packs and white teeth. Tala noted the good variety of nationalities and sizes of the penis protruding from the tight swim suits. He stopped in front of the one sun-bathing at the pool side. He had his eyes closed but Tala knew that he was simply faking it, by the way his lips itched into a lopsided smile when Tala approached him. His left hand was on his oversized penis. Tala couldn't help wanting to taste it himself.

"This one is imported from Thailand, a stripper by the name of Tommy," the vendor's voice spoke near Tala. "He's specialized in arousing desires and we can guarantee fifty orgasms with him in a week. Perfect for depressive moods or just as a distracting toy."

"How much?" Tala asked, not turning his eyes away from the cock.

"Erm, just ¥ 105 millions per month."

Tala turned to Miguel who was standing nearby with his arms crossed.

"What do you think?"

Miguel glanced at the product lying on the lounge chair then pulled Feryle apart.

"Isn't two too much for you?" he hissed.

"Would you mind speaking clearer?" Tala asked back.

Miguel cast an annoyed glance at the two favorites waiting at the door.

"Do you mean them?" Tala said. "You are better than them all together."

Miguel couldn't help himself from blushing but he was still angry all the same.

"So, why am I not enough?"

Tala pulled himself away from Miguel and shook his head.

"A star has to do what a star has to do, shujin," he said quietly before going back to the Thai and his vendor.

He took time considering the other products and reasoned with himself whether he should change them with his old ones or not.

"The one swimming the butterfly? His name is Adonis, originated from Greece. A real athletic so you can imagine how his penis will be nice and hard. ¥ 500 millions per month."

"The blue-haired one is called Takao. He is certainly one of us. An ex-porn star as well. Good at **shakuhachi** like you like it, sir. The pleasure for only ¥ 70 thousand per month."

"Ah, a very good choice, sir! This one is a model for nudes. Maybe your friend the photographer knows him?" Miguel didn't even give him a glance. "This one assures you the 69 and sixty orgasms per day. A little bit expensive: ¥ 750 millions per month but it's really worth it…"

At the end, Feryle bought the Thai, Tommy, a Brazilian who used to be a capoeira fighter (Tala always had a soft for athletics) and a French model. He had made sure that none of them knew how to speak Japanese or English because he was fed up with quarrels. After having dismissed the other two of his remaining favorites, he had learnt that rattling in French or Brazilian was way better than rattling in Japanese because he had to listen whether he wanted or not.

Miguel followed him out of the shop. They were alone together since Tala decided to get them delivered straight away to his house. He went down to the second floor to buy some sex toys. His were most broken or lost. His eyes scurried on the shelves before resting upon a box full of neatly arranged mini samurai swords made from crystal A sign read: "The Sword of Ecstasy. This sword is carefully carved to fit any holes, back or front, and has the virtue of controlling needs of sex. Useful for monks or sex-addicted who had decided to stop being. Can be worn at any time of the day."

"That's a good idea," a voice beside him made him jump.

Tala turned to see Miguel.

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped before walking away from the shelves.

But Miguel wouldn't stop. Instead, he went up to him and kept pestering him about it as they glided out.

"That's why you have to have favorites with you everywhere you go, isn't it?" he lowered his voice as they were passing the security guards. "It's because you can't keep your hand still. You always need to have someone giving pleasures to you because you're sick of yourself. You don't even like your work-!" They were in the carriage by now.

"To the Chrysanthemum Onsen," Tala commanded the carriage.

"Why can't you just quit? It's not doing you any good, you know? Carrying on like this! You can get seriously ill-!"

"Will you just shut up!" Tala roared.

Miguel blinked at him. True, Tala never yelled at him before but this time Miguel had gone too far.

"Can you stop acting like you're my mother?" Tala fumed. "I know what is good for me without you having to point it out for me! But this is my life, so will you stay out of it?"

Miguel stared at Tala in silence until Tala himself felt ashamed by the **jani**'s gaze. Still, he wouldn't forgive him for what he said, or trying to insinuate.

"Sex is my life and my soul, period," Tala said without looking at Miguel. "There's nothing you or anyone can do about it."

"Fine," Miguel finally said. "But don't come for me about it again then. I'm sick of your sex life."

And with that, he threw the carriage door open and jumped out of it.

"Miguel!"

But it was too late.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hehehe! I hope you've enjoyed this little trip in the Emporium of Lust

**shakuhachi: **blow job

**kagema: **faggot

**jani:** cute, boyish-looking


	16. Field of Reason

Thanks for the Reviews:

-**chibi-tiger:** Thanx! But I'm afraid that you'll have to wait longer till Kai and Kimi get 'connected' ;). I love torturing my readers...

-**Feeding Ground**: Don't worry about Miguel. I love him too much to hurt him.

-**Crying Sorceress**: Takao is Tyson but here, I just used a random name. Don't bother about it. I don't want to sound narcissist but I just love my idea of the Emporium thing. It's true that they sell nearly everything these days!

-**KageAngel:** hee, hee, thanx. You'll have to wait longer to know what happened to Miggie coz I just don't post two chapters with the same characters' POV.

Before proceeding to anotehr chapter, I'd like to talk about Kai and OC. Personally I can't imagine Kai with anyone in Beyblade at all. No offense but they're all sluts. Okay, Kimi is a slut but she's a real one, at least. That's why** I prefer doing Kai and OC**.

Even so there's a lot of OCs that don't really go with Kai. For instance, a girl who is cold and scornful like him. I can't stand a couple with the **same peronality** at all! Then there are these kinds of girls who are like **so plain**. I'm sorry but be nice to Kai, give him someone interesting! Duh! Okay, that was going too far. Now no one's going to read my fic becasue I criticize too much.

But I can't help it, I must express my **indignation**! No, a girl who's perfect for Kai is actually someone who is **caring and affectionate**, who's prepared to **give her life for him** and that won't be his **burden**. So she must be able to look after herself too and don't ask much of him. I mean, a genius like that has **strange needs**, take me, I'm a genius too so I know what it's like (LOL).

But seriously, she must be his **complementary**: so dreamer, idealistic whatever you want... **Someone who has a life or someone who thrives for passion, thus opening a new world to him**. Okay, she's probably a normal average teenager but there must be something that pulls her from the average: meaning **brains**. Okay, I'm going to get hit for this. Did I just say that the majority don't have brains? Sorry about that. But that's it: she needs to be a little bit mature, a philospher but who **doesn't mean to teach but rather to observe**. Do you get what I mean? Kai is so closed up tight in his bubble that he needs someone to open it up for him.

Well, that's my opinion and I like to spread it among the faunes. Sorry! I didn't mean to call you beasts but just teh idea of animal kingdom... Okay, I'm going mad. Prepare yourself to die, Valkyrie... That's okay if you kill me but just let me finish this fic even though I don't know when on Earth I'll finish it. **Kimi and Kai haven't fucked yet! (that's the point, right?) Lol.**

Well, I hope that you'll like this chapter even though it's quite crazy (in Kai's definition...)

Chapter 15

_The Field of Reason_

The late morning breeze was heavy on the Samurai's heart. Mournful clouds gathered themselves above him but somehow they were ponderous on his shoulders. Kai knew that it would soon be raining but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to get away from the Palace, as far as possible. In a distant he could see a wide malt field where farmers were working. Their straw hats blobbed in and out of view, yellow against the golden grains. He recognized the last night's yakuzas working among the others. So this is what they kept them for, to be used as pickers… Kai approached the field. He understood that the malt was for the Palace's famous beer. The beverage was said to stir the 'beast inside' each soul. Kai had taken some last night with the yakuza but instead of having his spirit lifted, he felt dizzy. It was as if his reason was failing him. No, it was rather his eyes that could no longer focus and his mind only seemed to be an external organ. He was foolish to have drunk it. Kai now came so near the yakuzas that he noticed metal collars around their necks. What infamy! Humans reduced to slaves by a dishonest woman? Kai needed to breathe. He couldn't quite forget the way he was tricked by the landlady. He was angered with himself for not sensing a trap. His hand found peace though, by clasping Dranzer's handle, comforting himself that his virtues were not yet lost. He might have missed a step but the stairs ascending to the truth was still there.

Kai thought back of the tea plantation his family owned up in Honshu. He remembered how he used to like it when it rained so that the immensity of greenness would shine and glimmer like fairies. The workers there were not different than those here but they were not captives of a fight. What right the woman had to make law? Kai could feel the authority of anarchy around the place. Things here were so ephemeral; the people come and go without leaving a trace, murders and crime lied uncovered and the Palace itself gave off a feeling of constant change. Even the woman said it herself that all was a simple illusion. And she was trying to lure him into it. He didn't know whether to trust the woman's information or not, but thinking back, they weren't of much use. Only the revelation about the number of ninjas seemed to move him a pace further on the check board. Kai recounted all the information he had collected. The assassin must be a virgin who had just lost her virginity but since she must also be a qualified ninja in order to accomplish such a massacre, Kai presumed that she was one of the twenty. "One of twenty three", he mused as he strode across the Palace's grounds. That wasn't hard as soon as he found out who had just lost their virginity. But of course, information wouldn't be enough. He would have to have proves. He wished that the blood could be analyzed so that he wouldn't have to carry a mission like this.

"Think that if you succeeded, the world's rendezvous of the underworld will be at stake," Shogun Suoh had said before his departure. "The Emperor will finally recognize the fact that there are murderers crawling on the loose and they would have to be punished. That is what you want, isn't it?" he added.

Kai had always disliked injustice. When the Emperor made it legal to carry a weapon without prove of murderous intentions or when the society looked upon people like porn stars, Kai felt a great distaste for the way the society was heading. The society, on the path where it was going, no longer listened to reasons and instead followed their desires. They all seemed crude and luxurious, something superficial. Kai wasn't a communist, or he didn't believe himself that way but he wished that with the restoration of the Empire, things would return to an intellectual society of mutual respect. He was a rationalist and never thought of impossible dreams, but that was the only thing he ever wished for. Nevertheless, the Emperor must be afraid to get over thrown again, that was why he continued and even, supported the liberalism and the superficialism which had recently been installed. Kai thought the system worst than the liberalism. It took away the people's dignity and transformed workers into robots and regular people into walking dolls.

The first rain drop kissed the earth in a benign gesture. A sign of the Gods? Kai knew better than to depend on divine intervention. He deemed that humans were given life and they must learn to handle it themselves. A man who'd got himself in an abyss must find a way out by himself for he had no one to depend on. The last thing Kai wanted to do was to fail this mission like he did in Hokkaido. The affair was very embarrassing and Kai would prefer not to remember it. He was made leader of a team of sixteen Samurais to go and capture the thief who had stolen some secret weapon on the island. Apparently they were sold by someone in the Squad and the thief left the island before they even got there.

"Sir, Shina Kamigawa has escaped," a young officer informed him after making the search of the shrine where the thief was supposedly hidden.

Kai looked at the nuns who had refused their entry earlier. They were fuming with annoyance. The shrine was meant to be a place of tranquility and serenity yet Kai and his troop had profaned it. Kai felt like committing the _harakiri_ on the spot. But he wasn't going to give up easily. He walked around the shrine and found white powder on the stone steps in the garden. He bended down and sniffed it.

A week later, after returning to the Squad Headquarters in Hokkaido, Kai not only did found the traitor, who was a low-rank officer who were having financial problems at the time of the robbery but who confessed of how he regretted it now, but he also found the location of the female thief Shina Kamigawa. She went to France disguised as a kimono maker. The powder found on the steps was used for the fabrication of the paint for a kimono pattern. Apparently, the thief had bought it from the shrine, which was one of the only places where they still used powder to make colors. Kai followed her there immediately. He maneged to corner her in her warehouse. It wasn't hard to track her down since she had become famous there, even changing her name. But Kai knew that it was her alright. He had certain problems with making an appointment with her because she was always very busy. When he found her, she attempted at his life but he slew down her bodyguards and went after her. He found her hiding in the factory joined to the office where the kimonos were drying. He could not see her but he could feel her presence. She seemed to be laughing at him, somewhere among the tissues. His hand immediately grabbed Dranzer and blocked the bullets in time they came towards him.

"Kamigawa! In the name of the Samurai Squad, you are under arrest!" Kai shouted into the emptiness.

Suddenly he felt something moving swiftly behind him. He swiveled and tore the kimono to see Shina laughing at him.

"Do you really think you can catch me, Samurai?" she said in a high-pitch voice, almost maniac.

"Almost as sure as I am of my own death," he breathed before charging.

However the female thief did a somersault, dodging the attack and started spraying Kai with bullets. It gave her time to run. But Kai wasn't going to let her go this time. He conjured the factory's doors to lock and flew in search of the thief. When he looked down, he saw her scurrying down the alleys of kimonos. He immediately jumped down, his sword raised. But he saw him and aimed at him so that Kai was forced to tumble down to the right, taking the kimonos with him. He stood up as quickly as possible and returned to the fight. The woman was waiting for him this time. He spun his sword so that the bullets would spring off. Then when the opportunity came, he jumped over her and attacked her by the back. She took out a pair of butterfly swords and caught his blade between them. Kai gripped harder on the sword and Dranzer sent a golden flame across its blade, breaking the swords and sending its holder flying backwards. Ronin ran after her and found the thief lying on one of the pokers used for beating the kimonos from the dust. Blood was spilling from the poker and her mouth. Still, she was holding the maniac look on her face.

"You have not much time to live," Kai told her. "Speak and I will put a stop to your pains."

The dying thief laughed despite her pain.

"Why do you care about all this, S- Samurai?" she coughed. "Crimes will survive wh- whatever you d- do an- anyway."

"Then the Samurais will still be there to correct them," he replied.

"Th- this is not what you want," she went on. "You want po-power… like u- us."

Kai was seized by a sudden anger. He seized the woman's neck and spat in her face, "I am not like any of you! I-"

But the thief was already dead. They have never found the secret weapon and Ronin came back to Japan with a heavier heart. It could not be worse when the Emperor took away his rank of master and now he was just a Samurai.

Kai took a deep breath and headed back to the brothel. Rain was getting heavy.

* * *


	17. Porn Logic

Thanks for the reviews:

-Feeding Ground: Yeah, I know, it's boring but it's essential. You'll see. Remember that Shina girl. I won't say more... I hope that this chapter will catch up though I didn't really put lemons in them but there's more action and you get to meet new characters! And good luck for your exams!

-Crying Sorceress: Thanks for telling me about Mary Sue. I've always been wondering about it. I think it's quite stupid to make a charcter so perfect like that. Anyway, about the story, it is situated in a surealistic Japan: a Japan I've made up by mixing the past and the future. Sounds strange, doesn't it? For example, A Samurai belongs to the past but here, I've transformed the notion of a samurai into a kind of FBI.

Chapter 16

_Porn Logic_

A heron detached itself from the carriage and caught Miguel in mid-air before forming a large circle to avoid the huge mass of rain cloud approaching the horizon. Tala could make out Miguel's green coat flying behind him as he rode the heron home. He sighed and closed the carriage's door. What does he care about what Miguel says? He didn't need advice from a younger one. Tala looked down at the form of his musuko protruding from his tight jeans.

"Stop shaking, you are going to get feed soon," he said to it.

The onsen he was heading too was of course, not an onsen. Why would he go to a public bath when at home he had his own swimming pool-sized tub? Tala flipped out his cell phone. The face of a young man in his late teens appeared on the screen. It looked like he was somewhere noisy and dark even though this was just the afternoon.

"Tala-san! What pleasure do I owe you?" the boy greeted him.

The porn star simply grunted before replying, "Can you come to the Chrysanthemum Onsen with a couple of your folks? Miguel just left me so I need substitutes."

"What? We're only substitutes to you?" the young man fended a hurt look.

"Shut the fuck up and come over there with your best shot."

"Okay, man. Just cool down a bit. Your invitation is always an honor."

He winked before hanging up.

Tala closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with weariness. He was getting five days off and it seemed that he met nothing but problems. Why do they have to care what he felt or think? It was something proper to him and no one else should trespass. Well, Tala didn't want them to anyway. From the start of his career, all he got was sick attention. And on what? On his sex. He didn't mind them because he enjoyed doing it. But the longer he was in the job he just couldn't help wishing that they would get a life. They were always there asking him if everything was okay or tips about sex.-making. As if he was going to answer them. Did he really know anything about it anyway? His works seemed so random. He had always improvised and yet everyone thought it a masterpiece. They were a bunch of faggots.

Tala switched on the TV out of boredom. His right hand wandered down the depths of his jeans, almost unconsciously. Alone, he felt empty like a skull. There was nothing to do, nothing to think about. He preferred the lousy company of favorites tagging along with him then alone facing his mirror. It is awful to sleep and wake up to find that you're the only one in the bed and to find yourself clutching your own dick. Masturbating, Tala avoided it by doing the real thing. It was much more arousing because when you're discovering a new body, you can never be sure what to find. As he was zapping through the channels, Tala fell on a live interview of him in his house. Good thing he didn't go home so that he wouldn't have to trample upon the reporters. His gaze bored on his clone. He was made exactly on his model: the same fiery hair, the same cold blur eyes, the same strong jaws and those sexy lips of his. Tala's bad mood weighed off considerably as he amused himself with the self-satisfaction. He wasn't bad-looking at all, he realized. Actually he gave off a good impression, wearing that sleeveless to show his muscles. It strained noticeably on his six-packs that he carefully worked on each day. When the camera did a zoom on his face, he saw with approval that he was flawless. Some people his age still had acne problems but not him. His immaculate white still seemed to hit the camera, radiating almost on the screen. He gave off a small laughter, scratching his groins. Now he couldn't blame his fans for felling in love with him. Just look at his face! Tala would surely kiss himself if he saw himself walking in the streets. He laughed out loud. The inside of the carriage locked his voice inside so that he could hear his own laughter echoing. He laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes. But those tears were not tears of mirth but tears of self-pity. He threw the remote at the screen. It broke and his image was swept out with everything else. Tala groaned at his own weakness. He wiped off his tears and gripped tightly on the seat.

"Go faster!" he shouted at the herons.

Stupid birds! He should have used a dragon. What did he have on mind by using herons?

Finally the carriage parked in front of the Chrysanthemum Onsen. The building was built in the middle of a lake but there was a place for the carriages to drop off the customers in front of it. There was a company of young men standing smoking in front of the metal doors.

"Tala-san! There you are," one of the young men turned to smile at him. He was the one who talked on the phone.

"Kane-kun told us that you've finally called," a boy with black spikey hair flashed his eyebrows at Tala.

"Just get into the onsen, I'm in need," Feryle said, pushing the crowd in.

He had the time, however to look the boys up and down. They were all about seventeen, still smelling like knowledge. Most of them were culturists and looked like they hung out in a brothel. But Feryle noticed a small and skinny boy with a large pair of magnifying glasses, standing awkwardly between them.

"What's that thing doing here?" Tala pointed out in the reception when he had a proper look at all of them.

A boy whose fringe fell on his left eye let out a barking laughter.

"You mean, Kyoju? He's a rookie porn novelist," he said. "Wants to see the real thing so we let him tag along."

The so-called Kyoju peeped over his video camera with which he was filming the whole place. The boy smiled at him nervously revealing electric braces. Tala shook his head in pity. Seeing this, Kane put his arm on Tala's shoulder.

"You don't mind, do you, Tala-san?" he asked. "He's actually promising to do all our homework for us so we need to accept him."

Tala pushed the boy's hand off his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." Then he turned to the nerd. "How old are you? Thirteen? Well, if you want to write porn you've got to do porn. No way, you're going to excite anyone if you yourself have never been or never excited anyone."

The boy's eyes widened while his seniors laughed at him.

"He's our age, Tala," the spiky-headed boy, Goki, said. "But you're right, he's still a virgin."

The nerd looked annoyed.

"What do you know about it?" he snarled- or tried to snarl because the effect wasn't what he wanted.

"You can't be serious," Kane laughed, "that someone accepted to fuck you?"

"I have my means," he insisted, which got the others laughing harder.

"May I assist you, gentlemen?"

The teenagers stopped laughing and all turned to the owner of onsen.

"Oh, Tala-san is here," the old man bowed low.

"Yeah, so you're better give us good tubs," Kane chuckled.

The landlord ignored him and spoke to Tala.

"The Red Chamber, I presume? Full of athletics, I can assure you."

Tala shook his head.

"I'll take the full jam this time," he answered.

The crowd behind him roared with excitement. In normal circumstances, Tala would choose a private room with selected people but today, he felt like having a variety to change his ideas. The landlord simply nodded though there seemed to be a light surprise in his beady eyes. He rang for four androids to come up before saying, "These are at your disposition. They will lead you to the changing room."

As Tala and his crowd walked down the large corridors of the ancient onsen, the other customers could help but only whisper excitedly. There were both men and women here; they were coming out of the changing rooms, looking ready for the sexual bath.

"Why are you writing porn?" Tala asked Kyoju who was gawping at the nude women as they went by.

"Er, I need pocket-money and nothing sells better than porn these days," he answered without taking his eyes off the boobs jingling up and down. Then realizing that he was talking to the most famous porn star in the whole world, he lowered his voice and asked, "I don't feel like doing this but like, when my book comes out can you, kind of write a preface for it, recommending it like? So that people will read it?"

Tala had never seen such a dork. No, the boy wasn't stupid but he was into commercial too much. Yes, into the system like those androids walking before them. Maybe writing porn makes him feel like a rebel? But like he said it himself, everyone does that nowadays.

"Maybe," he replied curtly.

"Really?" the nerd sounded excited and he went on about the details of his writing and all the boring stuff.

At last they arrived at the changing rooms, one for men, one for women, one for bisexuals, one for gays and the other for lesbians. Kyoju hesitated before joining them in the gay changing room. It was a large room where glass separated each cubicle and a row of stone benches stood in the middle of the room. They were invited to take off their shoes before entering the room for there was a small canal of fresh water running along the walls. Each one of them entered a cubicle and stripe out of their clothes. When they came out, the androids would come and press somewhere on the glass so that the clothes folded up neatly, then they would open the cubicles' door and retrieve them. Each android could contain up to two piles of clothes in their stomach.

When Tala entered the Summer Hall, its occupants held their breath in contemplation of the porn star. His divine nude body blocked out all the other thoughts and dictated the words 'Fuck me' on each of the person's mind. Tala wasn't for anything, of course. It was just a natural reaction to his beauty. Their eyes followed him as he made his way to the computer and typed down his and his companions' names.

"Er, Tala, do I have to do this as well?"

Tala threw a glance at Kyoju who was trying to cover his nudity and yet staring at the others'.

"We can put you as a bonus to Kane," Tala quietly explained. "Just explain to the guy that all you want to do is watch."

His voice seemed to awaken the crowd and their insides began to lunge: a boiling hot gas got hold of their sexual organ, throbbing so loudly inside that they feared it to be overheard. They all looked fugitively at each other, reading in each expression the same desire then jealousy masked every faces. They all wanted to be Tala's. But the porn star came only with eight companions meaning that only eight of them would get the lucky chance to lick his balls.

Tala took out the wristbands with his name on them and handed them to each of his companions before putting one on himself.

"Let's go find a tub," he said.

There was an empty tub bubbling in the left corner of the hall. The tubs were dug in the floor and arrayed with flat stones, giving off a feeling of natural bath. The water was luxuriously warm. Tala let out a deep purr as he slid his slender body into the perfumed foams full of crescent moon. His companions joined him. Kane was on his right and a floppy-haired boy, Jimmy, on his left.

"Look at everyone staring at us," the floppy-haired boy whispered through the bubbles.

The others hearing this laughed and joked about how lucky they were to be the famous Tala's capitals.

"Shut up and fuck me," Tala said distractedly.

* * *

I couldn't be bothered write about them fucking but don't worry, I'll try to do some lemons in teh next chappie. Hope you've enjoyed.

BTW Kyoju is of course Kenny but I just preferred his Japanese name to his English one


	18. Alive

I felt that I've been writing alot about Tala and Kai so now I'll try to catcah up with kimi, like everyone's been asking me to. Actually do you know what **Kimi** means? In Japanese, it means '**she who has no equal**'. Isn't that cool? I like my characters to have significant names.

Thanks for the reviews:

-**Feeding Ground:** Unfortunately KaiOC won't come yet... I've been having some difficulties about how to get them to meet. You know, it's a very important stage in the story and I don't want anytyhing too cliche.

-**KageAngel:** Don't worry, I know how much school sux. Thanks for the review anyway.

-**Crying Sorcerss:** Yeah, Tala is a real sex addicted, alright. I don't know if I twist his personality too much or not but I needed a porn star and I immediately thought about him.

-**mandi:** thanx. I know that many people are expecting KimiKai soon but I still can't find an idea of how they're going to meet yet.

Chapter 17

_Alive_

"Oh. My. God. You look so hot!"

"You think so?" I asked, abashed.

Hey, it's not everyday people call me hot even though that deep down I know I'm quite pretty. I looked dubiously at the four reflections of me in the mirrors framing the changing room. This will be the night where I'll be one of the hookers walking around for men to taste and touch. I look forward to it each day, like, that tonight will be the Night. I mean, I've started three days ago and I must admit that I was nervous like, what if I wasn't good enough? Or what if no one find me sexy? I can tell you that it's very depressive to be a 34 B when everyone around you is a 37-24-35. My bum isn't big enough either. The only thing that seemed big in me is my things. Sounds sad, doesn't it? But in this costume by the Seiki-Me, I actually look, well… grown up and kinda sexy. A blue marine translucent fabric crosses my chest in a manner of a yukata and I was wearing a lacy corset instead of an obi. For the bottom, I had a small pair of knickers and net tights with red killer heels. I was scared to fall over my heels and that my stomach will burst through the stiff corset.

"Don't worry, soon a man will have the pleasure of taking it off for you," Mariam giggled when I told her about the problem. "And anyway, you won't be dancing so no fear about those heels."

I guess I looked fairly well in this costume. I mean, I'm not so worried about my looks. I mean, actually like the way I look like without being narcissist. I love my oval face whitened by the moon, a contrast to my sparkling hazel eyes. And last but not least, my juicy lips that meant to be enticing. Yet no one came and asked for me! Okay, apart Brooklyn, but that bastard doesn't even pay to sleep with us! I mean, I don't care much about money but honestly, a costumer shouldn't be favored! Thank God I won't have him on my back tonight and this is why I'm determined to look my best. He came himself to tell me about it. This is how our conversation went:

"There you are, Kimi-chan," Brooklyn said.

"What do you what, Brooklyn?" I was pretty annoyed since he surprised me bending over to dry my hair and I say that it's very irritating because what if your stomach bulged like the toads? But fortunately it wasn't my case, so I guess that it wasn't so bad after all.

"I've got bad news for you," he said smiling, probably laughing at my small tits. "I won't be there to protect you tonight."

"Protect me? From what?"

I straightened up.

"Why, from ugly men who ant to fuck you, of course!"

I threw my towel at him.

"You, prick! So this is why no one wanted me! It's because you've paid them?"

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that. Brooklyn, interfering with my job? Who does he think he is? But the good side of it is that it means that I'm not so repulsive after all.

"But I thought that you'd like to be the one choosing," Brooklyn looked surprised at my reaction.

Choosing? Yeah, that's for aristocrats who have their future piled on the floor in front of them. But me? To be the chosen one is what makes me feel special. Like, in one of a million, you're the one people want to fuck. Thanks, Brooklyn, thanks a bunch.

But this night will be different since I will be on my own, no Brooklyn, no Mariah to take my costumers. Honestly I think that I must make my move tonight.

"Come on, Kimi-chan. We don't want to be late," Mariam pulled at my sleeves.

We girls skipped happily down the staircase. Ready or not, we're coming! Not a minute we've stepped into the smoky room, Hilary let out a gasp. I tried to see what she was so excited about but all I saw was the early costumers already with a bottle at hand. Near the dancing platforms were interesting-looking Gothic teenagers. Hmm, I love Goths, they are so cool! But I know that it wasn't why Hilary was screaming. How do I know? She simply wasn't looking that way. Then suddenly Mariam began screaming too. What has got those two? They both looked down at my puzzled look.

"Listen, Kimi-chan, let's separate," Hilary said. "Most of the yaguzas aren't here anyway, we don't need to be careful."

And with that, the two ran off, giggling like girls to whatever made them in fall in ecstasy. Oh, I get it now! I remember how Mariam, Julia and Mathilda went on and on about this new costumer who was apparently very hot but won't touch any one of them yet. A guy like that sure is easy to get notice in a brothel. But I reckon that he is either a Tala-type or a poor soul who've got lost in here. Okay the second option sounded improbable: we don't come to the Palace without knowing. So I think I'll go for the first one. Hey, wait a minute! If he's a Tala-type, maybe he'll like me! It's not to boast but honestly, I seem to get along with gays. More than the other girls anyway.

But this is working time so I'm not gonna waste more of it. It's already half past midnight. God, hope someone is still free! I tossed back my long dark hair, a hand on my hips, I mingled into the crowds. I don't know what to do where to put my eyes, so I fixed them on a dishy-looking boy sitting alone at the bar. I had the whole room to cross to get to him but that's for the best. After all, everyone has to see me, right? I placed my foot carefully one before the other and swayed my hips to the rhythm of the music, careful not to slip on anything on the floor. I couldn't help not looking at the dancers on the platform though. I mean, I was one of them like last night and now I'm on the ground, looking for predators. This is the funny thing about us, prostitutes: we run to the danger. Tonight the dancers are dressed in a loose silk yukata which swirled on their breasts as they danced. Thank God, I wasn't dancing tonight! I wouldn't be able to show my breasts at all!

I soon became conscious of the gaze on me. Oh, my God, I mustn't lose my posture! Breathe deeply now, Kimi.

"Hey, isn't that the little Tiger Lily?"

"The bird's grown."

God, I'm so excited! So I was right! I am attractive! I couldn't hide a smile as I glanced at the other girls: even though some already had costumers, no one had as much attention as me! Oh, God! I'm happy and afraid at the same time. What will I say if someone asked? God help me! Okay, okay calm down, Kimi-chan! Who in their right mind will ask you? Hey, just admit it, you know yourself that you're as beautiful as Hilary or Julia! Why won'-

"What's your name, babe?"

I stopped in my tracks. Did- did a guy just spoke to me?

"My friends call me Kimi, my master call me Tiger Lily." And I tossed my hair behind me, while staring at the man without blinking.

Hey, that wasn't bad!

The guy was sitting on the bar stool, dressed in normal sweater and jeans, looking American. He seemed to be in his thirties and had a goatee forming on his hard-looking chin. I wonder if his prick is as hard-looking…

"So what do you want me to call you?" he asked, tapping the stool beside him for me to sit on.

I eyed with regret the young boy and took the seat beside the guy.

"Just call me whatever you like," I replied, grabbing his martini and drained it.

"Whoa, careful, baby!" he seemed startled by my alcoholism.

I put down the glass and smiled at him.

"No one calls me baby," I said. "I think I'll let you call me Tiger Lily after all."

He grinned.

"So that means that I'm your master?"

My pulse quickened with excitement. The alcohol was just a starter. As I was sitting with the guy, I felt the urge to reach out and kiss him, to release myself from the tight corset. Something squirmed in the depths of my cunt.

"Your order is my command," I replied.

I didn't wait for him to command me and drew him by the collar to bang my lips on his. I protruded my tongue into his mouth in a savage kiss. His mouth tasted like the martinis he was sipping but there was an after-taste of home cook dinner: a married man. But I didn't care. What do I need to care? As if I was the one pulling him here. Instead I placed my hand on his cock and gave it a squeeze. He let out of my bum and laughed.

"What a wild little thing you are!" he said.

I pounced on him and shoved my hand into his shirt, pulling it off while ripping off his lips. We nearly fell from the stool after this.

"Sorry, I was wrong: you're not that little, are you?"

He's pretty pathetic but he's got what I wanted. The other men turned to look at the commotion and laughed to see me on top of the man with my yukata nearly coming off. It must be strange to see that a girl can lay a man and not only otherwise. I got up, laughing, rather pleased with myself. Maybe I'm a natural after all.

"Maybe we should get a private place?" the man asked as I pulled him up.

"Sure," I said.

But I wasn't sure at all. This will be like, a first time! I hope he would be good. I mean, sex is after all an exchange so we both have to give a bit of ourselves.

As we walked out of the room, I felt the gaze following me. Oh, God! I'm doing it! I'm entering the provocative world! In the dark elevator, I got this strange yearning to take off my corset. I mean, why not? I'm already with a man! So I untied the lace. I caught the man's gaze on my breasts. I suddenly had an idea.

"You can touch them if you like," I said, drawing open my yukata for him.

There was a sparkle in his eyes as he caught sight of the snowy mountains. I kinda felt itching so I asked him to scratch them for me. Slowly as if rather shy, the man reached out for my right boob and carefully scratched it with his dirty nail finger. I arched a little on my back so that my breasts would rise.

"Harder," I breathed.

He did harder. Now he was using his four fingers and in the end, his thumbs. He was scratching both of my breasts now, so hard that I was falling under the weight. With his five fingers he no longer scratched but rubbed them fiercely. I could see in his eyes a flame that suddenly blazed up and started consuming his soul. I was pretty glad: we're two who were aroused. Suddenly the elevator's doors opened. The man raised his head from my breasts and angrily pressed the close button and pressed on the stop button so that the elevator stayed on the ground.

"What about those who want to go to their rooms?" I asked under the pressure of his kisses.

"We don't care," he replied, half annoyed, as if the fact of speaking bothered him.

I laughed and twisted my tongue around his ear. He shoved me against the elevator's wall and ripped off my yukata completely. I ripped off his shirt and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his dick going up and down against my cunt. His face rolled, squashed against my breasts. Why, why do they have to be so small? It merely cuts the enjoyment but he did seem to be happy with them.

His goatee was rough against my skin. Yet I don't have much time to worry about that because soon he let go of me and began unzipping his trousers. I threw away my killer heels and hooked my underwear to the right, revealing my vagina through the nets. The man didn't wait a minute to stick up his dick into the cunt. As soon as he found the way, he put a hand on the wall beside my head and with the other, helped me push. I could feel the zigzagged pattern of the net sticking up the inside of my cunt alongside with the solid rock cock, pushing up the viscous walls of my vagina. I grabbed his shoulders and urged him to push harder.

Sweat was moistening my body as much as the liquid rolling from our sexes. I moaned with the thirst of sensuality. I slipped my hands under my underwear and pushed it off along with the tights. The man seemed to have something new up his mind. He pushed me on the ground and took hold of my legs before putting them on my head, widening them enough to see the hole in my ass. I felt adrenalin rushing through my veins as I caught on with his thoughts. My limps trembled with enthusiasm. He jammed his prick inside the hole but it was rather big so he needed to use so much effort. I couldn't help him there and simply lied in ecstasy as the groin made a warm delirious dashed up from my cunt to my throat. The light on the ceiling of the elevator almost blinded my eyes but I wanted to see everything. But my senses were blurry and the sweat from the man's forehead fell into my eyes, making everything worse. My hands were wet and helpless. They wanted to grab something but with the position I was in, I was the one under. I hate this feeling of domination. I wanted the man to stick his dick into my ass but I also wanted to be the one on top. Why not, after all? At last it entered. My head rose a little from the ground in sexual bliss. Oh, my God, I've never felt anything like it!

"All right down there?" the man panted.

I simply nodded.

He rammed forward, making me feel that he was going to stick his dick right through my body. By the way, I haven't taste them yet! But I was too tired now so I just let him drove it in me and hoped to be able to recall the feeling years later. I will certainly tell it to my descendants if I came to have some. Women here sometimes ended up with unwanted child. If it's a girl we raise her but if it's a boy, we kill him. But I'm not so worried about that now: my legs were beginning to ache and so was my stomach since I was lying down with them up my chest. I signaled it to my partner and he withdrew his dick, almost like releasing water from a bath tub and parted my legs so that he could scrunch up my breasts.

"Get… off," I managed to whisper before pushing him off me.

I then trampled on him, licking his chest before processing to unfold his dick now curled up in his pants. God, jeans are so hard fabric! But ignoring the metal zip, I thrust the log into my mouth. I cleaned the liquid covering it and licked it hungrily. Hmm, this is good. My partner let out a moan as he grabbed my head, messing my hair so that I would continue doing what I was doing. But I didn't care what I was doing: one thing was sure: I was having fun.

Suddenly there was a knock on the elevator's doors.

"You're blocking people out there!" a voice shouted.

I was annoyed but the man laughed and picked me up along with my yukata that he thrust around my shoulder and zipped up his trousers. However as we walked out of the elevator, he kept his finger in my ass hole. The people waiting outside the elevator were couples as desperate as we were. But as I walked past, a man standing with two other girls (rather modest, if you ask me) kept his eyes on me and surprisingly I rendered him his gaze, as if to say: "Next time."

But of course, the next time we see each other maybe we wouldn't feel the same urge to bang our lips against each other or unite our sexes. But a thought remind me that this was a job so I turned away from him.

* * *


	19. The Lovers' Walk

Before we procede to the story, let me explain my choice of pairing **Ray and Mariah** since they are the **stereotype couple** and my story has been of hentai and not love so what on Earth is Ray and Mariah doing here? Well, actually I don't really want this story to be pure hentai and so I decided to have at least **one couple who can be qualified as lovers**. Ray and Mariah are like the **symbol of love/fluff** in this story. There won't be so much of them and it can be boring and you may want to puke just by reading it but they're important. And knowing me, there's always something wrong about it. I HATE HAPPY LOVERS. **So Ray and Mariah will also pass my boiling cauldron**. Lol.

Anyway, I hope that this chapter won't be **too boring**. I really kill myslef writing it. I just don't know how to do scenes with lovers! I know, I'm hopeless.

Thanks for the reviews:

-**Crying Sorceress:** Damn, it's Mariah this time! Sorry that I couldn't follow your demand but we mustn't forget about her and Ray. I know it's shit but I need to write about ehr as well. And don't worry, your reviews still do me good.

-**Feeding Ground:** Patience! I'm working on it! Anyway, I can't promise you anything extraordinary about Kai and Kimi coz, unlike Tala and Miguel, they're not such a cute couple. I mean, one's a whore and the other is a religious freak. Ooops, are you a Kai fan?

-**Kage Angel:** Okay, I know that there'll be a lot of dispointments here but I'm just like, anticlimax. I never do what people expect me to do. It would be too cliche if Kai was Kimi's first time. Anyway, you're lucky because this chapter is about Rei! And Mariah... And tell your sister that I'm glad taht she thinks taht my story is great. But I'm afraid to disappoint her because Rei doesn't come in very often. I think that Kevin is more present in the story than him. Too bad you couldn't destrroy your school though so that I can ask you to do teh same to mine. It's killing me! Especially that it's a Catholic school.My life sux.

Chapter 18

_The Lovers' Walk_

Mariah walked through the moisten earth by the afternoon rain. It was thankfully clear tonight and the crescent moon was hovering above the maple trees. But Mariah had to keep herself away from the light, for fear to be discovered. She was clad in a midnight mantle but her eyes were keen in the darkness. She had climbed up the wall of the garden as easily as if she was a cat. She was glad of being a ninja. It really helped her in everyway.

At last, she came upon a Sakura tree, which stood out against the dark-colored maples, by an artificial pond. There was someone waiting under it. Kevin wasn't there; he had an appointment in the very last minute. His absence made her even more nervous. She had never been alone with the teacher before. Her heart began to beat faster and her caution was swept away by the sight of the young man. She lowered her cape to greet him.

"Lord Rei," she whispered softly.

The young man also lowered his green cape. He had such a noble face that Mariah sometimes wondered if she hadn't encounter a god. His long raven hair was tied in a plait on his back. It increased his elegance by adding a small touch of feminine in it. At each sight of the young lord, Mariah forgot about everything else, about her job, about the wall separating them and about life itself. It was as if time had stopped for the two of them. Everything seemed perfect.

"Please call me Rei," the young lord said in Japanese. "_O-genki desu ka?_" (How are you?)

Aiko took a deep breath and recite their former lessons.

"_Hai, genki desu_." (Yes, I'm fine)

Rei smiled and asked a little bit more of formal questions in Japanese and Mariah answered them all correctly, though she was conscious of her American accent which she wasn't proud of at all. How to speak your native language properly if you have such a foreign accent? But Rei assured her that most people were in her case and that if he was able to acquire the authentic Japanese accent it was because he was raised up to. And he also said that he believed she could do it as well. Mariah had been complimented all her life but when the compliments came out of someone as beautiful as Rei then she would have to admit that it was somehow special to her. Maybe that was why she had made so much progress in a small amount of time: she longed to hear Rei telling her how good she was.

Aren't I like a dog? Aiko asked herself as she walked beside Rei, listening to him reciting poetry in Japanese. Why do I always want to please Rei? I've never felt this way with my customers. I have no desire to please and yet here I am behaving like a good girl reciting her lessons and using her wits to smarten the sentences, which I am pretty sure Rei will have to admire. That's why I'm doing it, isn't it? Taking Japanese lessons so that I can hear Rei's voice answering mine and his eyes sparkling with joy at my ability? And now that Kevin-kun isn't with us, I don't know what to do. Rei hasn't asked me about him yet. Or maybe he already knows?

"Mariah-san, are you listening to me?"

Mariah blinked then remembered that she shouldn't be thinking and concentrate on the lesson.

"_Gomen-nasai, Rei-kun_," Mariah bowed her head apologetically. (I'm sorry, Rei)

Instead of telling her off, Rei touched lightly her chin so that she would look up to him.

"What happened to Kevin-san?" he asked in English.

Mariah jerked her head with the sudden change of the language. Rei's English was real English, not American English like hers and she found it smoother and more mysterious. She couldn't decide what she liked best: him speaking Japanese or him speaking English. In the end, she concluded that she simply liked his voice.

"He's gone to perform at a party," Mariah replied in Japanese.

Rei was both surprised and pleased that she could form sentences of her own. But he kept on with English.

"That's great for him! I am glad that he is making acquaintances."

Mariah smiled sheepishly. Rei ignored the fact that both Kevin and she were keeping a secret from him. They both had links with the yakuzas, something that an old-fashioned family, like Rei's would probably not approve and thus Rei might not either. Rei knew however where Mariah was from but he never talked about it and Mariah was rather relieved. The thing that seemed to separate Rei and all the other men was that he didn't look at her and wanted to fuck her. She felt safe in his presence though she shouldn't be since she was not in her place here in the magnificent public garden where most nobles spent their summer days.

"Mariah-san?"

"Yes?" Mariah said in English.

Rei looked down to her with those golden eyes of his which seemed incomparable in the moonlight. Mariah wondered what was going to happen next. Her heart thumped as the ugly feeling overtook her: the sex was drumming for food. But Mariah refused firmly to feed it, unless Rei desired.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes," Mariah answered, rather startled.

"Oh," Rei seemed saddened. "I thought… I was thinking that… maybe we, I mean, you know…um, eat something. Like, together?"

Mariah couldn't believe her ears. Was Rei asking her out? Despite the semi-darkness they were in Mariah could sense that Rei was blushing and his voice already broken with… emotion? Why, why did she say 'yes'? She wanted to kill herself.

"I don't want you to get ideas," Rei quickly added. "I mean, we can go as friends, if you like. It's not like I'm, you know, trying to… er, forget what I said," he ended clumsily seeing her lower lips tremble.

But it wasn't what he thought. Mariah didn't feel like crying because he was referring to the fact that he wasn't, and didn't intend to fuck her but the fact that he didn't think of her more than a friend. Did she think of him more than a friend? Mariah thought she did. Whenever he came close to her, she could feel her heart exploding in millions of pieces with what emotion made it run so fast. But whenever he was far, she would forget about him and her life seemed blissful. She couldn't name such a feeling but whatever it was, those words Rei said made her wanted to fall on her knees.

"It's alright, Rei-kun," Mariah said quietly in Japanese. "Please resume the lesson."

They walked around the garden for a while longer. Rei took out his laptop and showed Mariah some pictograms. She was only half concentrating since her thoughts were somewhere else.

At the end of the lesson, Rei went with her to the garden's wall. It was dark there but the young lord had a torch so he was able to see the expression on the young girl's face which was different from the one she held when they first met.

"_Ashita nani o shimasu ka?_" he asked.(What are you doing tomorrow?)

Mariah stared at him, wondering if she misunderstood the words.

"_Wakarimasen_," she said slowly. (I don't understand)

"I would like you to come with me to the Chagu-chagu Umakko," he switched to English.

"_Hai_!" Mariah answered in joy. (Yes)

Rei smiled when he saw how happy the young girl looked, as if a cloud had just revealed the bright moon.

* * *


	20. Sweet Dreams

I'm thinking about writing 69 chapters for this fic. What do you think? It's a beautiful number, isn't it? Though I like 13 and 666 too (satanist, I know!). Anyway, I don't have anything interesting (lol) to say this time except that I hate school but everybody feels the same anyway (except for Kenny!), so... to the story!

Thanks for the reviews:

-Feeding Ground: Really? I thout it sux! I'm so happy that you think it's good. But like you've said, there won't be much of rei and mariah in this fic coz I'm like, so not into fluff.

-Crying Sorceress: Wht a change from your long reviews! Lol. I guess you didn't have time. But seriously, you really like RLM (short for Rei Loves Mariah, it's like a sicle I've invented to talk about Rei and Mariah)? I though that they're a corny couple and that everyone's fed up with them.

Chapter 19

_Sweet Dreams_

The sunlight opened my weary eyes. I found myself lying on a futon, the cool silk tickling my naked cunt, vulnerable to the morning coolness. I stretched my arms self-consciously, letting out a purr like a cat. The smell of sex still haunted the sheets but my partner was nowhere to be seen. Too bad, I wanted to continue our exercise in the morning to see what it's like. I rolled on my back and watched distractedly the lanterns hanging from the ceiling. It's strange but instead of being satisfied, I felt that I needed more. Yes, more. God, I won't be able to wait for the night! By that time, the tickling feeling almost unbearable in my sex would be gone.

I can't say that I'm happy about my performance. Thinking back, I've missed the joy of trying out giving a head backwards. Not to mention that I didn't get a threesome. It looked like fun. God, I really can't wait for tonight! Actually I've got so much to learn and so much to explore. It's like when I've started Karate: I was always excited and everything but now I'm just proud to know that I profess martial arts. However now that I'm entering the world of desire, I'm feeling the same yearn for more experience and discoveries. Is it the fact that we are young? I'm always thirsty for knowledge, whatever the kind but mostly sexual knowledge. Porn magazines are my bedside books. I have the feeling that I can always learn and that my life will be composed of learning. Normal girls might not feel this way since they have people to guide their lives. Pity, if you ask me.

Freedom is expensive, so some people say. But all I see is rich people being chained. Not the poor. Well, not us prostitutes anyway. We can't say that we're really poor but all our income goes to Madame Cho and we only have a small amount of pocket money. But isn't it cool to be able to have sex whenever you want and do anything with your body without anyone telling you that you look like a whore since you are one. Madame Cho has showed us a movie about families all right. It sucks: the teens shut themselves in their rooms, falling in love with what they called hot people of their hell- or, school, while their parents, old-fashioned blokes, shout at each other. Honestly, I'm happy of being orphan. Besides the Palace is my family but what's good about it, is that people don't care about you: you do what your heart desires. I don't think many girls get to have sex in an elevator without fearing of being told off by their parents afterwards. Those girls also feel remorse when they touch their sexes. It's exhilarate! Why remorse? People are strange sometimes. As I was thinking this, I reached down to my own cunt and relieved it from the slight itching in the vagina. When I withdrew my fingers however, I saw that my partner has left some of his hairballs in it. Eeew! I thought as I ducked further for more. I managed to get out most of the hair, wet with ejaculation. I wiped it off the blankets then rolled myself off the futon. The sun had made a square mat on the tatami floor. For once it was sunny on this mountain.

I got up and stood in front of the window. Hey, we can see the malt field from here! It must be midday because the sun was high above the workers. They looked like mushrooms with their brown and dirty-looking hats. Poor guys! But that serves them right for trying to play around with us. It's so cool to be a ninja: you deal with danger yourself, not like those sloppy heroines in cinema.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the taps. Hey, I should try having sex under water as well! God, I'm filled with inspiration. I slipped down into the tub and cleaned my body, careful with the sexual organs. It must be very annoying for a man to find the scent of another on a girl he was fucking. Suddenly Tala's words came back to me: "I always take a shower after having sex." This is so funny. Am I doing his order unconsciously? Well, it wasn't much of an order but it sounded like one. You know how people absorb what was said to them without knowing. It's quite weird really. I wonder what else I've absorbed from the others. How's Mariah doing by the way? I've completely forgotten about her! She meant to see her 'lover' last night. Okay, she doesn't admit that the dude-whatever-his-name-was is her 'lover' but even a blind can see how she feels towards him simply by listening to her speaking about him. I got to catch up with her before tonight's shift.

I jumped out of the bath, then realizing that I had nothing to wear, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. So what if someone sees me? No need to be shy. It just looks uncivilized, that's all. Especially that my hair tips were dripping wet. But anyway, it's not like people would be up at this time of the day. I don't know what got into me wake up so early.

I peeked out of the door, into the dim corridor, untouched by daylight. As I've expected, no one was there. I quietly closed the door behind me and tiptoed towards the memorable elevator. I wouldn't be able to look at it the same way now, I guess. Oh God, my clothes are still here! Stepped on and messed up but they're still there! I stooped down to pick them up. As I was doing so, the elevator began to move upwards. Shit! Someone's calling the elevator! I looked around desperately, hoping to see a hiding-place. Which is pretty stupid of me since the elevator could hardly contain five people so there wouldn't be a place for me to hide. Hide from what? I suddenly found my distress stupid and stopped worrying at once. Have I forgotten what I am? Seeing me naked will probably give me more points in the costumers' repertories. I hastily combed my hair with my fingers, tucking the towel down so that the curves of my breasts were shown and I threw my clothes in a corner. Okay, now how should I stand? It's strange to be in a towel and not feeling sexy. But it's exactly how I feel. In fact, I'm feeling rather awkward. Last night I was ready to fuck the guy in front of everyone and now, in the morning it was like I've returned to the baby stage or something. God, help me! Please let it not be a customer! The elevator stopped on the third floor. I decided to turn my back to the doors. They are opening. God, I can't help and turn.

* * *

Short but with cliffhanger! Hehehe 


	21. Masking the Lies

Sorry about the cliffhanger but don't worry, you'll find out soon enough...

Anyway, I think that you guys might wonder why I chose to insert above all people **Kyoju aka Kenny** in this fic. I don't think he's cute or anything, actually I was hesitating between him and Max to be the **rookie pornovelist** but he looks stupider (sorry for the Kenny fans) so I decided to take him. You see, Kyoju is **a bit like me**, he actually represents me in this fic: **a writer fascinated by porn but doesn't have any experiences**. Even though he's shy and everything Kyoju is rather **pervert** inside, if you've noticed how he looked at the women in the onsen's boobs in chapter 16. And him being a nerd but gets to hang out with 'cool' people isn't a hasard either: I feel like that sometimes. **Exploited** by airheads, I mean. I hope you'll enjoy his character in this fic. Okay he won't come in very often but he's th one that will make the other characters **realize things**. I won't say no more...

Thanks for the reviews:

-**Kage Angel:** Sorry about that but it's the only thing that makes the story more interesting. Lol.

-**Kami:** Thanx. This is my first attempt on 'porn'. I'm glad that it works well. And also thanx for your corrections : >

-**Feeding Ground**: Don't worry, it's not who you think it is...

-**Crying Sorceress:** I know, I know. It's like a little revenge. Hehehehe. But that's what makes a story worth following right? (apart the plot, I mean). Kimi will change a lot of times during the story, depending who she's with, like a cameleon. Now you might wonder what she'll be like when she'll be with Kai? Wait and see...

I must confess that I can't wait to write about Kai and Kimi as much as you guys want to read about them but I need to build up the structure of the story first, to know whta kind of life each characters are leading, you know. That's all the hard work in writing, you can't even write what you want! I mean, there are always basics to be respected before coimng to the point where both you and the reader will enjoy.

Chapter 20

_Masking the Lies_

The porn star knocked his cigarette lightly on the hard dick on his lap. The owner of the dick laughed with surprise.

"Shut up, baka or I won't hear the nerd's questions," Tala snapped.

Kyoju was sitting on the couch opposite the porn star and his favorite. Though the latter didn't speak English or Japanese, he knew by the tone of his master's voice what he wanted. Tala had taken pity in Kyoju, alone among the crowd of lecherous men, so after the onsen, they went to a local karaoke where Tala called his favorites to come and join him so that they could give him pleasures instead of Kyoju's friends. At least the boy would feel less sick to see strangers licking balls than his own friends. Even so the boy looked perplexedly at the naked Brazilian on Tala's lap. The other favorites were singing a new version of 'Jingle Bells', replacing bells by balls with some of the kids.

"Er… what's an orgasm like?" the high-school boy asked nervously.

"The worst thing you can have in your entire sex life," Tala replied, playing with the dark hair on his lap. "You must have at least six in one go to enjoy it thoroughly."

"Oh, okay."

Tala couldn't hide amusement from appearing on his face as the nerd looked away from the camera to see the questions he had scribbled on the way coming here. He also had told Tala about his story plan. Tala had to point out that many of the details could only make a school boy wet. So in the end, they did this interview so that Kyoju would get an idea of sex. He had filmed much in the onsen but he still needed some explanations like most scientists did. Tala tried to persuade him to try having sex with one of his favorites but then he realized that the boy might be straight.

"You might like to add the fact," Tala went on, looking at the camera, "that since six orgasms are for porn stars one orgasm in ordinary people's terms, after doing the calculations, you realize that one orgasm isn't even a fraction of what a porn star need to call it an orgasm."

As he said this, he took a drag from his cigarette and surveyed lazily the karaoke. He made the owners close it for his people's use. He couldn't stand crowd of fans and luckily he had a choice not to since the placement of his clones. Soft couches littered around the place lit by colored spotlights. There were bottles on the carpet, discarded the by the fun-loving boys now singing their heads off on the hologram stage where you were in the MV of the song you choose. In the present MV, the boys were on a sleigh with cocks jingling with the music.

"Jingle Balls, Jingle Balls, Jingle all the way," they chanted. "Oh, what fun is it to fuck in a one horse open sleigh!"

Other boys were making out on the couches, among the bottles of vodka and sake. Tala just satisfied himself with a bottle of rose whiskey and one single cock.

"What do people say to each other after sex?" Kyoju asked, zooming his camera on the Brazilian's dick, probably for study.

Tala furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why do you need this?" he asked the camera.

"Oh, it's just to add a little bit of life in the story."

"Porn doesn't need life. But if you really want to know, I can tell you. If you enjoyed it, you say nothing. If you didn't, you don't say anything either and turn your face to the wall."

There was laughter coming from the fucking boys behind them.

"What? Is there a problem?" Tala shouted.

"What a hypocrite, you are Tala-san," one of them poked his head from behind the couch, getting up.

The others also came out and sat on the couch where Tala was so they too were in the camera's view.

"Hi, there, you see me, Kyoju-kun?" the one who spoke first did a stupid wave.

Kyoju said nothing though he wasn't quite happy about having to film his friends' musuko as well.

"Listen, Kyoju-kun," the dickhead continued, "when you enjoyed it, you should say "It was good" and if you didn't, just go ahead and say, "Is this your first time?""

"Stop your nonsense, Max-chan," his friend shoved at him. "You shouldn't be that honest, either."

"I'm not honest at all!" Max defended himself even though he was laughing. "My saying is all but explicit."

"Yeah, right but we _do _see what you mean."

Tala could see Kyoju turning to film the karaoke as if he was going to use it as a décor for his story. Why not, after all? Apparently, we can have sex anywhere. Maybe he should take the boy with him on his next trip to the Palace. He saw how the boy was staring with admiration at the girls at the onsen's boobs. He's probably a **nonke**. At least someone would be enjoying himself. Tala fingered absent-mindly the Brazilian's musuko. He suddenly felt that something was missing. This dick was not the one he was meant to be holding.

"Tala-san, where are you going?" Kane shouted after him.

He didn't answer but grabbed his jacket and walked out of the karaoke without his favorites. Kyoju put down his camera.

* * *

**nonke: **a straight person

* * *


	22. Wings of a Butterfly

From now on, I'm going to answer the reviews by mail. I think it's easier than writing in here which mind you, is a way for me to cheat, fending that I've written alot. Lol. But I think that I'm going to talk about stuff from time to time. I need to talk a lot bout my story in here coz my friends are French and they don't read a word in English (okay that was an overstatement). Anyway, I'm glad that I've found this site so that I can post my weird stories and don't get hit. Lol.

BTW: have any of you guys checked out **Lustful Fantasies**? Lemons are guaranteed in that fic.

Chapter 21

_Wings of a Butterfly_

Mariah yawned and raised her hands to her eyes. She opened them to see two figures watching down to her with a look of certain excitement.

"At last, you're awake!" Kimi's voice entered her mind.

She soon found out why it was so hard for her to open her eyes: the sun was blazing through the window.

"_Nan-ji desu ka_?"

The other two stared at her dumbfounded.

"Er, I mean, what time is it?" Mariah corrected herself.

Kimi and Mariam both laughed.

"Not a bit earlier than half past one," Kimi answered. "Or should I say, _ichi-ji san-jup-pun desu_?" she said in a badly pronounced Japanese.

"Yeah, very funny," Mariah said getting up.

Most of the girls were gone, probably sleeping with the customers. So the three friends were quite alone.

"Didn't you get any customers last night?" Mariah asked the other two.

"Oh, I've got one alright," Kimi giggled.

Mariam looked at Aiko sorrowfully.

"You really don't know what you've missed: our Kimi has finally grown into a perfect whore. She's blocked the elevator with that guy of hers for like, the eternity!"

"Who?" Mariah couldn't help concealing the surprise in her voice.

It couldn't be helped when you considered yourself more experienced than the others and seeing them catching up with you. It wasn't like Mariah cared if someone more beautiful than she was arrived at the Palace but to her, Kimi had always been an innocent child. She could only have the image of a young girl in Kimi and not as a sex bomb. How could she imagine her otherwise since they had been friends for so long? But she must admit that Kimi always sounded too excited to listen to her sexual encounters and she once surprised her masturbating. Still, it was hard to think that anyone thought of her friend as an object of desire.

"He's a married man," Kimi said, her eyes glittering. "But my God, I can't believe what a hard cock he has! It's too big to get into my ass hole too! We were like pushing like mad!"

Mariah couldn't help giggling with the girls. Then Kimi went on.

"Guess what happened to me this morning," Kimi said, eyeing Mariam.

"You're not going to believe it!" Mariam said, half-laughing already.

"What is it?" Mariah asked, merely interested.

Kimi's eyes were glittering with hidden joy.

"You know, when we had sex in the lift," she began, "well, the guy took off my clothes and we left them there when the other customers were complaining. So in the morning, I had nothing to wear, so I came out of the room with only a towel around my body. I managed to get on the elevator without being seen but suddenly someone called it."

"God, that's so embarrassing!" Mariah exclaimed.

"You haven't heard the rest," Mariam said it in Kimi's place.

"I was turning my back to the doors coz I was rather afraid of who it would be," Kimi continued. "And when the elevator's doors opened…"

"Yeah?"

"I found myself in front of Madame Cho!" Kimi said excitedly. "And guess what? She has just came out of a customer's room."

"Meaning that…"

Kimi nodded while muffling her laughter. Mariam and Mariah joined her, though Mariah's laughter was rather a surprised one.

"My, God! Eeew!" Mariah cried.

"I know," Mariam nodded.

Kimi was curling into a ball, trying to stop herself from laughing too loudly.

"And… who was it?" Mariah asked between fits of laughter.

"No- no idea! God, I can't help imagining-"

And the three girls shuddered with mirth at the thought of their crippled mistress on her knees while a man stuck his dick into her asshole.

"What did she say when she saw you?" Mariah asked when they'd all quieted down.

"She just said: Good morning, Tiger Lily, with like, her usual stern look," Kimi giggled. "But I was already imagining what could have happened, that I choked in laughter in front of her!"

"And this is where I came in," Mariam interrupted Kimi, who was laughing again. "I just came out of a customer's room too and saw Kimi laughing like mad in a towel. Then I saw Madame Cho saying like, "Why? What happened?" and when Kimi saw me, she suddenly grabbed my arm and we both were like, running down the stairs to come here!"

"Yeah, that was funny," Kimi said. "Madame Cho was looking half-confused, half-angry. God, I still can't believe it of her!"

"You're going to get screwed for next training session," Mariah warned her jokingly.

"Nay, before that, we'll tell the whole brothel that our apparently retired mistress has decided for a comeback."

"Hey, you know what?" Mariam suddenly said. "That floor where I was on, well, it's the floor where resides the hottest customer I've ever seen in my whole whore life."

"Oh, the gay one?" Kimi asked after stopped laughing.

"He's not gay!" cried Mariam, indignant. "He's so hot! His hair is like, so cool! It's kind of messy and two-toned. Not to mention those strange markings on his face. And the way he… I don't know how to say. It's just the effect he has on you…" she ended with a sign.

"Strange, I haven't seen him yet," Mariah said thoughtfully.

"Hey, you're not taking him away from me, are you?" Mariam snapped out of her trance.

"Don't worry, Mariah-chan already has a lover," Kimi said, then suddenly realizing something. "By the way, how was it with that Japanese teacher of yours?"

Suddenly Mariah felt her cheeks flaring up but with pleasure. How should she tell them?

"Um, quite good, I guess," she muttered, sounding intriguing.

"Come on, Mariah-chan, spill out the beans!" the two girls insisted.

Mariah smiled as she though back of how Rei asked her to go to the festival with him.

"Well, he asked me to go to the Chagu chagu Umakko with him."

"Oh, that's all?" Mariam definitely sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, I know that it wasn't all hot like what Kimi did with her married guy but it's like…" Mariah went to the window and drank in the sunlight. "I feel so light and that it's almost like I'm flying."

"Love sucks," Kimi whispered, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about it," Mariah said, not turning away from the window.

"So?" she shrugged. "I don't know anything about sex either."

She sighed and ignored her friends. Today she was going to see Rei again and it was all that mattered.

* * *

I did my best but I really don't know how to write it from Mariah's point of view. The girl's so complicated! I mean, she's so not like me so I can't really imagine her thoughts. Oh, well, I hope that it doesn't suck too much. But I gues that you're happy since the mystery of the elevator is solved! Lol. 


	23. Conversation with the Landlady

I guess that by reading the previous chapter one of you might wonder what was Madame Cho doing with Kai in his room? Well, here's the answer, I presume. 

Chapter 22

_Conversation with the Landlady_

Footsteps were approaching his bedroom's door. They were slow yet light, firm yet papery. But from the breathing of that person, Kai knew immediately who it was. He stood up and slid his laptop under his pillow, though he doubted that the woman didn't already know of it, like everything else that seemed to concern his mission. And maybe himself as well, but Kai preferred to sweep that thought away because it made him nervous each time he encountered the woman.

Kai walked over to open the door to Madame Cho. She pleasantly smiled at him to which he didn't return but stepped aside for her to enter.

"I see that you are well?" she asked, inspecting the room as if it was the first time she had stepped inside it.

"I don't want to play games" Kai said quietly, sitting down on the tatami mats.

The old woman sat down in front of him and gave a deep sigh.

"Why this mask of steel?" she asked.

"Do I have to smile all the time and pretend that this world isn't nihility?" he retorted.

Something in the woman urged him to fight each time he spoke with as if he had something that she wanted to take. But even Kai himself couldn't answer to that.

"I don't know, my child," the old woman replied smoothly. "But maybe it's better to relax for a while or so, to contemplate the ephemeral nature as she grows."

As she said so, she looked out of the window where the sun was shining down on fleets of misty mountains.

Kai didn't answer. Last night he was assaulted by more prostitutes. He couldn't quite remember whether they were the same ones as the first night but he didn't appreciate it more than he did last time. He couldn't understand why these young women were so keen on finding costumers. If he was them, he would avoid it as much as he could. It seemed that they were consumed by their jobs and that their private life was the same as their public life. They looked mad when they came towards him in their tights corsets and underwear. He was standing alone trying to find the yakuza among the crowd. One of them greeted him with a "Hi, handsome," while the other put her hand on her hips, leaning on one side, showing of their oversized breasts. Kai felt so disgusted that he left the place immediately, not even thinking about the yakuza. Instead he took to walking through the malt field devoid of people and noise. There, Kai unsheathed Dranzer and performed many series of sword dances to calm his mind. The night was disturbed by the crickets' songs and hazy clouds somehow lost in the black immensity. But the moon, Tsuki-Yomi (Moon God) sent enough rays to ignite the tips of the ripen malts. Kai slashed through imaginary adversaries. Nature was calling him then.

"How is your quest, Samurai?"

The hikari's voice shook him from his muse.

"Are you trying to be ironic?" he retorted, knowing well that the woman knew that he didn't do anything last night.

The latter smiled waggishly.

"What a shame," she said. "Why don't you accept some of your offers and enjoy your stay here instead of brooding all day, complaining inside that you shouldn't be here? People notice, you know."

Kai gave her a dead glare but she didn't seem offended by it, like anyone else would. This woman was really worrying him. He disliked the idea that she seemed to be able to read his mind and that she wasn't afraid of him. He had to admit that he always considered himself imposing enough for people not to mess around with him but the landlady wasn't affected by this.

"The Shogunate entrusts me with the mission," he answered stiffly. "I must fulfill it dutifully."

To his annoyance, the old woman laughed.

"Do you know what you sound like?" she teased. "You sound perfectly like those androids built for military defense!"

"Maybe your ninjas are not likewise?" Kai asked coldly.

The hikari stopped laughing immediately. The silver glint in her eyes had disappeared.

"My ninjas are of a different matter," she said neatly. "I keep them in order and teach them principles that are worthy of my former mistresses but I do not brainwash them with robotic rubbish."

"The Samurais obey their generals in their honor," Kai growled. "They must detach themselves from sickly self-love. The Samurais' Code is sacred. Only an outlaw like you don't understand the valor of honor and loyalty!"

"Calm yourself, Samurai. I do not want to offend you."

Kai simply eyed the woman's face in silence but inside he was still trembling with rage. How could an assassin and a thief understand the importance of being a Samurai? She had no right to judge what is above her. The ninjas are the total opposite of the Samurais: they do not have the sense of nobility nor do they profess love and respect to a power above them. They are too coped in their own greed.

"Listen to what they have to say: I train my ninjas in the vision of protecting women from men's excessive desire."

Kai couldn't help sniggering when he heard this.

"You mean that you kill men who abuse of your ninjas?" he scorned.

"Yes and no. As you can see, most of our customers are important characters in your society and ours. But the most dangerous men are sexual psychopaths – and I assure you that they are many- who want to try strange and ultra violent patterns on our girls. The ninjas are there to protect the other girls, to see that they come to no harm. It is an act of justice – our own justice, I dare say but justice all the same. Is it not fair that a culprit must be punished and that all should be equally protected?"

"But you sell them. What do you expect from your costumers, anyway?"

"They need money. Like everyone else. I can't control my costumers but I can make these girls' lives better by preparing them for a future-"

"You're lying. What about girls who aren't ninjas? How can they learn to protect themselves in the outside society? And with no family nor backgrounds? I doubt that they all knew how to read and write. You've created a world for them in this brothel under the reason that you open sexual possibilities to them. But what about normal principles? Do you teach them how to behave in society? From what I've seen, you did nothing of the sort. You've made them whores and whores they will remain. It's too late to put a change to that."

Strangely enough, the woman continued to smile beneath all the accusations Kai piled on her.

"Very clever but I'm not here to justify myself," she said smoothly. "I enjoyed our conversation very much, Samurai. I'll wait to hear for more."

"Wait," Kai stopped her. "Why do you train ninjas exactly?"

The woman gave him a weary smile, almost like a mother looking down on her child. Kai felt his heart give a jolt. He had never known his mother and didn't seem to be disturbed by it until now. Why is this woman trying to talk into him? What does she wants?

"You are young and inexperienced, Samurai," the old woman said. "But soon you will understand. It's only a matter of time." Before reaching the sliding door, she turned once more. "All you heart's desires lie in this house." She left on that word.

Kai who had remained seated grasped the locket around his neck. Could it be possible-? Kai quickly shove the thought away. His sister, the one who shared the same blood as he could not- must not fall this low! It must be another of the woman's trick to get him to loosen himself. How could she know anyway? Surely the Shogun was advancing in the search on his sister. Kai knew that a person wasn't hard to track down these days, unless when they avoid being found. But his sister had no reasons for not wanting to be found. Did she? For all he knew, they were separated at birth. He wasn't told the reason of this separation but all he knew was that he lived under the totalitarian of his grandfather and his hatred for the latter made this urge of finding his only relative rumored to be alive strong ever since he found out of her existence by a letter to him from his grandfather on his deathbed. Maybe he had thought that finding his mysterious sibling would solve his problems? He didn't want anyone's help but he couldn't deny the gloominess of his mansion and how empty he felt in the dark. He had thought of power but it wasn't as consistent as the thought of life. She was his reason, his excuse for living. He didn't need love but he needed devotion and it was his belief that this sister would be able to give it to him. For now, he still denied it but the 'thing' battling in his heart was getting stronger ever since he was on this mission. Or maybe Madame Cho's spells were working on him, making him lose control of his spirit?

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Holidays are coming at last! YEAH! 


	24. Into the Mirror

Hi, there! It's good to be on holidays at last! I keep saying that to everyone I talk too. Lol. I'm going to try to update as much as possible during these two weeks. I have a Christmas present already prepared for you guys as well!

This chapter is like a prologue to the chapter where Kimi and Kai will meet! I've got a brilliant idea now, how to make both of them meet. I just can't wait to write it! Okay, that's so stpid, you may think. If you got the idea, why not write it right now? Well, the problem is that I've lefted Tala somewhere and I've got to fetch him before everyone forgets where he was.

Enough of talking. Hope you guys will enjoy this chappie!

Chapter 23

_Into the Mirror_

I lie among three different bodies, lost between their arms and legs. The men have fallen asleep but I'm too tired to do so. Slowly, I lift the tanned leg on my breastsand remove the white hand from my side so that I can roll on my stomach. I find myself laying on the Black guy, his cock as hard as steel but his skin as smooth as water. My fingers crawl on his abdomen, drawing wild schemes around his belly button. The smell of sex is emanating from his transpiring body. My holes (both back and front) are still aching from over-activity. Really, imagine having one guy sticking his dick in your asshole, the other in your cunt and yet another holding your head, making you lick his balls. It's not like I didn't enjoy it but this was like, the sixth group I've been fucking with tonight. I said group because earlier, there was a jam down in the main hall where, even the dancers jumped down from the platforms to join the general fucking. It was pretty fun. I got caught in tangles between a guy who was Frenching me, I-don't-know-how-many squeezed my breasts and another few licking my pussy. Then there were these two guys who were very keen on having a private session with me. They are brothers, mind you. Probably fanatics, both of them but whatever. I've spent the young night with them but not even had an hour passed there came knocking on the door. It's rather annoying when you're in total delirium but I'm getting used to the fact that men are queuing up for me. For me, Tiger Lily, the youngest of the House! I honestly, feel like being in a soap bubble, so happy and unreal all this seemed to be. Just a week ago I was no more than a mere dancer, fun to the eye but now, baby guess who's rocking?

Talk about rocking, I've finally been acquainted with the Guy of Mariam, Hilary, Mathilda and half the girls of the house's dreams. Okay, acquainted is a harsh word: I've only seen him. Once. Twice. A couple of times. You see, to everyone's surprise he hangs out with Brooklyn. And when we asked the latter what he knew about the guy, he said nothing. Trust Brooklyn to be of any use. What he told us was rather queer though. He said that he met with the guy on the night of Hoshi Mamoto's death, pursuit by Mathilda and Mariam. He thought the guy looked cool, (in other words, like a yakuza) so he decided to chat with him. That was all really. What they chat about? Brooklyn said that it was about himself, of course. The narcissist! He's completely pathetic but what with my work, I barely see him now. Thank God. He saved himself from asking me to fuck him. I know why. Aiko told me that he wanted me to come to him. As if. Anyway, about the Guy. I can't help falling for him too, I guess. I mean, he looks… like Brooklyn said, cool. I- I don't know how to say it. When Hilary first pointed him out for me, I somehow felt that I've seen him before, somewhere. But it's crazy coz I've never left the Palace before. Well, I've been downtown and everything but I'm pretty sure he's not from town. A guy like that? You see him once and the picture of him stay in your head forever. You just don't forget a face like that. Mariam was right: his hair is like, so cool. No really, his hair is silver with navy roots. There are strange markings on his face as well. He kinda looks like a rock star, really. Always wearing black and everything but he didn't have any piercing so I guess he's not a total Goth. We either call him the Rock Star or the Ice Prince. I know what I'm talking about. When some girls approached him, he instantly ran out of the hall or something. But he seems to accept Brooklyn's company. This is the only thing I disapprove of him, I guess. God, maybe he's really gay. I shouldn't have going saying stuff like this about a guy I haven't met before but sorry, after the other girls' story of him, he does sound like a faggot. I mean, how many guys don't like the sight of tits?

I blow bubbles on the Black guy's stomach with my spit. He moans a little bit but that's probably because I am weighing on him. His cock is stuck between my breasts. I say it's very long and out of size. Pretty lucky of me to see all kinds of cocks. But I guess the ideal will be big but not long. When it's too long like this one, it's hurts awfully when you put it in your cunt. I wonder what the Rock Star's cock is like. I suddenly feel ashamed of thinking about this though every girl probably thinks the same and hey, I don't get ashamed easily. But really, the girl who gets to fuck him will be the luckiest girl in the world.

I yawn. Must be like, dawn now. I play with the pool of spit on the guy's stomach, with my tongue. Mariah said that we can be sick from having too much sex. Fancy her saying that to Tala or someone. Oh yeah, Tala's coming again. I heard that he's finally broke it to the news that he's gay. Don't know what's got into his head to come here again for. Maybe to see me? Hey, do you think that it was something I did that made him declare to the world that he was gay? Kimi, stop being so ego-centric: you didn't do anything for Tala. He's the one who taught you. Whatever. The guy's he's going out with is so cute too! Can't remember his name though but I remember that it was a nice one. I wonder if Tala really love the guy or it's just for sex. But if it is for sex then why bother breaking it to the news? I can imagine all the fangirls who must be having heartbreak right now. What were they expecting anyway? The guy licks balls on the screen so it isn't surprising that he does in reality too. Honestly, do they think that he'll come down to their house and fuck with them or what? People on the screens remain on the screens. Except to places where normal people don't come, of course. Yeah, I think I've fucked a guy who used to play with Tala in one of his porns. I remember him because of the size of his dick. The world is actually smaller than you think. And he had a professional hand; he knows how to arouse you. Yeah, I think he was the best. But like many others, he drifted away. The married man came again though and I managed to slip him in my overfull timetable. I hardly get any rest nowadays. Aiko warned me that this is what you get when you're in the system. Well, I answered her that it was alright for her since she had a permanent customer. That Rei of hers (yeah, I've got the hang of the name now considering the time Mariah spent pronouncing it). But surprise, surprise she told me that he had never touched her, safe held her hands once but never did it again. Poor Mariah, maybe he's a gay in disguise. After Mariah's description of him, he seems weird enough to have a plait and likes literature. Maybe he should meet up with the Rock Star, so we'll know who's gay and who's not.

"Hand me a drink, baby."

Great, the white guy's awake. I heave myself up and crawled to the bar at the foot of the futon.

"Here you go," I hand him a glass of the Palace's beer.

"Thanks, babe."

He drains the glass in one gulp, smacks his lips and looks at me. The others are stirring but didn't wake up.

"Can't sleep?" he asks.

His breath smells the beer and dried up saliva. Can't believe how I sucked his face. If sucking is the appropriate word.

"A bit hard on a futon with three other men," I shrug.

He chuckles and cups my chin.

"Know that you're pretty, don't cha?"

And he Frenched me. His tongue is all slurpy from the drink and I can tell you his breath smells so bad it makes me dizzy. But that's work: we just have to endure some disgusting stuff like this. I let him sleep on my breasts, my head on the wooden floor. Through the screens, I can see the dark sky lightening.

* * *


	25. Star's Bedstory

Hi, everyone! I'm very inspired nowadays so here's the next chapter! But before we procede, I might as well give you all spoilers for the next chapter which is, as you've guessed, the cahpter you've been wiating for ever sicne you've started folowing this weird fic. Here's an extract:

_"Kai? That's a lovely name. What does it mean?"_

_At that point Kimi was practically leaning on his chest, their lips only a breath apart. Mariah had seen her doing this before with the other guys and if it was a normal guy, they'd probably be Frenching right away._

Patience folks. good things coming up!

Chapter 24

_Star's Bedstory_

"This would certainly cause a scandal," Miguel said, laughing as he unlocked the door to his townhouse.

Tala smiled, scrunched his koi's butt while kissing his earlobe.

"So?"

Miguel laughed again and put his arms around the porn star's neck, ignoring the android that came to greet them. The lovers scrambled into Miguel's glass living-room. The light automatically turned on when they stepped into the spherical room. The sofa in the middle of the room rotated towards the two men so that they fell on it. Tala tore off Miguel's shirt with his teeth. The latter reached for the remote control while the wall on which the TV was hung rotated towards the front of the sofa so that Miguel could switch it on. The image on the screen showed a bespectacled man reading news. His voice was only a mutter beneath the moans of the lovers.

"The World Wide-known pornographic actor, Tala, came to the Tokyo Premiere with his boyfriend. He declares openly that he is homosexual and thus won't answer to the fans demand of private sessions. To this, his manager Stanely Dickenson, the renowned pornographic producer, refuses to give answers. Why has he hidden that his actor, who is revered by over five billions of teenagers around the planet, is actually a…"

The screen switched to another channel. Miguel glimpsed Tala and himself pushing through the crowds with Tala's bodyguards to enter his carriage. He couldn't help laughing softly about how all this had happened quickly. After he left Tala a week ago, the latter broke into his house as usual but it wasn't to fuck him.

"Miguel, I'm yours," the porn star said.

Miguel, who was watching TV at that time, dropped the remote control. The expression on the porn star's face was no longer impassive but soft pink blushed on his cheeks and his eyes revealed anxiety. He tried to say something else but he couldn't. Next minute, Miguel was kissing passionately with his lover, a true lovers' kiss. At last, he thought, I've been waiting for this moment for so long. He wanted to tell Tala this but the latter didn't release him from his lips until both of them were out of breath.

"I love you," Miguel dared whisper the words feared by the porn star.

To this he smiled, sending rays on Miguel's heart. He approached his head and clasped his mouth on his.

They went to the Tokyo Premiere together, where Tala was meant to be a judge for the new porn release. When they both stepped out of the carriage, hand in hand, there was no doubt that they were in love. The word warmed Miguel's heart. He wanted to laugh in the public's faces: they were all claming Tala as the carriage approached but when they saw who he was with, they instantly became silent. Miguel knew that this would happen but Tala made sure that he didn't care about it by reaching for his head and kissed him in front of his fangirls. Dickensono arrived soon with a disbelieved look on his face. But he couldn't say anything because the Premiere was starting. Miguel sat in front row with a satisfied look on his face. He clapped with the others when Tala was introduced, not that he needed to be. Everyone knows him. And now everyone knows that he's gay.

During the pause for ads, Dickenson rounded them. Feryle glanced at him with an annoyed look on his face so that Miguel couldn't help laughing.

"Shut up, kagema!" Dickenson snapped.

The man looked flustered and frustrated beyond words.

"What happened to you, Tala? How come you've shown yourself with… this! And causing scandal right in front of the Premie-"

"Makato-san, it's time you see the truth," Tala interrupted him. "I don't eat pussy."

Miguel laughed at Dickenson's face. The manager was completely speechless. Poor man, he must live with disobedience.

"Switch it off," Tala groaned from below him.

"Shut up," Miguel took the delicious occasion to defy Tala.

The porn star raised his head from his dick.

"Shall I shut you up?" he asked and before Miguel could stop him-not that he meant to- he clasped his mouth over his.

"…The pornographic international star reveals his sexuality…"

Miguel drenched his koi's mouth with sweat and saliva; he seemed to be trying to consume his partner by covering him in his substance. With one hand, he tore away Tala's pants, the only garment that was left between them. The latter mounted on him; the sofa creaked beneath their weight; Tala duck his finger into his koi's asshole. The latter groaned with ecstasy, twittering on the soft sofa, barely making sense out of the voice form the television.

"… Dr. Selavy considers the fact of homosexuality a vogue in the present society. It has influence from films, books and now pornographic actors. Today, 14th of June, the famous actor, Tala…"

"… rumors have it that they had been seeing each other for a long time but it's now that the pornographic star decided to unveil the secret of his sexuality…"

The couple rolled off the sofa, onto the rough rug, massaging each other's body with sweaty hands, trembling as though it was their first time. Why, Miguel wondered, as Tala sat up, pushing his musuko into Miguel's asshole, do men have to run away from love? He nearly choked with the emotion rushing from his dick to his throat. Tala's soft hands pressed down his shoulders, retrieving the pain. He sighed. Talae was pushing harder but Miguel pulled him forward so that he could lick his neck, drink in his perfume and most of all to feel his body against his. Their legs entangled and so were their breath: we can no longer see the difference between the two. Tala didn't know whether he sucked his own nipples or Miguel's. It all became unclear.

"… Stanely Dickenson closes up against the press. His employees let out the fact that he had known the fact ever since he started collaborating with young Tala, international pornographic star. Why he hid it from the press…"

Artificial colors from the screen hit on the back of the screaming boy. Tala stooped down and stole Miguel's kiss away. His tongue wandered in the mouth he thought he had known forever yet that night it was all a mystery to him. It was as if he was rediscovering the whole body. It emanated a new fragrance, so enticing that the porn star couldn't bear to be apart. Slowly, Tala retrieved his musuko from the ass hole and both of them collapsed with exhausted elation.

* * *

I'm sorry about making Mr. Dick(enson) a total prick but Tala really gets on his nerves. LOL! 


	26. Bubbles

The chapter everyone's been waiting for... at last!

God, I must tell you how I've been killing myself trying to find the idea. I mean the meeting between the 'hero' and the 'herion' is very important in a story and of course, I didn't want it to be too cliche. For example, they meet in an empty corridor and time seems to halt. That is so not me. I'm writing it from Mariah's POV as well so that we would be deprived from what Kai and Kimi really felt to each oterh which is good because that will make the reader wonder, won't it? Anyway, I hope that you'll like it. I can never help laughing ecah time I read over.

Enjoy!

Chapter 25

_Bubbles_

Mariah was sitting alone in an old sweater, watching the birds forming a V on the pale sky. She smiled to herself, hugging her shoulders. The trees swayed to the music played by the Eastern wind. How she wished summer would come sooner! Mariah sighed and tilted her heads backwards. Suddenly, a pair of soft hands passed in front of her eyes.

"Have you done your homework yet, Hinohara-san?"

Mariah laughed as she removed the hands and turned to the newcomer.

"I guess you're going to ask me to let you copy mine, Miyazaki-san?"

Kimi smiled and nodded before propping on the damp grass beside Mariah. She was wearing a loose top that showed her right shoulder and long wooly two-toned pink and white fingerless gloves. Her long hair was put up in a messy bun. She played with Mariah's fluorescent bootlaces while waiting for an answer.

"So?" Kimi asked.

Her eyes seemed weary even though she kept them as cheerful as possible. With the week's work, Mariah was surprised that Kimi could even joke.

"Sure," Mariah shrugged. "But don't let Mr. Kobayashi catch you again."

"Of course, not! I've learnt my lesson," Kimi said with a mock seriousness in her voice.

Mariah shook her head, smiling. She was Hinohara Mariah, senpai in Takasaki High School. Kimi's name was Miyazaki Kimi and also in the same class. They were both good at sports but Mariah was good at science while Kimi at art. Mariah lived with her mother and father who were wealthy business man and woman in a Tokyo penthouse in front of the Tokyo Tower. Kimi on the other hand, lived with her single mum in a tiny flat. They took the sky train to go to the school together. Their school uniforms were a short navy pleated skirt, a white shirt under a navy V-neck pullover with the school emblem and a red tie. They also wore long white socks that reached their knees and black polished shoes. Only Kimi sewed the hem of her skirt so that it was shorter than the average and wore dazzling earrings to each class. This was how they built up their characters. It was an old game but both of the girls hadn't given it up yet. They made up stories about their high school life, inspired from magazines and Internet. Technology was very useful.

"How's you extra- Japanese lesson coming up?" Kimi suddenly asked.

Mariah blushed and giggled foolishly. Since she became aware of her feelings for Rei, she had added him into their game. Kimi didn't object but a knowing smile always curved itself on her face when she fended asking about 'Fudo', their name for Rei.

"Oh, alright," Mariah answered, playing with the cotton from her sweater. "He didn't mention the festival or anything but the way he talks to me changed. I think he likes me."

"That's good, so you're going to leave the Ice Prince for me."

Mariah stared at her, not sure whether to laugh or gasp out of surprise. Was she going to introduce the Guy in their play too? Mariah was the less enthusiastic about him though she couldn't object that he was hot. But somehow, she preferred Rei. He at least, didn't push away girls without coldness. That was why they decided to name him the Ice Prince, due to his seemingly heartlessness. Mariah wouldn't have liked playing around with this kind of guy but it seemed enticing for the other girls, including Kimi.

"What?" was all Mariah could say.

Kimi's eyes sparkled.

"You know, the new guy? He has just arrived last week but surely you've noticed him? He is absolutely yummy!"

" Kimi-chan! I didn't know!" Mariah teased.

The girl changed from a secretive pervert into a sexual obsessed. She had really become a potential prostitute. Madame Cho even stopped trying to prevent her from sleeping with twenty men in the same night because the girl would simply not listen. Sometimes Mariah felt that Kimi was just like a fire gun. Once you light it, it explodes. Since that first night, she didn't stop anymore and the number of men she slept with was alarming for someone who had just started.

"What? Why?" Kimi looked surprised though she knew it deep in herself that Mariah didn't think the same way as she did about the Guy. "You don't like him?"

"Ha, yeah right!" Mariah shook her head. "You know what I'm thinking, don't you?

Kimi smiled cordially.

"A guy is a guy, I know. But it's the same with you and Tala. I do not see anything special in that gay but you seem to see the world out of him."

"I do not!" Mariah denied.

"Mariah's in love with Tala, Mariah's in love with Tala," Kimi chanted.

Mariah got up and hit her. The two girls were laughing on the wet grass like small children.

"Kimi-chan, calm down a bit," Mariah said, ending the game. "If you are able to get laid by the Rock Star, then I'll… then I'll…"

"Yeah?"

Kimi sat up, looking interested.

"Then I'll buy you ice creams!"

"Okay!" Kimi clapped her hands, looking like a joyful little kid.

Sometimes Mariah wondered how she could change from one status to another so easily: at one time she was a drop dead gorgeous hooker and another she returned to her young age.

"What's the curfew?" Kimi asked.

"Erm… I give you three days," Mariah answered. "And I'm being nice. If on the third day, he still haven't fucked you then you must get on the dance floor when the customers are there and fart in front of them."

"All right!" Kimi laughed.

"Wait, you must be the one fucked not the one who fuck, okay? You must melt his ice heart- if he has one," Mariah said after a second thought.

"Okay. God, I can't wait!"

Mariah laughed along with her friend as the first rain drops dampened the sky.

"Fuck! We'd better get in!" Mariah exclaimed, spring up.

"I love rain!" Kimi sang, spinning around herself.

"Come on, you crazy," Mariah laughed, tugging at her sleeves. "Or else you'll fall sick and won't get a chance to go to school and face the Prince ton- tomorrow."

When night fell, they all got ready for their shift. Mariah was feeling uncomfortable in short light skirt with Sakura motives and an excessively deep yukata-style neck vest. She also had pink fishnet tights and golden high heels. But when she joined the others in the crowded main hall, Mariah forgot her uneasiness. Kimi was joking a lot with Mariam. She must have drunk some aperitif already. Mariah smiled, pinching her friend's cheeks. She was wearing the same costume of course, except that on Kimi, it looked different. Her small and adolescent body was accentuated by the vest and Mariah knew somehow that even though the skirt barely hid their bum, Kimi had somehow stitched it up. Probably because she really wanted those ice creams.

"Come on, girls. Let's have some fun!" Kimi bounced up and down, smaller than all the others but it wasn't a handicap for her. Not that now she belonged to the prostitution.

"I know a place where we can have fun before serious working," Mariam smiled secretively.

The girls giggled gorgeously, trying to get the guy among the group of gangsters' gaze. But he seemed too absorbed with what Brooklyn was saying that he didn't even lift an eye.

Hilary turned to Kimi.

"Hey, why don't you try and talk to him?" she defied her.

"Yeah, Miss I'm-hot-and-sexy, why don't you give it a try?" Mathilda pressed.

But Mariah already knew that Kimi would accept since they made a bet. She was just fending to hesitate so the other girls wouldn't think that she considered herself as hot and sexy. Though Mariah thought she did.

"We've all tried and failed!" Hilary insisted. "There's only you and Mariah-chan left."

Mariah jerked her head.

"No way, I'm not doing it!" she said automatically.

Kimi tossed her hair and put her right arm on her hips, then winked discreetly at Mariah.

"All right, _I'll_ do it," she said, smacking her glossy lips.

The other girls- except Mariah laughed with disbelief as Kimi walked over to the sofas occupied by the yakuzas and the Rock Star. They moved nearer to hear what was being said; Mariah watched as Kimi flung herself between the 'target' and Brooklyn. The yakuzas stopped talking immediately. Most even had a glint in their eyes at the approach of the girl. They- like every customer- didn't know Kimi-chan. The Guy in question, on the other hand didn't seem pleased with this presence, having jumped a thousand miles away when Kimi sat down. Mariah wondered whether he was really gay like Kimi reckoned at first.

"What's up, guys?" Kimi was saying but her head was slightly turned to the Prince.

She had one leg over the other, showing the curve of her thigh up to her bum. Man, she is sexy! Mariah realized. Brooklyn's head was turned to her so she couldn't see his expression but the yakuzas around them reflected enough the general feeling: mute ecstasy.

"I'm Kimi. Have we met before?" Kimi continued, her body slightly edged towards the boy.

With the top she was wearing, Mariah doubted that the boy would miss the breast-lines. But his expression remained impassive, if not a flicker of astonishment in his dark eyes.

"You look like you came out of a legend or something," Kimi's hands were gradually climbing towards his legs next to her.

The other girls couldn't help laughing but Mariah restrained herself.

"What's your name?"

"Brooklyn-kun mustn't be very happy," Mathilda whispered behind Mariah. Which made them all crack up laughing.

The boy suddenly looked up but they were well-hidden in the dancing crowd. Mariah didn't know why but she couldn't bear his gaze on them. It made her shudder like a winter's wind in a summer's day.

Finally he spoke- his voice was as smooth as steel, devoid from all emotions.

"Kai," he said.

"Kai? That's a lovely name. What does it mean?"

At that point Kimi was practically leaning on his chest, their lips only a breath apart. Mariah had seen her doing this before with the other guys and if it was a normal guy, they'd probably be Frenching right away. Kimi showed her, her tactic once: she would hold her mouth slightly apart and bit her front teeth together, as if she was going to bite. Mariah guessed that some men like it wild. But not Kai apparently. Even though the position was ready, that he had let her come so near to him- something the other girls weren't able to- and Mariah was thinking that she would have to buy Kimi ice creams after all, he didn't move a muscle. Is it a good or a bad sign?

"I… I don't know," he finally replied.

There was hesitation in his voice! Mariah couldn't believe that Kimi was able to make their Ice Prince tremble then she would win her bet. And the other girls would surely honor her as their Queen, meaning that she, Mariah, would loose her status as Jewel of the Palace. Already Kimi was stealing her customers. But should she care? Mariah no longer wanted to continue this job anyway. What good is it when she had Rei? The name made her heart falter with intense pleasure and before she knew it, Kimi was being dragged out of the room by Brooklyn. Oh, God what happened?

Mariah swiveled to the other girls who were looking at the same time frustrated and glad. Kimi probably didn't even have time to kiss the boy when the jealous yakuza pulled her away.

"My God, he talked to her!" Mariam yelled, flabbergasted by her friend.

"So? He talked to us too, even though it was to ask us to piss off," Hilay countered. "But what's most surprising, most unacceptable is that he didn't even push her away when she was practically lying on his chest!"

"Oh God, I'm green with jealousy!" Mariam and Mathilda wailed in unison.

"Oh well," Hilary shrugged. "We'll have to accept our defeat."

The three girls hugged each other and faked a sob. Mariah couldn't help laughing.

"Come on girls," she said cheerfully. "Let's go and see the other customers. I believe that there's a hot one out there, waiting for each of you."

"Yeah, right. But none of them will be as hot as the Ice Prince," Mathilda complained though she was already walking with the others towards the bar- the place where to find customers easily.

"His name is Kai, duh," Mariah said. "Anyway, Kimi didn't do anything with him yet so maybe you all still have a chance."

"She could have, if Brooklyn wasn't there," Hilary pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't think he would let her," Mariah said thoughtfully.

In a way, this Kai was like her Rei: they both don't belong in a brothel. Maybe he is also a lord, Mariah pondered.

"Is this you, Kevin-kun?"

Mariah awoke from her thoughts. She couldn't believe her eyes: the Sarumawashi was here among the customers? Sure, he'd been here before to add some performance though it didn't go quite well since men weren't here to watch a monkey play tricks so he didn't come again, except to visit the girls to whom he brought gossips from the town, or just to chat. The boy, once he'd seen her, smiled mischievously like a small boy who was caught doing something he shouldn't be.

"What are you doing here?" Mariah asked before she could stop herself.

But before Kevin could answer, Mathilda interrupted him.

"Want a bite too, don't cha?" she teased, bending towards him.

By doing so Mariah knew that her breasts would look bigger than they already were.

"Mathilda, stop it. Don't tease him," Mariah said, pulling her friend up-straight.

Kevin was looking quite disturbed by the little display. Mariah soon felt rather ashamed in her costume, too sexy for a friend to see. Kevin had seen her dressed likewise before but he seemed thunderstruck by her tonight. He simply couldn't keep his eyes off her, making her feel more uncomfortable.

Hilary and Mariam looked from one and another and smiled.

"Well, Mariah-chan, I guess you've got yourself a customer," Mariam said as she linked arms with Hilary and Mathilda.

"Wait, don't-!"

But they were already gone. Mariah turned back to Kevin who was still gawping at her.

"Um, Kevin-kun? Can you stop staring at me, please coz it's making me nervous," she said coolly though _she was_ feeling rather nervous.

Kevin, feeling abashed, rose from pink to crimson. He lowered his gaze immediately.

"How it's going with, um, your Japanese?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Mariah yelled, due to the music beating her eardrums.

"How much is it to sleep with you?" he shouted back.

Mariah couldn't help laughing. It was a joke, right?

"Come, I'll tell you all about it," she replied, taking his hand.

She led him to the engawa opened to the cubic garden. It was another dark and damp night but the freshness did her good.

* * *

Voila! I hope you like it! Okay, the part between Kai and Kimi was a little bit short bit none the less spicy. That's my point of view. Give me yours by reviewing! 


	27. Wild Desire

I say, that last chapter should be enough to keep you guys happy for amoment but of course, now everyone's waiting for Kai and Kimi to do It. Well, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait a little bit more. Hehehe, I'm wicked.

About Brooklyn. I think the guy's cute but in my story he's the bad guy, or in other words, the jealous lover. I just love torturing my charcters. I mean, what's worse than love and not be loved in return? But we mustn't forget that in this fanfic he's a yakuza and his way of loving is quite out of commun but nonetheless sincere. Yet, he might just be attracted by Kimi and what he thinks is love is actually lust. Actually, this whole fanfic works on this question: how can we discern love from lust?

I'll let you enjoy this 'little conversation' between Kimi and Brooklyn.

Chapter 26

_Wild Desire_

"Brooklyn-kun, let go of me!" I shout as he drags me out of the room, into the dark corridor where shy couples are eating each other like wild beasts.

Honestly, I was so near in wining my bet! Why does the faggot have to be there? Goodbye, ice creams. Though I must admit that I was enjoying myself too. He smells so good…

Brooklyn bangs me against the wall and blocks me by putting his hands on the wall each side of my head.

"You, **anta no baka**," I mutter, rubbing my wrists.

He slaps me on the right cheek. He's going to pay for this.

"Shut up," he commands. "What was that about?"

"Why, can't I flirt with your boyfriend?" I ask back, ready to kill him.

"He's not my boyfriend, **yariman onna**!"

"So nice of you to treat a girl you wanted to fuck," I retort.

He blinks, then looks at the floor though he kept his hands on the wall. Can he be ashamed? Paw, I don't think the bastard really has that kind of feelings in him.

"So, can I go now?" I say after he didn't say anything.

As if I'm going to wait for his permission anyway. I dig under his arm but as I was coming up again, he catches hold of my head and swings me back against the wall.

"Now, you're asking for it, mate," I threaten, my eyes flashing.

How dares he? I've been nice long enough.

"Wait, Kimi-chan. Look who's wrong here," he quickly says even though it is clear he isn't afraid. "I let you drown yourself in sex for a whole week without saying anything but now you're doing it right under my eyes? How do you want me to stand that?"

"Brooklyn-kun? Did I ever tell you to love me?" I ask impatiently. "Did I ever ask you to protect me from other guys? Did I? Huh?" My temper is rising; I can feel the demon of hatred banging in my chest. Fucking Brooklyn, how I dream of killing him! Who does he think he is?

He catches my hands which are preparing to punch him and shouts.

"How can I not love you, Kimi-chan? How can I?"

"Shut up!"

He shut _me_ up. By placing his lips on mine. Oh no, Kimi, what are you doing? What am I doing? I respond him. Too quickly his tongue asks to enter and I let a gap wide enough for the slithering thing to penetrate. It drinks in my anger, my soul even though my heart is still yelling no. But who can resist? I feel the peppermint Yukio always chews weaving an enchanted song in my mouth. It's a wonder he has such a nice breath when he drinks and smokes. I can feel his hands wandering down to my skirt. I hug his waist with my leg, guiding his hands down towards the cunt. Wait a minute, do I- am I going to give in to him this easily? I feel his sweat on his back. Where did his shirt go? I instantly push him off.

"You-!" I am out of breath.

He looks puzzled by the unexpected end of our short outburst. Did he think that I was going to let him fuck me? Dream on, Brooklyn. I'd rather fuck the Rock Star. He thinks he owns me? Yeah, right.

Before he can say anything, I run back into the main room, careful to adjust my clothes. Really, why am I so weak? How can I let him do it again? My feelings for him haven't change and if not, have grown worst. I am going to kill him. Why? Oh why did I let him touch me? I should have kicked him since he's slapped me! The bastard! He's at the same time violent and like, nice to me. No, actually, Brooklyn has never been nice to me. I don't know how he wants me to like him.

Suddenly someone calls my name. Surprise, surprise. It's Brooklyn's friends, the equally idiot Garland, the son of a bitch Crusher and pain-in-the-ass Mystel. Of course, all yakuzas and witless. Unfortunately, the Rock Star isn't with them. I'm not even giving them a second glance.

"Hey, Kimi-chan, Mystel-kun says that you're good at giving heads," Garland says.

"Yeah, if you're disgusted by Brooklyn, why not come to us. We're free," Mystel adds in that thick voice of his.

I can't even remember that I've sucked him. Must be that awful night when everyone fucked everyone.

"Yeah right," I throw casually. "Just get some brains first."

I know that it won't please these bigheads but I didn't care. No one offends me.

Crusher the bluff among them catches my wrist. God, what's with them tonight?

"We haven't finished with you, Kimi-chan," Garland says, arms crossed.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm finished with you, mother fuckers."

I swing my leg and hit Crusher's head so that he let go of me then onto Garland and Mystel's shoulders and bang their heads together. The people around us stop fucking and turn to watch. As if I care. Crusher tries to catch me but I dig and makes him trip over onto his friends.

"Bye, lads. See yah another time," I went before walking to the dancing platform.

I need a change of air. Just my luck, the music is good. I let my body move to the rhythm, happy about the kicking-and-punching. Men are heavy sometimes. They are always on your back. I hate to say it but seriously, the way they come to fuck shows how weak they all are front of women. Really, I don't think they can survive without us! Who'd be there to satisfy their dicks, to feed them with pussy, to have options for them to choose (gays only have one hole) and above all who have boobs? I think that that's the most attractive feature in a woman: their breasts. Men don't have breasts and the transsexuals' ones are fake. So nothing is better than an authentic woman. Why am I thinking about this anyway? Oh, yeah, because men are good for nothing. But to tell you the truth, I can't see a world without men either. Without losers like Brooklyn and his gang, yes. But without REAL men, no. The world is good as it is.

Hey, isn't that Mariah I see over there? And Kevin-kun! What the fuck? I know that they take Japo lessons together but God, Kevin is so… small. 'K, he's pretty cute and playful and all but he is smaller than Mariah and as tall as me. Which is rather small for a boy, if you ask me. Coz I'm _very_ small. Anyway, it seems that they are going out. Oooohh, Mariah! Nah, innocent like she is, she probably doesn't know what the monkey trainer really thinks of her. He's a boy after all. And his long hair is a lot of nonsense. It doesn't go with his childish feature.

"Hey, girl, how much for the hour?"

I lower my gaze on a rather bluff man, dressed in a leather vest with tattoos on his large muscles. That's what I call a man. But I continue dancing all the same, wagging my bum sexily.

"How much will you give me?" I ask playfully.

I love joking with customers, playing the hard. It kinda arouse them even more. Strange people.

He looks me up and down; his gaze stays a long while on the movement of my bum. He too is playing: the Hell's Angel rubs his moustache fending thinking hard. Moustache! I'd love to try kissing a moustached man. It must kind of be tickling. Thinking this, I lower myself by bending my legs apart, shaking my bum in front of him while biting my lower lips.

"25.000 ¥ for you, beauty," he finally says.

"Only that?"

I turn around and catches hold of his head between my breasts.

"Name your price," he gives in.

I press my boobs against his weathered face.

"50.000 ¥," I say.

"Hey, go and fuck somewhere else!"

I laugh as the man carries me down the platform and passes through the thick crowd.

"Where are we going?" I ask, not caring that my skirt is lifted up and my red G-string is in view.

"Where do you want to go?"

I thought for a moment then whisper to him.

He seems surprised but then nods and changes directions. This is going to be fun! Too bad he's alone though. But I guess that I can't have everything I want. I'm a whore after all.

He carries me to the garage where are parked all the vehicles the customers came in. I was too busy kissing the Hell's Angel that I didn't notice a vintage flame motorcycle, the kind I dreamt of having.

"Hey, is this one yours?" I ask when I spot it.

I can't explain all the details of the beauty. It's as if licked with fire from Hell the deepest of the red and the metal engine shines back our reflection like a hungry prey, waiting to be tamed. It isn't high but rather lean like a feline, a demon of rapidity. A strange yearning overtakes me. I must have that motorcycle! It's like it's made for me, waiting fro me in the silent garage, a king among the other vehicles.

But the motorcyclist shakes his head and said.

"Nah, baby, not that one."

Of course, he's too heavy for the engine which, if wanted to be used to the fullest must carry light so that it could take the rider to Heaven.

"But mine is strong as well."

He turns to a motorcycle parking not far from the jewel. It's like he said strong: big and sturdy, ready to carry weight. Do bikes translate what kind of a person their owners are? But I refuse to think that the fire motorcycle belong to anyone. It's too perfect for anyone except me.

The Hell's Angel makes me sit on his giant motorcycle but my eyes are still stuck on the feline one. I nearly jump when he starts the engine and I am compelled to hold on to his sturdy body as he curves and fires over all the other vehicles.

"Yeaaaaaaahh!" I scream, rubbing out the image of the legendary motorcycle and concentrating on my work.

Men love when we scream.

We are out of the garage and speeding along the malt field in a wink of an eye. The engine is roaring against the hard wind, messing up my hair. I can't help laughing; tears are forming in the corner of my eyes. The rain whips our bare skin but we continue to gain speed.

"You all right?" the man shouts, turning his bushy head towards me.

"Just keep it fast!" I yell, fumbling into his leather vest, finding protection.

The darkness is interrupted by lanterns dangling from the trees which constituted archways over the dusty road going downhill. I taste the water on my lips, enjoying in every bit the ride. Now is too soon to start playing. I let the man drive on for a wild minute, avoiding bends and wrecked _gorin-to_ marking old emplacements of shrines. I believe that there is still one up somewhere on the mountain. The rain makes damp patched of the light coming from the red lanterns above like bubbles of light from Heaven. I tilt my head backwards.

"It's so beautiful!" I exclaim on the top of my voice.

I completely ignore the one driving the motorcycle and take the opportunity for self-satisfaction. How many times do you get a ride like this? My bare legs are cold and damp on the metal pipes at my feet; it's such a delicious feeling, with the dirt turned to mud splattering my golden heels. I don't know why I like the moment so much: maybe it's because it's one of the rare times where I get to be abandoned to myself without thoughts or fear that all will end. But it will. I immediately feel the engine purred as it lost speed. It's time to work, I sighed.

I reach out for the biker's rough jeans, soft by use. Thank god, I can't stand hard jeans. It nearly cuts my fingers off last time I was giving a head. Anyway, I undid the zip and duck my hand in. I was right. It's a big one. I catch it with one hand and pull the worn underwear out of the way to free the sex from its prison. The man lets out a silent groan above the roaring of the engine. I pull myself nearer to him, banging my breasts against the rough surface of the vest and wrap my wet legs around his waist while tucking at the dick, urging it to cum. The man's grips loosen on the handles when I devour the hair near his ear, making way to his uneven face. I pass my lips over what seems to be an old scar, probably made with a small dagger; my tongue meets with the raindrops on his sweating face, mingling them together. The air suddenly becomes scorching. While maintaining the prick with my right hand, I reach out with my free hand under his vest, finding, just as I have expected, thick lava of grease rolling down the body matching the size of the bike. I sense the complicated creases twirling around the bulging body, even bumping on a violent birthmark. I no longer have my bum on the motorcycle's seat but I'm rubbing my body against the biker's back, churning his dick to the rhythm of my movements. Somehow my breasts have found their way out of my vest and are rolling on the head of the biker. He suddenly lets go of the handles and turns around to grab me. I let go of his dick in surprise and am encountered by a pair of cracked lips, thick and hard. They push mine back with fervor, I can feel the bushy moustache stroking against my mouth. I tilt my head to the left, opening my mouth so that the biker's fat and soggy tongue can penetrate it. I nearly fall backwards with the force it's breaking through my throat. He doesn't seem to care for the way the bike is heading so I decide to forget about it too. I reach out over his elbow to pull him to me but it's rather difficult due to way his body is twisted, his dick stuck in front. Nevertheless, he finds a way to divert himself with my boobs. I'm afraid the vest is unusable now. I gasp for the rain to cleanse my teeth as he drinks in the two domes. Then he pushes me up, forcing me to stand on the seat so that he can tuck up my skirt and scoffs my cunt. Bush meets bush. I moan to the wind. His head is a black blob going up and down at my groins. His jagged fingers enter my vagina, opening the wet and slippery surface before putting his tongue in it, wiping it off the ejaculation formed inside.

"**Shte**!" I yell.

But he didn't have time because the motorcycle is going to crash into the rocky slope. I yell again to warn him. He instantly lets go of me and switches back to catch the handles and swerves like a professional, overtaking the lower part of the slope, hitting back rocks but the bike isn't harmed. I hug his head, laughing into the night and he laughs along with me. He speeds up the engine and turns back to the path.

* * *

**anta no baka: **you fucking idiot**  
**

**yariman onna: **you whore **  
**

**Shte: **fuck me

* * *


	28. The Jewel

Hey, I've just received a strange review. What does: "I'm reporting this fic. later loser" mean? If someone can explain that to me than I'll be happy.

I also have a bad news for you guys: I won't have Internet for two days! So I won't be updating for a very long time. Well, two days but like, it's getting excited and everything. Fuck my... er, no I didn't say anything.

Okay, for those who are curious about what Kai thinks will have to wiat for next time, I'm afraid. This will be a boring part about Mariah.

Chapter 27

_The Jewel_

Mariah used to live in a little house with her mother and brother. She replaced her father as the man of the family. What could the strongest do but look after their little family? She remembered their little cottage in the village. Her mother and brother spent their days inside the house but she had to run errands for them. Her brother attended their mother. Early in the morning, she was the first one to get up. Mariah would put the kettle on and help their family's genoid prepare breakfast. It was an old model, easily contaminated but the family had no means to buy a new one and they were too attached to the breaking cramp. Mariah had forgotten its name. After preparing breakfast, she would boil the water to bath in. Their hot water machine was also broken though Mariah had tried to fix it up it was a hard task for a five-years old. When her mother and brother woke, the house's peace would immediately be annihilated: they made rackets just to get up and find their zoris. After breakfast where her brother would leave out half the portion of food prepared, Mariah cleared away and left the genoid to wash the dishes. The family washed together but her mother took care in washing her brother and left the daughter to wash herself. Even though her brother was older than she was, Mariah was more independent than him.

Her mother always used her to go shopping for them while they stayed at home. The little girl was glad to help and always felt proud, carrying the tiny basket along with the genoid. The other shoppers always eyed her with a kind eye. When she came back, she would put everything in the refrigerator by herself (the genoid didn't have a sense of order in her mind) in spite of the exhaustion. Another time, her mother would use her to blow the laundry in the local laundry-dryer. The genoid and her would sit watching the clothes turn round and round in the machine, small among the adults there. Sometimes they would talk to her, giving her little bonbons and an oil drop for the ancient genoid. They felt sorry for her. It was only now that she realized it. One day when coming back from the laundry-dryer, Mariah found the living-room desert. Normally her mother and her brother would be sitting together, watching the TV screen but that day wasn't a normal day. Mariah heard a noise from the bedroom where mother and brother shared. The little girl tiptoed towards the room, leaving the genoid to manage the laundry. The blinds were pulled down. She glued her eye into the gap between the wall and the sliding door. In the darkness, she could make out movements and voices which sounded like those of a beast in rage. Her eyes widened as she understood who the voice belonged to. Mariah slid the door open. The sunlight glared at the naked forms of her mother and brother entwined in each other. The little girl stepped backwards and slipped.

Mariah shut her eyes open. Her head was aching with the memory. The darkness wrapped her with the stranger sleeping next to her. It was unbearable. Why am I thinking about that episode of my life again? she wondered. The memory sank in the girl's heart and it never left her all those years. True, she never tried to forget it. What good was it? It had happened and she must accept it. Mariah sometimes thought about this unlikely couple. She had never been loved by her mother, she guessed. But her devotion for the woman remained despite all those years. She _was_ her mother after all. The young girl carefully crawled out of the futon. She went into the bathroom and let the tap run. Then she put her hands under the jet and washed her face, trying to chase her headache away. The water ran down her face, down her neck and curving her breasts. Mariah squeezed one of them with a feeling of shame. This, okasan, is what your daughter has become, she sighed.

This body, these breasts never belonged to her. It had always seemed to be someone else's property. But now she wanted it back. What of most natural to want to be one's own owner? No, this is not right. Madame Cho said… Why did she care what Madame Cho said? The landlady had never known love. Mariah tucked a strand of her bushy pink hair behind her ear.

"Re-i," she said to the mirror, pronouncing each syllable with care.

She pinked. Oh, how she misses him! They hadn't seen each other for such a long time! What's a long time? Three days? Seventy two hours? He must be very busy not to contact them. But Kevin was nice enough to come and visit her. The boy hadn't heard from Rei either. Mariah couldn't quite remember why Kevin had started these lessons in the first place. For her, some memories were clearer than others. It was like being in an empty room: sometimes you can see clearly the mark left by the furniture but other times you can only guess their presence there.

Mariah elbowed on the sink, looking absent-mindly at her own reflection. Is this beauty? Why do people think of her as beautiful, Mariah couldn't understand. She knew that she wasn't fat and had big boobs. But she despised her bushy hair, which seemed so wild and untamed unlike Kimi's long and sleek one. She also had round babyish face and her eyelashes seemed too long. What's the big deal in it all? Though secretly Mariah wished that one person would think of her beautiful yet he had never manifested that kind of opinion. He was like her mother. She never spoke when she praised but yelled when something was wrong. Rei never yelled of course but he never said anything either.Mariah sighed. Why did she have to fall in love with someone so hard to understand? Sometimes she would be positive of his feelings for her but other times, he would not even grant her a glance.

"I love you," she whispered, pretending to talk to her love.

But even she herself knew that it was a word spilt in the air like any other. She just hoped that one day it would reach its destiny.

* * *

Quite a sad chapter, huh?  



	29. The Lost Samurai

I guess that the person who wanted to shut my account hasn't succeed yet and I'm back to give you the next chapter. I didn't know that being a member of Fanfiction can be so dangerous. Lol.

I would like to thank **Feeding Ground **and **Crying Sorceress** for thei support.

Here's a drabble from Kai about what he felt after last night's incident.

Chapter 28

_The Lost Samurai_

Her deaf perfume blinded his senses. Why did he loose all his senses then? Her voice made no sense to him; he was paralyzed.

Kai opened his eyes. The darkness was incomplete, the silence earsplitting. The lanterns nudged at each other as if to tease him of his… Of his what? Weakness. The word was whispered to him like a blasphemy. It made him shiver down to his spine and the air suddenly became cold. Push. Push her away. The most simple of gesture seemed somewhat unachievable to him all of a sudden. Her breath on his face was like the winter's spring: it was enough to freeze his burning temples, stop him from doing what he wanted. He wanted to push her away, he wanted to keep silent when she asked for his name but he did not. It was as if some invisible force had taken over him, turning him into another person, the other he was hiding for so long. The floor beneath him was still trembling with the music from outside. She isn't there. Thank God. Why though? It was the second night he couldn't sleep. The rain was yet again drumming on the windows, an eternal reminder of time that flew. In the darkness he could feel his sex sending up impulse to his wavy chest. His hand was shaking at his side. Kai gritted his teeth. How come he had so much difficulty in controlling himself?

The night before, he was with the yakuzas. They were abominable boys who didn't even know how to think for themselves. He was bored but he had patience. The leader, Brooklyn Balkov, was his name, was the same yakuza who was with him the first night and who he thought was lover to the dancer. But apparently they weren't. He had to pass nights listening to the lovelorn criminal's moaning while his friends spilt him with alcohols. In his delirium, he once mentioned an argument between Madame Cho and his father and how the latter threatened to remove him from the Palace. What interested Kai was why Japan's most powerful yakuza would spend time arguing with a landlady though knowing Madame Cho, she probably had a reason for bothering him. Kai waited to hear more but the boy was too coped up in talking about his own personal affairs and didn't mention anything else concerning his father again. But that night, when he was sitting with the yakuzas, she came to him. It wasn't foreseen. He wasn't even thinking about her. As a matter of fact, despite the scandals and the rumors about her running all around the brothel, Kai hadn't paid any attention to them. He was too busy thinking up schemes to get Balkov Jr. to talk about his father's affair and to avoid Madame Cho's trick questions. She hadn't mentioned her either. Kai had to learn from the yakuza that the dancer was the landlady's adoptive daughter. That night he saw her coming but he didn't think it was towards him she was approaching. No, he thought simply that she came to see the yakuzas. He couldn't remember their reaction when she was seducing him. All he could remember was her face, the beat of his heart that was so loud it drowned all the other sounds. And his sex throbbing so hard he had an urge, a nauseating urge to grab hold of it. Kai felt sick of himself. She seemed unreal. Had Madame Cho conjure her up to fool him? But why would the landlady choose her anyway? Why would she recommend her own daughter if she knew that he would refuse? Or she knew? She knew that he wouldn't refuse? No, she must have put one of those spells on him, forever haunting her with the image of her adoptive daughter. Kai couldn't close his eyes without worry: he was no longer alone. The dancer was with him all the time. He soon found it anxious to take a drink or wash himself because he felt that she was watching him, that she was beside him. He could still remember the warmth of her body against him, rendering him cold with deception. Why, what made her come to him? Why, what made her… irresistible?

That was the word. He found it frightening though Kai had never been afraid in his entire life. Surprised, yes but not afraid. Why should he be? Before his life was carefully planned: he would fight for Japan and that was all. He was also going to find his sister. Two goals. But now, now everything was chaos. He couldn't even think properly. One thought than the incident would pop up again. Kai had tried praying to keep his mind of things but it no longer brought him the empty satisfaction it used to. He found that his hands were trembling and that his head was occupied. It almost choked him the very thought of her coming towards him. He was exhausted from sleepless nights full of the rewinding of the scene that had happened. He tried to justify himself by making up new versions in which he resisted her approach but then he found himself stupid enough even to deny the fact that it really happened. Deep in the night, a repugnant thought would haunt him. What if the yakuza didn't take her away? Will he let her strip him of his clothes and lay him? No, of course not. But that was just a hypothesis, a wish. What if she imprisoned him with her aura again? Because that's what clearly happened. The enchantment was still on him.

To his horror, he also realized that in the morning, when he heard footsteps in the doorway, his thoughts darted to her. Kai dared not leave his room. He had the childish fear of seeing her. And as a punishment for having such a fear, Kai forced himself to go outside and practice in the malt field. It was empty. He breathed again. But the sword dances he performed irritated him and soon it began to rain, putting an end to his pointless attempt of diverting himself. The day was horrible. The daylight made him see his mistakes and the lack of sleep tucked him like a swine looking for food. His mind was confused. He couldn't even write a report to Suoh and when he heard laughter, he immediately stood still as if she was going to appear in the doorway. They happened to be so near then. Her eyes were dead but her lips were inviting him to doom. Kai couldn't understand how he resisted then. It must be for the yakuza who took her away before she could do anything to him. But did he really want her to go away? He fidgeted with the pendant hanging on his neck. Think straight, Kai, think straight. Despite himself he was waiting for her to appear, for her voice to ring among her friends. Is this the way of the Samurai? He couldn't be obsessed by a prostitute. No, you're not obsessed by her. It's probably the beer. Yes, the beer that the yakuzas poured for him all the long evenings until he was almost used to it. But he didn't take any beers in the morning and he doubted that the effect lasted so long. Who knows? You didn't sleep last night. The day wasn't better either. No, it was worst. He had nothing to do. Everyone was asleep and he didn't have anyone to talk to except Madame Cho anyway. But she didn't come down to se him and he didn't have the courage to go to her apartments in fear of seeing _her_.

Kai went into the bathroom to wash his face. He nearly did a double-take when he saw the reflection in the mirror. It showed a young man in his youth yet the lines of fatigue dug into his cheeks, rendering him older and wearier then he looked. As a matter of fact, he looked like he just came out of his tomb. If only it would happen much sooner. Then Kai widened his eyes. What did he say? He was much perturbed, he should no longer listen to himself. The young man walked out into the bedroom and peered through the screens. The rain was falling steadily. He couldn't see outside because of the mist. Suddenly the raindrops seemed to form a face, a laughing face, sexily mature. Kai shut his eyes and backed away from the window. He was growing mad. He must send a report to the Shogunate, telling them of his decision of quitting the mission. Let them send someone instead and he'd find his sister by himself. They were taking too long. He guessed that they would probably not say anything to him until he came back with the criminal. As if he had time to think about that! But he should. It is his duty after all. Not bothering about some dancer who happened to put a curse on him. It's the woman's fault, Kai thought. Yes, there's no more logical explanation to it then the fact that the landlady, hikari or not, had sent her to put a spell on him. But she doesn't do magic… She might be lying. What was the illusion she was talking about? Is it this? Kai let himself sink down on the futon. He needed to go to a shrine, to purify himself of diseased thoughts. Last night, he had dreamt something strange after had fallen into an uneasy sleep. It lasted only a few minutes, before he opened his eyes again. He dreamt that he was falling downhill with his motorcycle. Then he found himself reaching out for air to hold on. Cursing himself, he didn't fall asleep again.

Kai took out Dranzer from his kimono hanging from a peg near the futon. He would pass another sleepless night so he might as well do something useful. The Samurai took a cloth and began cleaning the holy weapon. Dranzer, his constant companion glared back at him with stern eyes. Like him, he didn't forgive him for his weakness. Were the Gods still with him? He needed strength now more than ever, to resist the old woman's spells. Dranzer was able to protect him from ruins and shames in battles but it had never occurred to him how soft the blade seemed compared to the one that had stroke his heart. I will love no one but my country, Kai murmured. But when he saw his reflection in the blade, it was replaced by another one.

Morning surprised him sleeping with his feet on the pillow, Dranzer beside him. He scrambled up and put order to himself. He was determined that he wasn't going to be perturbed today. The clouds were still thick on the sky. Kai started the day by going out for a walk. After one whole day stuck in the restricted space of his room, Kai felt calmer once he found the immensity of the wind. But he couldn't help the fear creeping on him again. He gripped his fists and strode forward. The workers were in the field as usual. They didn't even raise their heads as he passed. Kai waited till he reached the clumps of trees arching over the path downhill that he soared into the sky. Sometimes a man needs to do something useless in itself but meaningful to the heart.

He came back down around midday, his senses back to him. Kai walked proudly back to the Palace. But he noticed that the workers had left the field. Feeling Dranzer's handle beneath his gown, he decided to practice some sword dances, maybe as a proof that he had returned to health. As he brushed his ways through the field, he glimpsed something lying among the malt. It was misty white.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Ha, I'm evil. I don't know where I've got the strenght to be after the weird review incident...  



	30. Killing The Venom

Do you remeber that I've promised you all a Christmas present? Well, let's say that I'll need to send two chapters today then the present would be able to come. You've got it, the present is a chapter. But not any chapter! Plus, I've added a bonus with it too, mihht make you laugh. Okay, since these two chapters are short, I'm going to post them together.

Chapter 29

_Killing the Venom_

"Tala-san, are you listening to me?" Dickenson yelled from the other side of the cell phone.

The young man watched carefully the screen in front of him, his hand moving on the click wheel, in order to change the products passing in front of his eyes. He had an earphone in his ear. Inside the voice of his manager was roaring with rage.

"I've been trying to get you for two days!" the voice was saying. "Why did you close your mobile phone? The reporters are banging at our company's building, harassing us with questions on your behalf. You, son of a bitch! I don't know why I'm still casting you- I… I will…"

Tala let the sound buzz in his ear but he was too concentrated in finding the products than listening to an old man's stupidity. Let's see. Tala took out his palm pilot and checked the order Miguel had typed in. Four bottles of vodka. Toilet paper. Cigarettes. Oil drops for the android. Birth control. Tala snorted.

"What-? Tala-san what the fuck are you doing?" his manager asked.

"Shopping."

"Shopping?" Dickenson echoed as if what his actor was doing was the most unthinkable thing to do in the world. "Why the Hell are you shopping when there are millions of fucking androids in your mansion?"

"I've left my house," the porn star replied, clicking four examples of Dionysus Vodka. "Miguel thinks that if we live together we should help out with the chores."

It was his manager's turn to snort.

"Live together? Why don't you get married as well? You and that loser boyfriend of yours, you're going to pay! All these years of hard labor to make you what you have become! And this is how you thank me? By dumping me for a… a fucking photographer?"

"Shut up, Mr. Dick," Tala snapped, inserting his credit card into the machine. "Miguel is the best thing that has happened to me in these past years of my existence. I don't give a fuck for fame or money. We-"

"Paw, that's because you had it. But when you know what poverty really is then you won't be talking."

"Look, **kagema**," Tala said, taking his credit card back, "My life belongs to me and you have no right to touch it."

"What? I'm sorry but your life is the life I've mounded for you, the life that assures you no pain! That was before you decided to turn up kissing your koi!"

"Is it a problem to you?" Tala asked, walking away from the shopping machine and crossing the road to take the sky train.

"No but it's a problem to our consumers. They can't bear the fact that they are honoring a gay."

"Then they would have to find another idol," Tala shrugged.

"Tala-san, don't speak nonsense. We are working a new movie so that we can buy our reputation back. My ass, it's hard work like you can't imagine, snuggled with that wrecked photographer of yours! We, the team had to look at a new prospect where we can show that you're not totally off your rocker. So maybe we're going to shoot straight porn for a while, or otherwise we'll have to find something very arousing so that the consumers would forget about all the premiere scandal. But the task is really to push them to buy again. We're thinking of putting up ads everywhere in the train station to catch the people's attention and maybe a live demonstration with your clone to promote the film…"

Tala saw the train coming, like a giant serpent slithering through the sky-scrapers. The passengers around him were mostly housewives coming back from the morning shopping. Tala couldn't help laughing to himself, mingle among the traditional crowd. He was wearing a making that made him look like any normal teenager of university. Miguel had laughed when he saw him and said that it was enough to fool even his biggest fan. But what was hilarious was the fact that the women were talking about him, Tala without knowing that he was among them.

"My son is crazy about him," one of them was saying. "I've always told him to be careful and look what he's turn out to be! A real gay! Not to be homophobe, personally I wouldn't bare if my son was to turn to be like him!"

"Me, it's not my son but my daughters! They had posters of him all over the house. It was only when the news broke that they tore them all off."

"Yes, I won't bear to have such a thing in my house…"

Tala shook his head. These people are so contradict with themselves. You can't stop liking someone just because he did something you don't like. Otherwise that liking would only be blind admiration that lasted only at an age. People are pathetic. He would be happy to quit business rather than wearing a mask all the time. Anyone would wish that, wouldn't they? Even these frivolous women must have the desire to please, the fatality in them but now they were disguising as conventional wives.

"Tala-san! Tomorrow at eight, don't forget!" Dickenson's voice was commanding in his another ear.

"Yeah, sure," Tala said without a clue what the meeting was about.

"Don't forget your boyfriend. You two are going to get a good smacking! At least I'm not firing him!"

Whatever. Tala switched off the earphone and mounted on the train along with the house wives. In a way he was one now too, Tala smiled. As he stood on the train, he looked out of the window with an indescribable feeling climbing up his chest. He was heading home.

* * *

I think Tala's very cute in this chapter. Shopping! How many porn stars do taht for their boyfriends? Hope you like it!  



	31. Persian Blue

Here's the second chapter. It's gonna be about Kimi's relationship with her adoptive mum. And there's a hint for teh next chapter as well. See if you can find it!

Chapter 30

_Persian Blue_

I walk back one heel broken and skirt muddy but a pouch of money. I can't say that 50. 000 ¥ is worth the hustle but the biker refused to pay more. He is just a biker after all. The morning's drizzle doesn't add the haggardness to my appearance. This is just great. The man found a small motel where we've spent the night but as not to bother driving me back, he should be at least guilty. "I have a rendezvous." The faggot! Who on earth has meetings at six in the morning? Because that was the time he woke me up! God, all I get for my effort is a couple of bucks and muddy feet. Why, why does it have to rain?

The brothel, at last! I run to the gate without thinking. Oh, joy of taking a shower, feeling clean! I smell bad now with all the activity of last night. Honestly, and I've thought that it was exciting! I run across the empty courtyard. Madame Cho hasn't even bothered turning on the rolling carpets. But they are too slow for me anyway. I thrust the doors open and was going to mount the stairs towards my dorm when a figure appears on top of the staircase.

"_Musume_, where have you been?"

Madame Cho in her bath gown is standing in my way, looking down at me with narrow eyes. Can't the old woman get a life? What's she doing here anyway? Isn't she meant to be asleep. Keep it down, Kimi, you're caught.

"At a motel," I say heavily. "With a biker. Here, this is the money," I add, handing her the pouch.

She takes it but doesn't look in. Thank you for my efforts!

"I see that you're working hard these past days," she says, not lifting her gaze from me.

I shrug.

"Come, we shall talk in my room."

I follow her obediently but hey, what the fuck is going on? No but can't she let me at least wash myself? Seriously what has she swallowed last night? Madame Cho hardly talks to me these days. It's not that I miss her conversations either. They all sounded too much like an interrogatory. She asks questions and you have to answer them to her liking. Which is hard since her thoughts are pervert comparing to the normal people's way of thinking.

She slides the door open and lead me through. The room is shaded in deep red. I don't know why but she certainly has a taste for this color. Everything in the room is deep red. Even the wood is mahogany! But in the darkness of dawn, all you can see was one whole shadow. The old women opens the blinds and tells me to stripe off. I do what I am told because you just can't argue with my adoptive mother. When I am completely naked, she approaches me, examining me from top to bottom. Great, what on earth is she doing? She tatters parts of my body, peering closely. She raises my arm, looking under my armpit then lowers herself and draws my legs apart. Her head pokes under my cunt, scanning it with eagle eyes. God, as if I need this. My adoptive mum doesn't even trust me to look after my own body? I bet she doesn't do this to the other girls.

"Ha!"

She points triumphantly at a place between my legs. I look down. At first, I didn't see anything but when I bent forward, I can see a small black mark, probably some kind of bruise though I'm not sure where I got it from.

"Tiger Lily, this is unacceptable," my adoptive mum is saying. "You know that our clients must have the best thing. Therefore, because of your fooling around, you'll have to stay in tonight."

"What?" I say before I could stop myself.

"Dress up," Madame Cho says airily as if she hasn't heard me. "You will stay inside tonight studying the theory of modern ninjas."

She throws me a book five pages long. I am completely flabbergasted that I receive it without complaining. But then I thought, this can't be true. It's so unfair! Just because last night was a little bit messy doesn't mean that I can't continue the job!

"You can't be serious," I utter.

She turns to glance at me with her icy looks but I'm too confused to be intimidated.

"You can't do this to me, it's not fair!" I wail. "You don't even have a proper explanation! Why-"

"My order is not to be argued, you know that perfectly, Tiger Lily," the woman says smoothly.

"Yes, but-"

"Therefore you must obey."

I should have noted the trembling in her voice, foretelling an approaching anger. But I choose to ignore it.

"Yes, but-"

SMACK. I find myself on the floor. The book flies off of my hand and I land on my bum. Ouw, that hurts! I stare up at the form advancing on me.

"You do not argue with my command, Tiger Lily," she says softly. "You have acted very naughtily last night and the nights before. You must be punished."

"Wh- what do you mean?" I cower.

"You know perfectly what I mean," she breathes. "Now go and get dress. You can sleep in my room if you wish so that you won't disturb your friends."

She hands me one of her old white silk dresses, ones that she used to wear when she was a young girl. I scramble out of the room as fast as my legs can carry me. I feel my eyes stinging. God, that is so unfair! I hate Madame Cho, I hate that bitch! Yet I can't do anything against her. She is too strong, that's why I hate her. Even though she raised me I have never felt close to that woman. Why should I? She has never tried to be close to me. She has never tried to understand me! How she does is to teach me to think like her! The manipulative hooker! I laughed through my sobs but it was out of self-pity. _I am_ the hooker and she is the seller. That's all our relation. Her the master, I the piece of the chess board.

I run to the bathing house outside. I wait for the steam to fill the tub before dipping my legs in it. Through the glass water, I look down at the bruise on the left thigh. It must be when we've crashed and I was balancing on the seat. But I didn't feel anything then. I didn't feel as oppressed as I am feeling now either. I saw the red marks of Madame's Cho's hand on my cheek. Some wounds only start hurting a long time after the accident.

When I've finished washing my hair and scrubbing my ungrateful body, I trail off back to the brothel. What an idea to sleep in the beast's lair! She must think that I feel honored. Fuck her! Already the idea of seeing her again makes me want to puke. I've never been embarrassed like this for as long as I can remember. What will the others think of me now? Maybe that's why I hate the morning so much. It's the time when you become aware of the mess. Mariah, Mariah I want her so much! I'm sick of having to follow this mistress' command. Maybe if I fall in love, I'll runaway like Mariah is planning. What will she say when I tell her about this? She might want to kill Madame Cho with me. We can do that then runaway with the money. Of course not! She'll kill us both. No, I shall tell no one about this. It only concerns my mother and me. I looked down at the dress I was wearing. It was old and worn. Too big for my boobs to fit in as well. God, why am I so unlucky? If I was someone like Mariah I'd probably run away with a customer or something and it would be okay because I would be pretty then. But with the body of mine we can't go far. Who in their right mind will love a body so ungifted by nature? I'm clearly surprised with all the customers who asked for me. I still am even though I never miss an occasion to flirt with them. God, the Ice Prince must think me pathetic with my long hair and tiny breasts. I can't even stand on my two feet.

"Come here, Tiger Lily."

I've reached the landlady's room where she put me into bed. Hey, why these soft gestures? I hardly recognize the woman who has unjustly hit me earlier. Her eyes were softer…

"You mustn't wear yourself out," she says in a grandmother's voice. "You are young, it would be a sham to waste it all."

Now I'm really confused! The woman seems to be a whole different person! What happened when I was washing myself? But I suppose I shouldn't complain. Hey, it's not everyday she's this nice. But her long fingernails crumble mercilessly the blanket as she draws it up to my chin as if I was a kid. I guess some things never change. Her voice might be tender but her soul remains the old crackled woman. Did she hear what I was thinking and decided to act nice so that I wouldn't try to runaway? After an afterthought, no. She wouldn't even bother since she knows that I can't live outside the brothel. How can I when I don't even have a name in society? She's been repeating that to everyone till we get the idea.

"Sleep now, _musume_, you are safe here."

Isn't that creepy? But as soon as she told me to sleep I was overcome by this sudden drowsiness. Well, I guess I can do with some sleep after all…

* * *

_musume: daughter_

Christmas' tomorrow!Imagine Tala in a Father Christmas costume but with a very tight and showing his belly button top plus spiky boots. Yum!

Or do you prefer Kai?


	32. Feline Instincts

HoHoHo, Father Christmas has arrived with your presties! An ultra hot chapter and a delirious song! Hope you enjoy them and a Merry Xmas to all!

"Banging through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the bush we go  
Moaning all the way  
Balls on big boobs swing  
Making nipples tight  
What fun it is to screw and sing  
A perverse song tonight

Oh, jingle balls, jingle balls  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to fuck  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle balls, jingle balls  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to suck  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago  
I thought I'd get some ass  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The cock was out at last  
Missionary seemed his lot  
We got into a doggy style  
And then we got upright

Oh, jingle balls, jingle balls  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to fuck  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle balls, jingle balls  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to suck  
In a one horse open sleigh yeah

Jingle balls, jingle balls  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to fuck  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle balls, jingle balls  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to suck  
In a one horse open sleigh"

Jingle Balls – lyrics by Neo White Valkyrie!

This chapter is quite weird, I warn you but I guess it's the one everyone's been waiting for. Yep, it's Kai and Kimi's showtime!

Chapter 31

_Feline Instincts_

The young afternoon sunlight poured on the sleek back of a pearl white cat. It stared back at Kai through pale blue eyes, its back arched, ready to run. But Kai kneeled down before the creature and held out his hand towards it. Its sky-like eyes leveled with his night ones. He saw his reflection inside like a shadow cast upon those light eyes. They suddenly reminded him of another, light and careless though hiding some kind of fear. The cat gradually lowered its defense; it wagged its slender tail, brushing the tall malts and paced cautiously towards his extended hand. Kai felt the soft purring fur under his balm, the cat's small head caressing his rough hand. He couldn't help smiling, but a weary smile because weigh in his heart is only lift temporally. He let go of Dranzer and caressed with his another hand the soft slope formed by the cat's back. It mewed with pleasure as he tickled its chin. His left hand passed under it and he lifted the creature into his arms, breathed in its wild fragrance. The body warmed his heart, wounded by then. He shouldn't have let it falter at that time. The shame was now buried deep in his heart and he would try to forget it. Forget it, like everything else. Why does he always runaway from the problem?

Suddenly the cat leapt out of his grasp. Kai picked up his sword and followed the animal where it was running to. It led him deeper in the malt field where he found desert by the workers. He looked up at the sky. It was of moody grey. Amaterasu was yet again hidden behind the thick veils. The cat was gone. Without real reasons, he walked further into the malt field. Suddenly he heard the cat's purr on his left. He saw its tail glimmering among the golden malts. Kai turned and walking further, he could perceive the pearly white coat of the cat. He quickened his pace. Pushing back the malts, he could see what was lying on the ground. It wasn't the cat. The grayness of the sky wasn't able to blind the pureness of the bare skin. A short white dress of old silk covered the small body lying on the ground, oblivious of its surroundings. Its chest moved up and down, slowly, solemnly. The sleeveless dress followed the curves of her breasts free from the guidance of brassiere. The ground surrounding the head was coated in sleek onyx hair, like a pool of black waters shimmering by itself. The hair framed a perfectly carved face, devoid from make-ups or anything unnatural to beauty. It rubbed away all sexuality and provocation, leaving place to the image of innocence. Kai couldn't help thinking about the first time he set his eyes on her: she was too young, much too young. He knelt down near the sleeping body. A close-up look at her face made his heart palpitate faster than lighting. He could see the movement of her lips, letting out her whispery breathe, slow and tranquil. Her lashes shaded the eyes like her resting body, shading her womanhood. For she was just a girl, no more than a girl. Kai dropped Dranzer. His nostrils were filled with the perfume of tiredness emanating from the sleeping maiden. Uncontrollably, his face approached hers, drinking in heart's murmur. Her cheeks seemed so soft it was hard to imagine her nature. A mighty hand flung him backwards, away from the girl. What was he doing? Kai scrambled up and took Dranzer before turning his heels from the malt field. He was being foolish again. How come he let himself got carried away? He had the feeling of conviction that it all was a simple enchantment.

Instead of going back into the brothel, Kai turned to the garage where his motorcycle was parked. He hoped to wash away the incandescent image of the young girl there. The red vehicle parking among the modern metal rubbishes. He breathed easier. Kai opened the seat where he kept the cleaning tools and crouched beside his motorcycle's metal pipes, smudged with mud. Cleaning his motorcycle was another of Kai's way to soothe his soul. The jewel was of his own contribution and he was proud of owning such a rare specimen. He inserted the brush into each gap between the pipes, making sure not to let any part unclean. Dranzer was left on the floor beside the vehicle, glaring up with jealousy.Kai moved up to the low bars; its arched structure ran gracefully down to the engine. He remembered riding the engine around Fuji Five Lakes.

It was a fine spring day. He had time off from the Squad. His grandfather had just deceased. For the first time, Kai was tasting freedom. The bike, he had found it in an antique fair when he was walking home. He had bikes before but none were as appealing as this one. It had high seat height and low bars that the rider was nearly lying down in order to ride it. He found out by the merchant that it had 104 horsepower but since it was old, it tended to lose swiftness. Yet, what Kai saw was an old tiger waiting to be re-tamed. He didn't even care that the previous owner died because of the motorcycle. He wanted it and he had it. His grandfather was never much bothered about his dispenses but when he saw the vehicle his grandson brought back, he couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you going to do with that rubbish, _mago_?"

He gave him a defiant gaze. Only the motorcycle and he knew of the secret they had between them. Kai changed the old pipe into a V&H of a racer bike, polished it until it resumed its fiery color, changed the leather seat, wheels and headlights and bought improvements to the old vehicle. The result passed both the rider and the bike's expectations. With his new domestic motorcycle, Kai swept pas the streets of Tokyo.

But when his grandfather died, he preferred riding in the open where the feline could really feel the wind brushing against its hinds. The area around Lake Sai offered a view of the Mount Fuji, a Goddess yet asleep. Wild flowers dotted the path but with the speed of light, they all become one whole blur. Kai and the bike was also one. They sped together across the lake, fighting through the waves. No one was there to stop him. No, he was free. That was the only moment when he neared happiness. But later events in Kai's life rubbed out traces of that one moment which could have changed his position, his ideals and maybe even his destiny. Yet he chose to forget about it like one forgetting how chocolates taste so good. He knew it was there yet he no longer felt it in his heart.

He was putting the front wheel back in place when he saw a reflection behind him in the shiny shield over the wheel. It showed a blurry image of the long-haired girl. Kai swiveled, almost knocking the cleaning cans beside him. Her hair was a mess from sleep, her dress disheveled. She was looking at him with an expression of awe on her face. Now awake, the girl looked like a different person. He had no wish to go near her; a sudden fear gripped his heart. His eyes darted to the doorway. They were alone.

Finally she spoke with a hoarse voice, as if she hadn't spoken to anyone for a long time.

"Is this you bike?"

The question was stupid. In normal times Kai wouldn't answer because he never bothered about replying senseless questions. But this time, he felt that the more he spoke, the longer he'd remain safe.

"Yes," he said.

He found his voice cracked, as if it was shuddering inside. The girl's eyes passed from him to the motorcycle. It seemed to shine in her light eyes like a toy would to a small child. Kai stepped aside, letting her approach the vehicle. It was then that he noticed that she was barefooted. He watched as she traced her hands over the soft leather seat onto the metal bars where he had just caressed with love. He swallowed. She had her eyes closed for a moment then sighing, she backed away from the motorcycle.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered.

Sensing that he must be watching her, the girl turned her eyes on him. They looked weary but bright at the same time.

"When I've seen it for the first time, I fell in love with it immediately. I don't know why," she laughed, "but… I felt that it was mine." Then she felt awkward.

He didn't say anything. She leaned subconsciously on a motorcycle behind her. Kai found her different from the other night. She seemed less confident and his gaze was making her nervous. She was unnatural. Each of her gesture was weighed and she tried not to meet his gaze. It was strange for someone who didn't happen to have difficulty in flirting with all the customers. Maybe it was the effect of the dress on her. It looked shabby and too big for the girl's body. Where did she get it? he wondered. Her breasts were barely hidden under the worn white fabric. He could see the dark spot where the nipples should be. She tried to hide the nudity of her arms by hugging her chest but the silence was heavy on her. He felt again that his pulse was quickening and that a tickling, almost unbearable feeling was coming up from his sex.

"Where were you last night?" he blurted out.

He had to speak and that was all that came out of his mind. Kai wanted to bring them back but he couldn't, not more than he could stop feeling lightly attracted to the wild feature of this girl.

She turned her gaze at him in wonder and surprise. Her light brown eyes were hard to determine.

"I wasn't well," she began. "Madame Cho kept me in my room."

He nodded without much knowing why.

Suddenly she stood up straight.

"Can you give me a ride?" she asked.

"Sure," he shrugged.

Again, he wished that he didn't say that, not so quickly anyway. But all was too late. He found himself speeding up down the path away from the Palace with the girl behind him. She had taken care not to wrap her arms around him like he feared she would. But their legs were touching, her bare ones against his clothed. He didn't go very fast, fearing that she would fall. He didn't know where he was heading but instead of following the path, he turned into the forest. What are you thinking? Kai muttered to himself. The girl didn't bother him but her only presence made the ride unenjoyable. His grips tightened on the bars when she leaned over to him.

"There're ruins of a pagoda around here, if you can find them," she told him. "Said to be on a cliff."

He nodded and steadied the bike, surveying the grounds. They soon reached the place where the girl had talked about. The pagoda was just low wooden blocks, a result of a fire, eaten by high grass and wild plants. The girl jumped off the motorcycle and ran towards the place where trees left a clearing opening to a view of the valley beneath them.

"We can see the town from here!" she said excitedly like a child at a funfair.

Kai rejoined her and cast an empty glance to the view below. It was a shame that the sky was so gray because the greenness of the mountains surrounding them would make the sky look bluer if it was clear. The town was only a speck of brown among the greenness. The girl sat down among the grass and Kai sat down beside her. He just felt that it was all he should do, even though another part of him thought it senseless.

"Is Kai your real name?" she suddenly asked.

Kai looked at her. She had her legs propped up against her chest and her arms around them. The dress, instead of covering her nudity seemed to be revealing it.

"Yes," he said.

This time his voice was steadier. The ride might have done him good after all.

"That's strange," the girl went on. "Normally customers wouldn't let out their true identities."

"I don't lie," he said automatically.

What he said seemed to amuse her since she smiled. Her lips curved like a petal of a Cattleya.

"Me neither, so you can call me Kimi," she said cheerfully.

He didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say. The wind ripped mercilessly on his face. He was surprised that the girl didn't feel the coldness. Instead she let go of her legs and leaned backwards, as if she was going to lie down.

"Do you know what they're saying about you in the brothel?" the girl asked him. "The girls think that you're very hot." She smiled again but it was rather because she was nervous.

Kai wished that he could stop her from being so flustered because it was getting at him too but what could he do but wait? Wait till she gets up and asks to leave.

"And I kind of think too," she added.

He didn't say anything, stunned by what had been said. It was random but the effect on him was unexplainable. His sex was shaking again.

"Oh, I don't know what I'm saying." Her voice was flustered. "It must be the illness, I-"

Kimi's eyes widened at the contact of those lips on hers. It was most unexpected for both of the sides. Kai had his body over hers and forgetting about everything else, he kissed her. Those lips which had spoken to him, those lips that had trembled with anxiety, now were hold still by his own. He was no longer thinking. His tongue protruded against her lips sealed from him then but now, after his persistent demand, they arched open and he entered the supple cave where he met with the other tongue. They entwisted, exchanged unsaid vows unknown even to their owners. Kimi lifted her arm and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him closer. As she was doing so, her fingers were caught in his hair. They were so soft. She breathed in his oak fragrance, so manly and savage. She didn't know why he kissed her but she didn't care. It was more than enticing in the girl's heart. When they were out of breath, Kai kept his head near hers and they stared at each other, not believing in what had just happened.

"I had to stop your lips from trembling," was all Kai could say.

Kimi pulled him into another embrace. This one lasted longer than the previous one. Kimi let her body down under his weight. She reached out for the neck of his yukata and ran her hand inside it. She could feel the tight muscles moved under her touch and the outline of a string neckalce. She removed it as he stretched his shoulders, revealing his right one. Ronin moved out from the another sleeve and with his bare arms he took hold of Kimi's head, pressing her face closer to his until their noses were nearly squashed against each other. At the same time he pressed his sex against hers, the boiling urge inside throbbing his penis was now unbearable. He crunched the bare earthen ground with his free hand while his lips moved from Kimi's lips down to her neck then it paused at her chest, smelling in the deep perfume blinding his senses. He had the uncontrollable desire to liberate her and himself from their garments. On her side, Kimi's legs twitched with ecstasy against the stinging grass. Her dress was overturned by the movements of Kai's sex, pressing on hers. She replaced his hand on the top of her thigh. Somehow Kai knew what to do. He followed the thigh up beneath the cotton underwear, wandering he brushed something soft. He lowered himself, now his lips unshyly blessing her naked breasts with unholy kisses, opened and closed at the rhythm of his desire; his hand crushed the bushy vulvae, making the owner gasp for air, under the pressure of over-emotion. For a second Kimi took her arm away from his back and slit out of her dress so that her upper body was completely free. She then caught hold of Kai's head and clasped her mouth on his, her hunger aching inside her.

They turned over. Kimi cleared Kai from his remaining garments and mounted on him. Lowering herself, she explored his chest where a locket was rolling down to the right with her tongue but then, feeling that she was only soiling it, halted in the middle of his chest where small hairs ornate the strong body. As if to ask for forgiveness, she kissed his nipples lightly in signs of reverence. Kai stared unseeingly backwards, his Adam's apple moving up and down as his pulse raced with his temperance. The earth seemed to be turning under them. It was a feeling he couldn't describe. Was he alone? Or was he with many? Where's Dranzer? He numbly turned his face side-wards to met nothing but dry grass. He drew a half arc down to his side; there, he met with a pair of legs that were not his. Following it up, he felt again that stinging in his penis. His hand met with soft fabric. The animal inside him urged him to tear it apart. Kimi, feeling his hands working their way up her thighs, grabbed them and led them up the sides of her body up to her breast where she left them. She lowered herself, passing his six packs, his belly button down to where the hair started growing again until it formed a forest over his sex. Oblivious to all, she opened her mouth, letting her tongue taste the liquid forming at the tip before catching it into her mouth. Her hands found their way to his muscled bottom where she pushed to get the penis to throb harder. Her soft tongue played a melody across the hard penis, drinking in the pearly liquid. Kai gripped tightly the ground, his eyes wide open yet blind. All he could think about was the intense pain mingle with pleasure that Kimi brought him. He felt everywhere for something to grasp then, finding the soft head of the young girl, he held on to it tightly, his fingers stretched across her wild hair. His legs were lying inert on dead grass. He wanted to do something but he didn't know what. Eventually Kimi freed his penis from her mouth and breathing heavily she looked up at him. Kai grabbed her head and pulled her up to him. Her white skin scratched against the hard ground but she didn't care. All she wanted was for him to hold her, to need her. Kai kissed her breasts, before rolling her over.

Lying on the sides, he got rid of her dress and underwear then pulled her against his chest. Trapped in his embrace, Kimi felt her heart jumped; the desire banging in her vulvae against his was uncontrollable. She freed one arm and took hold of his thigh, drawing it over her waist so that his penis would be clear then she forced it into her vagina. It was hard due to their position but the little prostitute was determined to get it in. Kai felt an intense pain pulling his face. He groaned as Kimi compelled his penis to enter her vulvae. She tucked hard at his thigh, pulling it towards her with so much strength that he couldn't believe she was so small. Kimi, seeing Kai's face arching with pain could only breathe out a warning. Kai wanted her to stop, so strong was the ache in his groins but she soothed him with her soft murmur. He could see her sweating face so near to him and it never occurred to him why he was there, with her. It just seemed the right thing to be doing. His eyes seemed to pop out of its sockets when Kimi finally succeeded her task.

It was in.

Kai groaned again. His limps felt completely powerless as if Kimi had drained his powers away. The girl's hand left his dead thigh and caressed his face, brushing away the sweat. Kai was unable to move even though Kimi was hugging him. Her black head propped against his chin. Then he closed his eyes, ignoring the violent throbbing in his penis, now inside a vagina. His mind was overwhelmed by another feeling: tranquility. He felt the soft breasts of the girl against his chest, her sticky skin and the earth beneath them. All was so real. No, it was sensual. He breathed in the odor rising to his nostrils from all over the place. It wasn't the smell of the nature around them, nor Kimi's enticing perfume. It was moistened, raw and forever imprinted in his mind. He breathed in the odor.

* * *

_mago_: grandson 

I think that this is the longest chapter I've ever written! And I'm glad that they didn't shut down my account yet since at least Kimi and Kai could have played with each other. Lol.


	33. Stolen Virginity

Guess what? My story Gods, Girls and Guns got deleated on this other site because of explicit contents. I hope it won't happen with this one. I mean, all the effort I've put in writing is so laborious that if it's all deleated I'm going to get so fucked up. But no news from teh Admin so far so I'm okay. THnx for all your support.

I'm really happy about that last chapter. It took me one whole day to write it! My mind is still dizzy from writing so much lemons in one go...

Fortunately this chapter will be a rest from all the lemons but nonetheless it's rather funny (I hope!). So enjoy!

Chapter 32

_Stolen Virginity_

Mariahwatched as Kimi put the spoonful of rainbow ice cream into her mouth. Her delicate tongue licked off the cream before whisking it up. She was wearing a pink halter top and a loose T-shirt with a wide collar over it. Her fuchsia bangles jingled softly as she lifted her arms to lean on the table, her eyes fixed on the view outside the ice cream parlor.

"Come one, tell me how you did it," Mariah pressed after a long silence.

Yesterday, Kimi came to find her in the common room revising her Japanese. She took her apart and told her that she had won their bet but she didn't add anything else. Mariah had noticed the wild attire in which her and her dress were in. She guessed immediately that she must have been in the forest. But the girl refused to tell her anything more and today when they were sitting together in the ice cream parlor downtown, she didn't look like she was going to say anything either. Mariah couldn't catch this sudden change in Kimi. Normally she would like to boast about her catch.

Without turning her gaze from the window, Kimi answered curtly.

"I don't know." She paused, licking her spoon thoughtfully. "I didn't mean to flirt with him at all. It seems to come out unexpectedly."

Silence. Kimi had never been so discrete. Normally she would be more than enthusiastic to share her exploits with her. Mariah scooped for some ice cream in her Melon Orgasm Sundae. Ever since she came back from that trip, Kimi hardly said a word and seemed preoccupied by something. Mariah didn't like this.

"Was it good?" she ventured.

Kimi hastily glanced at her before returning to the window.

"I don't know…" she murmured.

Maybe it was bad after all. Mariah couldn't hide her disappointment. Kimi was the first to fuck the Ice Prince and she was not going to share the experience with the others? She was sure that when the other girls hear about it they would press Kimi with questions worse than hers.

"How big was it?" she asked.

"What-?" Kimi seemed to snap out of a dream. "Oh, not as big as I thought."

Mariah couldn't stand it any longer. She caught hold of her friend's wrist over the table and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Goddamn it, Kimi-chan! What the hell the matter with you?"

Kimi stared at her through empty eyes before replying slowly.

"Nothing, It's just… strange."

"What's strange? Oh My God, he didn't drug you, did he? No wait, that can't be since he's the one who… God, this is confusing. Explain to me clearer."

"He…" she looked out of the window again. "He was virgin."

Mariah let go of her friend. This was new. She couldn't contain her surprise.

"Virgin?" she echoed.

Kimi nodded.

"How did you know?"

"He told me. Kind of. You know, after sex."

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing much," Kimi shrugged. "We weren't expecting it. Like, all was a bit of a sudden and we didn't know what to say to each other."

"And you did this…"

"Outside, yeah. Among the ruins of the pagoda."

"How romantic!"

"Shut up," Kimi suddenly turned her gaze to her friend. "I don't think it was the best sex I've ever had but like, it's pretty much silent with him, you know."

"What? He didn't call you bitch and motherfucker?"

"Yeah something like that."

Again there was a silence. Mariah ate her sundae. Seeing Kimi not eating hers, she scooped down for some.

"Hey, that's my ice cream!" Her friend reacted immediately.

Mariah laughed.

"God, Kimi it's just ice cream! I can buy you more any time. But that sex of yours, I think it's something special there."

"What do you mean?" Kimi asked aggressively though Mariah could see her cheeks flushing. "It's just… It's really weird, okay? After Kai, it's like…"

Mariah couldn't stop smiling. It's good to be the one teasing sometimes…

"You call himKai now?"

To her surprise, Kimi took the remark very seriously.

"Well, that's his name. His _real_ name, I'm telling you! Anyway, after fucking with him, I no longer feel like fucking anymore. Not with other people anyway."

Mariah dropped her spoon.

"Kimi-chan, you're in love with him!"

"Really? Maybe. I mean, he's not bad, is he?"

"Kimi-chan, that's not the point!" Mariah pointed out hysterically. "Tell me, do you think of him often?"

"What? Well, I guess not since I've just left him yesterday."

"Still, do you think of him in your dreams, for example?"

Kimi seemed to be thinking hard.

"No but when I came back from the ride, I was thinking over how many positions we did and how they all seemed so wrong."

Mariah wanted to collapse on the floor. This friend of hers was very exasperating. Is all she can think about is sex?

"I think he's pretty boring," Kimi suddenly said. "I mean sexually he's just a beginner."

"Oh, Kimi-chan!" Mariah sighed. "Sex isn't the thing that qualifies a person! And anyway the important thing is how you feel towards that person, how he makes you feel."

"Well, I don't feel anything when I'm with him," she said. "Okay at first I was rather nervous because he kept staring at me- shut up, it's not funny- but during sex, I don't know. A bit banal."

Mariah leaned on her chair, thinking over what Kimi had said. It was strange enough that the Ice Prince had kept his virginity until now. He looked older than they were and she wondered why he didn't lose his virginity before since he had good looks. What made him fuck Kimi though? There must be a reason somewhere. That night when Kimi flirted with him he didn't look the slightest bit aroused so why now? She wondered what would happen next. After all, it's not everyday that a man loses his virginity. And Kimi seemed unconscious of this sacrifice he gave her. She doesn't know Love, not the way I do anyway. Mariah thought Kimi unlucky not to have met anyone to bring her happiness. Because that's what love brings, isn't it?

"Come on, let's go."

Kimi had finished her ice cream and they both got up. A handsome android came forward to retreat their bills and put on their coats for them.

"What are we going to do now?" Mariah asked once they're outside.

"Can I take a peep in a sex shop? I think my Impulse Dual Climaxer is broken."

Mariah shook her head as she followed her friend across the street. Suddenly there was a carriage pulled by white tigers coming to a park near the pavement where they were heading. Mariah stopped in her tracks. Those white tigers, she remembered them.

"Mariah-chan? Why did you stop?"

But it was Mariah's turn to be silent. Out of the carriage, came out a young man with long plaited hair accompanying a woman of red auburn hair. She was laughing merrily behind her fan.

"Fuck," she whispered.

* * *

Cliffie! Hey, it's snowing in Paris! (sorry, it just happen to struck me. I'm working near the window...)


	34. Tala's Tale

Bad News: I don't have my own Internet.

Chapter 33

_Tala'sTale_

A young girl was attached to the rotting pole in the big old barn. A dingy light bulb hanging from the roof shone on her nude body. She was held in a standing up position, her regard cast on the hay-strewn floor like a fallen angle, a martyr. The copper red hair fell down on her face in an irregular waterfall. She was already starting to sweat. Tears were rolling down her delicate face as she tried to struggle from the ropes tying her.

In front of her stood a cowboy. His pants held on to his thighs, showing off the enormous bulge in the groin. He was only wearing a leather vest with wild feathers and a cowboy hat, hiding half of his eyes. But a glint of malice glittered in them. He was half smiling a maniac smile, in his hand a whip and a cigarette in the other. The more the girl wept the more the cowboy seemed satisfied. He cracked his whip. At the same time, he gave off a mighty laughter as the girl shuddered. From the stalls at each side of the girl, two masked men came out. They were naked except for a tight G-string from which hung colorful beads. Their bodies were painted with various geometric shapes and they both wore an Indian mask, one of laughter and the other of anger. The cowboy cracked his whip again. Both males jumped on the innocent girl. One opened her legs and let his lip scratch the warm vulvae, then his tongue licked greedily the wet opening. The girl was squealing like a helpless pig. The other stood over the first, his hands busily modeling the girl's big boobs into odd shapes. When he was satisfied, the Indian let out a savage cry and leaped on the girl's torso, wrapping her chest with his legs, holding on to the pole with his arms. His dick was caught between the breasts. He moved up and down, moaning eagerly while the young girl sobbed. The first Indian had now his tongue way into the cunt. His strong hands kept the girl from closing her legs. They were moving in intense pain.

On the cowboy's signal, the two Indians sprang apart, leaving the girl covered in slime. The cowboy came nearer to her so that her breasts were no more than a tongue-lick away from him. He was laughing.

"You've been a man before?" he growled.

"Y-yes," the girl groaned.

The cowboy licked his lips and whacked his whip across the transsexual's artificial breasts. The girl gave a whimper. He stuck his finger in the cunt and tasted the white liquid.

"Not bad," he muttered evilly before planting the cigarette he was smoking into the vagina.

The girl's face was stretched in pain. She tried so hard not to cry.

"Do you remember this?"

The cowboy pressed a soft button on his pants: a hole opened in the groins and his prick fell out.

The girl nodded through her tears.

"I am going to teach you the essence of male," he growled.

The cowboy plucked the cigarette out of the vulvae and caressed harshly the fur hiding the sex before sticking his middle finger deep into the vagina. The girl shrieked again. The cowboy bent over and licked off the wound made by the whip across the breasts. She was trembling. He caught hold of her shoulders and forced her to fall on her knees. His dick trailed over her body as it descended to the ground then he forced it into her mouth. She nearly choked but was compelled to suck the beautiful penis. Two others were crammed into her mouth, pushing her to tears. The cowboy and the Indians laughed mercilessly. Then they untied her and the cowboy grabbed a bunch of her red hair and threw her to the ground. The whimpering transsexual's legs were pulled apart by the Indians; we could see the vivid redness underneath the bush. The cowboy fell on his fours and stretched the hole with his two hands before introducing his pierced tongue into it.

"What do you want to eat? Ebi with rice or whipped cream Homard?"

Talalooked up from his script.Miguel was looking up from his laptop, probably consulting the Net Delivery. The lovers were in the kitchen, a steel-furnished room with high leather stools facing a glass counter.Miguel never cooked, of course. Only when it was a special occasion, his android cook for them but normally they just ordered food.

"Whatever you like,"Tala replied before returning to his script. He was visualizing the paste-up from his laptop.Dickenson had just sent it yesterday.

The transsexual was now turned over on her stomach and the cowboy stuck his dick into her asshole. The Indian did it to the cowboy and the next Indian did it to the other Indian.

"See, you fool! If you make it a guy, we would have a lovely bracelet!" the cowboy yelled above the girl's wails and the Indians' moans of pleasure.

"Who're you playing?"

Miguelpeered over the porn star's shoulder, taking one earphone from him to listen too.

"The cowboy,"Tala replied curtly.

"Re-education,"Miguel read the title situated on the left side corner of the screen. "Ha!Old Dick is trying to fool himself and everyone again."

Talashrugged.

"That's his job."

"And you're going to have to fuck a girl?"Miguel asked, handing the earphone back to Tala.

"Actually, it's a transsexual, **shujin**," the porn star said tonelessly, stopping the recording. "I'm the cowboy who wants to tame homosexuality."

Miguellaughed.

"Surely,Dick is out of his mind! No one's going to swallow that," he stated.

"Of course not. Not after what happened. But a star got to do what a star got to do, shujin," Tala said.

Miguelfelt bitterness in his voice.

"Is something wrong, Tala-san?"

He placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Talalooked at him lovingly. How can he explain toMiguel what he was feeling now? The boy was rather upset by this new porn movie but kept cheerful about it.Tala himself wasn't eager to shoot it either because he'd be casting with a transsexual and for him, it was not as exciting as with a guy. He had put all his sex toys away, hoping to give all cares in the world to his koi butTala found that his **musuko** was hungrier than ever. It wasn't his fault either that he wasn't satisfied with whatMiguel gave him. He was too used to having sex with different guys all day to be satisfied. Standing still was not his thing. Even thoughMiguel was kicked out of the university for being gay and so he had more time to spend with him,Tala felt that the territory was getting monotone. He was getting used to it, used to breathing the same sense and so all was no longer more than a routine. He didn't count all the positions they'd tried but that didn't make their sex more interesting.Tala needed something unpredictable.

"Are you free Saturday night?" he asked casually.

Miguelconsidered for a moment before answering.

"I thought you were going to the Palace?"

"I am but I was thinking that you might want to come with me," he proposed.

"I don't think it's appropriate," he answered slowly. "What do you want me there for?"

Sometimes,Tala didn't understand Miguel. He always wanted them to do things together and nowTala was proposing something, he rejected it.

"I'm just taking this kid to see the 'real thing' and I thought that you and I could- but never mind, since you think that the place's not appropriate for you, Mr. the Photographer."

"Are you trying to be funny? Coz you're not."

BeforeTala could answer, Miguel's laptop rang, announcing the delivery.Miguel quickly went over to retrieve the package from his inbox and spread the ebi on the table.

"Let's eat before it gets cold," he said.

"It's already is,"Tala whispered through gritted teeth as he picked up his chopsticks.

* * *

shuji: husband

musuko: dick

ebi: shrimps

Okay guys I don't know when I will be able to update again coz I'm using my friend's computer right now. And she's not happy at all. If I come out alive of this, I will update.


	35. Broken

I am so sorry but I've posted the wrong chapter last night (must've been tiredness). The truth is I'm writing two versions of 3G, a fanfic and a fic. Last night I've posted the fic instead. So actually Aiko is Mariah and Yasashiku is Rei.

Sorry again.

Chapter 34

_Broken_

_Out of the carriage, came out a young man with long plaited hair accompanying a woman of red auburn hair. She was laughing merrily behind her fan. _

That girl in Rei's arms, she couldn't be his sister or anything, could she? Why wouldn't Rei talk about her to Mariah before? Why is it that he had to make her believe that a thing called love existed before making her find out for herself that all he felt for her was friendship? Or maybe it wasn't even friendship. Who would bother being friends with a whore anyway? Not someone who was in the high society. She remembered the times when Rei looked into her eyes with an inscrutable expression on his face. Was it concealing pity then? It had made her heart beat faster but it was all a lie. Did he take her to Chagu Chagu Umakko with him because he felt sorry for her? Why wouldn't he? He who has all the glory before he was even born, he who lives a full life without hopeless needs, he who doesn't have to bend his knees to have a little something to live, he is in all rights allowed to have pity on her.

But not lying to her. No, he doesn't have the right to lie to anyone, whatever their social status is. It hurts much worse than the truth itself. What is harsher than to believe that the world is built of two when suddenly you realize that there was someone else hiding behind it all? But did he really lie to her? After all he has never told her that he loves her nor did he tell her that he hates her. It could have just been a young girl's foolish dream and that she was juts making all this masquerade up to cheer herself, to pull her away from the true horrors of her work.

Maybe she doesn't deserve him. What makes her think that she does anyway? She is involved in violation of people's rights to live, to own and to find happiness. But she herself is also a victim of what she does. No, someone like this doesn't deserve to love. Because love means giving and owning yet Mariah has nothing to give but her worn body and she can never own such a beautiful thing as the lord. How can she own someone when she doesn't even own herself? The problem has more issues than the girl could bear. All was confused in her mind.

That's the reason of the long absence, isn't it? Mariah pondered, holding on to her chest. He was either too busy taking care of his girlfriend or he was just fed up of seeing her and pretending. Was she pretending too? She had never told him about her dark side. Darker than the prostitution, that is. But does he have to know? Maybe that's how he came up with the idea of not telling her about his love. After all, it was none of her business. But she believed- oh, she believed! Mariah curled her fist into a ball out of self pity. It was her own imagination that got her stuck right here. Where is here anyway? Even Mariah couldn't place herself. She felt lost. But that feeling was not new to her. She has always been lost in her life anyway. Her roots were broken. All she has is a fragment of a memory but the names of the people and places that have once surrounded her are all gone. Maybe that is what she was trying to find in Rei: a feeling of belonging. Even though that would mean that she'd be chained to someone. But she wouldn't mind. If that person is the one she feels ready to fuse with. That's love, isn't it? A union of two souls. But Mariah was loving on one side for all this time.

She thought back to his gentle eyes looking down at her, how good he smelt when he leant over her shoulder to see how she was doing. And the sound of his voice running along in different languages, soft yet strong. It was all so magical. Yes, that's probably just an illusion, a thing she made up to hide her yearning for love and freedom. She was only hoping that Rei loved her and might take her away. Only he wasn't going to at all. She was alone.

_Can you see me lying under the bed_

_With heavy grey dusts all over my head?_

_The night is rumbling outside the den_

_I had a love song stinging back then_

_The voice inside me is shouting go, go_

_I don't want to see the daylight again_

_Your picture is stinging in my blunt head_

_Why don't you take it all away?_

_I'm all alone with you on the bed_

_Why don't you let me cry?_

_It's only a matter of time_

_It's only a matter of time_

_Before I tell myself to break_

_Deadly poisonous you walk on the road_

_Taking lives from the avenue_

_But my heart, when will you bring it back, dear?_

_I'm missing it _

_I'm missing it _

_I'm breaking_

_Broken_

_Can you hear me singing this mournful song_

_Without crystal blue tears all night long?_

_The crow is struggling inside the cage_

_I know that it's time to turn the page_

_The voice inside me is shouting go, go_

_I don't want to see your dark eyes again_

_Your perfume is mounting in my nostrils_

_Why don't you take it all away?_

_I'm all alone wrapped in this song_

_Why can't your specter let me be?_

_It's only a matter of time_

_It's only a matter of time_

_Before I tell myself to break_

_Deadly poisonous you walk on the road_

_Taking lives from the avenue_

_But my heart, when will you bring it back, dear?_

_I'm missing it _

_I'm missing it _

_I'm breaking_

_Broken_

_I'm missing it _

_I'm missing it _

_I'm breaking_

_Broken_

_Deadly poisonous you walk on the road_

_Taking lives from the avenue_

_But my heart, when will you bring it back, dear?_

_I'm missing it _

_I'm missing it _

_I'm breaking_

_Broken_

_Broken_

_Broken_

_Broken…_

Mariah raised her head from her pillow. She wasn't crying, the pain was beyond tears. She could not permit herself the indulgence of tears either. It would be unfair. She deserves this. She is nothing, nothing but a little prostitute. So what if half the men of the country want her when the one she wants despises her? Okay, that was going too harsh. Rei might not love her but he still didn't hate her or anything. Maybe it would be better if he did because it would make her innocent. She made herself suffer, she has no one to blame. The dark room was nearly empty. I mustn't fail myself, she decided. The world doesn't crumble just because Rei doesn't love me back. However, as the thunder growled outside, Mariah really felt that it was the end of the world.

Morning came. Mariah blinked. She was still alive. But she felt so numb as though she was no longer living. Then it all rushed back to her like a song imprinted deep inside her hard, throbbing ears. How is she going to continue living when the heart of her existence is there no more? Mariah pulled the covers up and decided to go back to sleep, to escape the cruelty of reality. At least in her dreams nothing is real. No one will ever understand the intensity of pain pounding in her heart. At each beat it seems to crack up a little bit more, like a rock crumbling down. Mariah was surprised that she didn't die yet. She had survived the night and half a day like this, paralyzed, rotting from the inside.

Brother, I wish I could talk to you. Who would understand a man better than a man himself? If she still had her family, maybe she wouldn't be such a whore, maybe she wouldn't fall for Rei either because she wouldn't be so empty. Perhaps, I've never loved Rei and it has been my need of warmth that pushes me to feel towards him the most innocent of feelings? She needed someone to care for her, to ask her "How is your heart?". Kimi, she wouldn't understand. She is a stranger to all these feelings and can only be compassionate as a stranger could be. But if it was her mother or an elder sibling, they who have experience, they would be able to tell her what to do or at least let her confide in them knowing the symptoms of heartbreak. That would make her sure that she was really suffering from heartbreak and not of anything else. Family is what you have left in you, Mariah thought, but I have long lost mine. It was then that she broke. Tears sprouted uncontrollably out of her angelic eyes, running through the cloth, flooding her cheeks. Her nose began to sting, it was unbearable. Mariah couldn't stop tears from rolling down her cheeks but she muffled the sound with her hands. No one must know that she is suffering. The world beyond disregards the world inside, just as snow takes over the mud in late winter's days. Mariah had lost her family.

* * *

By the way, I've written the song myself. 


	36. Innocence

I've got to apologize for the last chapter. For those who read it the first time it was posted, I must say that I've posted teh wrong version! The thing is I've written two versions of 3G, fanfic and fic. The last chapter was actually from the fic so Aiko is actually my name for Mariah in the fic and Yasashiku is Rei! I've fixed my mistake and hope that I won't do it again. GOd, it must have been confusing. So sorry. :(

Chapter 35

_Innocence_

Kai was sitting at the bar. She was dancing again, in a loose red outfit of silk that flew along with the movement of her curves. He was trying to avoid her gaze as well as his own on hers. Her black hair was hidden by the red hood. She wasn't looking at him.

"She's just like alcohol: once you've tasted her, you want more. Even though it's fucking bitter."

He turned to look the person sitting next to him. He was not much older than Kai but he somehow looked weary beyond age. He smiled a toothy smile at Kai and bowed his head.

"Morphine," he simply said, noticing Kai's gaze on him.

Indeed his hands holding the mug of beer were trembling uncontrollably. The eyes had lost its vitality but the lips were still smiling.

"How much did it cost you?" the drug-addicted asked.

"My virginity," he replied.

Kimi didn't see the Ice Prince as he sat there talking to the drug-addicted. She was too busy dancing, coped up with her mind. Mariah hadn't been up and refused to eat anything from the day they came back from town. Something was clearly wrong. Normally Mariah would confide it to her but now all she did was hiding under her covers. Madame Cho was talking of dragging her down the next time she missed her shift. Tonight Feryle came and even the coming of her favorite porn star couldn't change her mind. The star came with new boyfriend and a friend. Kimi, Mariam, Mathilda and Hilary squealed when they saw the Porn Star's koi. He was smaller than Tala, had soft floppy beige hair and he was wearing a white net top showing off his muscles, contrasted with Tala's black one. The people hanging around the brothel knew more than enough that Tala was gay so they weren't perturbed by his breaking news. Nonetheless jealous gazes were cast upon the young couple. Kimi had hoped that the Porn Star would remember her and ask for her but he did nothing of the sort. That was why the girl was dancing away on the platform. She still didn't feel like having sex. But that didn't mean that the customers didn't want to fuck her. The yakuza were back and they didn't look happy. She was conscious of Brooklyn's gaze on her all evening but Kimi was used to that. Even after their kiss, his attitude didn't change and Kimi was determined not to change hers either, except maybe to loath him even more. Then she noticed something: the Rock Star wasn't with them. Her glance met with Brooklyn's as she tried to find the missing man. The yakuza immediately walked toward the platform where she was dancing, with his friends behind him. Kimi mentally swore but kept on dancing as if she hadn't seen him. There were already a lot of customers around the platforms but the young yakuza made his way through easily.

"So, Kimi-chan, ready to be mine tonight?" Brooklyn asked grinning his usual smile.

Kimi glowered at him. She had stopped dancing and was sitting down on the platform swinging her legs so that he wouldn't come nearer. His friends had their eyes glued to her breast, barely hidden under the loose silk. She felt like killing them on the spot.

"In your dreams, Brooklyn," the girl answered fiercely.

"Well, I guess that I no longer want to dream about it, Kimi-chan," Brooklyn said, playing with his cigarette. "I'm fed up of waiting and my friends here, they're asking for a repayment for what you did to them the other night."

"You seem to be having fun with Hide and Etsu last night," Kimi retorted back.

Brooklyn laughed.

"Who can blame me, if you keep me waiting for too long?"

"So why keep on waiting?"

Kimi was about to go back dancing when Brooklyn said.

"You want to fuck him, don't you?"

"Who?"

His green eyes flashed with mischief.

"Your Ice Prince or whatever you call him."

To his surprise, Kimi laughed chilly.

"Already did."

Brooklyn started at the girl but her childish eyes bore no lies. He felt wrath and jealousy boiling up, sawing his insides. He couldn't stand the fact that the girl had once again hurt him.

"You bitch!" he yelled. "I'm going to kill him!"

Kimi jumped off the platform and ran past Crusher, into the crowd.

"Catch her!"

Her hood had fallen off, revealing her immaculate black hair. Kimi got to the corridors and turned around to see Brooklyn's friends after her. It made the situation more hilarious and for her who was getting bored, she was determined to make them suffer. She jumped over a couple who were Frenching, turning into different corridors as much as she could.

"Stop right there!"

But like anyone with enough sense, Kimi did not do as the voice commanded. She was laughing too loudly and didn't see where she was going. She suddenly bumped into someone.

"Kuso!" she swore, seeing Mystel in front of her.

The boy was grinning with triumph. But Kimi knew more than the boy about how to get past enemies. Before he could do anything to stop her, she clutched his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"This is what you want, isn't it, big boy?" she breathed.

Desperate situation demands desperate measures. The smile on Mystel's face was washed away as Kimi caught hold of his dick. His baggy jeans were all scrunched up in a knot in Kimi's hands. His breathing accelerated. Her perfume suddenly filled his mind and the only thing he could think of was her clutch.

"I'm cuming," he moaned.

Kimi's smile widened as he pressed her boobs up against the yakuza's chin. The boy was trembling but she could feel his dick getting harder. She quickly licked his lips up to the end of his nose with a flick of her tongue then wrapped his mouth with hers. She could feel her hand getting wet from the thick semen ejecting from the erected penis. Mystel answered her by meeting her tongue with his. He barely had the control of himself since the sensation Kimi was making him feel by imprisoning his excited prick was almost asphyxiating him. As he was paralyzed by the effect she had on him, Kimi pulled away so briskly that Mystel had trouble in breathing. It was as if someone had zapped the air out of him. When her fingers left his rock cock, He felt like a river crossing the dam. Kimi licked her semen-covered fingers before giving Mystel one last peck on the cheek and sprinted off. The boy was unable to recover from the shock and all he could do was shouting after her.

But instead Kimi wriggled out of her vivid red costume, too bright to pass unnoticed. She ran further to find an open door leading into an outdoor swimming pool. As she dove forward she realized too late that there was someone sitting by the poolside: she shoved into the guy and they fell into the pool together. The water splashed noisily as the two bodies crashed into the warm tranquil surface. Kimi could feel the other person's wet clothes against his skin as he fought with the waters. She caught hold of him as he struggled and pulled him up. They regained surface and could breathe again once more. Kimi drank in the other person's features. His damp brown hair flopped on his round face, his rectangular glasses askew. He looked quite comical with water all over his lens, not knowing what had happened. But before anyone of them could say a word, there came a noise from the inside. Kimi recognized the yakuza' footsteps. They were pushing their way towards the inside courtyard where the swimming pool was. Kimi had only the time to duck the boy's head down under the dark waters again. Fortunately for them, the swimming pool's tiles were black: nothing could be seen from the surface. Nevertheless, Kimi wanted to wait long enough to be sure that the yakuza were gone. She grabbed the boy's head and clasped her mouth on his. Water gurgled in their mouths as they clung on each other for breath. The boy was overtaken by surprise but he couldn't struggle her initiative. Her grip was firm on him. Thus they rose back to the surface where they broke from each other. Kimi was panting from need of air and the boy from the unexpected kiss. The whore let the boy's eyes move from her face down to the wavy image of her body under the waters before smiling.

"Hi! I'm Kimi. Is this your first time here?"

The boy was still under the shock. He wasn't used to swimming with a naked pretty girl who kissed him without even knowing him. But what was new to him was the way she chatted with him as if he wasn't repulsive. Then he remembered where he was and his joy lowered.

"Y-yes," he managed to say. "My name is Kenny."

"Hi, Kenny-kun! Nice to meet you."

Kenny couldn't help not being stunned by the girl he had before him. She didn't seem to notice that she was naked. Even though she was a prostitute, he doubted that they did this everyday. And the way she talked to him really touched the nerd.

"Are you here alone?" she asked.

Kenny shook his head, hoping not to do anything ridiculous.

"I came with Tala-san, he-"

"You know Tala?" the girl asked as she swam to the poolside.

However as Kenny was beginning to answer his eyes met with an unforeseen scene. The girl climbed out of the pool and stood at the poolside, twisting her long dark hair to dry it. He was thunderstruck by the nude body above him. This was the first time he saw a naked girl so close up, even in the Onsen the women weren't so real to him. He could see the water tickling down from her groins, dancing along her thighs to her smooth strong legs. Her raised arms revealed a sketch of her breasts' curves, opulent and fresh-looking. But what caught Kenny's eyes the most was her soft bottom, round and firm like a ripen peach in summers. Her legs, slightly apart made his insides lurch. The nerd didn't think that he'd see so much by coming to the Palace. He only had visions of big-boobed women walking in G-strings, licking his spotty cheeks because they were paid to. What he was experiencing now was beyond the world of sex: Kenny saw for the first time, beauty.

She must have felt his gaze on her since she turned her head and smiled.

"So? Are you gonna get out and answer my question?"

Kenny scrambled out of the pool. Kimi was already sitting on the deckchair where he was sitting earlier before she jumped in. Her boobs were resting on her perfect body, considerably leaning to the right. Kenny couldn't help gawping. The girl looked his age but he had never seen any girls in his class so… sexy.

"Um, I…"

The girl laughed. Even though she was the naked one, Kenny felt so uneasy himself. He suddenly became aware of his wet clothes and his skinny body. It was more than the boy could bear to be seen in a wrenched situation by such a beautiful girl, even though she was a prostitute.

"Come here," she patted the deck chair beside her.

Kenny walked stiffly towards her, feeling his legs giving way beneath him. Kimi had never seen a guy so shy. He wasn't good-looking like Kai or Brooklyn but that was what made him so enticing to her. His flaws seemed to attract her somehow. When he sat down next to her, she apologized for getting him wet.

"That's alright," he said, recalling the underwater kiss. "Erm, what were you running away from?" he asked.

Kimi laughed again. She seemed to do that a lot. Her laughter was an easy one. It made him feel easier as well.

"Some blood-thirsty yakuza," she answered merrily.

Kenny's eyes widened.

"So, it's true?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"What is?" the prostitute inquired.

Kenny caught hold of himself.

"I mean, they all say that the Palace of Nightingales was yakuza' hideout. I saw some odd-looking people this night but I couldn't make out whether they were yakuza or not."

"Do you want me to tell you how to recognize a yakuza?"

Kimi leaned forward on the deckchair's arm. Kenny opened his ears.

"They all have at least one finger missing," she breathed.

"Arghh!" Kenny jumped with surprise.

Kimi laughed again and this time, Kenny laughed along with her. He couldn't help feeling somewhat friendly to the whore. He was even getting used to the fact that she was naked even though the night was fresh.

"You mentioned Tala," Kimi said after they had calmed down. "So what are you to him and what are you doing here?"

Kenny coughed.

"Well, we can say that he's a friend of a friend and since I'm writing a… story," he heard himself saying. "I asked him for some help and he brought me here."

"What kind of story?"

He looked down to his own lap.

"Porn."

Kimi' laughter made him look up then down again, too ashamed to meet the whore's gaze.

"Actually I'm waiting for someone right now," his voice was saying. "Tala reserved the area for me so that I can… so that I can have the 'real thing,'" he finished by saying.

"Tala did that for you?" she sounded at the same time doubtful and dumbfounded.

Kenny nodded.

"Wow, he has changed a lot. Last time I saw him, he was still thinking about his own dick. Maybe because he has this boyfriend of his. Do you know him too?"

But Kenny never got to answer that question because at that time someone came through the sliding doors.

"Hey, Kimi-chan, go get your own customer!"

They both turned and saw a tall woman with breasts ten times bigger than Kimi's. She was wearing a tight halter neck bikini which made her breasts spill out of the cups.

"Soz, Naomi-chan but you'd better find another one. I'm taking this guy," Kimi said.

To his surprise, the older prostitute left without further arguments though she was muttering about waste of time. Kimi then turned back to Kenny.

"What were we saying? Oh, Tala's boyfriend, do you know him?"

Kenny thought back of Miguel's soft beige hair and friendly smile as the carriage doors opened for him. The young photographer was nice and attentive to what he had to say on the contrary of his boyfriend the porn star. He must admit that they were good together, no matter what the news said.

The boy and the prostitute spent the night talking about porn stars, movies, music, schools- at that point, Kimi got very excited and Kenny saw childish exhilaration in her eyes ("You go to school?" she squealed as if he was a member of the Samurai Squad or something)- then their conversation turned to personal points of views when they shared their likes and dislikes. Kenny was very surprised to find out that Kimi liked drawing and walking in the forest. It didn't seem a very slutty thing at all. But then Kenny concluded that prostitutes were humans after all and had as much right as him to like normal activities. Kenny talked about his book again, to which Kimi responded enthusiastically. She wanted to read it and the boy promised to bring it next time.

"Tala thinks it's crap though," he warned her.

"That's alright, I'm sure his new movie won't be better."

He smiled nervously.

"So when are we going to see each other again?" Kimi suddenly asked.

Kenny looked up at her then turned his gaze away from her breasts. He still couldn't believe that he had talked all that time with a naked girl.

"Um, tomorrow?" he said without thinking.

Kimi laughed.

"Just call me, okay?"

Before he knew it, Kimi was scribbling three numbers on his arm with the pen he left on the table between the chairs.

"Ask for Kimi-chan."

Just like that, Kennyreceived for the first time in his life, a girl's number, whore or not whore. His heart was still pounding as she walked out of the courtyard, leaving only a thin breeze behind her.

* * *

I juts love how Kenny is stutteruing and so innocent! He's just the perfect guy for Kimi, don't you think so? Lol. 


	37. Beneath the Waters

Thanx so much for the nice reviews. I'm so happy that I have more than a hundred now. Anyway, I have this funny poll for you: **Who do you think matches Kimi the best** (you don't have to follow the story line)

1) Kai

2) Brooklyn

3) Kenny

4) Mystel

5) Hmm, Tala? Joking!

I'd really like to see your points of view. Who knows? I might change the pairing...

Chapter 36

_Beneath the Waters_

Miguel's soft skin caressed Tala's damp lap. The water over-lapsed gently the two lovers' bodies. The younger one had his head turned slightly backwards to kiss his lover. Tala could feel Miguel's wet hair waving in the water like seaweed. Soft pressures sprouted behind his back, massaging his muscled butt. Miguel sighed then received his lover's tongue on his. His hand gradually mounted upwards to the porn star's neck, pulling him closer. Tala gripped the cock tightly as he lurched forward. They fell into the centre of the Jacuzzi. The water exploded like a bouquet of wild flowers as the two bodies sank deep through the bubbles. They emerged again, laughing with mirth. Tala caught Miguel's dark gaze and held up one hand to stroke his cheek. The boy blushed but stared back into the porn star's ice-blue ones. He yanked forward and wrapped Miguel's mouth in his. Their bodies entwined in the swirling water. Their cocks banged, hard like frozen rain. When finally they broke apart, their breaths were still one.

"Do you regret coming now?" Tala asked his koi.

Miguel shook his head, smiling sadly.

"How can I? This Jacuzzi is wonderful," he joked.

Tala protruded his tongue into Miguel's mouth once again. They exchanged a brief kiss before parting.

"I wish the time would stop," Miguel sighed.

"Why's that?" Tala wondered out loud, tucking the beige strand of his koi behind the ear.

"So I can have you to myself," he giggled. "Isn't that selfish?"

Tala watched the boy for a long while.

"Everyone is selfish," he finally said. "Just being here with you proves that I'm selfish too since people is dying on this side of the planet."

"Do you remember a guy in my class called Claude who's been all over the news?" Tala nodded vaguely. "He had a crush on me and couldn't work properly. We were meant to be partners in this kind of project at the U. Do you know what he asked me, one day? He wanted to take pictures of me. Of course, I refused and do you know what the guy did? He went through an operation and turned out to look exactly like me. I think he stole a strand of my hair or a cup where I've left marks on with my lips to extract the DNA. Anyway, he took photos of himself as me then wrote at the back of each photograph 'ME' and signed them. Three days later he killed himself by eating himself up, saying that he loved me too much to stand seeing my image in front of him without being able to posses it entirely."

"He masturbated then," Tala commented.

"Tala-san! Don't be so gross," Miguel fended being distressed.

"You're the one who've started telling such a vomiting story," Tala kissed Miguel's forehead. "I've heard about that videotape, all right. But he didn't mention your name in it."

"Don't you think that he was being selfish?"

"By killing himself?"

"By loving."

Tala scrutinized the dark brown eyes of the beautiful boy. What a thing to say. As if it mattered whether the guy was selfish or not. What did it have to do with them?

"Do you want to own me, Tala-san, the way Claude caught hold of my image?" Miguel asked eagerly.

"You mean, do I love you because of your looks or do I just want to posses you?"

"You haven't answered the question."

Tala tore himself away from his lover and sat back at the edge of the Jacuzzi where the bubbles smacked his backside luxuriously.

"Why do you ask this?" Tala asked back.

Miguel waded towards him.

"I just want to know. You have this porn coming up and I can't stop thinking about it. Isn't it weird to be in a relationship and suck other people's dicks?"

"What do you want?" Tala sighed.

"Tala-san, I just want you to answer the question."

"Look, shujin, sex and love aren't the same thing. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You won't be jealous if I fuck with someone else?"

"No."

"Oh."

Somehow the boy sounded hurt. Tala was surprised: who on Earth would be sad when your boyfriend let you free to do what you want with your body?

"Miguel-kun, I don't give a fuck whether you turn up hours later without eating dinner at home," Tala said, caressing the boy's cheek. "I'm willing to eat with the android while you're up there fucking some hookers. I don't care. What the fuck will it have to do with our relationship? I always believe that a relationship concerns only two people so to Hell with everybody else."

"But you know that not everybody feel the same?" Miguel asked after a while of reflection.

"Why not?" Tala pulled him closer.

"Not everyone can be as inconsiderate as you, Tala-san," Miguel pushed him away. "When we're in love we want that person to be constantly at our side."

"Not all the time," Tala retorted. "You're such a hopeless romantic, shujin."

"Well, at least you have a sentiment of belonging."

"You can never posses a person, just like that photographer couldn't posses you so he just loved your image instead. Do you want that from me? Do you want me to eat myself for you?"

Even though the water temperature didn't change, Tala felt himself starting to boil. He was annoyed with Miguel: why did he have to break the atmosphere after all the efforts he'd been through to stick to the same person, to stand still? Wasn't this a big enough sacrifice? What else did he want more?

"You don't understand." Miguel shook his head.

"Apparently not," Tala said hotly.

The photographer sighed.

"I love you, Tala-san," he said. "I love you more than my life but I can't let the chance escape: I'll never be happy until I know… until I'm certain that I can count on you."

"What chance are you talking about?"

"The chance to live," he answered dreamily. "That's how much you mean to me, Tala-san. Without you, I am nothing. My life, my whole existence will be smoldered into ashes without you. That's why I need you."

"You are a kagema and that's why I love you."

Tala kissed his koi languorously. He did it to shut him up more than because he wanted to. Why does the boy have to be so demanding? He gave up his freedom, his honor to him but he was still unsatisfied? Fuck Miguel.

And Tala did.

* * *

I know, weird ending. Don't forget to vote! 


	38. Stardust in the Eye

Results of the poll:

1) Kai (unsurpringly): 4 votes

2) KENNY! Can you believe that? Well, I'm very happy coz I think he's so cute: 2 votes plus me

3) Tie between Tala and Miguel. Okay I've put Tala for a joke and Miguel is a proposition from Feeding Ground. They've got 1 vote each.

Unfortunately Mystel and Brooklyn got no votes and thank God though Brooklyn might be good for Kimi after all, since he's more exciting, sexually wise.

But the good thing about this poll is that **KageAngel** gave me an EXCELLENT idea. I won't say what though coz it'd ruin the story. For the moment, just enjoy this chappie.

And also thanx for everyone for voting.

Note to Crying Sorcerss: angsty chapter ; )

Chapter 37

_Stardust in the Eye_

There is only Mariah and me tonight. All the other girls are probably fucking. Lucky them. Though I don't really feel like fucking I'm suffering from loneliness in this dark dormitory with only the sleeping body of Mariah-chan beside me. I'm glad that she is asleep because she was crying her eyes out when I came back. No one else was there to take care of her so I felt it my responsibility to do so. After all, she's always there for me. The room was so silent that when I opened the door, despite her efforts to keep it quiet, I could hear her sobbing.

"What is the matter, Mariah-chan?"

I've seen her blood-shot eyes in the daytime before but catching her crying was awful. I didn't know what to do to comfort her. The main thing was to make her stop crying. I lied next to her and wrapped my arms around her trembling body. Her hair was wet from tears. I caressed her cheeks equally wet, speaking softly into her ears. Her nose was running, so I had to find a cloth for her to blow her nose. I watched her doing so, sitting up; the tears around her face was making her eyes puffy. In the darkness I could still see my friend. She was still ravishing yet a tragic beauty. I wanted to pull her close, to warn her that Madame Cho would kill her if she knew but I decided to keep my mouth shut and wait.

Finally she drank back her tears and spoke. Her voice was uneven and broken as if she's been out in the field on a windy day.

"K-Kimi, I… I'm su-such a st-stupid per-person," she sobbed.

"Can you tell me?" I asked her softy.

Her shoulder shook under my arms.

"A-all this t-time, I th-thought that… lo-love brings hap-piness but… but now I re-realize th-that I've been m-making it all up."

"Did something happen between you and Rei?" I ventured.

She shook her bushy head desperately.

"N-no and… and nothing will ev-ever!" she wailed. "I've m-made it all up! I d-did it! It's all… it's all my fault."

I let her say all the nonsense to herself and to me. I mean, that's what friends are for, right? I couldn't really make sense from what she was saying: the words had nothing to do with each other. Though I REALLY think that Rei has done something coz otherwise she wouldn't be crying like this. She had nothing else to cry about. Then she said it. She said the keyword, the answer to her woes. It's a simple word, like its antonym it means so many things.

"I am heartbroken."

The word made the taste in my mouth turned sour, as if it has tasted a putrid ejaculation. I suddenly felt like pushing her away as if she was contaminated by a nasty plague and screaming "You're disgusting!" but I couldn't pull myself to do it. It must be the love that I bear for her, a love that will never waver. We only have each other in the brothel. She had Rei too. I was jealous then, knowing that she dreamt of someone else other than me. Selfish, right? And even though I can sometimes be jealous of her as well, I knew that I could always count on her, no matter what. That stopped me from acting like a spoilt child and going into tantrums. I wanted to keep her so I was acting nice. However when she pronounced those words… It's just one of those words that will make Madame Cho scream if she hears it, as if it was a swear word. It had the same effect on me. I couldn't believe it of her, of her daring and of her weakness. Because if you let your heart break, it totally means that you're weak. As I was holding Mariah in my arms that night, I've lost something I know I won't be able to recover: my admiration for her. She went to sleep like a baby, exhausted from crying and probably comforted by me. I knew that it was going to happen. Me losing my admiration for her, I mean. Look at the facts: I'm now the most-wanted prostitute in the brothel. Mariah no longer worked endless nights with endless number of men queuing for her. They prefer me because I'm wilder. Excuse me but what really sells in Mariah are her boobs. Even Hilary and Mariam say so! So don't get me wrong. I'm just saying the truth! The only thing that she's ahead of me is fighting. But I don't really care about that now. It seems that nothing needs to be quiet down or anything. Actually I don't miss the killing at all. Fighting, okay. But killing is messy and not at all exciting when the person who is your victim is a helpless old frog.

I rolled on my back and stared at the dark ceiling. Rei, huh? It's unbelievable that a guy like him can break a girl's heart. But then, all I know of him is from Mariah and he seemed so wonderful to her. Her eyes were always sparkling when she pronounced his name. She looked almost pathetic, getting all jumpy because of a guy. I remember how she came back from her first Japanese course with Ren looking secretive. Mariah has always been an imaginative girl so I guess that's all her sayings about Rei were like, exaggerated. From what I've heard, he is gentle and caring and a bit gay (okay, I've added that part for myself!). It seems that he's the kind of Prince Charming little girls would wish for. No wonder Mariah's over the moon about him. And now… reality shots back. Poor, poor Mariah-chan! That's why love sucks so much! You just have to hurt, eventually. And if you let yourself get hurt then you're considered the loser.

Wait a minute, love is like a battle! Yeah, exactly. In a battle, you have strategies on how to take down your enemy. That can be referred to flirting and everything. Also in a battle as well as in love, you win some and you lose some! And those who start it are stupid, just like lovers! I don't want to fall in love, not now anyway: it's so pointless, like wars. I hate wars even though I've never lived through one. But I've seen them in movies and the news.

Samurais are mostly jerks. They think that they're so cool, those officers of justice! Fuck them! They're not even a scrap of our ninja team! Okay, this old disciple of Madame Cho's, Shina Something got killed by a Samurai not long ago but that's because she has left the brothel. You're safe as long as you remain under Madame Cho's protection. We need each other to survive, like I've told you before. That's why everybody here never though of running away despite Madame Cho's harsh treatment on them. Well, I guess they thought about it but none did it, except this Shina girl. She was older than me so I don't know her very well. But yeah, she was one of the best especially when it comes to stealing. We've heard of her exploits all right. Madame Cho was so angry she didn't let us stop training until midnight everyday and we had to rush into our costumes. But the worst was for us dancers. Where was she expecting us to get strength after the training we've been through? As if she cared, of course. My adoptive mother is the most insensitive human being I've ever known. She only thinks about herself, for fucking sake! Anyway, when Shina was dead, she was so happy for some time but then life resumed its normal pace with trainings and entertaining (except me, of course). Some action got in though, especially with the case with the Balkov Yakuza. I sighed at the memory. Men are so weak. Even the world's top yakuza can get whipped by a woman. While others lose their virginities to girls.

God, Kai. He's so pathetic. When I thought that he was cool-looking and everything but he too, was one of the weak men. Imagine losing your virginity at twenty! Eeew! I don't know but a hottie like him shouldn't be able to keep their virginity long. No wonder he was all this stiff and cold towards us prostitutes. He must be like, conserving this flower of his virginity in him and wanting to wait till he finds the appropriate one to lose it to. God, isn't that so corny? I mean, in this world, we no longer care about virginity! Look at me! Okay, maybe that's because I'm a whore. But Kenny! He isn't virgin, is he? I must admit that he wasn't the average hottie but he looks so cute, stuttering and stammering all the time, no one can resist him! Kai isn't a good fucker at all. I mean, how can he be since he's never done it before? So I guess that I must forgive him about that. The strange thing is though that he… I can't describe the feeling he put me each time I was in his presence. Mariah talked about love but I don't think that it's that easy. I know for one thing: I can never be myself in front of him. How can I when his intense gaze seemed to be studying each of my movements all the time? I felt so suffocated when he's around. Acting, I can't say that's strange since I have to act every night to find customers anyway. But none of them really made me feel so uncomfortable and… so enticing. That kiss. Yes, I guess it was the best part of the whole sex affair. Maybe I exaggerated in saying that it was bad. It was different. Yes, much more different than what I've had with the others. Maybe it was because I was the one guiding rather than following the customer's desires? Did Kai have a desire then? I remember his touch on me, they were like a pilgrim's touch. You know, he touches me as if I was a relic or something, not a whore. That's why the sex is so monotonous. It's so religious! I'm atheist, of course but I have a pretty good impression of what religious ceremonies are like and yes, our sex has been a religious one. I wasn't myself at all at that time. I was tired because sleeping in Madame Cho's room bought me nightmares about cloaked men. Sounds daft, I know. So in the afternoon, I found a quiet place in the fields and hoping to sleep, I found him instead. That was pretty queer, wasn't it? And the bike! It was his, after all! I'm very jealous of the guy. How can he have everything I've ever wanted? Okay, I don't really want to turn out religious like him or anything but think about it: cool hair, cool style, cool bike and possibly a cool background! The man is so fucking lucky! I wish… I don't know what I wish. Kai, I had him but unlike any other customers, I still want to explore him. There, I've said it. It's clear now, isn't it? He intrigues me and I want to posses him. Think about what the other girls will say if they knew! Green with jealousy, I'm sure. If he comes to me again, I'm going to make sure he deserves what he gets. I can't help myself laughing at the idea. Kimi is going to tame a guy! Yeah, that'll be fun! There's so much I want to know about him. Tonight I've learnt that you can talk to a guy hours long without fucking. Maybe it will be the same with Kai. The problem is that I don't really know what to say when we were together. I was pretty stupid back then, right? Hmm, what to do? Unlike Kenny, he isn't intimidated by me; maybe that's where the challenge begins. I must capture his attention. I know for one thing that he can't be seduced the way ordinary men can. What did he say again? Oh, "I must stop your lips from trembling." He seems to be the kind of guy who enjoys helping damsels in distress. He's going to have one all right! This is going to be fun. This reminds me of a story I've read somewhere about a knight who thinks that the whole world depends on him. He's a pathetic character who really needs a life. Kai needs as much lives as a cat has! The guy really thinks that he lives in a fairytale or something. That mask he wears all the time, the one that makes us fall for him is actually hiding a worm, a weak worm who's no better than anyone else. I'm really going to make him please by offering myself to him.

But a voice inside me shakes my conscience. Do I really want this to be a simple game? Or am I doing it in order to hide something else? My life is beginning to suck.

* * *

Sorry about the long paragraph.  



	39. Daylight

I've found this strange thing while I was surfing around on Internet. It's this name analysor thing. Quite funny really.

**Kai** as a first name gives you a very independent nature, yet you are friendly, approachable, and generous.  
You can be a spontaneous, expressive, and talkative person.  
Generally you are good-natured, though at times you can be rather blunt and sarcastic.  
This name incorporates creative, artistic, and musical abilities, and there would be an element of originality in all that you do.  
You like to do things on the spur of the moment without planning or prior arrangements.  
Your spirits are buoyed up greatly by encouragement and appreciation. Though the name **Kai** creates the urge to be creative and original, we stress through a scattered and emotional nature, you suffer frustration.  
This name, when combined with the last name, can frustrate happiness, contentment, and success, as well as cause health weaknesses in the liver, bloodstream, and in tension or accidents to the head. 

I mean, God it's not Kai at all, escept teh sarcastic bit. The anaylser must really be anfaketo write something of the sort! I mean, it sounds more like me than Kai! That's actually why Ifeel that it's very funny.

Now that's the little delirium is over, back to serious. I'm afraid that this is another angst chapter. So sorry for lemons fans but lately I've been inspired only for angst XD.

Chapter 38

_Daylight_

"Kevin-kun! At last! Come quick, we need you!"

"She's been in there for two whole days!"

"You've got to help her!"

"She doesn't listen to anyone, not even me!"

"She's not ill, is she?"

"She looks like it but I don't think so."

"Come on!"

Mariah lied on her side, hearing the noises outside the dormitory but not listening to them. She was alone once again and the whore could feel the cold numb creeping on her wet face. She had no tears left to cry and no heart to feel. Why am I still alive? she wondered. The faint light hurt her eyes, still raw from shedding tears. The blanket seemed hostile and crisp to her. She remembered indistinctly Kimi's touch, her warmth, her life. But that was all in the night. The day had put a change to it all. Mariah was left to her fragments, like a broken vase.

"Mariah-chan?"

The door slid open. Soft footsteps disturbed the floor, avoiding the clothes scattered around the room. Mariah painfully lifted her head backwards to see the approaching figure.

"Kevin-kun," she whispered.

The Sarumawashi sat down beside her so that she could see his boyish face full of concern above her. His hair fell on his face, closing them in curtains. The boy caught hold of her trembling hand that was clasping tightly the blanket. Mariah managed a weak smile. His gaze moved from her face to the hand he was clutching. He opened it and a small plastic bag fell out.

"Mariah-chan!"

Her voice was a simple breeze. She didn't even have the strength to protest when Kevin took the bag away.

"Galman wanted to come and see you too, but Hilary thinks that-"

"Let him in."

Her voice was croaky, like an old woman's. Mariah could see Kevin's expression when he heard it. It no longer shone with delight but hid deception instead. He left her side to go and fetch his monkey. Mariah closed her eyes and heard the door open and close between whispers. Then she sat up with effort to receive the monkey. Galman ran up to her lap and Mariah smiled as she caressed its metal fur. Kevin sat back down and contemplate her saddened feature. Mariah suddenly became aware of her messy hair and sullen eyes. She imagined herself as a Highland Witch, rotten like an apple and was ashamed. She tried to avoid Kevin's gaze and played with the monkey who was now climbing on her nightshirt.

"Do you want to go out?" the Sarumawashi asked her after a while of silence.

Mariah had no choice but look at him.

"In this state?" she asked, coughing.

Kevin put a hand on her free arm that wasn't holding the monkey.

"What about a little session of makeover?"

Mariah started by shaking her head but the Sarumawashi was already on his feet, looking into the cupboard where the prostitutes kept their day clothes.

"What about this one?"

Kevin took out a simple graying black dress that was ripped diagonally at the bottom. The monkey's digital eyes flashed astonishment. Kevin laughed then shook his head and put the dress back.

"Don't you girls have decent clothes around here?"

The monkey escaped from her arms and ran to its master as if it wanted to help find some clothes for Mariah. The latter sat still on her futon, glued on the spot by surprise. A boy rummaging in a girl's closet wasn't something that happened everyday. Despite her pain, Mariah laughed softly at the sight of the monkey and his trainer looking over the garments. Finally they came over with a flash pink stripy long-sleeve and black dungarees.

"I'm afraid it's the only thing that looks least weird in that closet of yours," the Sarumawashi said apologetically.

Mariah forced a laugh.

"It's okay, Kevin-kun. I don't think I'm going to go out anyway."

"What are you talking about? Come on, at least you've got to get out of this room!"

He pulled her up and forced her to the door. In spite of his small size, Kevin was able to drag her out of the room, to the surprise of her friends waiting outside but he didn't stop there. The monkey trainer led her to the bath house outside the brothel. The monkey was dancing along the way, playing an electro. Mariah was so weak that she couldn't struggle and she wasn't thinking of it anymore. She was sick of fighting. As soon as the cold wind hid her, Mariah pulled her hand out of the Sarumawashi's grasp. The latter looked back but before he could do anything, the girl pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you, Kevin-kun," she whispered.

Even though she couldn't see it, the boy was grinning from ear to ear. Kevin left her in front of the bath house where Mariah got out of her clothes and sank into the wooden bathtub. It was like reborning. She nearly forgot all these little pleasures of having a bath. The warm water covered her skin, washing away the unwanted soreness. She breathed slowly, taking in the lightly perfumed smell of green tea soap. She ran it across her arm, neck and between her breasts. But her heart was still quivering. People were so nice to her, she had no right to be sad. She glanced down at the blurry reflection wrinkled by the uneven surface. Her life was not going to be the same but she must go on with it. At least Kevin and Kimi will always be there for me. I must live for them. Mariah put on the mask she had always worn when she worked. It was a good one.

She emerged in the clothes Kevin and Galman had chosen for her. Already the windy sky hurt her less in them. Kevin looked up from his book which Mariah noticed was in Japanese. She winced but hid it quickly. The monkey bounced towards her and she bent down to pat its head.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying not to let her voice quiver.

"How about a nice bowl of ramen?" the boy proposed.

Life seemed to have something to do with warmth. When she was still lying on her bed, all Mariah could feel was emptiness that was choking her. She still felt lightly dizzy but she followed the monkey trainer down the mountain. It was getting on her, she knew that soon she'd be lost in it. The effect barely worked now. The monkey trainer sent glances at her but he too was trying to keep things joyful. Mariah wondered where he kept the bag. She'd be needing it soon. He knew that she wouldn't be able to live without it and he couldn't be mean to her.

The ramen was steaming in her nostrils, almost wetting it. She drank in the pleasant salty smell and let the warmness invade her body but she wasn't hungry. Kevin was already starting to eat beside her. She sighed and picked up her chopsticks. The noodles passed through her mouth without taste. She liked the smell better. The ceramic bowl looked old, having passed many washing scans. The meat and the eggs were all mixed up. She couldn't see clearly. Her heart started speeding up rapidly. It was as if something had covered her eyes; she couldn't make out the details of the food; her vision became blurry and it hurt to try seeing. Her chest was swelling. There was something coming up her throat. She dropped the chopsticks.

"Mariah-chan!"

She puked into the bowl of ramen. The vomit rushed through both her mouth and nostrils, stinging her brain so that she could only think about how she hated puking. A hand was smoothing her back. She wished he would take her away. She couldn't bear the sore in her throat and the putrid smell rising from the bowl. Oh God, what is happening to me? I'm going to die, I can feel it. Tears rolled rapidly down her face. But she still couldn't move from her seat since vomit was still falling from her mouth. She tried to stop but it came out again and she had to keep spiting out the rest that stayed back in her saliva. Someone shoved a glass of water under her nose. Her teeth clattered on the glass surface as the cool water penetrated her filthy mouth. I'm so sick. I can't go on living like this. She spit out water mixed with vomit into the bowl already flooded with barf. Her knees were trembling when Kevin grabbed firmly her arm and pulled her away from the seat.

"Come on, Mariah-chan. Let's go home."

Mariah leaned her head on the younger boy's shoulder as he supported her out of the restaurant oblivious to all the stares after them.

"I… need…" Mariah mumbled but she was too weak to utter a word.

The monkey running beside them showed the numbers 666 on its digital eyes. Mariah could only weep and sigh.

* * *

Did you know that 666 is a lucky number in Japan? It means beginning or something... 


	40. Nightshow

There's thing song that I love and kinda feel that it's like how Kai feels toawrds Kimi in this fic. I'm going to put it in as an intro.

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame. _

_All the torment and the pain _

_Leaked through and covered me _

_I'd do anything ever to myself _

_Just to have her for myself _

_Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sane. _

_She is everything to me _

_The unrequiet dream _

_A song that no one sings _

_The unobtainable, _

_She's a myth that I have to believe in _

_All I need to make it real is one more reason _

_I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sane. _

_But I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_A catch in my throat _

_Choke, torn into pieces I won't _

_No, I don't want to be this _

_But I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_She isn't real _

_I can't make her real _

_She isn't real _

_I can't make her real _

Vermillion, Pt.2, Slipknot

Hope you like it, too bad that I can't put the music with it coz it really gives off a mysterious and erotic feeling. Anyway, to the chappie...

Chapter 39

_Nightshow_

She was in the arms of a yakuza. It was not Balkov Brooklyn but whoever it was he didn't look better to Kai's eyes. She was dancing on his lap. Her legs were wrapped around his waist while her hips wriggled in front of him. The curtains formed by her sleek midnight hair slithered down her moving back. The old yakuza had his eyes glued to her breasts which were turning in circles above him. Her red yukata barely hid her forms and Kai doubted that the yakuza couldn't see the beauty of her curves. She caressed his neck, following the lines of his age with the tip of her slender finger. The yakuza wasn't passive either: his hands were on her hips and when she touched him, he buried his head into her breasts. The dancer leaned back her head, giggling with pleasure. The old yakuza didn't seem to be bothered by the sniggers from his bodyguards standing around them. His tongue, tainted with lies, penetrated her sacred bosoms, those very bosoms he had blessed. It was like an artist watching his work being destroyed; Kai couldn't stand watching. Kimi's eyes were rolling as she laughed. It was just a show. Her eyes glinted when she caught sight of him. He tried to divert his gaze but it was too late.

"What-"

The girl's eyes widened: the man she was embracing a while ago was now on the floor, ten meters from her, his cheek bleeding. She then turned her gaze to the figure standing in front of her. He was not looking at her but at the yakuza on the ground. His fists were clenched into a tight ball. The bodyguards started to jump on him but he dodged them and grabbed her arm before jumping over the sofa, into the crowd. She didn't have time to think but she found herself being dragged by the Rock Star, into the corridor where other couples were making out. He passed them and took the elevator up to the third floor. In the elevator, he was still avoiding her gaze. Kimi wanted to say something like how he was hurting her but the murderous eyes of the young man made her keep her silence. Kai wasn't looking at her because he was feeling very foolish. There must be a trick here. Balkov Jr. must have put drugs in my glass or something but this is not what I'm supposed to do. It was however too late to turn back and even then Kai didn't mean to. He was afraid to admit that holding the girl's wrist made his skin shiver. Maybe he was hurting her but he couldn't think about anything else anymore apart what he was going to do when they get out of the elevator because unfortunately this elevator didn't go on forever and he had to give reason to his doing. He hoped that he wouldn't find another lame excuse as the one he used to kiss her. The Samurai felt stupid and angry with himself but whatever he did, he must not let his conscience take over. It would make him even more nervous. When they arrived in the dark corridor, Kimi laughed out of a sudden.

"What?" Kai asked, breathless but annoyed in the same time.

The girl's eyes jingled in front of him. How could she look so merry?

"Do you know who you've just hit?" she asked playfully. "He's Balkov's cousin!"

"I don't care."

Before she could say more, he placed his mouth on hers with so much violence that she had to back to the wall. Kimi let the exquisite warmness invade her tongue, making her vulvae squirm with pleasure. It was beyond her power to resist to the young man's fragrance, his touch, his hidden desire. His hands caught hold of her hips, stroking her trembling body underneath her vest with his rough fingers. He wanted to take possession of her, to get rid of whatever sacrilege the old yakuza had put on her, his only one. They kissed like wild animals deprived from food for three days and were unable to halt, even for breath. Kai recollected the smoothness of her skin, the enchantment of her perfume as it raided his entire body, submitting it to her will. His tongue swam through reminiscence of the wet surface, palace to many wonders. His agonies and fears were all swept away and Kai tried not to think. He couldn't do so for if he did, this fleeting dream will forever be lost. He was clutching on to it as hard as he was holding on to the girl's hips. He could feel her small hands furrowing into his yukata, fingering the necklace around his neck, revealing his nudity.

"Why am I doing this?"

He pulled himself away so that he could see the girl he was holding. In the dim red light from the lanterns lodging along the corridor, he could make out her oval face, half in darkness from his shadow. Her light eyes were staring at him, questioning him as much as he was questioning himself. His grip on her hips loosened.

"We can pretend that it's all a dream and whatever you do, all will be gone by morning," she breathed.

What relationship was he sharing with the prostitute? Costumer-product? Sexual partners? Lovers? Master-slave? Whatever it was, he bent to her will as easily as a leaf falling from a tree.

Kimi untied his belt, letting the fabric loose. Then she pulled his head towards her and kissed him between the lower lips and the chin. Her other hand flew down to his uncovered body, stimulating his urge for sex by curving the area around his penis. His brain began to swirl; sweat ran down his spine. He couldn't resist anymore, it was all too strong. The ejaculation dripped from his penis onto Kimi's fingers. She brought it to her lips before running it down her neck. Kai buried his head in her neck, licking up his own liquid. But somehow it tasted divine, maybe because Kimi's fragrance enhanced it, rendering it luscious beyond description. He wanted it more; his hands were hanging on to her shoulders, ducking in the collar of her yukata, not fearing that she would melt under his passionate kiss. Kimi moaned like a young pony out of its mother's womb. She wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning her back to the wall. Kai let go of her shoulder with one hand and placed it on her bottom, taking off her lacy underwear. She stretched her right leg so that he could remove it while holding on to his neck, vibrating his sense with her lips drooling down his cheeks. With her left leg, she kicked out the other side of the underwear before returning both legs around his waist. Her vulvae met with the softness of his hard penis; his bush was damp with the ejaculation, wetting hers as they held on to each other. Kai banged her back against the wall and holding her higher than his penis, he prepared to enter the slit. All this time, Kimi was running her fingers through his hair, drinking his forms. She pressed his face into her breasts where his cheeks squashed with the tight nipples and his nose bashing between the two breasts; he let his tongue wander across the wondrous land of soft peeks, feeling at the same time Kimi's hands across his hair. Down below, his penis was pointing up-straight, trying to find the entrance. The girl could feel that he was lost, her sex was calling desperately for him and she couldn't wait but pluck the penis into the vagina herself. Kai opened his eyes and gave a cry as he penetrated once more the holy slit. But he gathered himself and pushed harder, rolling his body against hers, crushing her breasts. Kimi held on to his shoulders while feeling the hard sex going deeper and deeper into her slit. It was reaching the climax point. Her sweat fell down on his face which he drank hungrily. She moaned at each pressure the penis made on her. Kai enjoyed the hardened nipples in his mouth and the sound of the goddess moaning. His hands slid down to her bottom, identifying it with his touch, slowly but firmly he approached them to the anus. Kimi, feeling his hands approaching lifted herself from the wall. Kai duck his finger between the bottom cheeks and finding the hole, he pushed it in. Kimi moaned noisily. The young man felt adrenaline running through his veins, his pulse was quickening as he fingered the slippery surface in the hole. He retrieved his penis, not without pain from the slit and Kimi swung her legs on his shoulders. She presented him her adorned vulvae. His lips met shyly with the soft bush but he could feel the warm throbbing inside it. It was calling him. Kai arched his mouth and let his tongue tasted the sweet liquid on the bush. It opened his sense and he licked it more harshly, tonguing the slit. If he could see himself now, Kai would shout of horror but he wasn't seeing himself, so he ignored completely what was controlling him at that moment and let himself reply the demand of the prostitute. Kimi screamed out of pleasure, she couldn't believe that she was enjoying such a mediocre cunnilingus from the inexperienced boy but an unexplainable adrenaline seemed to be shaking her entire body at each of his touch. She bit her lower lips as his tongue found its way into her clit. "Oh, God, oh, God" was all Kimi could think about. She was almost choking with ecstasy. She could feel it coming up, a stranger to her body, slithering like a snake. No, an anaconda. She ruffled his hair, holding him for support. Her legs were getting wet around his neck. He suddenly caught hold of them and pushed her against the wall so that his tongue could penetrate deeper into the slit. Kimi banged her backhand against the wall as endorphin filled her head. He was shoving his tongue up.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" she cried.

He was reaching to her G-spot. Oh, God, oh, God. Kimi wanted to grip on to something but there was only the wall behind her. She couldn't stand this supreme orgasm. Her feet were hanging limp, powerless yet so full of energy they wanted to burst. Kai could feel Kimi moving on his shoulders, he could feel her tears of enjoyment and her whole body seemed to be trembling with it. But what he cared most was what he was feeling: the sweetness of her ejaculation, enveloping his tongue, was so divine. He never tasted anything like it. The smoothness of her vagina as he explored the inside made his head swirl. He touched something hard, it seemed to be throbbing violently. Kimi was screaming above him. She was getting heavy on his shoulders and the pressure of her joy made him step backwards. Kimi clung to his head as she felt herself being separated from the wall. Kai lost balance and they fell into a heap.

"Watch where you're fucking!"

Kimi laughed at that angry voice of a couple on the floor which they happened to trip upon. Kai seized her wrist and whispered, "Let's go to my room." She followed him, half drunk from the excitement. Her eyes expressed amusement at the sight of his hair messier than ever and his two red strands flying behind him, his loose yukata floating with his movements. The pressure on her wrist only made her want more, a feeling that she acknowledged with pride.

Kai found his card key and was opening his door with difficulty because Kimi was kissing him. She was nearly choking him with the impulse of her tongue in his throat. He caught hold of her firm bottom by chance and was able to hold her still for a while until he slid the door open. They staggered into the room, Kimi refusing to let go of him. He loved and was pleased by the way she clung on him like a tree. The power of her touch was more than the young man could stand. He desired to explore more of it, to make this night never-ending. She banged him against the shelf where the sex toys were being displayed, causing them to tumble down in a heap at their feet. With her leg, she kicked them away so that she could kneel down in front of his penis. Kai made out her blurry silhouette and wondered aimlessly what she was going to do when Kimi took hold of his sex and teased it with her tongue. He could feel that same over-powerful sensation overwhelming him to the bones. His knuckles turned white as he gripped on the shelves. He didn't want to see what she was doing but he wanted her to keep it up. His eyes wide shut, Kai grimaced with pleasure and pain. He savored her slippery touch on his penis, the soft pressure of her tongue moving against it. As she moved his penis from one side of her mouth to the other, he could feel his warm, ejaculation pouring down into her throat. Her lips barred his bush; he reached out to stroke her hair, a sudden calm-down for the heat.

At last Kimi emerged from his groins, much to Kai's disappointment but his desire was now boosted to the fullest and he pushed her back onto the futon before devouring her mouth, as if to find the remaining of his ejaculation in it. Kimi twisted under his body; he discovered with thrill the form of her breasts fighting against his manly chest. His penis was throbbing loudly as it found the vulvae. But instead of letting him enter, Kimi overturned him and climbed on his groins.

"What are you doing?" he managed to whisper.

Smiling confidently, she whispered back.

"I'm going to show you a little something."

She stood on her knees, just as so the penis had a place for penetration. Kai understood immediately and, after pointing upwards his penis, he caught hold of her hips in order to help her push down. Kimi had her hands on his abs. She had the perfect view of her partner like this, his young chest but strong body, his sweating face in the semi-darkness contorted in concentration. The penis penetrating her was more eager and it seemed to be pounding with clout. Slowly she lifted her hands from Kai's chest and pointed her elbows upwards as if she was dancing but at the same time moving her hips so that the penetration went deeper. Kai groaned with pain as he felt her screwing down on his sex. His pressure on her hips grew stronger as if he was afraid to fall. At one point is muscles relaxed and he knew that they had succeeded; he glimpsed at the girl on top of him whose long ebony hair was swinging with sweat. Her eyes were half-closed, as if in trance. If it wasn't for the pain, Kai might have realized something very important then. But because his penis was no longer his, the young man couldn't think reason properly. Kimi stopped dancing and lowered herself; Kai grimaced with pain as his penis followed her but Kimi soothed his sweating face with her soft kisses. He replied as best as he could, smelling again that strange scent that didn't seem to belong anywhere.

* * *

I'd thought that it was time for some lemons after all the angst. :) 


	41. How Do You Like It?

I don't want this to be a songfic, so I'm not including songs written by others in the chapters but in this 'talk' thing, I would like to share my opinions. I think that this ong so suits Tala (in my fic anyway). Here it goes:

_People can take everything away from you_

_But they can never take away your truth_

_But the question is…_ _Can you handle mine?_

_They say I'm crazy_

_I really don't care_

_That's my prerogative_

_They say I'm nasty_

_B__ut I don't give a damn_

_Getting boys is how I live_

_Some ask me questions_

_Why am I so real?_

_But they don't understand me_

My Prerogative, Brotney Spears.

I've cut the last part coz it's not interesting. Yeah, I think it's the song that suits Tala the Porn Star best becasue he always has paparazzi on his back and all he wants to do was to live his life even though it's not smooth or anything. And it might also work for his point of view. I mean, Tala in the fic is so not for monogamy so he just jumps from one boy to the other. Let's just hope he'll stick to Miguel

Chapter 40

_How Do You Like It?_

Tala opened the front door as quietly as possible. His fear was a childish one, he admitted but even so, it still remained on his mind. The fluorescent walls glowered at him as if they were their owner's substitute. Then Tala thought: "I'm the owner of the house too." The thought comforted him and he straightened up to see the android's red eyes staring back at him on the foot of the escalator in the semi-darkness. The porn star's heart skipped a beat but when he approached it, the android didn't move. Tala let out a sigh of relief. He took the escalator to the top floor. He was too tired to change so he crept quietly to the bed where his koi lied.

"Was it one of the Indians? Or was it both?" Miguel's voice shook the silence of the house.

How can he be such a dickhead? Of course _he_ suspected something.

"Can we turn the lights on?" he asked coolly, ignoring the boy's question.

He didn't wait for an answer either but took out his notebook and switched it on. The eerie blue light shone on Miguel's face. Tala could see that he had been drinking. His cheeks were red and his eyes lost its brightness. As a matter of fact, they did look puffy.

"Shut that thing off!" Miguel said violently, seizing Tala's notebook and thrusting it on the floor.

"You've been drinking," Tala stated.

"You've been fucking," Miguel retorted. "Admit it."

"I admit," Tala said flatly.

"With who?"

"Do you have to know?"

"Yes."

"The **nyū hāfu**."

There was a silence.

"Why?" Miguel's voice began feebly.

Tala shrugged but he probably couldn't see it.

"Wanted to know what it's like," he said.

"But you've already fucked her on the movie!"

"It's not the same thing. I had to follow the script, most of it anyway. And the two Indians were in the way," he added.

"So, what was it like?" Miguel asked after a while.

The studio's closet was stuffy. There were many tools scattered all over the place but Tala didn't care. He didn't want to do it on another day: a star got to do what a star got to do, like he always said.

"Feryle-san, is this a good idea?" came the nyū hāfu's squeak voice.

Tala shuddered but he didn't turn back.

"I've already seen it, you know," he snarled.

When he found a space among the apparatus, Tala banged the transsexual against the wall. She let out a little yelp, different from the screams she pushed out during the shooting. As a matter of fact, she was very different from the character she played in the movie. She was not at all helpless. The nyū hāfu was wearing a mini-dress made of crystal plates and high-heeled boots. She looked provocative. As Tala approached her, taking off his belt, she flicked her dress up and smoothed her underwear. He didn't feel aroused but curiosity pulled him forward. It was like a cheerleader trying making out with her friend. Tala let himself fall on his knees and with one violent gesture pulled the _culotte_ down. The nyū hāfu shrieked with pleasure. She caressed his hair as he forced his own tongue into the cunt. He was surprised by the softness of the sex and how bushy it was. The slit was wet from semen. Tala let his tongue enter shyly and experienced a sweet-flavored liquid. He felt engrossed by it. But he wanted to know what the deal was so he pushed his tongue deep in with the help of his hands. It was a strange feeling, like one lost in a pool of clay but at least it didn't taste bad. Tala moved his tongue in and out of the slit, feeling his partner hovering above him. So this is what a pussy-eating feel like, Tala thought. He felt disgusted by it. How could one let their tongue penetrate in such a soggy surface? The asshole was at least firmer and wouldn't have risks like urinating. He finally tore himself from the cunt and straightened up. The nyū hāfu was all in sweat. She smiled at Tala and was about to say something but he knocked her down and ripped off her dress. The crystal plates scattered into a broken melody. Tala pulled down his pants and stood there, thinking of how to enter. The nyū hāfu caught his legs and pulled him down, laughing ostentatiously. Tala found himself facing a pair of melons.

"So, we're a beginner now, are we?" she giggled.

"Shut up, you **kusottare**!"

He moved backwards so that his face would no longer see the chichi but the manko. His hands spread the legs apart and reaching under her ketsu, gripping tightly her hips.

"See what you think of that!" Tala spat.

He aimed his musuko perpendicularly towards the slit presented before him. He didn't take notice of the nyū hāfu but shoved his chimpo into it. His hands had to hold tightly to the nyū hāfu's body so that he wouldn't collapse on her. The penetration was harder than he thought. His erected penis was startled by the contact of the moistened clit. It took time before banging into it. But the harder he shoved, the further it entered and he soon felt a swirling tongue licking his insides. His voice ran off without him. He could hear the nyū hāfu screaming but he himself felt like collapsing. Tala threw her back and let out scream of rage.

"Fuck you fake-pussy-down-to-the-ass-shit! Hell be down with your treachery to mankind!" he quoted the porn without knowing.

He kneeled down and started hailing the transsexual with irritated punches, not caring that she was crying her ass off. He felt the impulse of destroying this ignoble creature who dared trespass humanity. No, that was wrong. Tala was jealous; he couldn't stand the fact that nyū hāfu can live without having to suffer the torments he had. How did he know that he didn't have problems too? Tala didn't even care to be reasonable. Being reasonable only led to walls. He wanted to be free.

"It was good," Tala lied.

He could feel Miguel staring at him as if trying to pierce his skull.

"Do you remember our conversation at the brothel?" Miguel asked.

"I know, I'm sorry, okay?" Tala sighed. "That's what you want, isn't it? For me to apologize and play the happy couple again."

He couldn't help feeling irritated: after all, he just had bad sex, what could put him in a worser mood? And now Miguel was complaining?

"What do you mean, play the happy couple?"

"I mean…" Tala got up from the bed. "You don't even consider the efforts I've been through. Do you know how many anti-sex pills I've been taking so that I will hope not to fuck the postman? You think that I'm inconsiderate? I'm sorry but you're not a better dickhead than me! You asked for it. You asked for us to be together. You asked to suffer! Miguel, there's nothing for me in this relationship. Nothing at all except old maid's expectations of idealistic love." He panted, out of breath. "I've warned you. I've warned you that night in the brothel that I can't give you more than the fact that I'll share the same roof with you. You don't get, do you, motherfucker? You just seem to forget the fact that I'm a porn star. Or are you hoping to put a change in that? I'm just sick of you and your demands!"

Miguel was sitting straight on the bed. Tala could only make out his outlines by the light from the night.

"Tala-san, this is not right," he said. "You're not meant to be the one yelling and complaining. Do you realize how many nights I had to stand eating cold Chinese with only my android for company? And tonight, I've prepared a meal for you, to celebrate your finishing the movie. I've ordered Champagne from France. And what do I find? Me sitting in front of a meal heated twice, waiting for you. For you! Even my android seemed lively tonight. I wondered why I didn't fuck him instead!"

"Shut up, Miguel. You don't know what you're talking about," Tala barked. "You don't have to stand it each day, this eternal lust eating you. And the production team, and the media, and the fans, they're all gnawing at me like giant insects sucking away my whole life. Do you ever feel that? And to come back home, instead of lying down, I have to cope up with you!"

"Am I that distasteful to you, Tala–san?"

Tala could feel hurt in Miguel's voice. Part of him wanted to go and cover him with punches but the other part wanted to run away. Why couldn't Miguel understand that the problem wasn't his feeling towards him? Did he really need him to say 'I love you' five times a day? Tala felt suffocated in this ball that Miguel built for them, only he didn't want to take part in it.

"I've never asked you to quit your post, even though it hurts me to know that you're fucking someone else while I slept in the cold bed alone. Why can't you understand that? Is the word couple so foreign to you?"

"Miguel, shut the fuck up. You're the one who get ideas. What is fuck beside my attachment to you? Goddamn it, asshole, I've suffered for you."

"And me? And me who've got kicked out of the U so that I can be with you? Do you even consider that?"

"You've got a job. Thanks to me and my most honorable job."

Tala headed for the door but in the darkness he stumbled across a chair.

"**Kuso**!" he swore, rubbing his knee.

"Where are you going?" Miguel's voice asked.

Tala shot a mad glance over his shoulder though he wasn't sure whether Miguel was really there. Fuck this ecological system. What does it matter if the whole world rots since it already is?

"To a brothel," Tala snarled.

Suddenly Miguel came out of nowhere and gripped his arm so tightly he thought he was going to fall.

"I'm sick of you and your desires!" he hissed. "What are you? Why is the word fuck in your head all the time?"

"Fuck you," Tala retorted.

He took the chance when Miguel was off-guarded and bent down to grab the chair that he had knocked into and hurled it aimlessly in the darkness. It clashed into something hard.

"What got into you?" Miguel shouted.

Tala freed himself from his grip and tampered for the door.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm sick of you criticizing my way of living so I'm out of here!"

"Wait, you can't do that."

"I can't, can I?"

Tala felt himself being pinned on the wall by Miguel. The boy seemed to have more strength than he looked.

"Go ahead, punch me," Tala breathed, "since you can see in this freaking dark hole."

Tala could now see Miguel's face up-close to his. If there were some lights, he was sure that the jani was crying. How pathetic. He couldn't stand weak people; reason why he became gay as well.

"Go to Hell," Miguel hissed, letting go of him.

Tala adjusted his collar and felt for the door.

"You're the one who said 'I love you'," Tala dropped. "I just happen to be there at that time."

"Shut up and go."

Tala felt like throwing something aside to how his anger but there was nothing in Miguel's sterilized townhouse that could be touched by a human hand.

* * *

I'm such a hypocrite, aren't I? When I said that I hope Tala will stick to Migul even thoughI know that he's not going to? Well, you'll see. Maybe they'll get back together. Depends on my mood. 

**nyū hāfu: **transsexual

**kusottare: **asshole

**kuso: **fuck


	42. Dangerously Desired

My computer has been stolen by my brother and my father took his laptop away. Argh! I hate family! My brotehr is watching a movie at the moment so I seized the chance to use the computer.

Last time I gave the song that I think suits Tala, now I'll give the song that I think suits Kimi. You probably don't know it coz it's a Thai song only it's in English.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy _

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty _

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy _

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me _

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like _

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize _

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like _

_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the _

_Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll _

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality _

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent _

_My mouth never takes a holiday _

_I always shock with the things I say _

_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late _

_and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't _

_figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy _

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality _

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent _

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly _

_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money _

_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty _

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

Sexy Naughty Bitchy by Tata Young

I really like this chapter. I hope you'll like it too :D

Chapter 41

_Dangerously Desired_

He watched her bending over to apply cream on her bare legs. She was naked except for her vivid red underwear, contrasting with the paleness of her skin. The curtain of beads which separated the bedroom and the bathroom veiled her image so that he could only get a glimpse of her movements. Even so, he could feel deep satisfaction purred inside him.

Eventually, she straightened up and walked through the curtains. Kai felt his heart stuck in his throat as she flopped on the futon next to him. She played with the blanket for a while so that he could admire her lustrous midnight hair falling in waves on her shoulders. There was something the Samurai couldn't understand: why didn't he feel like pushing her away? He didn't even question himself why he was there with her. The question seemed so obvious and obscure.

"How did you like it?" she asked, smiling saucily.

Kai felt his naked body under the thin blanket; the sound of her voice made him shiver. Making love was one thing, talking was another.

"I… How much do I owe you?"

His words seemed scattered. He wanted her away, far from him. The sins buried deep inside his chest wanted to be redeemed. He needed to pray.

However, Kimi just lied there. When he asked her about the price, her smiled widened. She ramped towards him and whispered into his ears, "¥100 000000."

Her voice was delicious inside his ear, resonating in his head like milk in chocolate. But there was a contradiction between what she was saying and her tone. Kai jerked away from her.

"I-"

She put a finger on his lips.

"You can keep it, if you want."

Instead of relaxing, Kai grew even tenser. She was so near to him, her in her red underwear and him, naked beneath the cloth. Her eyes sparkled with some sort of mischief.

"Why are you doing this?" he breathed.

Kimi rolled on her back before answering.

"You seem fucking lost in the Palace; I'm just turning you on so you can relax a bit."

It didn't sound like an explanation to Kai. Nevertheless he kept quiet. All this seemed so unreal. He knew that he wasn't in his place here, beside the prostitute and yet, it was he who went after her that night. How can I ever break this enchantment if I kept falling in it?

Suddenly, Kimi turned her head sideways and reached her hand out towards his chest. Before he knew it, she was holding his locket.

"What's this for? A saint's relic?" she asked, fingering it.

Kai snatched it back from her hands. He suddenly got a grip of himself and he decided not to surrender to this fallen angel.

"No, it's something private."

"Oh, so you've got a chick, haven't you?" Kimi teased.

A loud and irritated knock interrupted their conversation. Both Kimi and Kai darted their eyes towards the sliding door. Kai jumped up and put on hastily his yukata. At the same time, Kimi disappeared into the bathroom. The door slid open even before Kai could say 'enter'. The figure of Madame Cho came out of the shadows and into the lit room.

"Where is she? Where is that treacherous dick-sucker bitch?" was Madame Cho's words of greeting.

However Kai remained impassive in front of those infuriated words.

"What are you doing in my room may I ask?" he said coldly.

The landlady turned her eagle-like gaze on him. He knew immediately that it was the yami for she was watching him like someone scanning an object. How much power did the bad side have? Kai knew that he must play his cards carefully, reminding himself that there was a prostitute hiding in his room as well.

"Your face reminds me of someone," she declared. "You were there on the night Hoshi Mamoto was killed?"

"What is the problem?" Kai retorted.

"Do you know what you did last night?" Madame Cho asked back. "You stole. That's what you did. And from a high-placed yakuza as well. Worst of all, you stole something that you didn't even need."

"I have no time for riddles. Speak plainer," Kai growled.

He was conscious that Kimi was behind the curtains, listening. How could he accept what Madame Cho was saying in front of her? This was the first time, he had affair with the yami of the landlady but Kai had a feeling that she possessed as much power as her hikari. She must have known that Kimi was here otherwise, she would have gone to look for her instead of playing games with him. She wanted something from him, he could sense it. But he wasn't going to give it to her.

"You have a variety of girls here so why picked up the one who already belongs to someone else?" the landlady said smoothly but not without a hint of arrogance.

Kai was speechless. He couldn't admit it, not even to himself that the little prostitute had put a curse on him and that he was irrationally getting addicted to her.

"I've heard about you," Madame Cho smiled slyly. "When you first came here, you refuse every girl in sight. But now? I guess you've found the appropriate one to lick your holy cock for you?"

His fist clenched at such harsh paroles. It was all so untrue; Kai felt indignation mounting, flaming his soul.

"Don't think that I don't keep an eye on you," Madame Cho went on. "I hear you pray each dawn like other people masturbate. You're not better than us, Kai."

Before he had a chance to speak, the landlady swept past him, towards the bathroom. She poked her head in for a few seconds then turned back to him.

"Balkov's cousin demands tribute for the offense you gave him," she said smoothly. "I've given him my permission. Tonight you're going to wait here to be beaten up."

What?

Kai had no time to react for the woman was already out of the door. Her words were still imprinted in his head, waking an unbearable reminiscence. He knew those words, he heard them before. His sweat ran cold down his spine; he forgot where he was and why. What mattered to him were those words.

"I've given him my permission, **mago**. Tonight you're going to wait here to be beaten up."

His grandfather's voice fell down like a verdict upon the young man's back. How could he be so sure of himself, of those words? It was as if the gods have predicted it, ordered it so that Kai was unable to fight against it. He was powerless in front of that inescapable future. He was going to get beaten up and he must let it happen. His soul fought against the idea but his mind was already prepared to receive the hits. He knew that it wouldn't hurt but that his honor would be maimed forever. It was the same now; he, a Samurai was going to get himself beaten up by yakuzas and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He must bear it. It was all his fault.

No matter how much he tried to reason with himself, he couldn't find an excuse for him not to receive the punishment. They were so right; he was so wrong. That was what distinguished them from one and another. It was a useless fight.

Kai yelled out of rage and punched the wall beside him. It bore the mark of his powerlessness. He panted. Where is Dranzer? But before he could wonder further, he remembered the prostitute in the bathroom. He went through the curtains. The bath was shining white as ever in the few afternoon rays that had managed to get through the paper window. It was a cold universe in there. Kimi was no where to be seen.

She was the reason! She made him act foolishly and now he was going to have to suffer because of her! Kai realized with outrage. She had no right to disappear when he was in depth of becoming mad. Madame Cho was wrong: he needed her. She was the core of his problems.

No, this wasn't right. He could not throw the fault on anyone, not even a hooker.

"Gods, help me."

Kai fell on his knees and prayed on the cold bathroom's floor of the brothel. He ignored the fact that Kimi was watching him all the time and she saw the rage consuming him. She also knew that Madame Cho sensed her presence among the paper wall but she didn't say anything. Kai appeared before her not as a hottie or a psychopath but as a young boy. For the first time in her life, Kimi-chan wasn't sure of herself and thought about converting.

* * *

**mago:** grandson 

Okay the ending sux... But I love how I tortured Kai! And this is just the beginning. God, I'm laughing already!


	43. In the Box

Sorry that I've taken so long to update but I was away at the countryside where there's no Internet! It was a total nightmare but the good thing is that it gave me the occasion to write a lot since you don't have much to do in the country. I'm 100 city girl.

Warning: another weird chapter

Chapter 42

_In the Box_

"How do you say 'I love you' in Japanese?"

Rei stared at the girl as if he wasn't sure that he had heard properly. Mariah looked different that night. The crimson skies were unable to taunt her beauty. Her eyes were cloudless and she had tied her pink hair in a long plait, resembling his but because her hair was bushy, some strands fell off and tickled her long-sleeve. The wind blew in from time to time but the atmosphere was heavy: a storm was coming.

"_Watashi-wa anata-o aishtemasu_," he finally answered.

"That's so long."

"Well you can say _aishteru_ for short," he replied.

She looked ahead of her and taking a deep breath, she cried out, "_Aishteru! Aishteru! Aishteru!_"

Rei couldn't help laughing beneath his surprise.

"You don't really pronounce the 'u' at the end," he corrected her.

"Okay," Mariah took another deep breath. "_Aishteru! Aishteru!_"

The wind blew away her words. The misty mountains stood unmoved by the cries of a simple girl. It would take her more than simple screaming to persuade the nature of her true love. The trees surrounding them waved as if agreeing with what she was saying. The girl threw her head forward to let her voice be carried as far as possible. Her throat was starting to get desiccated by the effort. Her heart grew blossoms in her chest while the sincerity of the words was translated by golden sweats crowning her forehead.

"To where do you want these words to go?" Rei asked with a smile.

Mariah halted for breath and locked into his gaze.

"To the house of your fiancée, to the house of your fathers and to the house of my kins," she said feverishly.

In her eyes, he could see the fever of a passion consuming her. It was more than he could bear to watch her so alive and blistering while in his heart, all was as cold as the winter's sun.

"Mariah-chan, _gomen nasia_," he sighed. "I wanted to tell you sooner but…"

His voice trailed off to the clouds. But the corners of Mariah's lips went up gracefully. She let the melody of his voice reach into her burdened heart. It was stupid, she knew, but she enjoyed it all the same.

"I don't really care now," Mariah shrugged gently. "Just to be with you makes my heart lift higher."

"Is that so?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"_Aishteru_," she answered.

* * *

Not only that it's weird but it's also short. Gomen nasai but I just don't know what to write on RLM...  



	44. The Imaginary Fight

Hi, it's me again. Hope I'm not updating too fast! I've been bubbling with ideas these past few days, even thinking of a sequel! Anyway, this chapter is REALLY weird. And I'm telling you, really weird. I like it tough and hope you will too!

Chapter 43

_The Imaginary Fight_

The rain is dripping from the engawa's ceramic roof. I blow the smoke into the night's air and throw my head back, resting an arm on my knee and the other at the back to support my weight.

"Have you heard? Brooklyn-kun is taking care of it," Hilary who's beside me says.

I raise my eyebrow, shocked.

"That kusottare?"

I can't believe this. The Ice Prince is going to get beaten up by a dickhead? That is so not fair.

"He's in there now. I just can't believe this! I hope that he won't go too far. It would be a shame to spoil such a handsome face."

"How many are with him?" I ask.

"Brooklyn? I think he's got all his gang and some of the big men. But from what I heard, Brooklyn's going to make him pay by himself. The others will be there just as to create an impression."

I can imagine well the scene in high school. It would be raining and they would be standing under the balcony to keep themselves from getting drenched. Kai alone trapped in the circle of school bullies, their uniform's sleeves rolled up, armed with pieces of metal bars or chainsaws taken from the school's gardener's shed. Brooklyn, taking a drag from one hand and holding a metal police club in the other, would be eyeing the Ice Prince with triumph in his eye. While the bullies wore their uniforms loosely and abandoned their jackets, Kai would still be wearing the whole uniform but his tie was slightly loosened due to the heat in the classrooms. Brooklyn would blow the smoke into the Ice Prince's face but the latter would only turn away for a second and would keep on staring at him with defiance to make sure that the bully was aware of his fearlessness. The members of the gang would be sniggering because they wouldn't know how else to counter the defiance. Brooklyn would then approach the Ice Prince and lift his chin with the club.

"You are aware of what shit you're in, aren't you?" Brooklyn would spit into his face. "I took you in my gang coz I thought you smart but no, you have to betray me. Well, you know what, bastard? Motherfuckers like you don't deserve to live. I'm going to blast the shit out of you and you won't be able to stare at me with that look of yours."

His gang would nod in agreement but the Ice Prince would continue to keep silent. He would be torn between the knowledge that he could beat them off easily and the punishment he must suffer. However, neither his hands nor eyes would betray the fact that he would be tormented.

"Stripe down."

Kai would not move an inch but his muscles would grow tenser.

"Stripe down!" Brooklyn would shout, spraying spit on the Ice Prince.

The silence would torture him who would have imagined the scene with a cowering victim at his mercy. Instead, he would have in front of him a statue of ice who would refuse to bend to his will.

"Stripe down!" he would repeat more violently. "I want to see the mark of her unfaithful kisses, traces of her treacherous touches on your unworthy body so that I would know where to hit you!"

The Ice Prince would continue to stare at him. Even though he would be the victim, he wouldn't be able to fell spite for the one holding the club. What was the use of a weapon if we couldn't use it properly? Kai wouldn't be afraid of pain: he would be willing to receive the hits because deep down, he was convinced that he was superior to them.

Brooklyn's boys would begin to wonder at that stage of the fight why their chief wouldn't beat the guy yet. Brooklyn, feeling their doubts, kicked the Kai on his right leg.

"Who are you?" he would yell. "You shouldn't have messed with the yakuza and now you're going to learn what suffering means! I want to know who is going to pass my torture. You're not like us! I saw it in your eyes the first day you've arrived. You saw her and you wanted her, didn't you? Didn't you?"

Kai would cast an empty glace at the floor.

"Only Madame Cho and her know my identity," he would murmur.

"What? Fuck the woman," Brooklyn would say. "My pa will get rid of her, you'll see. As for you, your time has come."

Kai would feel his heart trembling not because of what the bully said but he would suddenly realize how much he should have shown himself stronger. But he would also remind himself that it would be no use to fight since it was inevitable: whichever way he would turn, he would meet with a command. That command would paralyze his entire body, depriving him from all actions.

"My great uncle was furious, you know?" Brooklyn would continue. "So was I when I learnt from her own lips that you've fucked her. Funny, she let every men fuck her except me. Can you give an explanation to that?"

He would lean closer to Kai so that his fowl breath would poison him.

"No, you don't know."

He would retreat.

"That's because you're a shitless asshole!"

With that, he would kick Kai so that he fell on his knees and would begin hitting him with that club blindly. But Kai wouldn't be there anymore. His soul would be trapped in reminiscence that he would be trying to escape but it would be too hard for him. Those words, that order that Madame Cho pronounced would rewind in his mind in an infinite multitude. Everything would become black for him and he would feel alone, lost forever in his own reason.

I would be standing under a hot pink umbrella in my over-short school skirt and ink-stained shirt, my school bag in the other hand. I would be standing not far away, watching the Ice Prince bend down in half. The rain would muffle the sound of violence and his cries of pain if there would be any. I would be there under my pink umbrella but he wouldn't see me. I would wait until they left him lying on the ground to leave as well. The climax was in the action, not the result.

"Why don't you go and try to save him?" Hilary's voice breaks me from my daydream. "You're the one they're quarreling about."

I took a small drag before smoldering the cigarette on the floor board.

"Do you think the Ice Prince will ever face the day again if I come to his rescue?" I ask. "The shame he will suffer from it is heavier than the one he is suffering now."

"God, Kimi-chan, since when you think with your head?"

"I don't. It's just that my cunt have grown," I smile cheekily.

Hilary gives me a push and we laugh like girls again.

"You know, you're one lucky ass," Hilary says, shaking her head. "Imagine, fucking the Ice Prince!"

"I know," I answer dreamily.

It isn't my fault that people like me. I guess it's in my nature. There is just one person that I wish will hate me but unfortunately he doesn't.

"Why, why does Brooklyn have to like me?" I wean all of a sudden.

Hilary shakes her head.

"You're thinking about the mess you've got the Ice Prince in?"

"No, I'm just sick of him trying to build my life."

"Better him than Madame Cho." Hilary lowered her voice. "After you left with the Ice Prince last night, she was furious. She said that she was going to lock you up or something because you were pulling too much trouble with the clients what with you refusing to fuck them for two days."

Instead of being afraid, I laugh out loud.

"Thanks for your concern, Hilary-chan," I say, "but I think that Madame Cho's just using empty threats. I'm her daughter after all."

"Even so, you know what she can do."

I cuddle into her.

"Stop being such a worrying-gut, I'll be fine."

"We both won't be fine if we don't go now. Look at the time!"

I shake my head as Hilary tears away. The girl is always on time. Really, that's the only thing that sucks with Hilary: she's worked up with time! God, she's nearly as tense as Kai. Hmm, I guess that he and I won't be fucking soon. He'll need time to recover.

* * *

Leave your comments on this chap. A friend of mine read it and cocked his eybrow at me. 


	45. Bargain I

Hey, I have this question for you all: **is the story too fast or too slow?** I mean there's gonna be like 69 chapters and I don't know if I'm doing it right. Your help will be welcome. Thnx :)

Chapter 44

_Bargain I_

Footsteps traced through the wooden floor, disturbing the numb silence which his wounds paralyzed him in. Madame Cho stepped across the torn blanket and pieces of wood jagged through the smooth surface. She stopped in front of the place where the Samurai's head was lying covered in purple, black and blue. His eyes that once flamed up in cold indifference were now two moulds of earth impenetrate by the sunlight. A tooth, broken in half, was the evidence of the brutality suffered by the owner. Pool of blood and saliva softened the hard plank; the circular puddle was interrupted by the piece of tooth, tracing a new line out from it. His hair that once flew in the wind was now moistened with sweat and blood. His whole body facing downwards was paralyzed under the weigh of the pain. He had his left leg twisted in an unlikely posture, as if it was broken. Only his ears were still working: they sensed the coming of an intruder but none of the other senses would defend the body from it anymore.

"Squire Kai, I see that you are well," the crackled voice of the landlady stung Kai's ears. "It is a change to see you down there instead of looking up at me with those fearless eyes of yours," she chuckled.

Kai's head began to shake violently between the will of fighting and his powerlessness. He was out of control of his body.

The woman walked around him in a funereal pace. He sensed his hair standing up painfully as he felt strength oozing back slowly. Finally she came back to the place where she stood in front of his unseeing eyes. Kai tried to open them but his soul yelled at the effort.

"You must hate me now, like you've loathed everybody around you," Madame Cho said softly. "Why so much hatred in such a young heart? You should be blooming before life and love. Yet you knew death before life and jealousy before love. It must be very confusing for a well orderly mind. The yakuzas haven't been too hard on you, were they? I told them not to let you die. It would be a pity for you to rejoin your grandfather before you have the chance to live your own life, wouldn't it?"

Kai's body made a sound of protest but Madame Cho just smiled.

"I know what you are thinking, Samurai. I know all there is to know about you. That is why I'm helping you. You cannot imagine an old landlady like me taking interest in poor simple souls. Yours however is exceptional. And do you want to know why?"

Again, Kai wanted to complain but he couldn't move without hurting himself. His hands that lied, gripped, beside his head were immovable.

"The first time, I saw you I knew that you weren't here on your will. Hoshi Mamoto's death was just a trick for me to uncover the Samurai sent here to dilute the mystery. How high was my joy and surprise to see that it was no one else but you, the prestigious Squire Kai, sent right to my lair as if delivered by the Gods!" she gave a sarcastic laughter that made Kai want to leap up and tear her throat. "I've been brewing a plan to lure you here but it seemed like the Shogunate decides to give you to me effortlessly!" Madame Cho continued in her delirium.

Kai was now able to peer weakly through his eyes though all he saw was a band of painful colors.

"Of course, you must wonder why I want to see you so much. This is a long story that dated back six months ago. You must remember a female thief by the name of Shina Kamigawa? You gave her cheap metal sticks that went up her stomach for all the gold she gained during her lifetime. But that very last mission, she didn't steal remains of wealth but something very interesting indeed. The Emperor himself woke up from his sweet slumber and took the care of the case, didn't he? He sent his little Samurais after her and I must admit that I was hoping that you would catch her.

Because you see, the 'thing' she stole is the key to all this mystery. I wouldn't be talking to you all this time if it weren't for that 'thing'. I know what you are thinking, Squire Kai. You wonder what the 'thing' is and what it has to do with me? Well, to make it clear, Shina Kamigawa was surprisingly an old disciple of mine but she chose her own way. We can say that she had betrayed me. I don't like traitors, I actually developed a great distaste for them. I was on the point of sending one my ninjas after her when I've learnt that she did a very remarkable thing indeed. Yes, she had stolen something that interests us all. The 'thing' is called weapon by the Emperor but what is it, really? Only his Highness and us of the underworld know of its true nature. It is altogether very valuable and once you've learnt of its existence you cannot do anything else but dream of possessing it. I was hoping to track down Kamigawa to rid her of the 'thing' but you've got there first and killed her. It blew away all our plans.

But with the murder of the Imperial Artist, I've got you back. It is altogether interesting how destiny seems to pull us together, don't you think? My plan worked better than I've expected: your reaction to my adoptive daughter's charms fitted perfectly. It was as if I've raised her to fill this mission from since she was born. Nonetheless I had to work as well so that I can gain your attention. I decided to give you some of the information you were looking for. I know that I cannot have your total trust but I don't need to. You're already addicted.

What I am going to ask you is very simple. Since you've killed Kamigawa before she had the chance to spill her secret, I wish that you would continue the mission the Emperor confided you with. If you find the 'thing', I promise you that you won't have troubles in having my adoptive daughter for yourself."

The last sentence was whispered into Kai's open ear. If he could react, he would have refuse, he would have denied the crime she was accusing him of. But because his wounds were still imprisoning him, he had to let the woman walk away with the last sentence.

An hour or so later, the pool of blood beneath the Samurai began to crawl back into his body. The colors on his face regained its natural features and the wounds that were opened now closed back up. His broken teeth repaired themselves. Bruises began to vanish as his torn clothes re-sewed. Kai flexed his fingers as they empowered. His dark eyes regained their cold melancholy. He got up and adjusted his yukata before leaving the room.

* * *


	46. Return to the Genesis

I'm bored to death these days and my head's heavy. I've been over to a friend's house during these last weekends so I didn't get to update as often. I hope you don't mind. Not that it'll change anything...

Anyway, for those who are iinterested, Kai has this special healing power thing so it's a bit like he's immortal. I mean, he can die but as easily as other humans. Actually all Samurais are like that in the story, so Kai's not an exception.

Tell me: according to you, **who are the three most powerful bitbeasts** safe Black Dranzer? My life depends on your answers!

Chapter 45

_Return to the Genesis_

"Number 2 for your number 5."

The boy tagged number 2 got out of the bathtub and a big hairy athletic came in.

"You'd better fuck well, kuma," Tala said to the newcomer while getting drenched in saliva by two others that were with him in the bath.

"Long time no see, Tala-san," the latter remarked as he waded through the bubbles towards the porn star.

Tala caught one of the boys' head and wiped his forehead clean with his tongue and shrugged.

"Step aside, Kane-kun, the bear's here."

Suddenly a boy sprouted out from under water, slightly out of breath. He turned his navy gaze on the athletic and gave him a cheesy grin. The kuma swam up to Tala and let his pubic hair caress the porn star's abs.

"What happened to that boyfriend of yours?" he asked, while reaching down for the porn star's dick.

Tala who was protruding his tongue into the boy with black spikes' mouth, tore away violently, causing the other to choke.

"What are you? A reporter? Shut up and fuck."

Tala went back into Frenching the boy but his face kept the vision of annoyance. He had come all the way to the Onsen to fuck and people were still concerned about his problems. If they called that a problem since he'd considered it resolved. He wasn't going to go back there to apologize. It was not his way of life. He groaned as he felt the water being sucked around his musuko. His skin had become soft and supple. The contact with the athletic' thick lips made him feel like eating a cold meal. Tala closed his eyes divinely. The floppy-haired boy on his other side began cleaning his back, massaging it with soap. Tala was at the same time relaxed and excited. He could feel the electric current mounting into his stomach, tickling his senses wildly. His hands wandered around the thick water and found the waist of one of his capitals. He slit his finger into the ass hole which he found without much difficulty and experienced an intense pleasure in hearing the boy's body shake under his touch. Kane presented a bottle of vodka on his lips. He parted them so that the drink could warm up his heart.

This is true happiness, Tala thought as the athletic sucked his dick hungrily. You get and you give and don't expect. Why would anyone want more? He wondered what got into his mind to try experimenting a couple's life. It was surely not for him. His place was with the underworld, the world where there is no right and wrong, no rules to cage you. The vodka licked generously his tongue, enflaming it with starvation. He eyed his bath full of young people and caught hold of a Black dude whose tight muscles made him whine. He ignored the athletic under him and held the guy up so that he could see his musuko, like chocolate among truffles. The water made him lighter and he took position on the underwater athletic' shoulders for support. Tala didn't care how he did it to stand but he just wanted him to stay still while he licked his prick. He let his inflamed tongue played around the erect cock. It was pure pleasure. He felt like he was tasting melted chocolate as the semen poured down his throat. The Black boy gripped to his head, ruffling his godly hair already wet with bubbles. Tala lifted his ass an inch from the seat under water to let the cock penetrate better into his throat, lingering on its rich scent and how the guy shivered under his embrace. At the same time, he felt his body being pulled down by caresses of jealous assholes. He could feel the athletic losing breath and before he knew it his cock was once again exposed to the warm water. He let go of the black guy who fell back with the athletic but someone caught hold of his waist and he threw his head backwards due by reflexes as a musuko penetrated his asshole. It wasn't completely in and so the person pulled him down harder. Tala wanted to laugh and cry at once. He could feel slippery limps dressing him with ardent kisses and movements of the tongue. He floated in bliss as the water and the people surrounded him in perfect harmony. Their legs entwined; Tala could feel someone knocking his cock but the intense ecstasy he was experiencing down came from his asshole which was being forced open from behind. His mouth managed to stay out of water but Kane or another swam to the surface and sank with him in a suck-face. Their tongues recognized one and another by moving rapidly and smoothly around the supple inside of the mouth. It seemed that the other had a pointy tongue and it woke Tala's senses just to tickle his ceiling. The water around them crashed and gurgled playfully. Someone passed their arms around his neck and banged their cock against his head. Tala freed one of his hands to reach out and tugged it violently. He mentally smiled when he heard the cry of joy. He let go and wrapped his arm around the neck of the person he was Frenching with to pull him closer and with the other hand, duck his finger inside the asshole. The person broke their sucking-face and gurgled loudly in the water, much to Tala's annoyance but another replaced him and Tala enjoyed the twister-like effect when he wrapped his legs around the porn star's neck. He could feel the person butt-fucking him letting go. Much to his joy, however, he recognized the strong and healing touch of the athletic who opened his asshole and protrude his tongue in it. Tala wanted to scream out of ecstasy but the water and the musuko in his mouth stopped him from doing so. Instead he swallowed the semen and some of the soapy water. The porn star choked and came back to the surface, abandoning the underwater game.

"All right, Tala-san?" one of his capitals asked full of concern.

His eyes reminded him of Miguel and he disliked the fact that he bothered his conscience with personal questions.

"Did I ask you something?" he retorted brutally, before swimming back to his seat where Kane was waiting for him with the bottle of sake.

"Give me that," Tala said, snatching the bottle and swigging from it.

He felt someone coming from the depths, caressing his thighs, parting them wide. He laid back his head on the tub's edge and closed his eyes, waiting for the capitals to massage him.

This is heaven. Why would he bother being in a couple when there are mountains of dicks to fuck? Tala realized more and more how stupid he was to have consent to the high school boy's proposition. Being in a relationship is immoral. Two people are compelled to live, to bare their presence whilst bachelors remain free to roam the kingdom of sex. He finds it absurd for two people to vow an eternal fidelity. How can you bear to fuck the same person all life long? It is unnatural to get married. Tala took another swig from the bottle. Maybe he should write a thesis on marriage, he thought jokingly. This is how he'd put it:

Thesis on Marriage by Tala the Porn Star

Marriage, n: legal union between a man and a woman.

This is the definition the dictionary gives of marriage. And there is no mention of sexual satisfaction. Does that mean that marriage is not a union of two people who fuck each other? Yes and no. No, because some people want to live with each other. In that case, it is a union of two lovers. But the opposite is also true. It comes under the form of arranged marriages, which do not take the couple-to-wed's opinion. So marriage is in itself a piece of paper that confirms a union (whatever the kind).

But is it really necessary? Can't two people fuck together without getting married? That leads us to work on the word "legal". By the law, a man and a woman must wed in order to share their life and eventually have a family of their own. Does that mean unmarried couples do not fuck each other? Of course not. In fact, marriage is just a simple way of controlling babies to born and getting money from the ceremony. Not very romantic after all, is it? In other words, marriage is a human law trying to rival with the laws of desire. For lust can strike anytime and marriage is stopping that. Now the word adultery is born. How can it be a crime if it is a human law that has created it? Anyway, there is nothing wrong about loving many people at the same time. Lust can come through different forms. Lust is free. Only humans are possessive beings and they made marriage up to use it as an excuse to keep the person they love to themselves. What they overlooked is that the person they love needs to be free too. After all, it's written in the Declaration of Man's Rights: "Every man is born free and equal". So it's marriage that's against the law, after all. Even though some marriages turned out good, can't couples fuck happily without getting married?

There is also another funny expression in the marriage definition: "between a man and a woman." Meaning that gays and lesbians can't love nor fuck with each other. This clearly shows that marriage is not an act of desire. A versus from Corneille: "Love makes equality and doesn't look for them". The total opposite of marriage. Everyone can fuck each other, only some can get married. Sex is universal, marriage is restricted. Fuck represents the laws of nature, marriage the human laws. These two are forever teasing each other. Marriage imprisons Lust in its rules while Lust leaks people out of their self-imposing laws. Fortunately divorce exists.

When we get to one point, marriage poisons lust. Imagine living with the same person till your death, sucking the same face, supporting the same yelling after you. All this because desire begins to wane away. If you fuck each other too much, you'll get bored. The passion is all gone and leaves you to a grumpy person you have to feed. Then Lust will signal you another way and you'll be tempted by another person, another story. Which does not mean you don't love your spouse anymore. It's just boredom. If you want to avoid this, you can't get married. The less you see each other, the more passionate your sex life will be. You mustn't be possessive either because don't forget that Lust is meant to be free. If you're scared that your love will fuck someone else, in all your life you'll be locked in this fear.

Marriage is a prison human imprisons themselves in. Whether love is concerned or not, it is nothing but Man's machinery to make profits. It is our choice after all, whether to die dryly or excitedly.

Yeah, Tala thought. I like the sound of that. With that thought in mind, he threw away the bottle of sake and dove into the depths of the bubbling tub among the foreign bodies.

* * *

kuma: bear or hairy buff guy 


	47. The Sign of the Devil

I'm so sorry I haven't update for long. It's this fucking computer that wouldn't start up and the Inetrnet connects and disconnects aas it pleases. AND school and my mum piles me with work. Good news though: I'm seventeen! And another year and I'll be independant! Okay, forget that. It's just that I have to remind myself many times till I remeber that I'm seventeen. Weird, I know. but I guess you all know that by now

Thanks for your answers about the bitbeasts, really helped me. You'll see how... Guess I'm nearly at the end. After all, there's only about twenty four chapters left! I'm so glad. I mean, it's gonna be the first long novel I've ever written! I've already thought of a sequel too... But I'll talk about it later.

Chapter 46

_The Sign of the Demon_

"Mariah-chan, what have you done with your hair?"

Mariah looked down behind her shoulder. Instead of a pink bush of untamed hair, she imprisoned her newly stretched hair into a tight plait that ran down to her **oshiro**. She fingered the silky tip vaguely.

"I've stretched it," she replied, not looking at her friend.

Kimi leaned her head side-wards to take a better look at her friend's new hairstyle.

"Don't you regret your bushy hair?" she asked.

"Why would I? You know that I've always wanted your straight one."

Kimi smiled and shrugged.

"I think I prefer the bushy-haired you. Now you look like an aristocrat."

Mariah looked down, her cheeks flushing peony like her hair. Every word seemed to refer to him. She just couldn't live without tuning him on. It was as if he haunted every particle of life.

"Hey, Kimi, Mariah, take a look at this!"

The girls turned to the young genoid with short navy hair holding a dress out for them. It was entirely made out of white slates; some circular and opaque, some rectangular and transparent. It looked like it barely hid the oshiro. Kimi screamed when she saw it and took the dress away from the genoid. Mariah watched as her friend twirled with the dress sending fragments of lights around her.

"What do you think?" SM201 asked. "The Seiki-Me designers got it from this dress a porn star worn on her premieres. Ravishing, n'est-ce pas?"

"Do you think Madame Cho will want this, Kimi-chan?" Mariah asked. "She was complaining about having to pay for repairing dresses."

"Oh, Mariah-chan, you can't resist such a dazzling dress!" Kimi sighed happily, clutching on the dress as if it was the love of her life.

"Hey, Kimi-chan! If you wear that dress, Brooklyn will surely be wetting buckets."

"Shut up, Mariam, that's not funny!"

But she immediately put down the dress. Mariam and some of the other girls came in the section where Mariah and Kimi were alone together earlier.

"God, Kimi-chan, I don't know why you keep pushing him away," Mariam complained. "He's rich, he's powerful and he's… very hot."

The other girls screamed with laughter while Kimi turned red.

"Shut up," she said, giving them a push. "Just because he's rich doesn't mean he can own everything."

"Oh yeah, you're saving yourself for the Ice Prince, right?"

"Yeah, right. Let's hope that your precious Brooklyn didn't blast his dick off first."

Mariah was surprised by the nonchalant tone in Kimi's voice and the distressed one when she talked about Brooklyn. She heard about how the Ice Prince stole her away from Balkov's cousin and how Brooklyn took revenge for both of them. It seemed such a long time since she and Kimi didn't talk. They became more or less like strangers. There she was, Kimi, among the girls that had shared their pads for a long time yet Mariah didn't feel that she belonged with them. There was something unexplainable that dug a ravine between her and them. Even SM201 seemed to be laughing with them. She was so alive compared to Mariah who was standing there but never was there.

Mariah caught herself in one of the mirrors around the factory. She jumped back in fright. She saw herself dressed elegantly in a traditional peony yukata. Her tall figure nearly made her look mythical. The hair neatly plaited sang of old days lost in fantasy books. It was strange but for a moment Mariah didn't see herself but Lord Rei. It suddenly dawned on her that they had the same eyes, the same colors of cheek and if Mariah didn't have large breasts and pink hair, maybe she could look like Rei himself. She found it eerie and mystical the fact that she could resemble the man she bore passion. Did Kimi notice this when she told her that she looked like an aristocrat? But Kimi had never seen Rei, none of them had. So it would be her and herself who would be satisfied by the reflection.

How can I absorb so much from Rei without me knowing? Mariah wondered. It was as if the being in love made her grow to be like him. He had always been the one she looked up to, the one she admired, the one she idolized. Was it the fact that she kept noting down each of his gesture, his manners that she finished by imitating him? I don't think lovers are two beings but one. Rei must have taken some things from her too… This thought illuminated her face with bashfulness of a slave pretending to be the master. How could she imagine that the noble and perfect Rei will ever have to learn anything from a poor girl like her? But that night when the rain started falling, Rei didn't know where to hide. Mariah was the one to take his hand and raised their faces towards the celestial roof. There were an infinite number of things that one could exchange without losing what one had in the first place. A couple must be one of the ways to exchange these things.

Can she and Rei be sharing this bond? It seemed too magical to be true. Mariah felt that she could hear him whisper and sometimes she even dream of what was real. He must surely feel that I'm thinking about him right now. Her heart jumped at the very thought. The reflection winked at her knowingly. It appeared that Rei was here and there at the same time. Her existence and his had seemed to fuse. She didn't need an explanation for the things he said or did because she knew the answer deep down inside her: that must be the answer to this fusion. It was both strange and mystical. How can two beings be so close to one and another? Is this couple like the one between a brother and a sister?

Those couples were given from the beginning of time, they were destined by the nature to be linked and to share an unbreakable vow. Isn't that how true love kills as well? It is something inescapable. Mariah couldn't help wondering how she lived without her brother for so long. She barely had any memories of him now and if she would come to meet him again, she was sure that she would mistake him for a stranger. But there would be a spark, as small as it could be, it would still be there to remind her, to wake in her a feeling of deja-vu. It must be this spark that ignited when you saw the love of your life. Which could only mean that love between brothers and sisters were not wrong since it was the same as the love between couples. The link must be acknowledged and not betrayed.

Mariah began to think seriously that the love she bore for Lord Rei was like a brotherly love since she had lost hers. That's not right, she thought. Even though my mother preferred my brother to me, it didn't matter how much distance or time separated us because we know in the end that nature has given us both. We are meant to be so maybe one day I'll see him again.

"Mariah-chan, stop being such a narcissist and get your ass over here!"

Mariah turned abruptly from the mirrors and saw the girls getting ready to go.

"Look at her, she looks like she stepped out of a fairytale now."

"Maybe those Japanese lessons are really washing her brains."

"I hope that it makes her kick less hard, I still got my bruise from the last training session."

Mariah laughed at the last remark and broke off her tragic mask.

"Come one, girls, let's all go have a treat! Madame Cho will have to wait for her order," she said, linking arms with Hilary and Kimi.

"Welcome back to the real world," Kimi laughed as they walked into the street.

The ice cream parlor was glistening with cleanness. The girls settled themselves near the front door in case a hot stranger will walk in.Mariah looked at each one of them and felt a radiant warmness running through her veins. It was nice to be among friends. Mariah felt that she could stay like this forever. But when she caught her reflection in the window, she noticed that once again, she was only pretending.

* * *

Be kind with this chapter, like every otehr chappies with Mariah in it. HOnestly, I'm so bad at writing with ehr! And that theory thing is not mine... 

oshiro: bottom


	48. A Starlight in the Gloom

I'm so sorry I took so long to update but I was busy writing my new fic Candy Clouds of Lullaby, don;t think it's any of your cup of tea becasue it's absurd comedy without love or sex. Actually it's an anti-cliche fic (winks to CS). Never mind that, anyway back to G3. I can't wait to finish this because for once I know exactly how it's gonna end but I'm losing my horny talent so be nice with the rest of the fic TT

Chapter 47

_A Starlight in the Gloom_

Kimi traced a wide oval with red lipstick on Kai's muscled stomach.

"Don't move," she giggled, drawing the outlines of his face, accentuating the jaws.

They were lying naked on top of each other in Kai's room. The light from the lanterns swung above their heads in a strange calmness. Kimi couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she studied her customer's face. He was looking rather annoyed but the **baita** found it very comical. His hair was wilder than usual, because of their savage activity. She could still smell the perfume of sex on his skin. His cock was panting underneath her, but what she enjoyed feeling so much was the vibration of his veins and the tickling sensation of his pubic hair against her sticky skin. She let the lipstick go down his bellybutton, teasing him mercilessly. She placed his nose not far from it and sketched the placements of his eyes and lips. She loved looking at him in whatever position because he seemed simply divine no matter what he was feeling. Right now, he looked pensive; he had abandoned the annoyed mask. His slate strands hung along his face like the silhouette of an invisible cape.

Kimi had lost the track of time about how long she had been fucking with Kai. It seemed like there was no beginning to this sex story. Yesterday or the day before, they went out to the forest on his motorcycle together. She couldn't remember why. Maybe it was because Brooklyn was looking for them? She heard that he was frustrated that Madame Cho didn't do anything to prevent Kai from fucking her again. The yakuza was pathetic. They arrived at a group of trees which looked like rubber trees to Kimi's eyes. The motorcycle was abandoned by the bushes while the two humans busied themselves. Kimi was propped against a tree trunk. She had developed a liking for playing the victim. Immediately Kai tried to bury his head in her **chichi** but the girl pushed his head down and turning up her linen skirt. His lips met with her fur burger; Kimi rolled her head against the tree's rough surface, not caring whether her hair was messed up or not. She let Kai penetrate the core of her cunt with his tongue. The effect made her clutch, twist her fingers in ecstasy.

"Arghh…" she cried out languorously.

She closed her eyes to taste the delicious touch of his velvety tongue profaning her supple bank. She could feel herself depositing on Kai's tongue which was reaching deeper. Her feet were slightly lifted from the ground as he took hold of her hips. He surely didn't know how to give a head but his tongue was marvelous. Kimi felt her boobs swelling and the **haka** protruding under the ardent kisses of the young man. A butterfly seemed to be trapped inside her stomach, giving her an outlandish feeling of uncontrollable desire. She ran her damp hands through his glorified hair. He was moving under her, making her want to dissolve into the air. The earth seemed to being turning around them but Kimi ignored the dissolution of time. She pushed him away from her and turned around, hugging the trees. Kai understood and he flipped up her skirt with less ceremony than before. She felt the breeze smacking her **oshiro** cheeks while Kai took off his pants. Then came the welcoming sensation when Kai parted them with his strong hands and let his dick go through the **ketsu no ana**. Kimi sighed, clutching tightly on the tree. Her neck was being dampened by his breath. He was so close; she imagined the bead of sweat on his face rolling down his forehead, down onto her back. His **chinko** inside her ketsu no ana was like a living worm, eating her insides. She was barely alive but her sweat and her tears mingled in one, she no longer felt the pain caused by the tree's bark against her exposed breasts. She let one of her hands go and caught Kai's face not far from her own head. Then she pierced through his lips with her tongue as if she was trying to find comfort in his mouth. The song of fantasy seemed to animate the whole forest. She explored with difficulty his wet kingdom: instead of going straight down his throat, Kimi was compelled to break to the left, poking at the side of his mouth. But his own tongue conducted her to the place where she meant to go. Kimi's neck ached but she didn't let go of the young man. Whilst they were exchanging their saliva, his prick was still making way up inside her ketsu no ana, causing occasional choking from the girl. The rain began falling in mighty drops but the couple didn't care. Kai slipped his dick out of Kimi and turned her towards him. The raindrops splattered loudly on her erect chichi, inviting him to take possession of them. Kimi laughed and pointed her eyes towards the sky.

Once they managed to get into a very interesting position. Kimi pulled Kai into a sitting position on his futon after having fun face-fucking. The young man didn't follow her thoughts and was still trying to get a slurp on her lips but the prostitute pushed him away firmly. She grabbed his shoulders to position herself, biting her lower lips with amusement before swinging her legs over his shoulders. Kai looked at her, confused but she continued to smile and moved her ass so that she would be sitting comfortably on his dick. The chinko reacted instantaneously.

"**Irete**!" Kimi commanded, half-laughingly.

She lifted herself so that Kai's dick could point upwards. It was like sitting on a scepter, she needed to push hard before the chinko could enter the haka. Kai's hands fell back behind him to support the weigh of their passion. Kimi gripped harder on his shoulders. She couldn't help laughing with frustration and enjoyment. The hard cock tore her cunt apart. It was one of the wildest sensations she'd ever tasted. She concentrated herself on the neck of her partner which was full in her frontal view. His Adam's apple went up and down as he gulped. She felt an urge to reach out and mash it under her burning lips. She did as her desire dictated her, catching the young man's head so that he would face her again. Her tongue dampened his trembling lips before showering the inside of his mouth with her saliva. Warm liquid washed away her soul; her body vibrated through the process. His body underneath her was sticking against her skin. She drank in his moistened smell, enjoying how it itched her nose. Fountain of semen filled her clit. Kimi moaned with glee. A light sound passed through her cunt, going against the current of the jizz. She laughed louder, regardless Kai's incredulous face.

"Kai, say my name," Kimi said suddenly, adding a finishing touch to his eyebrows.

"What?" his voice bore a controlled surprise while his face remained impassive.

"Say my name," she repeated.

"Kimi."

"Thanks."

She smiled to herself, caressing Kai's lipstick hair. She was aware that he was staring at her probably still puzzled by her question. She continued to keep silent as if teasing him.

At last, he lifted her chin so that her gaze could penetrate into his dark eyes.

"Can you explain to me why you bother me with these questions?" he asked.

She let out a nervous laugh that didn't mean to be one.

"I've just noticed that you've never called me by my name," she replied.

"You neither."

"I just did. When I asked you to say my name."

"But you didn't use to."

"No, I guess not."

He didn't say anything but kept on looking at her, caressing her smooth hair with his gaze.

Kimi laughed.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"That was our first conversation!" she giggled.

Kai raised his eyebrow and realized that what the prostitute said was true. They were together for so long but they hardly spoke to each other, let alone have a proper conversation.

"There, what do you think?"

Kimi moved away from his stomach so that Kai could see a portrait of himself upside-down. He thought that the idea was pointless because he was going to get it washed out anyway but it seemed to amuse the prostitute to draw on his skin. He must admit that he hated it when she kept scrutinizing him. He felt uncomfortable under people's gaze because it made him feel like he was an object on show. He looked down on the portrait made with lipstick on his stomach. He had never got his portrait done before. He rarely got photographs or holograms of himself too: apart from identity cards, Kai didn't feel the urge to take pictures of himself. He hardly looked at himself in the mirror either and now to see his own face drawn by someone else on his stomach made Kai's muscles grow tighter. It was as if he was confronted with himself but at the same time, confronted with the point of view of someone foreign to him. He couldn't say that the portrait was look-alike but it gave off pretty well how Kimi saw him. Maybe it was the use of an unlikely tool that rendered it torturing for him to see but he couldn't help noticing that the portrait reminded him of something else less amusing than the artist wanted it to be. The red smear drew an unpleasant reminiscence on his mind.

"Rub it off," Kai said quietly.

"You don't like it?" Kimi asked.

The tone in her voice changed. The cheerfulness seemed to be poisoned with anxiety. Kai felt his own heart faltering with an inexplicable anchor.

"No," he forced himself to say.

Kimi shrugged and got up. Kai watched her slender body eclipsing behind the curtain of beads, into the bathroom. He could hear the taps being turned on and Kimi's hand splashing the foams in the bath. The young man stared after the memory of her presence. Why he was here? Kai finally grieved against his heart. It was one of those irrevocable pitfalls: once you've fallen in one, you can no longer get out. Kai knew that if he stopped spending time with the prostitute he would have to face the truth of his conscience and he recognized that he had committed too many sins to be repented now. She was his unconsciousness: if she was to leave his side, he would never be able to forgive himself. He was clinging on to her like a blind man holding on to a post, not daring to let go. The sounds of rumbling cars deafened him: he was conscious of the danger that he could get run over if he ever let go of that post.

"_Ka_, the bath's ready!" Kimi's voice came out from behind the curtains.

"Don't call me that," Ronin said, getting up.

"_Ai_, get your ass in the water while it's still warm!"

"My name is Kai," he repeated, pushing back the curtains.

Kimi was looking up at him with amusement on her fatal childish face.

"Your name's too boring. It's only one syllable, you know," she said matter-of-factly.

"So? Yours not better," he said, swinging his legs into the warm water.

"Well, you can call me Kim, if you want," the girl smiled. She paused. "Hey, I have an idea! I can be Kim and you can be Kay! They could be our American names!"

"Why would we want American names?" Kai asked, elbowing the tub's edge as Kimi slid down behind him.

"You don't speak Japanese, do you?" she asked while starting to scrub his stomach from behind. "I know only some formal sentences and slang but mostly I speak English like everybody else. So it's normal that we should have American names since we speak English."

"That doesn't make sense," he said curtly. "And I know how to speak Japanese."

"You do?" Kimi sounded surprise. She even dropped the sponge which she picked up immediately before it floated too far away from her and scrubbed his back. "My girlfriend, Mariah-chan is learning Japanese. It was very hard for her to find a teacher."

Kai didn't answer but kept his eyes mid-closed, savoring the warmness coming from the water and the baita's body against his. There was such a disparity between her body and mind. He couldn't boast that he knew her body by heart but he couldn't help feeling that it belonged to him either. How many nights did he revere this foreign body? Her breasts were like petals of rose blessed with frozen dew; the song of her body lulled him in an enchanted fantasy which he could not deny and each time he prayed in her holy forest of midnight leaves, he felt that his soul was no longer his. Her body mesmerized him as much as her mind remained a fouler mystery to his constructed mind. She was with him but never was. Madame Cho was right: he was hopelessly addicted.

"Are you sure you don't want a pay?" he asked the shadow over him.

Kimi stopped scrubbing for a while.

"Never refuse what he didn't offer you," Madame Cho told her sternly not long ago.

Kimi understood that she was being sold to the Rock Star but she refused to believe that he bought her with money. With Kai, it had always been different: she didn't want to owe him anything.

"I'm sure, Kay," she said.

Then she added after a second thought, "I'm having fun too, you know."

Kai shivered despite the warm water. He didn't even bother to tell her not to call him by nicknames. Under Kai's silence Kimi continued to scrub his back. Her eyes were on the string that held his locket but she wasn't seeing it. What position could they try out next? Kimi wondered. From what she'd experienced, Kai had acrobatic skills which could be very interesting. She must ask Hilary to lend her fuck guide book. They had done most of the basics; Kai proved to be a quick-learner, much to Kimi's delight. She kidded herself seeing him as a student in those navy uniforms and her dressed in a tight suit with a whip at hand in front of the blackboard. The role of a teacher pleased her: for once, she had someone to look after. Kai was a neophyte in sexual matters and what they shared these past days made her see the progress that he could do if he carried on. She'd never asked herself what she felt towards the guy but now she thought that what she really wanted was to see him succeed. This is strange, Kimi thought. There's never been anyone to make me feel like a grown-up before. But here she was guiding a man older than she was to the sexual fantasy. Which proves that age doesn't mean anything, Kimi pondered. This is cool. Then an idea struck her.

"Actually, there is something that I want you to do for me," Kimi began slowly. She lowered herself closer to his ears to whisper, "I would love to see you knocking two girls' boots."

The water seemed to turn icy cold for Kai. The words stabbed his eardrums as if she had screamed in them.

* * *

I know, I'm mean... Hehehhehehe 

baita: whore

Chichi: breasts

oshiro: bottom

ketsu no ana: asshole


	49. Stolen

I'm sorry I've disappeared for so long but I went on holidays in Marocco.

I can't promise anything in this chapter. It's so weird! If you don't really understand it just ask me coz while proof-reading I got a bit confused myself XD.

Btw: Fudo is Rei's nickname invented by Mariah in case you've forgotten...

Chapter 48

_Stolen_

The sand bag swung under the pressure of Mariah's kick. When it came back, the ninja was ready. She leapt up and swung her leg with such force that the bag hit the ceiling. Mariah caught it when it came back down and steadied for a while. She wiped off her sweat with her kimono sleeve, taking deep breaths. It was good to be training alone. She began taking a liking in solitude. That should be strange since she was brought up to be an animal of the night and parties. Mariah looked over her shoulder to finger her long pink plait. Was it…? Mariah punched the sand bag. His sorrowful eyes breathed into her skin, making her know how he was suffering as well. Mariah was sure that she wasn't inventing anything. He didn't want to leave her as much as she wanted to stay by his side forever. It reminded her of a song she heard a long time ago:

_In the cold lonely night_

_The moon is shining bright_

_Under the fields of light_

_A young girl sits uptight_

_The wind play with her hair_

_She sighs to the empty air_

_Calling for the one she cares_

_In her heart, he's always near_

_Dear Night, do you hear me?_

_Listen to this mournful song of a fallen tree_

_Under your wings take me home_

_There where he awaits, in his tomb_

_I wish for nothing but to rejoin him_

_Eternal truth, to thee I pledge_

_Eternal love, for thy I give_

_For an eternity must I wait for myself to die and for you to rise_

_Will we meet again?_

_I wish us to be doves, free to fly away_

_Will you accept me again?_

_It's not that I'm crazy but my love for you is real_

_Rain drops turn off the light_

_Red clouds close in the night_

_She wishes with all her might_

_To reborn with her dark knight_

_Is this only a nightmare?_

_And when she opens her eyes,_

_He will be right there_

_To wipe away her girlish tears_

_Dear Night, do you hear me?_

_Listen to this mournful song of a fallen tree_

_Under your wings take me home_

_There where he awaits, in his tomb_

_I wish for nothing but to rejoin him_

_Eternal truth, to thee I pledge_

_Eternal love, for thy I give_

_For an eternity must I wait for myself to die and for you to rise_

_Will we meet again?_

_I wish us to be doves, free to fly away_

_Will you accept me again?_

_It's not that I'm crazy but my love for you is real_

_Eternal truth, to thee I pledge_

_Eternal love, for thy I give_

_For an eternity must I wait for myself to die and for you to rise_

_Lost and found, my love for thee is anew_

_For eternity time it passes fire and rivers_

_To you I belong_

_Let me lie on your shoulder_

_Eternal truth, to thee I pledge_

_Eternal love, for thy I give_

_For an eternity must I wait for myself to die and for you to rise _

_For an eternity must I wait for myself to die and for you to rise _

_My love for you is eternal_

Isn't there a way out? She could not afford to live her life without Rei. It was beyond her power, her will. Mariah kicked harder at the sandbag until it began to weep streams of sand. The sight of him, the knowledge of his love put her in a chimera that she could not bear to part.

Mariah saw herself in the school navy skirt. The breeze tucked at it playfully but the girl wasn't in the mood for it. The sun was barely out. Thick clouds strangled the golden orb under their envious clutch. Everyone went back home by now. There were only those from the swimming club that were still training in the school's swimming pool but Mariah didn't care about them. She didn't have problems pushing Kimi to go home before her because there were always many guys proposing to accompany her. So she was alone by the school's gate, looking down at her Minnie Mouse watch. It was quite a childish watch. The dial was in a sparkling pink with Minnie's face in the middle while the frame was dotted with pink gems. Minnie's silver gloved-hands pointed three forty five. Mariah's heart was banging so loud she feared it should come to burst. In the schoolbag at her feet were all her belongings. He told her not to bring anything unnecessary. Mariah had packed her toilet case with some pads in case of accidents, she also bought three or four underwear stuffed in her pencil case, her father's large T-shirt for sleeping, two more changing clothes, socks and her credit card. She knew that the money on her account wouldn't last more than a month but then, he would bring some too and one month should be enough for them to settle down. Mariah ventured looking over her shoulder at the imposing school building. She didn't like the idea of meeting at the school. What if someone spotted them and alerted her parents? Mariah told them that she and some other girls were kept in Science class for a project they meant to prepare together with the teacher so she'd be home at around six pm. It wasn't a right-down lie since they were indeed meant to make a project with the Science teacher but it was just a meeting for materials and didn't last more than twenty minutes. Now she was waiting anxiously for Fudo. He was the president of the student council so he had to attend some sort of reunion that took place every Friday. But he told her that it would last only an hour and he should be able to come out at four.

Their plans were carefully arranged. Fudo had purchased two tickets to France. The plane was to take off at six. That was why Mariah had told her parents that she would be home at six. Wherever Fudo was, Mariah would be at home with him. She belonged to him as much as a wheel belonged to the bicycle. They were going to take the bus to the airport at four fifteen. There shouldn't be a flaw to their plan. Mariah checked her watch again. Only twelve minutes left. She imagined seeing Fudo walk down the walkway to the school gates with a weary smile on his beautiful face. Under his arm would be his gym bag stuffed with belongings as Mariah's school bag was. The reason they decided to leave from the school was more a question of commodity than precaution. It was the only place where both of them could be together without catching attention. If they had met in a café, people would wonder what they were up to. But school was a safe place because boys and girls were mixed together and there was nothing strange to it.

France. Mariah dreamt of the place like a silver landscape wide beyond reach, a refuge for lovelorn couples. The name gave a feeling of a young woman whose generous breasts were offered to all. Regardless the race, sex or age, she gathered around her, foreign martyrs like her younglings. It was a good country to runaway to. They would have chosen an English-speaking country but nothing was like France. In France, there was everything. Fudo trusted France because he heard of her honest fight. She didn't just play the caring mother but also the hen that protected her children. They would not be able to catch them in France. It was like a holy land where they would remain out of reach. Mariah had already prepared her French name, Eleanor which meant the light of the sun and Fudo would be Phoebus, the sun himself. Her hopes lied in that foreign place now.

A figure was walking from the school towards the gate. The sun which was setting behind the school building blinded Mariah so that she could only wait. He was tall and slender. His uniform was clean unlike many others. When he came nearer, Mariah perceived a graceful smile on his face.

"Fudo-san!" she called out, her precaution swept away by the sight of her beloved.

She ran up to him as he came out of the school gate. But she halted before throwing herself into his arms, out of bashfulness. Fudo tipped her chin up so that she would look into his eyes. The sunlight behind him created like a crown on his beautiful face. Mariah could only hold her breath at such a beautiful sight.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a smooth Japanese.

"_Hai_," she answered.

Together they walked to the bus station not far from the school. Aiko wanted to ask him about the reunion but she couldn't find her voice. They were walking at a quick pace, both childishly nervous. When they reached the bus stop, Fudo cleared his throat and glanced down atMariah.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Hmm."

Mariah wanted to tell him how she wanted to hold his hand for support and hear him tell her that everything will be alright. But she couldn't do anything of the sort. Her body seemed to be paralyzed with tense. Her throat was dry. But Fudo wasn't touching her either. She wondered whether it was because he was paralyzed as well or that it was one of his gentlemanly ways.

At last the bus arrived. Mariah got up behind Fudo. Her foot left the pavement, last sign of her upon this earth. Now she was entirely in destiny's hand.

* * *


	50. Thriving for a Threesome

Chapter 49

_Thriving for Threesome_

Kimi had it all carefully planned. Mariam and Hilary were altogether excited; they agreed at once.

"What is it?" Kai asked, puzzled as the girl led him through the prostitutes apartment.

Kimi turned and kissed him lightly on the lips, biting gently the soft surface. She was dressed in a simple hooded jacket with thick black-and-pink stripy tights under her mini skirt. Normally when she came to see him, she would only wear a yukata because they would take it off anyway. Kai found it difficult to see Kimi in clothes. It was as if she was no longer the same Kimi he blessed and cursed every night.

Before he could protest, she rolled a door open.

"Go in," she said, shoving him in before her.

Kai found himself in a large room arrayed with tatami mats. Six futons occupied the room cut in two by a bamboo screen. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Do you want us to do it in your dormitory?"

Without answering, Kimi pushed him down on the futon in the middle of the room. She kneeled over him and started playing with his hair. Kai felt that something was wrong. Her light gaze seemed to be shielding something from him. She was pressing her vulvae against his sex, planting in him the feeling of growing ecstasy. His mind began to cloud as the intense desire awoke in him. He could have given away everything just to feel her skin against his. But when he reached out to pull her skirt off, Kimi sprang up again. Kai nearly choked under surprise.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

She disappeared behind the door and Kai was left alone with his puzzlement. The girl became more and more unpredictable to Kai's eyes. He wasn't trying to understand her but he disliked the feeling of uneasiness she put upon him. Sometimes he felt like entering her mind, to clear his own thoughts about what she was really scheming. But it would be cowardly for his part to steal the information that she might want to keep. He didn't care anyway what she was keeping from him. Kai knew that he was contradicting himself. But being with Kimi he could no longer trust his logic anymore. Who he was, he didn't even bother to think. He pushed away his conscience but it kept trying to get back in.

Suddenly he heard a strange noise from behind the screen. It had been faint at first but now it was growing louder. Kai stopped thinking to listen. There was someone behind the screen. But Kai soon realized that there was more than one. He got up. The strange noises were coming from two prostitutes, whose garments were discarded on the floor. The black head of one of the prostitutes bobbled up and down between the widely opened thighs of the other- a brunette- looking like a giant vagina. The noises were actually moaning from the brown-haired prostitute who was on her back, her face flushed, her breasts rising. Kai felt his penis hardening in spite of himself. He wanted to look away but his legs seemed to be paralyzed. They didn't seem to take notice of his presence and went on with their enjoyment. Sweat was running down the prostitutes' body making their skin gleam in unnatural fervor.

"Mariam-chan, don't you think it's hot in here?" the brunette suddenly said.

"You're right," her friend agreed. "It's so suffocating."

She wiped her lips with the back of her hands; Kai didn't want to imagine what substance she was getting rid off.

"We need some ice to cool us down, don't we, Hilary-chan?"

Kai knew that it was time for him to go, before he was noticed but the prostitute called Mariam suddenly turned her head towards him.

"I can't believe it! It's the Ice prince! Just in time."

Her friend laughed with glee.

"Would your Majesty like to join us?" she asked, mocking a small curtsey while remaining seated.

Trapped in a room with two naked prostitutes, Kai's thought darted back to Kimi. She had him this time. How could he be so foolish as to let her escape without an explanation? Kai cleared his throat. He could feel his old self coming up. All he wanted to do was get away from these creatures of lust. Their naked skin was too bright. He merely stared at them into the eyes so that he wouldn't have to be embarrassed in their place.

"Where is Kimi?" he growled.

"Oh, Kimi," Mariam let out a sigh. "She is very busy now. She wants us to look after you instead."

"We might not be pretty as her but we're more experienced," the brown-haired prostitute, Hilary added.

"I don't care. I want to see Kimi," Kai tried to walk away but they were quicker than he thought and before he realized it they were pulling his **montsuri** down.

"Now, don't be a bad boy. Kimi's okay with it."

Something was wrong in Kai's mind. She's okay with it. She doesn't care that I make love to other girls and it's actually her wish that I would be granting. That's not right. How can a person not be attached to someone they've been seeing for a long time? Was he attached to her? No, he was simply addicted. But wasn't that the same thing? It can't be. I'm not falling for a prostitute. It's only because I need to find peace with my own mind and she seems to be the drug to lighten the burden. That's all. But then why can't he do it with other girls? Aren't they drugs as well? Or maybe it's like what the landlady said, that he's trapped in his own ego and thinks that there is only one appropriate one, only one person worthy enough to ignite the desire in him? He didn't want it to be this way. There must be something behind his addiction to the young prostitute. If he was to see her in other men's arms, he knew that he would not bear it. He had experience that feeling on the night when she was entertaining Balkov's cousin. Jealousy was gnawing him then. How can he become so selfish? But the problem wasn't there; it dated back farther. What is the origin of his addiction?

As he was thinking this, the two prostitutes seized the chance to push him down on the futon. Kai didn't have time to object: they were already on top of him. Hilary was pulling his hakama down while Mariam was untying his cord belt.

Kimi was laughing mutely in front of the door. She had entered when Kai was behind the screen but using the technique of the camouflage, her presence was unknown to him. She must admit that she was extremely pleased to hear that he wanted to see her. She noticed that he spoke her name more often. In front of her, he never pronounced it except when she asked him to. What she liked about Kai was that he obeyed all of her orders. He was like a dog to her, a pet. Yeah, like in the expression teacher's pet. Kai was like that to her, Kimi liked to think.

She watched as his **montsuki** was being harshly removed by Mariam's expert hands. Hilary was rather having difficulties in taking off his hakama because he was struggling too much. Kimi was waiting for her **haka** to ring with intense desire. She'd even got her hand ready to stimulate the amount of ecstasy to come. Her eyes grew intent on Kai's face. He looked helpless under the two savage girls. When she thought him lost, he managed to turn on his stomach and started crawling away but the girls caught his pants and pulled it down. The annoyance and anger were marked on his young face. Kai gave one kick and he got up and headed for the door. Fortunately Kimi was quick enough to dart forward and held the door firmly closed. Kai was surprised that he couldn't open it. He stared blankly at the door surface exactly where Kimi's eyes were as if he had sensed something. Kimi's heart gave a start. She hoped that her plan wouldn't fail before she had tasted some lemons!

But she couldn't take her eyes away from the young man's dark melancholy ones. Suddenly Kai was pulled down once again. Kimi watched unseeingly the two naked figures drowning her client under the sea of their passion. Why? Why didn't it come? Kimi wondered to herself. Instead of getting turned on, Kimi felt a wild sensation of loneliness. This is impossible. I'm not feeling anything when people are having a threesome at my feet. No, that's wrong. I am feeling something but I cannot describe it. The throbbing wasn't coming from her haka but from her heart. What is this? I seem to have eaten too many takoyagi. She clasped her hand on her mouth and rushed out of the room.

* * *

montsuki: a kind of short kimono for men 

haka: cunt

Yeah I know how strange this chapter is but it's going to mark a turning point in Kimi's and Kai's relationship, if we can call it one. I hope that you who are reading aren't getting bored or anything. I tend to use a lot of time to update now and the story seems endless. I like writing endings so I can't wait to get there!


	51. Unfrozen Flame

This is the corniest chapter of the fic. I've tried to make it less but it's so hard... Anyway, you are the judge after all so please tell me what you think of this.

Chapter 50

_Unfrozen Flame_

The girl dangled her legs over the train rails. She was listening to her MP3 pegged on her school tie while taking a drag from her cigarette. In front of her, from the other side of the platform, the sun was bending to the tall sky-scarpers. The numerous windows received the image of the burning sun in them, cutting up the Goddess in million of square pieces.

_A soul lost an' astray sits all alone_

_While rivers running wild_

Kimi rocked her head to the melody, oblivious to the people walking on the other platform. She let her gaze wander towards the rails that went out of the platform into the setting horizon.

_She is only an empty shell_

_Who gazes the sky_

_Wishing for someone to hold and take care_

God, I'm so cold. Even though the summer is nearing, I feel that I'm falling ill. She looked down at her over-short navy skirt rolling like waves in the sun. Oh, my God, I can't believe this is happening to me. She took a drag to calm herself while drumming the concrete floor with her other hand's fingers. My life is already over. I can't say that I'm not happy about it. No, the problem is that I'm scared to lose my freedom.

_Neither has found this thing called love_

_Nor tasted the frail lips' touch_

_Neither knew what heartbreak is_

_Nor breathed the air of a beloved one_

She thought back of his crimson eyes boring into hers with such melancholy and passion that she felt intrigued by his nature. She was playing with him all the time but now she'd realized that she had fallen in her own nets. How can I be so stupid? The world is so large and yet I still find the one who'll be my bane. And that for a couple of ice creams. But even so, Kimi knew that it was of her own accord that she took in continuing the game.

_But the Moon has foreseen_

_And together they are united_

_In one endless night of love_

Now I'm the one who lose, she pampered. A train passed by, unfolding her school skirt on its passage. The people on the other platform got on and all was left to tranquility. Kimi knocked the cigarette on the platform's edge calmly though her heart was trembling. I shouldn't be. Mariah said that it was something good, something that brings happiness. But even Kimi couldn't kid herself by trusting what Mariah had said. After all, she had seen what it did to her.

_Want you to know how good it feels_

_When you run your fingers in my hair_

_To listen to your voice calling me_

_Even when you're not there_

This song sucks. Kimi lifted her MP3 and looked up the name of the song. "Crimson Flame" Ming Ming, 4:45. This is great. I can't believe Hilary listens to such corny stuff.

_Want you to know how deep is the wound_

_That you've inflected in my heart_

_So pure yet so true_

_To you I belong forever_

But I'm living in corny now. I just can't believe it. He meant to be the one to lose, not me. Kimi had learnt that Kai wasn't perfect. He had his own weaknesses. Maybe that was why she felt a pity mingled with admiration towards him. But not this. Or maybe but not this kind of it. I'd rather not fuck at all then fuck only a single one. But who is it that's stopping you? her conscience asked her.

_We both take a vow stronger than death_

_Together we stand still_

_As a frozen rose, it sleeps_

_But our ardor love_

_Will reborn and last to the end_

She felt a presence behind her. Kimi lifted slowly her head to meet with the newcomer's crimson gaze. So soon… she thought. He settled down next to her, letting his legs hang down the void between the platform and the rails. His tie was loosened and the two first buttons of his uniform was undone. He had his motorcycle gloves on and his eyes were weary as his slated hair was messy. Kimi could see small beads of sweat adorning his temples. He wasn't looking at her but at the image of the setting sun. The buildings were on fire, rising against the pale sky. How did he find her, she didn't know. But what Kimi was feeling inside remained unperceived by the young man. She turned off the music and removed her earphones. Rummaging inside her schoolbag, Kimi took out a packet of cigarettes. After taking one for herself, she offered one to Kai who refused. Kimi shrugged and lighted it with a culturist-shaped lighter. She lifted one leg up to the platform so that she could rest an arm there. Nonetheless she felt that she shouldn't have done it, knowing that her underpants would be in view. Kai was more used to see her naked than dressed of course, but it didn't help Kimi to feel suddenly modest. He let her find a more convenient position before turning his gaze on her.

"Why didn't you take the motorcycle?"

Kimi looked behind her and saw that Kai had arrived on his jewel. Its front light seemed to be beckoning her, urging her to tell him her secret.

"I don't know how to drive," she quietly answered.

"I can teach you."

Kimi stared with disbelief the young man. He was serious. Her heart weakened like the first time a man proposed to fuck her. But of course, this time was different. They fucked before letting anything else happen. She felt herself in a weak position. She couldn't look at him without feeling that whatever move she made she was heading towards defeat.

"It's okay. I'd rather ride behind you."

"But what if I wouldn't be there?"

"Where will you be?"

Kai fell silent. Kimi took the opportunity to hide behind the smoke. She was afraid that her voice might tremble. Curiosity was creeping in her heart. Will he talk to me about what happened? Have I just committed another mistake? I've walked from the school to this place and he came on motorcycle. The song lasted 4:45 and I've been listening only to the first part. Meaning that he came out after I've reached here because it's only 5 or 6 minutes on bike while I've taken 15 minutes to get here. I was sitting here for a minute or two when he arrived, so he couldn't have fucked with them... But eating pussies doesn't take long.

"You're not thinking that I'll stay at the Palace forever?" Kai said.

The Palace… Kimi was no longer in a school uniform. She was sitting on her hooded-jumper on the grass surrounding the ruins of the pagoda. Kai next to her in his montsuki was looking at the mountains beyond. She must stop dreaming. That was true. She had totally forgotten. The Palace was the whole world to her and it was hard to think of anyone leaving it. But the good side was that she didn't need to fear for he wouldn't be around long. Yet, two weeks had passed since he was here and Kimi was afraid that that was long enough to make him a part of her.

"But if you go, the motorcycle will go as well," she heard herself say.

Sometimes Kimi surprised herself by her capacity of keeping all her senses even when she was experiencing the wildest of muddles. There were so many questions pressed behind her lips but she could only talk about motorcycles.

"But you can always ride on another," Kai said after a while of silence.

"What if I don't want to?"

Actually, what Kimi wanted to say was that his motorcycle had captured her heart ever since she set her eyes on it. Riding it was more precious to her than any orgasms. But she just couldn't push herself to say that. It's not fair, Kimi pouted inside. I used to be true to my feelings but now I'm turning into a conservative bitch.

"I didn't know that you smoke," Kai said, eyeing the cigarette in her hand.

"I don't," Kimi quickly said. "It's only when I'm out of myself that I do."

Kai cocked his eyebrow in a way Kimi couldn't help laughing though she wasn't quite over with her uneasiness.

"Are you out of yourself now?" he asked.

"Maybe," Kimi shrugged, trying to keep it cool.

He sniggered. Kimi straightened herself, suddenly alert. Was he making fun of her? But Kai looked towards the sky-scrapers, pulling one leg on the platform to rest his arm like Kimi did earlier and said.

"You've always been the one starting senseless conversations but now it seems that it's my turn."

Kimi relaxed and laughed with him. She threw her head back, taking a long drag and blew the smoke up the train station's ceiling. The train can arrive at any moment. Does Kai know that as well? She turned her head towards him and saw that he was no longer laughing. Instead, the young man's eyes resumed its emptiness with a hint of sorrow painted in them.

"What's up?" Kimi asked, her heart missing a beat.

Kai took time before answering.

"I owe you an apology," he finally said with much difficulty.

Kimi sat up and stared into his eyes.

"What for?" she asked.

"For tainting you."

Kimi didn't understand what kind of apology this was because part of her job was to be tainted. She disliked that idea that Kai thought that she was a martyr and that he had hurt her in someway. She might be a girl but she was far from weak. Is he a macho or just a loser? Kimi wondered with annoyance.

"I'm not a damsel, you know," she simple said.

She hoped that Kai would notice the bitterness in her tone. She couldn't believe that someone could misunderstand her so. She loved her job. There was nothing to it. She wasn't those who are scared of losing their virginity or taking no risks in life. If only she could tell him that she was a ninja then he'd know not to put her in the category of 'normal girl'.

"You've misunderstood me," Kai replied. "There is something about me that you don't know. That no one knows. I do not pity you but I'm asking your apology because I should have told you before and I shouldn't have used you the way I did. It was dishonest of me."

Kimi couldn't help laughing. Not because of what Kai had said about him carrying a dark secret but by the way he finished his soliloquy. The word 'dishonest' seemed so vulgar to her. Only people who didn't lick **kintama** for money talked like that. However, Kai mistook her laughter for mockery.

"I guess it's useless," he murmured.

"No, stay."

Kimi caught his wrist and urged him to sit back down. He didn't resist and Kimi couldn't help noticing the annoyance in his eyes. She found that he looked cute when he was annoyed.

"What I'm trying to say is," Kai began, looking down at the rails where a rat was scurrying, "I've been tainted as well."

A sudden fear caught Kimi's heart unexplainably. She caught Kai's arm with her free hand.

"You don't have AIDS, do you?" she inquired.

Kai stared at her in bewilderment.

"No, I was virgin when you… when I met you," he answered.

Kimi felt like a pile of rocks being lifted off her chest. When she came back to her senses, she noticed her hand around Kai's arm. She immediately let it go and turned back into smoking. Kai seeing that she had calmed down, went on.

"What I'm going to tell you now, I've never dreamt of telling anyone before. But since you're involved in my… sexual life, you have the right to know. No, you must know because it won't be fair on you to have sex without knowing why." Kimi wanted to argue but thought better of it. She wasn't looking at Kai but at the train that should come. "I've been living with my grandfather from since I was young because both of my parents have deceased. I loathed the man. I used to be ashamed of it but now it makes more sense to me to hate him." His voice was smooth like wood. Kimi was more attracted by it than what it was saying. Her heart murmured comments but her ears were open only to his voice. She didn't even dare think. "He made me man before I was even a kid. My bedroom was one of the most spacious rooms of the castle but I mostly slept in the cell where prisoners were used to be kept. That was because each time I acted like a child, he would punish me by locking me up without food or drink. I was forced to find a way out myself because he would never come down and open the cage for me. I got better at it the more I was locked up and soon he needed to change cells so that I would be faced with more difficulties. It was a game for him. But all I dreamt of, the nights in those cells, was to murder him. A kid of three was planning for an assassination. He knew it. He knew of my hatred and pushed into the wound until I no longer felt anything.

When I came into age, he subscribed me to every martial arts possible and gave an extra ¥100 000 for my masters who whipped me. At the same time, he made me learn Japanese, Chinese, both Mandarin and Cantonese, English, Latin, Greek, Hebrew, French, German, Russian. Because of him, I studied texts of old Greek politicians and Japanese philosophers before learning about the name of a yellow-hearted white flower people call daisy. But it wasn't enough for him. I was forced to train night and day. It was the worst moment of my existence: my grandfather coached me personally. He didn't allow any mistakes. I was compelled to be perfect. His orders finished by haunting me and become my proper conscience. It had been two years since he was dead but his voice still thunders uncontrollably in my head."

He paused, still keeping his gaze low.

"The story could have stopped there. All the tough trainings he forced me to do were more than enough to turn me into an android. But despite all this physical endurance, he did something much worst. Maybe it was the reason why I've never wanted to enter in contact with anyone. I was afraid to rememorize this past event. I was only four when he came into my bedroom. I knew it was something bad because he never came to see me unless to reprehend me. He said that he had something to give me. I already suspected something since there was nothing in his hands. He approached me, his shadow looming over my small body. His eyes were glistening with maleficent. I sensed an approaching danger. But five years old as I was I couldn't think of what it could be. He caught hold of my waist. Maybe it I hadn't done what I did he wouldn't have gone further. But I was foolish and I struggled. My grandfather smacked me twice on the cheeks. I had learnt not to cry but for a while the pain paralyzed me. He grabbed under my yukata. I felt so disgusted and scared at the same time that I can't believe why I hadn't killed him right then. The thing he did right after was unforgivable. It tainted my future forever. I knew halfly what was to come but in my uncertainty, I didn't stop him. I couldn't have anyway. His hand went inside the folds of my yukata and he touched me. He rejoiced at hurting me and when I tried to struggle again, he hit me harder on the side. I was compelled to watch with horror the wrinkled hand of an old man caressing gruesomely my immature sex. I could never be more disgusted or ashamed. All I wanted then was to die, to disappear from this world. Even though he left me eventually, I could still feel his slime on my tainted sex. I was never able to touch it from that day on and it was always the part that I left out while I take a bath. I never looked at it either, because for me, all I would see was the old hand pulling it.

That can be an explanation why I've rejected every sexual activity. I can never bear to see or to feel someone touching me ever again. It was not only because of this memory resurfacing but also because I am ashamed of owning a tainted sex. Now you may understand why I asked for your apology. I have tainted you with what I have, with my shameful history. But what is done is done and can never be undone."

Kimi knew by the tone of his voice that it was something that had deeply inflected him though she was listening just half through it. What did he do with the girls was all Kimi could think about during the time when Kai spoke. Nonetheless she didn't want him to know that she wasn't listening so she reached out for his face, turning it so that he would look at her. But Kai kept his eyes on the ground. Was he going to cry? She remembered faintly him saying that he didn't know how to cry or something along the line. Kimi duck her finger in a corner of Kai's mouth and forced it open. He resisted mildly and she succeeded in parting his jaws so that his tongue came into view.

"You must be grateful to your grandfather," she said quietly. "For if he didn't do what he did, you won't be the man you've become. And there's no shame in that."

She took her cigarette and knocked it against his front teeth so that the ashes lied on the surface of his tongue. Then with that same hand, Kimi shut it.

"There, I've tainted you too," she said proudly.

Kai kept his mouth in the same position that Kimi had put it but now his eyes were able to meet hers. The prostitute gave him a wide smile which she hoped was encouraging. The sun had gone from the sky.

The high school couple got up from the platform and walked hand in hand towards the motorcycle. Kimi wrapped her arms around Kai's torso and laid her head against his shoulder as he sped across the streets of Tokyo, the wind tailing behind them.

* * *

**kintama: **golden balls 

I kinda give my hypothesis about why Kai became the teenager he is. Okay I seriously don't think Voltaire is a pedophile but Kai seems to be a very strange and mysterious character so he must be hiding a horrible past. Since this story is rather porn, I decided to make him a victim of his grandfather's desire, but if we follow the series I guess that the training Boris gave him was enough to traumatize him for the rest of his life. That is why I find it hard to imagine Kai as an ordinary guy. I think he's more of a conservative, philosophical kiknd of guy, much more mature than others. That's why he's not so into sex and everything. Well, that's my point of view of things...

I hope you saw through the metaphor of the motorcycle. It seems pretty obvious to me... I'm so bad at concealment XD


	52. Dusty Golden Throne

At last Tala is back! Don't worry I didn't forget about him. It's just Kai/Kimi story is sort of a main thing and takes more places.

Chapter 51

_Dusty Golden Throne_

"Gozaimasu, Tala-san, want a swing with me and my mates tomorrow night? You know where to find us."

"Tala-san? You don't know me but…um, my name is Frankie. I'm YOUR BIGGEST FAN! Please, please, call me to come and give you a **shakuhachi** one of these days! I'm sure I'm just as good as your ex-boyfriend!"

"Not home again, Tala-san. What I up with your cell? This is your manager, Dickenson speaking. Where the Hell are you? We need to prepare the Goddamn sex carnival! Come at the office first thing tomorrow!"

"Yo, man! This is Kane speaking. Saturday night was a blast! When do you need capitals again? Call me asap."

"You're so busy, aren't you? I've been waiting to get you for two months now! Have you forgotten Takao your faithful dick-licker?"

"Good evening, Tala-san. My name is Judy Tate from CNN news. I'm wondering if you can give me a little spare time and spend an afternoon with me for an interview? It would be nice to meet the real Tala after interviewing your clones for two years. Thank you."

"Don't forget, next month's the sex carnival. You have an appointment with me, your personal designer, Wyatt. By the way, it's Dick who charges me to remind you of it."

"Erm, Tala-san? Sorry to disturb you but… um, this is Kenny. Do you remember me? I was wondering if you… um, have time to go to the Palace of Nightingales lately. It's for my porn story. Call me when you can. Thanks."

"We love you! We love you! We love you!"

"Damn! Fuck! Er… I mean, hi, Tala-san. Very busy, I see. This is Joseph from the Beautiful Boys lingerie. We met at a hotel in France six months ago. I'm just wondering if you've remembered your promise and if you can, can you lend your body for us? I would be very grateful…"

The voice mail died away, leaving the entrance hall in an awe silence. At the bottom of the giant glass staircase leading to the upper apartments, giant wolverines were lying hazily like statues of snow guarding the entrance. Nothing seemed to stir in the great hall of cold marble. In the stillness, water dripping could be heard.

Upstairs, the porn star was walking out of his bathroom through the mirror corridor leading to his dressing room. At each of his step, golden spots of lights illuminated from each side of the aluminum floor. The **furuchin** swayed as the thighs rubbed against each other while he was walking. Tala lazily scratched the corner of his mouth, feeling the sheer freshness from the water. His ice-blue eyes caught sight of his image striding along with him and a satisfied smile drew itself upon the porn star's flawless face. He ran his hand through his damp hair, sprinkling tiny diamonds on the floor. Perfect. Everything is just perfect. He is again alone and wanted. There is nothing else he would ever wish for. Tala stepped into the changing room which was built with a rotating platform. Tonight, I'd probably have to go to the porn stars karaoke. How senseless. He stood still in the middle of the platform while being dressed by mechanical hands. He had so much to do these days he hardly had to come home. And Tala was glad of that. Who would want to lie around doing **senzuri** all day? He hoped that he would meet Michael at the karaoke. He heard that he was back in Japan with his koi. Sometimes Tala felt that other people's lives were much easier than his. The other day, he saw Kane talking to the other dickheads about an exam they'd have to pass. That was easy enough, wasn't it? They didn't have to fear how their image would appear in the eyes of the others. They were good in their skin. Tala wasn't saying that he worried about his appearance but he knew that his life was missing something. A button.Tala looked down at the purple shirt the robot was buttoning for him and saw that a button was missing at the end of the shirt. It must have been one of the fans who pulled it on his last interview.

Yes, the thing that missed in his life is a problem. Tala laughed gently. Maybe that made him inhuman. He wasn't the kind to kneel down and cry his heart out. No, his problems were quickly solved. As he was thinking this, the mechanic hand sewed back a new button on Tala's shirt. Another mechanic hand was now putting a shell necklace on his neck. The karaoke was meant to be in the middle of the sea so he guessed it was normal that he ought to have a Hawaiian look. A different mechanic hand was combing back Tala's flaming red hair so that it swept at the back like a ball of fire. Tala could see this because a third mechanic hand was holding a hand mirror up for him while two more reflected the back of his head. Which favorite should he take with him? Tala wondered. The Brazilian, the Black dancer and the Bear. Yes, they would do fine. Tala always liked having three favorites with him at each time but the truth was he had more than three hundreds in his harem. He only showed three each time and he thought it was smart of him. Imagine walking with the same ones all the time! Must be depressive.

After being perfumed, Tala stepped out of the changing room back through the mirror corridor. Was there a flaw on his appearance? No. It had been a long time now since he's been a common teenager. The word left him with as much indifference as a family name would. But he still preserved a sample of that distant memory. The Tala he once was wouldn't dream that he would become this. He was a foot-to-the-ground kid and he guessed that he still was. His parents had destined him to become an engineer. They weren't really rich but the profession sounded in reach for their son who flunked school and never seemed to come home before sunrise. He didn't have the gravity-defying hair then and he wasn't as muscular. The blue of his eyes wore an eternal bore in them. His English sounded nasal and his Japanese was worst but a kid with Feryle's looks could be excused. Girls loved him. He hated them. At high school, he always got into fights because he had his own ways of thinking that people rarely accepted them. For instance, he thought that his musuko should be honored with a morning kiss. The girls were scandalized by the sight of his furuchin which he took out every morning in the hallway for the process. But there were some who were more perverse and reached out for it. Yet Tala had his chosen ones and he pushed them away. That was one of the reasons why he got the brothers and boyfriends on his back. But like he said, Tala still had the looks and he was invited to various parties. Even though he wasn't, he would somehow pop up at the party and make sure it was ruined for everyone. It was also during one of these parties that Tala tasted other people's semen. They liked making bets with him and once, they betted a box of beer if he was able to lick a boy's balls. Tala did it with much cold blood that the others were astounded by it. He wasn't officially gay but he knew that he would keep on searching for more. The boys at high school rejected him; words had been spread that he was a psycho **kagema**. He got into fights more often but some didn't dare approach him physically. Tala knew that he would never get to taste the sweet liquid again from boys at high school so he spent most of his evenings around the Kabuki theatre, waiting to fuck the actors at the door. But he never really got out of them more than a lick on the lips or at the very least a swap spit. It was also there where he met Dickenson. Tala was at his usual post under the steps to the theatre but the actors had taken their precaution and they used the back entrance instead. That didn't mean that an imprudent prey didn't come by once and a while. That very night, Tala attacked a boy not much younger than him who worked as a stage cleaner. He managed to force the boy's musuko out of his pants and was sucking it hungrily when Dick and his troop came down. He didn't stop even though he heard people behind him. Dick let his finish filling up his desire before taking the initiative. Tala let the whimpering boy go and wiped his mouth facing the men. He was a wild thing, he knew it. But Dick was going to teach him how to play.

Tala had reached the landing. His wolverines lifted their head and howled a serenade at his passage. Immediately all his androids line up to see him through. The rolling carpet led to giant glass doors which constituted the main entrance. They swung themselves open and Tala stepped into his carriage where his favorites were waiting for him all of them dressed in only a thong. The Brazilian quietly handed him a cigarette. The music began to play. Tala sat back on his sofa and inhaled the cocaine.

* * *

Furuchin: hairy dick 

kagema: faggot

Short but sweet, don't you think?


	53. Under Your Window

Sorry that I took so long to post but I'm on holidays for two months and no computer! Am using my cousin's right now

Chapter 52

_Under Your Window_

"Do you believe in love?"

There were many things that a prostitute should not say. Some words could affect the customers more than others.

"I feel like a tube lying on a table. We enter it by every hole but we don't even consider that one day it will crack," Mariah said dreamily. "Don't leave me on that table," she whispered, pulling her legs up to her chin.

Rei gently pushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear. Mariah shivered. The rain's song rocked her gently while its tears dispersed at her feet as she sat on the pavilion's floor. Her pearly pink nail polish was cracked.

"I'll always be with you," Rei whispered back.

Mariah looked up at him and gave one of her tragic smiles.

"I've been thinking about how we could escape."

Rei raised an eyebrow. He shifted away from her and turned his gaze at the falling rain.

"I wish I could say that I've been thinking as well," he began. "But the truth is, there is no escape. The only thing I can promise you is that my soul will be forever at your side."

Mariah shook her head softly.

"There must be a way," she decided. "Imagine: you waiting for me in your tower when all lights cease to burn. I will be wearing my night cloak and creeping up your castle's walls with the agility of a serpent. Our code will be three taps on the window then a long whistle. I will climb up your tower and knock on your window then whistle as long as my breath allows me. No one else but a lover's heart will be able to hear it. You'll open the window for me and together we'll take flight."

"You know how to fly?"

"Love will give us wings."

"What if one of my kinsmen sees us?"

"I'll hide you under my cloak."

"What if it's not big enough?"

"Then we'll speed up and leave then with the last image of true love."

"They are bound to track us down."

"Will it matter when we'll be wed?"

"They can make our lives hell."

"I don't fear when you're at my side."

"What if I die?"

"Then I will kill myself after burning your ashes."

"You'll be damned for eternity."

"Then I'll wait an eternity time to rejoin you again."

Rei fell silent. Only the rain disturbed the lovers' silence. Mariah knew that Rei was right. Her childish dreams were leading her to nowhere. But did he have to stomp down her hopes?

"Mariah-chan?"

The girl lifted her head at the sound of his voice.

"Aishteru."

Mariah sat up on her futon. That was all just a dream? She clutched her chest, feeling nausea. It all had been so vivid. Or is this a dream? Mariah looked around the dark dormitory where only she lied. Somehow nothing seemed real to her anymore. She couldn't even remember how she got here. Where is everyone? That part made her doubt most. Even when the brothel was full, there always had been some girls in the dorm. The lump in her chest still hadn't gone away. I feel like I'm going to die, Mariah thought exasperatedly. She wrapped her hands around her throat and coughed, trying to get the lump away but it was gnawing at her. Tears were leaking from her eyes. She let go of her throat and fumbled under her pillow. Her hand caught a soft plastic bag which Mariah took out briskly. She quickly poured out the contents into her trembling hands and swallowed down three or four capsules. After that, she let her head fall back onto the pillow, feeling slightly better. The aching had gone. Mariah closed her eyes.

Is my reality all but a sudden dream? Mariah pondered. She could not wait to be awoken but she must try to find a way out of these muddles. What if one day she had to run away with Rei and thought it a dream? Already it nearly broke her heart knowing that all Rei said was just a dream. Who was the one who asked whether or not we believe in love? Was it him or was it me? What does it matter since it's only a dream? Mariah couldn't help feeling annihilated. The knot in her mind hurt more than that lump in her chest a while ago. Yet, Mariah had felt like she was going to die. I must be overreacting, she thought. Maybe I've been dreaming all the time that I'm a prostitute but in reality, I'm still living with my mum and brother. What part did Rei play? If I've dreamt that I was a prostitute, his memory will also belong to this dream. And Kimi, and Hilary, and Madame Cho… everyone that I've known in the brothel will cease to exist. It didn't make any sense. I cannot pretend to be in love so Rei must be real. Yet, that dream tricked my sense and I am left with annihilation. Her hand reached down for the floor. The wood is hard. Is wood hard in a dream? Will she be able to come forward and extract this piece of reality to differ it from true dreams?

If I come to die before my time, I wish that Rei knows of my feelings for him. No, I mustn't think that. A plan. Yes, a plan to save us both. Mariah would disguise herself as a beggar. She would creep to Rei's fiancée's house at dusk and sat under her window. There she would carve in the stones the very story of her love with Rei. In the morning, the gardener would come and see it then call his masters. The fiancée seeing the first part of the story would be moved by curiosity and the next night, Mariah would return to carve the next part. Soon, the fiancée would be touched by the story and would wait for her to come, to meet her. The girl would see an old cripple climbing over her castle's walls and running to her window. She would feel pity towards the old woman and come out of her hiding place to meet her. Mariah would play the fearful but let the girl touch her wrinkled hands and usher her to her room. There, she would answer her fervent questions about the two lovers. Mariah would pretend to be Rei's nurse. By the end of the investigation, Rei's fiancée's face would be filled with tears and she would beg Mariah not to tell her fiancé that she came to see her. The next day, the girl would go to Rei's castle accompanied by her personal maids. Mariah did as the girl had pleaded and didn't tell Rei about what she did. The young man would be very surprised to hear that his fiancée had heard about his love affair with a common girl and would be very grateful to hear that she would ask her parents to cancel their marriage. That night, Rei would arrive at their lesson, beaming down at Mariah. He would close the book and lift her by the hips, swinging her in the air. Mildly surprised, Mariah would ask him innocently what had happened. The young man would put her down and dry his tears of joy before announcing to her that his fiancée would now be her. Mariah would laugh along with him and dance with joy like she used to. The stars would be their witness and the sky their temple.

Mariah sighed. She whispered her lover's name like a prayer before sinking into a blissful sleep. I hope that I'm not dreaming.

* * *

Have you ever experienced vivid dreams? 

I have. And I can tell you it's so frustrating when in those dreams, what you want to happen in real life happens. You are so sure that it did and there is this happiness that fills your heart. But then you wake up and realize that it was all a dream and that what has happened isn't real. You feel so helpless but what can you do? Because in real life, it will never happen.

I really can't stand it. I'm sorry if I was a bit depressive in Mariah's parts. But you'll see in the end whtat's really up with her. I'll say no more...


	54. Bargain II

I've modified some details in this chapter which are crucial for the next parts so even if you've already read it you should take a look...

Chapter 53

_Bargain II_

If happiness existed, Kai could say that he was experiencing it. There was nothing more to hide, nothing more to fear as the prostitute lied in his arms like a sleeping angel. Her loose black vest barely hid her breasts as they rose and fell at the rhythm of her breathing. They were sharing one blanket, one futon: he could feel her legs against his but they were not naked like they used to be. She had fallen asleep in her day-clothes and he didn't want to wake her up by getting up to change out of his own. Silent music reached his ears but they were only open to the girl's breathing. He couldn't believe that he could find peace after torturing himself in telling her his childhood. It was as if destiny had pulled him to find this compensation to the suffering he was enduring for sixteen years.

Kai dared himself to lift his hand from under the blanket and trace with his finger Kimi's oval face, lingering at the form of her lips. Why was it that touching her so tenderly seemed so hard? She had nothing pretty in particular but her character filled all the gaps left by her looks. If she was to walk down the road, Kai doubted that anyone would look at her. But if she added to her walk a light touch of her own grace then the whole street would freeze under after passage. Kai felt like holding a jewel in his arms. As a boy, he would be marveled by it but now he knew that every jewel had a crack, a flaw. Kai's flaws were still overlooked by him but he was ready to accept them no matter what. If she heard him think this, Kai doubted that she would be touched. He had learnt not to judge her before learning what she really thought because she was not like any other and there would never be a second Kimi.

Kimi, he would learn to cherish this name and every where he turned it would appear imprinted on his mind. He would never own more of her than the simple right to pronounce her name. But at the moment, Kai let her fragrance envelop him and the feeling of her soft sleek hair on his cheek made him save her for himself. Hesitantly he placed an arm over her warm body, which remained stiff at his touch. Kai stared at her closed eyelids, hoping she wouldn't wake up. Suddenly he heard something metallic rolling across the wooden floor. He sat up in a flash of lighting, retrieving his arm from Kimi's neck. The darkness hid whatever it was that had disturbed the silence. Kai climbed out of the futon towards the door. His knees brushed something hard. He crawled backwards and picked up the object. The only light came from the lanterns outside but Kai made out a long cylindrical form like a bullet. He traced his finger across the cold metal surface and found carvings. He felt: "BB", it read.

"Boris Balkov," Kai whispered.

He got up and adjusted his yukata. Before rolling the door open, he glanced down at the sleeping form on his futon but decided that she was safe here. There were people in the corridor but Kai didn't see anyone suspect. He took the elevator and pushed the button to the ground floor. There was a couple making out next to him but he ignored them. Nevertheless he couldn't help thinking that Kimi used to be one of the exotic creatures.

When the elevator came to a stop, Kai quickly got out and scanned the hall where customers were dancing or making out. It was much too crowded to find anyone. The music was blaring in his ears and the lights were enough to make him dizzy from staying so long in the darkness. He headed towards the clump of sofas Balkov Jr. liked to hang out with his mates. But he only found lap dancers and their customers. Suddenly someone tapped on his shoulders. Kai swiveled and saw a boy no more older than Kimi, blurry-eyed, asking him if he had some horses. Kai shook his head and backed away. He bumped into a man two times his size drinking from the bottle of sake. The man spilled his drink on his already-stained T-shirt and before Kai could excuse himself, he got up from his sofa and spat his drink at Kai's face. The Samurai slowly wiped the alcohol off his face with the sleeves of his yukata. The man lifted his dustbin-like fists but before they could reach their target, Kai had dodged to the right-hand side of the bluff and poked his throat with two of his fingers pointed like darts. The man swaggered then fell back onto the sofa, making the girls dancing nearby squirm. Kai felt a hand on his shoulder. This time it was a tall man with a narrow face. Seeing that his middle finger was missing, Kai trusted that he was a yakuza. He beckoned him to follow him outside.

The rain was dripping from the engawa's roof. Kai was led to a man advanced in age, sitting on a woven chair along with three younger men, supposedly his bodyguards. Boris Balkov looked like the pictures of him that they've got in the criminals' files. A hooked nose that would make him known everywhere he went, he had a face carved from wood, so rough and barren it seemed. His purple hair was tied back in a loose ponytail on his shoulder. He was smoking from a long pipe that produced strange colors like the one Kai'd seen on his first day at the brothel. A dragon's tail slithered out of his sleeve onto his weathered hand. On hip lap was a copy of _The Infernal Machine _by Jean Cocteau.

"Every road leads to Rome, like they all say. Who can guess one would find the illustrate Samurai, Squire Kai in the darkest confines of criminals?" Balkov greeted him.

"What do you want?" Kai demanded crisply.

"_They are having fun_," the yakuza read a passage from the book on his lap. "That's how the _Infernal Machine_ starts. Don't you think you need to have some too?"

Kai gritted his teeth.

"I have no intention to stay here long."

Boris put his book down and leaned on the arm of his armchair.

"I'm afraid that you're not the one who'll decide when to stay or when to leave," Boris looked at him like an eagle watching its prey. "I think that it would take a while so please do sit."

Against his will, Kai sat on one of the stools the yakuza had taken out of the Palace.

"I understand your hastiness," the yakuza laughed, taking a drag from his pipe. "You want to go back to the softness of your bed and the warmth of a girl. Am I right?" He gave another barking laughter while Kai's fists clenched. "Tell me about your general. Is he doing well?" Kai's tone became more serious even though it still contained traces of humor.

If there was anyone Suoh hated more than Kai then it would be Balkov. The old yakuza had always succeeded in getting him in embarrassing situations.

"He is fine."

The yakuza took a drag from his pipe while his eyes laughed merrily.

"Still talkative, I see. Samuraiship mustn't be doing you good. I dare say, it's not living up to your expectations. You are not born to serve."

"Where do you want to come to?"

Kai was getting impatient. But the yakuza ignored him.

"Am I wrong to say that you hate your general and life as a Samurai?"

Kai kept silent. The old him was bubbling to the surface again. The one whose ambition pushed him through the battle fields, the one whose arrogance stopped him from bending to his human desires. He wanted to be beyond human and with what he'd been through, he felt that he had the right to do so.

"I don't feel more than respect for the one who commands me," Kai finally answered.

"But don't you want to be the one in command? A young man of your nature doesn't crouch. You know what you want and you can have it." The yakuza leaned further. "I wonder what's got into your general's head to choose you as the one to play the spy. Your kinds like more actions, something thrilling, not coped up in a closed place for a month! I know what it's like. He must be promising you something very precious so that you accepted."

Kai didn't meet his gaze. He had totally forgotten all about his bargain with Suoh. His sister. Now she seemed like a distant idol that had been cast away at the arrival of a new divinity.

"I'm not pretending that I'm not curious about what the thing is," Boris carried on. "But I'd rather leave it to you whether you want it known to me or not. Secrets do not exist in the world, and I might as well share one with you."

At this word, Kai sat up. His eyes narrowed at what the yakuza was going to say.

"I don't want to have anything to do with rascals like you," he stated flatly.

"Surely, Samurai, I am offended by your prejudice of me," Boris taunted. "But I am ready to accept your apology." He waited. "Well?"

"Stop playing. Your secret doesn't interest me," Kai said, getting up to leave.

"But I think that it does, Squire Kai, since it concerns your girlfriend's adoptive mother and her brothel."

Kai sat down again, much against his will but he had no other choice. The yakuza was very pleased by his action and let a while linger to intrigue him even more about the secret in question.

"You have mistaken, I don't have a girlfriend," Kai said quietly.

The yakuza laughed.

"Call her whatever you want but it's too obvious even to the jealous eyes of my son," he said. "But no matter. I am here to discuss with you something more serious than simple love affair. It seemed that Madame Cho had talked to you about Shina Kamigawa?"

Kai looked up at the sound of the thief's name.

"You must know that I was behind the Imperial Artist's murder."

"But Madame Cho said-"

"She didn't tell you about our little bargain now, did she?" the yakuza smiled. "Well, let me bring light to your eyes. It had been a long time ago since I've learnt of the existence of a 'weapon' beyond human's dreams. The father of my father had tried but failed to retrieve it from the Imperial Palace. It's the missing piece to an extraordinary puzzle. It was all the yakuza could dream of: for it to come in their possession. You must understand that it is heavily guarded since the Emperor by no means wants it stolen. So I decided to have an inside man. Can you believe my luck when I've received an e-mail from a person called 'Skull Sk8cher' ordering some of my most famous and strongest drugs and found out that it was no one than the Imperial Artist himself! The Imperial Artist ordering drugs from a yakuza!"

Boris clapped his hand on his knees while bending in two. Beads of tears fell thickly out of his eyes. The yakuza around him remained as cold as stones. When he came back to himself, Boris coughed and took a drag from his pipe, looking out at the rain.

"Yes, I was very surprised but pleased at the same time. So I blackmailed him, saying that I know his true identity. He was very flustered, the poor man. Pleading me, promising me more than anything you lovers can promise each other. I was playing with him for a while, asking him to bring me the Empress' jewelries and so on. But time came to pass to real action: I've commanded him to retrieve the Emperor's 'secret weapon'. Alas for him, a young female thief got there first. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that the 'weapon' had been stolen by an ex-ninja. You know about them, don't you, Samurai? In my rage, I came to the brothel and asked Madame Cho what was the meaning of this. But she was also out of herself and we decided to take action. We were about to track Shina down when you've reached her first and killed her. I was very angry so I got the Imperial Artist killed to calm myself. Madame Cho sent one of her ninjas to do it, saying that it would be an opportunity for her to test her skills. Actually the Imperial Artist was going to die anyway, whether I've been angry that day or not. He had heard about my interest for the 'weapon' and it could be dangerous to let someone like him live.

I was about to abandon the idea of ever getting the 'weapon' until the day my son came into my apartment, fuming with rage. You must think that we, Balkov, get angry a lot but that's just because I'm telling about how dangerous it is to get us angry. But don't worry, I'm normally very calm. Back to the story. My son complained to me about a certain young man with a slate hair who didn't seem to enjoy the variety of girls the brothel offered and who knew how to fight. But most of all, Madame Cho has unjustly given her adoptive daughter to him. Now I ask myself: why would Madame Cho do such a thing? The guest must be very important indeed for her to give away her adoptive daughter who was earning a lot of money for the brothel. A wild little thing, my cousin used to say before he's got squashed by you. It's okay, he's well now.

Anyway, I've sent one of my men to take a look at you and what he saw is very pleasing. Some people won't recognize you but for top yakuza like us, we knew immediately who's who in the Shogunate and I dare say, you're not an obscure character. Needless to say, you've stopped many of our allies during your service to the Empire. Now, I know that you're the very Samurai who's killed Shina, who's been involved in her robbery. I couldn't understand why Madame Cho hasn't tell me about you before but then my criminal instinct told me that a woman like Madame Cho is more intelligent than a snake and she's probably feeding you with her adoptive daughter so that you'll pay her back by helping her. Am I right? You don't have to answer that.

Now listen closely, Samurai, for this might interest you. The 'weapon' in question can only be efficient if it is joined with its two components. You have guessed well, Samurai. They are no other than the Three Sacred Treasures: the bronze mirror of Wolborg, the necklace of Zeus -which is already in my possession but I'll spare you the details of how I've acquired it- and the katana- your katana, Dranzer. Once combined, it becomes a weapon which follows your desires in any way. You can have anything you want. You won't have to receive any more orders. You could be free and as well as everyone you love. You're far too brilliant for your job," Boris finished.

Kai licked his lips. He needed time to catch his breath after everything he had just heard.

"Do you think I'll ever betray the Shogunate, and most of all the God? The Treasures belong to Them."

"The Treasures belong to those who find it. You and me, we can go far together. Isn't that what you've always wanted? Power. The word is so rich in a person's mouth. It's almost like eating peach in the summer time: so simple to devour yet unsurpassable in taste. The Emperor isn't even doing his job. He sits back on his mighty throne while people are victims of other people. Life is about who's strong and who's weak. You, Samurai, belong to the strong. You mustn't let the occasion slip and remain servant forever."

"You're mad. I'm a righter of wrongs, not a breaker of rights. I only serve justice."

"Justice will never be as long as men still roam the Earth."

"Justice will never be as long as men like you still roam the Earth."

The yakuza laughed.

"I like your humor, Samurai. Do you know who you remind me of? In _The Justs_, by Albert Camus, you're like that main character, Kaliayev. He fends a desperate love for justice but all the reasons he used were pure products of a severe brain-washing. And on both sides, I'm sorry to say that your cause is hopeless. It's never bad to drink more than needed. And everyone will agree with me."

Kai felt his heart falter inside him. So this was what people were thinking all the time, isn't it? To get more than they needed. The thought made him sick. Why are humans so selfish? He felt like crushing them into little bits of dust so that all the problems on Earth would disappear. But then, who would live in peace when all those capable of appreciating his work will be gone along with the ones who would despise him? He resembled a child trying to break the infernal circle that haunted humanity but how could he since he had no means? Kai tried to push the yakuza's tempting voice away from him but it was no use. His mind had registered the information. If there would be no justice, then why would he continue to live in this desolated world? Despair was clutching his throat, making it hard for him to reason with himself.

"I'm a Samurai, not a law breaker," Kai said firmly.

"There you go again. You are a human and so am I. _We are more alike than we are unalike_," the yakuza winked, quoting Maya Angelou. "We both are more ambitious than it is good for us. Look where it got us? Me at the top of a criminal organization and you in a lousy Samurai gang. But we both know that it is not our main objective." Boris pointed at the ceiling of the engawa. "Our objective is up there. We don't want to mingle with filthy humans. We are beyond them and you know it. As you must have noticed, my son is an unaccomplished yakuza but most unfortunately he's only son. I can't be bothered to have more what with my old age. But I see in you, the excellent successor of the Balkov Yakuza."

Boris waited. Seeing Kai not answering, he took the pipe out of his mouth and approached his face to the Samurai.

"You cannot trust Madame Cho. She is of an evil grain. I'll tell you a little story about her. She used to be a fascinating young woman. Both in talents and in looks. A wealthy lord promised his love for her but on the day they were due to get married, he suddenly disappeared! It was said that he changed his mind and married off with a noble lady instead because he realized that marrying a commoner wasn't a gain. I guess it's hard to tread a heart-broken woman, especially in Madame Cho's case.

"You go and help Madam Cho getting the mirror," the yakuza continued. "But when you come back, before turning up the mountain, there's a little motel where bikers like to knock boots. Ask for Aoki, room number five. The receptionist will give you the keys. You can go and deposit the mirror in the bathroom. Then you can come back here, tell Madame Cho that you've failed, get your chick and come back to the motel where you'll meet me, or my auxiliaries. We'll get away with the weapon and you and I, Samurai, will be the kings of the world."

Kai sank back into his thoughts. In all this affairs, he hadn't been given much choice. Though everything seemed dependant on him, as one of the holders of a Sacred Treasure, on both sides, he was cornered. He had profited of Madame Cho's proposal and he had no choice but to do what she said. The issue was that now, he must choose who he'd give the weapon to, an owner of a brothel or a yakuza. And he mustn't forget his own mission, the one he was meant to find the assassin. Maybe he could mend his blunder by accomplishing at least the mission given to him beforehand. Both of them know who it was but maybe the yakuza would be more willing to tell him since she wasn't his own men.

He suddenly realized something that made his blood run cold. Dranzer wasn't here. He had lost it the very day he had lost his virginity. But he mustn't let his fear become apparent. He only had options because the yakuza thought he had one of the treasures.

Boris blew the colorful smoke into Kai's eyes, making them sting.

"Think well, Samurai. It's up to you whether to live as a king or as a squire."

* * *


	55. EroticA

Hey, I'm sorry I didn't update for so long but yeah, no computer. It sux like hell but whatever. You all should thank my cousin for letting me use hers. (claps for Prang-my cousin).

This is for yaoi fans:

This year, I've discovered so many good yaoifilms so I want to share them with you.

**BrokeBack Mountain**

**Happy Together**

**Maurice**

**Tropical Malady**

**Oscar Wilde**

**Un ano sin amor (a year without love)**

**Cut Sleeve boys**

And for yuri...

**Butterfly**

**My Summer of Love**

**Botanist's girls (or sth like it)**

People might have prejudice against gays and all but I think it's not the sex that counts but love and love has no bounderies. These films are not like dirty porn but illustrate the power of love and how it sometimes leads to despair. I think it's very beautifl and that's why I like watching films and reading stuff like this.

Anyway, let's get to our gay persona now...

Chapter 54

_Erotic-A_

"Over here, Tala-san, over here!"

Tala turned and exposed his musuko imprisoned between leather straps that formed an empty triangle over his groins. He bent backwards so that his dick was in clear view while lifting an arm in a suggestive gesture.

"Nice posture," the porn star next to him commented.

Tala smiled grimly as he turned another way for the other photographers. He was standing among the top ten porn stars of Japan but he was likely the one on whom everybody shone. His bare chest was covered with Chinese ink telling the story of a rape, crossed with thin leather straps. Two false black wings sprouted from his back. He meant to be the fallen angel at the parade.

"Where has your photographer friend got to?" the other porn star said.

"Mind your own dick," Tala mumbled.

"He hasn't turned up for work many days now," the porn star continued, ignoring Tala's dead glare.

He was used to Tala's unfriendliness and the dead glare no longer had an effect on him. They both were old Dick's, even though he was senior to Feryle.

"Some says he's caught a bad illness. But I'd rather think it's the symptom of heartbreak."

"If you're not a senior, I'd probably had your musuko chop off right now, Hiro-san," Tala growled as the flash lights shocked his divine body.

Hiro smiled of an easy smile that the photographers had tried to catch so many times. He might not be as famous as Tala but his name had appeared before Tala's and had once created phenomenon. He was nearing twenty and would be off to retirement soon. The elder porn star was white-haired with black under-lights. His garments consisted of a rolled up-sleeve T-shirt that showed off his muscles and a leather G-string. Tala must admit that despite his respect for the guy, he couldn't keep his eyes off the bulging form of his prick. He was more of a bluff kind whereas Tala was lean and muscular like a wolf.

"Let me treat you with a _cock_ tail," Hiro whispered as they passed for the last shots.

The two porn stars got off the stage and walked through the crowd of porn fans to a corner where comfortable-looking curved sofas were arranged. Hiro was talking about something and other while they were walking, ignoring the lecherous glances on them. This year, sex carnival was to its fullest. The VIP guests occupied every corner of the airship where the carnival took place. Tala bored his gaze under his painted mask on a file of people queuing to play throwing rings into erected cocks. The prize was a range of sex toys more expensive and efficient the more rings the player got around the dicks. Hiro saw Tala looking and stopped to watch for a while. A guy in ripped black jeans and silver choker was throwing the rings. He was pretty good, having already got three out of ten around the chinko. This game was classic on every year's carnival but it was also one of the most popular. Tala was fed up with it by the time. His focus wasn't very good even though he had no trouble staring at the chinko which was long enough to wrap his whole arm tight. He wondered how the owner got it standing up straight enough for people to throw but he seemed to have his own trick.

"Oh my God, Michael Parker is so hot!"

Tala skipped his gaze to the direction Hiro was pointing. His lips curved into a smile as he recognized his former partner. Michael had grown his hair so that a bang hid his left eye and was dancing a slow with his koi on the mid-air platform. His soft caramel hair contrasted well with his koi's emerald green one.

"Didn't know he's going out with Olivier," Hiro commented.

Tala cocked his eyebrow.

"Where were you? On Mars?"

Hiro laughed.

"No, but not far from there. I had an overdose and lost most of my dick. Don't count on me to read the news."

"But you had enough dicks to learn about my story?"

"You'll always be my fab star, Tala-chan," Hiro teases, brushing his musuko with his hand.

Tala moved his hand away and started walking again. The caged dancers above his head were abandoning themselves to the blaring music. They seemed oblivious to the whole carnival going below them. Their bodies glisten with unreal brightness as the colorful lights shone on them. My existence seemed to be limited to that as well, Tala thought grimly.

"Hey, wait for me, Tala-chan," Hiro called.

Tala groaned and stopped in the middle of a crowd spanking their monkeys while watching live porn on a stage decorated richly with velvet and soft cushions. Tala could even smell the dizzy smell of incense mixed with Ecstasy.

"Why don't you show them what real porn is?" Hiro asked him jokingly when he rejoined him.

Tala just snorted and walked away. It was true that the five **jani** on stage were on the lowest category of porn stars. Dick had really calculated everything. At last the two porn stars reached the cock bar. They settled themselves in one of the curved sofas and soon an android waiter came to take their orders.

"Hentai Hawaiian for me and…" Hiro looked over at Tala who was still staring at the screen which was listing down the menu.

"Killer Kock," Tala ordered.

When the android left, Hiro shifted nearer to Tala.

"So, wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Stop playing the girl, I'm not gay without reasons," Tala retorted.

Hiro laughed.

"I will never stop loving your humor, Tala-san," he said. "But sometimes you are such a **kusottare** with that irony of yours." He paused. "Tell me about Miguel-kun and you."

"This meant to be my holiday," Tala replied.

Hiro pressed a button beside him and a packet of cigarettes came out of the armrest of the sofa. He offered one to Tala before taking one for himself. The cigarettes ignited themselves when they inhaled.

"Have you ever considered what you're going do after this?" Hiro asked, gesturing the whole airship with the hand holding the cigarette.

"Open a restaurant, I suppose," Tala shrugged.

Hiro laughed.

"Love life?"

Tala inhaled then blew the smoke up towards the rubber ceiling.

"I'm not considering that yet."

"You're not gonna fuck forever?"

And if I do? Tala wanted to say but Hiro wasn't like his favorites: he was his senior and he needed to respect him. Instead Tala shrugged.

"I don't know what made you got on with Miguel and breaking up with him," Hiro's voice rose above the music. "But I think it's a shame that you guys didn't work out."

Tala shook his head.

"We didn't want the same thing. There was nothing to regret."

"But I think there is," Hiro said softly. "I've been in business longer than you were. I've been fucked up for I don't know how many times. You might like it now but you won't like it forever. The body is not something that is eternal unless you're an android or something. Even so, you can always rot. You should do something that last."

"Like marrying Miguel?"

"No, not marrying Miguel, especially but yeah, settling down."

Tala watched Hiro taking a drag.

"You're saying it for yourself," Tala said after a while.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Tala smiled. "Twenty is old for porn."

They remained silent, letting the moaning, the screaming and the music in. Tala looked around the café. There were too many people fucking at the same time but Tala would never get used to a life without ecchi. It seemed psychologically impossible to him. He wouldn't be able to sustain the need inside his musuko. He hadn't grown to be able to.

"Hentai Hawaiian and Killer Kock?"

The android had come back with the _cock_ tails. Hiro's one was a tall and black guy whose face was hidden behind a painted mask. He had his hands on his musuko, trying to keep the semen from falling, Tala guessed.

"Ah, Hawaiian for me," Hiro said, putting his cigarette off in a tray that had presented itself at his side of the sofa.

With his other hand, the Hentai Hawaiian was holding a philter filled with white liquid.

"Don't you just love coconut and Malibu?" Hiro was saying as he took the philter from the Black guy and pouring some of the drink onto the **chimpo** in front of him.

Tala also took the philter from the **kuma** in front of him. He poured the drink over the over-spilling musuko which he must admit was of a considerable side.

"Cheers," Hiro said cheerfully before putting the dick into his mouth.

Tala did the same, feeling the sharp taste of sake mixed with eau-de-vie and whiskey. There was a small amount of strawberry syrup and the semen to calm the alcohol. His tongue contacted the thick semen covering the whole giant chinko. Thank God, their hairs were shaved, Tala thought, devouring the liquid. He flipped his tongue around, making the kuma cum even more. The porn star took hold of his large **ketsu** to suck further, having drank all alcohol. But a robotic voice said, "No touching the glasses." Fuck them, Tala groaned but took his hands away. His own dick was starting to harden. Knowing that it was exposed, the jizz would surely fall down the gutter at their feet along with the drink that had spilled. What a waste, Tala thought with regret. The kuma let out a groan and ejaculated into Tala's thirsty throat.

Was this what Hiro want him to quit? It was the only thing he knew how to do without difficulties. He was never liked anywhere he went. How did Hiro want him to settle down? Floating through life was the only way Tala found to keep out of hatred's way. Look what now he'd become! An international success. If he didn't have clones, his life would probably be an eternal travel to every country on this fucking world. When he turned twenty, it didn't mean that his sex life would be over. He might not have as much opportunity to fuck but he had his own harem and more money than the Emperor! There was no need for him to settle down.

Tala broke off from the cock and rinsed it with more alcohol. The kuma groaned as the air contacted with his erect chinko.

"Don't you think that your glass should lend his cock for the throwing rings game?" Hiro commented as he too was pouring more drink on the musuko in front of him. "Looks hard enough, you know."

Tala knew that Hiro was just teasing him. But the younger porn star answered anyway.

"It's not long enough."

Hiro shrugged and went back to sucking his _cock_ tail. Tala wondered if he didn't drink too much alcohol because his head was getting dizzy. All the same, he put the cock in his mouth but it was more like licking a lolly than sucking a chimpo.

When they had finished with their _cock_ tails, Hiro led Tala to the floating dance platform. Tala was growing weary from the alcohol and maybe something else but he didn't want to know. Many people greeted them but he didn't make out any of their faces.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Hiro's voice entered Tala's mind as he felt himself swooping down, making the people nearby squirm.

"Yeah," Tala answered straightening up.

Hiro put his arms around his neck.

"Hold yourself onto me," the senior said firmly.

Tala did what he was told. He dumped his head on the other porn star's shoulder and let himself sway to the music.

"Didn't know that you were soft on alcohol," Hiro was saying.

"It's the cock that sucks."

Tala heard Hiro laugh.

"You always blame everyone for everything, don't you?" Hiro said. "Like when you had bad **ecchi,** you would always complain that it's the partner whose musuko doesn't fit your temperament."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tala grumbled miserably. The mixture of three alcohols at once had never had this effect on him before.

"It's obvious, Tala-chan. You need to learn to adapt."

From that word, Tala heard no more. He felt his body fall down into a heap on the glass floor. Maybe there were shrill screams. Whatever they were, all Tala cared about was how he was going to get off from the shit he'd landed himself into.

* * *

jani: young boy 

chimpo/chinko: willy

ketsu: ass

kusottare: asshole

ecchi: sex

kuma: bear-like man


	56. Bargain III

Another bargain. Don't worry we've done the tour, this is the last one.

I kinda notice, reading many fanfics how **the Kai character** is easily perverted. We have a lustful teenage millionaire, a **Shakespeare lover**, a heartless gay guy, a cold love rat... As for mine, he's **an autistic psycho guy** with a severe pb in his sex life. Poor guy, really! But we all love him.

Chapter 55

_Bargain III_

A square of light hit Kimi's eyes. She became aware of the emptiness at her side. Her eyes opened to search for the missing person but only to find her mortal enemy.

"Fuck off, Brooklyn!" she shouted, sitting up.

The red head entered the room, looking around with mild interest.

"Wow, Kimi-chan, you've got yourself a room," he said.

"For the last time, Brooks, I'm telling you to fuck off," Kimi threatened.

How did he get here? And where's Kai?

"Why do you speak to me as if I'm your enemy?"

Kimi snorted.

"Because you are one, darling."

"Aw, isn't that sweet? You've just called me 'darling'. Like the old times."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten our childhood love?"

"God, Brooklyn, I didn't know you are a mythmaker. I don't remember that you even lived in the brothel when you were young."

"Yeah, but I did come often to play with you, girls. Surely, you haven't forgotten the day by the stream."

"There's no stream up here, dickhead," Kimi retorted.

"Oh yeah, but what about down there?"

Brooklyn put his hand on the futon between Kimi's legs. The girl sprang up and backed away.

"Will you shut it?" she said.

"I'm not here to rape you, Kimi-chan,"Brooklyn said, getting up.

"So what the Hell are you doing here?"

She edged towards the window.

"Kimi-chan, don't play the cat afraid of the water. I came here to show you something."

"Show me what?"

Brooklyn smiled at the sound of interest in her voice underneath her suspicion. He took a step further. Kimi's hands went uncontrollably towards the window's sill.

"When was the last time we saw each other again?" Brooklyn asked. "Oh yeah, after I've kicked your Rock Star's butt. What a daft nickname, the Rock Star. I bet he can't even sing."

"He's worth better than you do with your flat butt."

"How do you know?"

"Shut up."

Brooklyn laughed.

"There's a lot more you don't know about your Rock Star. For instance, his true nature."

Kimi narrowed her eyes.

"What do you know about it?" she inquired.

"That's what I'm here for, Kimi-chan. To enlighten you."

Kimi snorted again.

"This gotta be good," she muttered, walking towards him.

Better give him what he wants than staying in a bedroom with him. I still remember the last time we kissed. It's not gonna happen again!

"Excellent! And I promise not to touch you or anything, if that comforts you."

He gave her another of his cheesy grins and Kimi wasn't able to resist but smile back though her smile was rather a half-mocking one. Self-mocking. I can't believe that I'm walking side by side with Brooklyn again. But am I the only one considering him as an enemy?

"So, what have you been up to lately?"Brooklyn asked innocently as they walked along the corridor towards the elevator.

"You know what," Kimi said, eyeing him.

"Was it good?"

"You wish. I've never felt so like shit."

Kimi gasped and put her hands on her mouth. What had she just said? Brooklyn was laughing at her as they entered the elevator.

"You're so nice to that Rock Star of yours."

"It's not what I mean," Kimi defended herself.

She must quite the habit of forever saying bad things about good. It's just her normal reaction to what normal people call innocent pleasures. It must be this way of her of being a rebel to the society. God, where did I put my head?

"I understand, Kimi-chan, I understand," Brooklyn was saying though he didn't look like he'd understood at all.

What she'd noticed about Brooklyn too was that he kept saying her name in practically every sentence he used, unlike Kai. Where did he get to? Kimi wondered.

The elevator stopped at ground floor but Brooklyn led her to the backdoor where Mariah used to attend her Japanese class. It was raining tonight. Brooklyn opened an umbrella but Kimi backed away.

"I'm not going under an umbrella with you," she snarled.

Brooklyn looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" he asked.

"You know why," Kimi growled.

"No, I don't."

Kimi sighed and drew in the air a shape like a triangle with a stick coming out of the middle.

"Huh?"

Kimi groaned.

"It's only for lovers, you idiot!" she shouted.

"So?"

"It's okay. I have my hood. You go ahead with your umbrella," Kimi said, ignoring Brooklyn's question.

Luckily she'd got her jacket with her. Kimi knew that she was acting foolish: being under an umbrella with a boy was nothing but to her, she couldn't stand it. They would be much tooclose and the umbrella had the same shape as the triangle they draw over lovers' names. So with her hood up, she trotted after Brooklyn into the rain. The latter turned and smiled at her but she didn't return it. She saw that they were heading to the garage. What's that about? she wondered.

Brooklyn opened the garage's door and switched on the light. The shiny vehicles shot the lights back at them, hurting Kimi's eyes. She followed Brooklyn through the gallery of motorcycles, her puzzlement growing at each step. She spotted Kai's jewel at ten feet from them. But Brooklyn didn't give it any more attention than to a fly. He led her to the back of the garage where were kept tools for repairing. Kimi watched him bending down and retrieving something long wrapped in a thick canvas out of one of the crates.

"I've found this a long time ago. I think it might interest you," Brooklyn said, handing her the long package.

Kimi could feel its weight in her arms. How long hadn't she hold such a thing?

"A katana?" Kimi asked, unwrapping the cloth.

Indeed, a katana rolled out of it. Kimi immediately noticed its queer handle which looked like it was made of feathers. It was heavier than the average katana and looked like an antique. It was the kind of thing to be found in Shogun's castles. Kimi unsheathed it. She let the blade mirror her reflection and saw carvings on it.

"It seemed to be the list of its owners," Kimi murmured, looking closely at the carvings.

"Yep, and look at this part," Brooklyn said, pointing at a carving near the tip of the blade.

Kimi jumped backwards and nearly dropped the katana.

"That's his real name, isn't it?" Brooklyn asked, taking the weapon out of her trembling hands.

"What is the meaning of this?"

But Kimi already knew.

"He's a Samurai, Kimi. He has killed our brothers and sisters. I've been doing some researches and I've found out that he's the one who has murdered Shina."

No wonder his face was familiar to her. But she didn't link it with the severe one of the renowned Samurai who's killed her elder sister.

"How did you find this?" Kimi asked.

"It was Garland-kun who's found it when he came to piss in here. He gave it to me and I, like you, noticed the carvings. The name Kai won't mean anything to me if I didn't overhear you girls talk about him once."

He paused, studying Kimi's expression. The girl was looking at the emptiness at his feet. There can't be two Kais, right? It wasn't a common name and now that Brooklyn had pointed out, there was no mystery that he was indeed the same Kai Hiwatari who had killed Shina. Samurais are their enemies as much as dogs are to cats. Kimi had never met one but she'd always considered them as sad men who had nothing else to do in their lives. This can't be-

"What are you going to do with it?" Kimi asked in a barely audible voice.

Brooklyn shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I was thinking that it might interest Madame Cho," he started.

Kimi looked up at him with a startled expression. She hadn't thought about it this way yet. If Madame Cho found out that Kai was a Samurai, she would surely have him killed.

"No," she whispered. "I won't let you kill him."

She didn't care what he was, what he meant to her whore heart was more than she could abide. She had grown somehow attached to him like a master to a servant: he didn't mean anything to her but she needed him for some reason. It was stupid, Kimi knew but the prospect of losing him made her heart fall in her stomach, especially after he showing her the depth of his feelings. She could not let him go.

Brooklyn looked intently at the girl's face but her eyes were still on the ground.

"I guess we can arrange that," he said slowly.

The yakuza approached his lips to her ear. Kimi quivered as the words entered her mind.

"Be mine and your **kare** lives."

* * *

kare: boyfriend

So what do you think? Dilemmas are sssooo cool! I guess you know that I love tragedies but especially when they involve losing yourself to another.

As you can see this bargain is a bit lousy because Madame Cho won't kill Kai for that matter since she already knows, but it illustrates how much Kimi loves him. I think that's reeeeaaalllyy sweet!

Thanks for everyone who has given the pain to review my story. I hope I'll be able to finish it!


	57. Till Love Tears Us Apart

A corny chapter for a change. The funny thing about this chapter is that I first wrote the dialogues in Spanish and it sounded really great coz I think the language expressed feelings the best. But of course, it would be stupid to post it that way.

The title as you can see is very ironic.

Chapter 56

_Till Love Do Us Apart_

The moonlight shone in Mariah's eyes as she walked up to her Japanese teacher.

"_Konbanwa, Rei-sama_," Mariah bowed.

"_Konbanwa, Mariah-san_," Rei answered with a sad smile.

They were once again under that Sakura tree but Mariah thought that it changed since the last time she saw him. When was it? It seemed so long ago even though her dreams were peopled by her teacher. However now that she was facing him in the place of their love, Mariah couldn't help noticing that creases of fatigue had drawn itself upon his godly face and that he seemed less beautiful than in her dreams.

After the formalities, Rei asked in Japanese.

"What do you want to learn today? It is our last lesson together and I think that it might be more interesting for you to choose."

Mariah lifted her head, unable to stand the words. Was it her who had misunderstood or was it that Rei was really going to get married?

"_Wakarimasen_," (I don't understand) Mariah let slip before she could stop herself.

Rei watched her wearily.

"_Kirei desu_," (You're cute) Rei said quietly, smoothing Mariah's plait. "I can't be seen with someone as pretty as you."

"Shall I make myself ugly so that we'll continue to see each other?" Mariahsaid in English.

Her heart palpitated with a force which she could not control. Everything was beyond her. When she saw the master of her heart, her body seemed to fly as if it no longer belonged to the human world. She loved him with all her soul and only wished to live with him all her life.

Rei looked at her with sorrow painted on his face. He wished that the parting wouldn't be as harsh. The girl seemed so innocent and pure he couldn't believe that she was a woman who sells herself. He didn't want her to be hurt, to be offended in her whore honor. But words seemed to alter every reality he wanted to soften for her.

"There's nothing you can do to change the destiny. We are not made to live together."

The words pierced Mariah's dream heart like a blade of ice. Rei, her soft breath in cold nights, how could he pronounce such cruel words?

"Why do you give up when there is still hope left?"

"What hope do you see?"

Mariah felt her heart falter inside her. She didn't imagine it this way. She thought that he believed in love as much as she did. She had no strength to be here, to bear his cruel words. Her hopes had vanished with his. Mariah felt like she was going to faint again. This is so unreal…

Rei saw her eyes escape his gaze. He knew then that his words were out in the opposite way he had wanted them to.

"Mariah-chan, listen to me, I only want to tell you that it's the time to wake up: even though I won't have to get married, we are too distinct. We cannot live together without my parents trying to separate us."

"But we can run away from all this, run away to Paris!"

"To Paris? Why?"

"It's the city where people are free to love, it's the city where our hopes can flourish."

"Do you really think that a city like that exists?"

"And why not? In every corner of the world, there exists people who love each other! But if you don't love me like I love you, I don't think it matters to any of us to know that there is till hope in a part of this cursed world!"

"Mariah-chan, please! You're wrong! I cannot tell you how your eyes overwhelm me with happiness each time you look at me. The stars seemed dead in front of your beauty. But my lineage obliges me to lie to you. I'm sorry. I don't want to torture you with my words that don't mean a thing."

Mariah knew that his words were true and they warmed her heart with a faint light. Should she tell him of her plans since he didn't believe in them anymore? Was it love or was it duty that really stopped him from agreeing to runaway? Can Mariah love someone who resigned to love her just because he was ordered to?

"I'd rather die than live without you," Mariah whispered. "Don't you feel the same?"

Rei fell silent. Mariah mistook it for a negative answer. She turned her head away but a tear drop wasn't able to remain kept in her eyes. Broken, her dreams were broken. The boy she thought she loved was no more than a tree looking down at her with keen eyes but unable to reach her. And he couldn't even try. If his love was sincere, why would he fear his parents' reprehension?

"There's no life in death," Rei finally said.

"There's no love in life!" Mariah answered fiercely.

"What do you want me to do? I don't have enough power to assure you a life without sorrow."

"But you have enough love to make me blissful all my life!"

"You cannot live without food."

"I cannot life without you," she breathed.

Rei sighed. He tried to catch Mariah by the shoulders but she moved away from him. Tears rained across her pretty face. Under the moonlight, she seemed like a tragic princess. He felt sick that she lost her livelihood and that instead of a peaceful last Japanese lesson, it all became a rough English one.

"My blood runs for you," Mariah continued, "Without you, there's no reason for me to live."

"But you knew how to live without me before meeting me," Rei answered quietly.

"What do you want me to do?" Mariah finally asked desperately.

"I want you to be strong," Rei said in a loud voice that wasn't his. "You must survive without me."

Mariah wiped her eyes violently with the sleeves of her yukata.

"_Aishteru_," she whispered.

Rei turned away. He didn't want to hear her say it because he knew that he would falter along with her. Already he grieved to say farewell to her. This was definitely the last time they would ever meet on this Earth and yet it was a moment of suffering.

"I've got a plan," Mariah sobbed in the silence that surrounded them. "I have enough pocket money to get us far from here. I've even checked the schedules. There is a plane leaving for Paris tonight. At midnight. We still have time."

"And once arrived at Paris, what will we do?"

"Will you stop this!" Mariah shouted, stomping the ground with her tears. "Will you stop talking with that cold-blood logic? Can't we dream, once in a while?"

Rei turned around and caught firmly Mariah's wrists.

"I was wrong: you have no heart. Not for me, not for anyone!"

"Mariah-chan, when is the time to dream and when is the time to wake? Do you know the difference between the two? How can we dream of anything this serious? I am in no position to speak with my heart. If I were, I would have told you that I would abandon the soil of my ancestors to be with you! But I'm not so all I can do is to speak with this 'cold-blood logic' like you've said. Is it wrong to be right?"

Mariah continued to sob but gushes of tears had long dried up on her cheeks. He would not hold her, he would not try to comfort her with words he couldn't make into reality. All was a dream.

"I just wish to hear you say: _aishteru_ in return. For once, can't you say it?"

Rei stared at her for a long while. He then let go of her and looked up at the cloud-covered moon.

"Go home, Mariah-san and pretend that this is all a dream," he said with difficulty. "Tomorrow you shall wake up without me burdening you."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Don't make it difficult for both of us."

"You are the one who remain cold as ice."

"It is better to be cold than lost."

"I am so sorry to hear this."

"I don't want us to part with such cruel words."

"There is only one word I want to hear but you've unkindly refused to pronounce them."

"What good will it do to you?"

"It will do more good than hearing the truth."

Yasashiku shook his head slowly.

"My love will do you no good."

"Love is better than hatred."

"I do not hate you, Mariah-san."

"Maybe you should."

With that, she turned and put on her hood. Mariah took a step away from the one she loved or had never loved, she was no longer quite sure. At each step, her heart innocently awaited him to shout her name or to take her hand in his. But there was nothing, not even a whisper. The prostitute drank back her tears and continued over the bridge of the Lover's Walk. To her eyes, the place was crumbling down.

What feeling inhabited him at this moment, he who had coldly rejected her? Mariah couldn't understand what she had done wrong. She had always adored him with her candid love. Why did the suffering always have to reside in her? Was being a prostitute a crime so high that love was forbidden to them? Her pace was swift but the farther she walked, the stronger her spleen became. He really didn't care. If he did, he would at least reach out to dry her tears. She hated herself from being so naïve. There was no happiness in this world. It was only fairytale.

How was she going to live? Rei had asked the impossible: she couldn't survive without him, without his love if there would be any. Her existence had no other reason than seeing Rei and now for the whole eternity time, she would be burdened with his absence. Her heart no longer pounded in her chest. Her heart! Her heart that he had taken and never returned! Mariah wanted to turn to see whether he was still there to ask it back. But she couldn't do it. She must prepare to live without him. If she was to see him again, her last strength would be waste away as easily as a leaf crumbling into ashes. This is what you want, isn't it, Rei? For me to continue to rot in this life with the thought of you trying to resurface every time I was off my guard? I cannot do such a thing. Love has struck me once and it will never again, and even if it did, I would never welcome a new one. You have put an immortal curse on me. My life is now under your absence's dictatorship. My body already burns for you. It is even worst than jealousy. At least then I had the right to love you. But now, you, yourself has forbidden me to do so.

The moon reappeared from underneath the clouds as Mariah jumped over the wall of the garden. No, he didn't come after me and never would. I have been running after him all my life. And now that I am exhausted, I was wishing that he would be the one, offering fresh water to calm my thirst for love but I only find an empty space with nothing but a never-ending field of grass.

Rei, the love of my life, erase yourself from my memories.

How sad was that? Nearly cried while writing it myself. LOL.

I think that the commun point in the three couples (Rei-Mariah, Tala-Miguel, Kai-Kimi) is that NO ONE is happy. There's always a pb in their relationship.


	58. Torn

Summer is ending and school is gonna open soooooon! Fuck school. It's my last year anyway. I hope I'll have more time to write then...

This chapter is really about conflict inside Kimi's heart. Not as sad as the previous chapter. Actually it's not sad at all so don't you worry. We'll forget about the depressive moods for now.

Chapter 57

_Torn_

The TV screen clad the prostitutes' faces with its blue eerie light alternating with flashes of red and purple. The wind was bellowing outside but its sound was drowned by the loud voices from the TV. Kimi sat back on the bean bag in the common room, not taking in the contents from the on direct report.

"One of the important guests of the carnival, porn star, Michael Summers, 18 and two months is performing the break dance, his favourite hobby next to masturbation. The event organized by Stanley Dickenson, the most famous pornographer of whole Asia earns ¥ 900 537 00. 57 just by the tickets to aboard the airship. Michael Summers has a success of four billions of US dollars per month. He is here with his boyfriend, a European top model. Here he comes on the giant Taurus moving stage, specially designed for this year's parade… "

"That johnnie's not bad at all," one of the girls commented as the camera zoomed on the porn star in question dressed in a pair of low baggy jeans under his bare torso.

"Yeah, I remember him shooting in a porn with Tala once."

"Oh, yeah! The one where they did the 96 while parachuting in the air, right?"

"That scene was amazing."

"I love Tala's butt."

"What's it called again?"

"Dunno but God, his ass…!"

The girls went on like that for a long time. For once, Kimi didn't join them. She really didn't think it was the time to do so. The girls now often looked at her with disdain, probably because she no longer had to find clients. It was not fair. Was it her fault that people liked her better than everyone else? Jealous bitches. She once found them talking about her in the dorm. They were saying that she thought too much of herself and didn't deserve the place she was occupying. One of them even did an imitation of her dancing, shaking her ketsu outrageously. Kimi had gasped with anger. How dared they? As if they weren't baita as well. Mariah wasn't there to support her either. Even though there was nothing left in their old relationship, she was the only one who seemed to be able to understand her situation now. They both were in the position of humiliation. Kimi rubbed her eyes many times as if trying to get rid of a dust that never was there.

Okay, let's get this straight. Kai is a Samurai. Samurais don't go with ninjas. Madame Cho leads ninjas so she'll want to kill Kai. Brooklyn has the evidence that Kai is a Samurai. If he shows it to Madame Cho, she'll get rid of Kai. But, he won't do it if I agree to fuck him. That is so sad. The strange thing is that I don't care that Kai is a Samurai, the worst of our enemies. Why on Earth is that? Probably because I don't link him with the world outside anymore. He is my Kai, something that has no life, no fear, no thoughts nor dreams of his own. He is mine to be. So I don't really care about what he is in his past life since now what matters is that we're chained together and there is no way I'll abandon him.

Madame Cho will never understand that. She is never attached to anyone apart herself. Funny, I've never really hated her or anything but now she looks like a witch who is trying to part the princess from her lover. Actually I should fear Brooklyn more. He is after all in every right to present the katana to the witch anytime. He is a kusottare. I still can't believe it of him. He got his revenge by beating up Kai so why does he have to bother us again? Okay, he says he loves me. Big deal. Everyone loves me, including Kai. Speaking of the devil, I still didn't get to see him after that encounter with Brooklyn. Besides, I won't be able to face him without deciding before hand what to do with the katana. I'd better give Brooklyn what he wants so we'll be both safe. God, I can't stand the simple thought! Brooklyn might be hot but he is such an dickhead! Who on Earth will want to fuck with him? Okay, a lot of girls but that's only because they don't know him like I do. He is an ego-centric, inconsiderate, dumb ass! When people think that I judge guys with their looks, it's so not true! Well, the truth might be that I don't think Brooklyn's hot. Not in my definition anyway. What's the deal about having red hair and amazing green eyes that had tricked me into kissing him twice. Oh, his lips, so soft and enhancing… Kimi! Get that dirty thought out of your head! You meant to think only about Kai, remember? No, monogamy is not my thing. I'm a whore for God's sake! Still, I have no right to think about Brooklyn like that. He is my enemy! Even worst than Kai could be. I hate him with all my heart and I still dream about his kiss? This is _no way_! Say, Brooklyn is a good kisser but that's no reason to fall for him! But each time he is close to me, I feel my heart flutter so fast that I cannot catch my breath. It must be hatred. God, I'm impossible! But at least I don't think about him when he's not there. It's only when he appears or if someone talks about him that my heart do that flip-flop thing. It's so gross!

Kai made me notice something though: every time I enjoy something, I'll always discredit it. Like the first time we fucked? I won't even admit it to Mariah that I've enjoyed it! Even Kai himself, I had difficulties in admitting that I like his weaknesses. So me saying all these mean things about Brooklyn and going all hateful each time I have to speak with him might mean that I like him! God, no! Help me, please! What if when I fuck with him, I'll lose control and fall for him? No, poor Kai! I can't abandon him! He is like my favorite jewelry that I can never part from even though it is as useless as a condom. Even if Kai wasn't in the way, I still won't be able to face the day if I come to fall for Brooklyn. Imagine his triumph! But I recall his emerald green eyes shining with mischief or sorrow when he tried to tell me how much he loves me while calling me a bitch.

I shook my head. Brooklyn thinks he's in love with me but how can he be if he is always insulting me and torturing me? Do I prefer him to Kai? He excites me while the other seems to put calmness and tranquility in my wild heart. What a hard choice! Did I say choice? God, I'm going paranoid: I must save myself for Kai, period. There aren't any choices to make! But Brooks… if he stopped loving me, I know that my world will crumble down. That's just me, isn't it? I need admiration from every man in sight! I can't live with Kai alone. Or anyone, when it comes to that. It's my ego nature that needs feeding of admiration each day. Brooklyn has always been the first ration whether I like it or not. Without him, I would start to rot. I can't believe I'm admitting that to myself! I've never gave it a thought before. I guess this is my curse: I need a balance of two men, completely distinct. And I'm being reasonable! Before I'd thought that I'd never be able to live with the same person for all of my life and now I've limited myself to two.

No, Kimi, this is not right. You can't betray Kai by using him as an excuse to fuck with another guy. But I've never sworn him anything! Yet, remembering how many times, he blessed her with his fervent kisses, Kimi knew that Kaihad already taken her for himself. What's given must be returned, Kimi thought. He's attached to me so I must be attached to him as well. I know I am but it doesn't mean that I'm going to stand still. I must remind him that I have a job to do even though it seems like he's bought me since I've been only with him all this time. Why didn't Madame Cho tell me anything though? She put me with a guy without a warning. And how long was it going to last? She felt a sudden jolt in her heart. If Kai's curfew is up, she would be able to fuck anyone she wants again… But that's not the point! The point is, at this precise moment I belong to Kai and I cannot give myself to Brooklyn without breaking this bargain. But if I don't, Brooklyn will get Kai killed. It's all an infernal circle! I hate it. Thinking makes my head hurts even though that's what I've been doing all this evening which meant to be a relaxing one without the clients.

"Hey, Kimi, phone."

Kimi raised her head to see Hilary's back walking away from her. She looked down at the floor beside her and took up the phone. She glanced at the group of baita which she used to join. Mariam, Mathilde and Hilary were whispering together, watching her. Kimi shrugged and put her receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Kimi-san?"

Kimi had trouble recognizing the voice on the other side of the phone at first, especially when no one had ever called her 'Kimi-san' before.

"Why, Kyoju-kun!" Kimi screamed.

She attracted angry looks from the other baita who were still watching intently the report on the sex carnival. Kimi had to get up and leave the room.

"Kyoju-kun, I thought you were dead! What kept you from calling? I miss you, you know?"

Kyoju was speechless for a while then he said.

"I had exams last week so I had to stay home and revise."

"Exams! How exciting!"

"Yeah, it's Biology and Maths, my favorite subjects," Kyoju said from the other end of the line.

"Really? Kyoju-kun must be very smart to like those subjects. I can hardly do sums!"

They laughed and talked on about school for a while. Kimi had completely slipped Kyoju off her mind. It was as if the night of their encounter happened in a distant dream that didn't have anything to do with all the problems she's facing at the moment.

"So, why did you call?" Kimi asked after they ran out of topics to discuss, meaning an hour later.

The baita were coming out of the common room, eyeing Kimi as if she was something unpleasant. Fuck them. She didn't care one bit what they thought.

"You said that you miss me," Kyoju began. "When can we see each other again?"

"Professionally or out of work?"

"Er, out of work."

"I don't know, Kyoju-kun," Kimi fingered her long hair, let loose on her shoulders. "I'm quite busy at the moment. I belong to a client specifically and I'll have to ask him whether I can take leave."

"Oh."

Kyoju sounded prickled by deception. Kimi tried to cheer him up.

"Why don't you come over to the Palace?"

"I can't. There's no one to come with me. Tala-san has just broken up with Miguel-san-"

"What? They broke up?"

"Yes, you didn't watch the news?"

"We don't really have time to watch TV at the brothel, Kyoju-kun," Kimi explained. "Today they let us watch the sex carnival though. Anyway, what's this story about Tala breaking up? It didn't even last a week!"

"I know. They didn't give details on the news and Tala's forever not home. If you've watched the report this evening, you'd probably saw him, looking… well, like a porn star. He doesn't look like he's suffering."

Kimi wanted to kill herself for not having watched the emission. Somehow she felt connected to Tala, even though the porn star had never talked to her after that night so far away, Kimi didn't even remember the date.

"That sucks," Kimi moaned. "They look so cute together."

"I guess it's not just the outside that counts. But Tala did look happy when they were going out together."

"Life isn't fair," Kimi pouted.

"No, it's not… Do you think you'll be free on Friday?" Kyoju suddenly asked.

"What day is it today?"

"Thursday."

"I'll see."

"I was thinking that we could go to the cinema together, if you don't min-"

"Did you say 'cinema'?"

"Er, yes."

"God, Kyoju-kun! I've been dreaming to see those holograms! You're the best guy I've ever met!" she yelled.

"Thank you," Kyoju sounded surprised and pleased at the same time.

"I'll try to come over. When and where?"

"We can meet at the train station at three pm?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there!"

"Okay. Well… see you."

"See you."

"Bye."

"Bye. Love ya."

"…"

Kimi thought that Kyoju had hung up so she did the same and jumped around, a wide grin on her face. Fuck Kai and Brooklyn, she was going to the cinema with Kyoju!

All Kenny fans can be happy now! Yep, I haven't forgotten him. At last he'll get what he wanted. The poor guy.


	59. Just a Little Game

Sorry for keeping you so long. School has just opened and all the hw are flooding down already. I am just like everybody else who hate school. This is another reason for hating.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chappie. I think it's a bit unrealistic but you'll be the judge.

I'm reading this book called, **Empress Orchid**. For those who liked **Memoirs of a Geisha**, I think they're gonna like this one too. It's about a chinese woman who rises to power by using seduction. It's also a true story, about the last empress of China. There's more erotic parts than in Memoirs so I recommend it. LOL.

Chapter 58

_Just A Little Game_

Kai rapped on the door five times. It was rolled open by a very small woman with a squashed face. Kai was already too agitated to be more surprised. He looked into the room and six old women in colorful kimonos met his gaze. They were around a table of smoke, holding cards in their hands. Madame Cho was in her yellow butterfly kimono, holding in one hand her cards and a cocktail glass in the other.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your game but I need to speak with Madame Cho," Kai said, striding in without waiting for an invitation.

Madame Cho waved her dwarf to take away the guests who eyed Kai with wild interest. The young man ignored them and sat in front of Madame Cho. Once the door closed and they were left alone, Madame Cho cleared away the packet of cards, the half-empty glasses and shrubs of cigarettes with a flick of her hand. Kai didn't care if it was the art of illusion or not, he gazed intently in Madame Cho's eyes and said tonelessly, "I am ready."

The old woman's eyes widened for a whole second before resuming its normal size. She took a sip from her cocktail, which she'd left out when she'd cleared the table.

"I see that you have changed, Samurai. When I thought that I would have to be the one going down to remind you of our bargain, you came up here on your own accord instead. I am glad that you did. It makes things a lot easier, doesn't it?"

Kai didn't answer. Madame Cho finished her glass then said.

"Come with me."

They both stood up and Kai followed Madame Cho to a door at the other end of the room. Kai kept his mind as blank as possible, knowing that the landlady might try to read his mind, which he was sure she was capable of. They reached a staircase which spun down to some kind if cellar. Kai's heart gave a jolt. Could it be-?

"This is, Squire Kai, the headquarters of ninjas," Madame Cho said. They walked passed a couple of rooms which the doors were opened into dojo. "This is where I train my girls. My hikari tells me that we shouldn't keep these things away from you anymore. Funny, I'd never trusted her before but she seems to be right, for once. Once we've got the 'thing', whatever you say to the Shogunate won't matter anymore."

"How can you be sure that I'll succeed?" Kai asked.

Madame Cho halted and turned to peer at him with her heavily mascara-ed eyes.

"You told it to me yourself when you said that you were ready. We are not ready when we are not sure to succeed."

Kai let the woman carry her logic with her. He knew that he could not fail. To fail would mean to lose everything.

Finally they stopped before a door at the end of the corridor. Madame Cho took out a key from under her robes and slid it open. Kai had imagined that it would look like the Samurai's headquarters where the floor was carpeted with metal and a wide computer screen would stand in the centre of the room. But instead the room was floored with tatami mats. An array of wooden shelves stood on the right side of the room while an artificial spring giggled on the left side, in front of a painting of herons eating crabs. It looked more like a tearoom than a headquarter. Indeed, Madame Cho sat down on the tatami floor and a table appeared with tea set. She poured tea into two cups and handed one to Kai.

"I thought we would discuss a plan," Kai couldn't help expressing his doubt.

Madame Cho glared at him in a way he became sure that she was the yami.

"There is nothing more agreeable than a discussion around a pot of green tea, don't you think?" she asked, her nostrils flared up in a threatening way.

Kai shrugged and looked down at the content of his teacup. The green tea was transparent letting the bottom of the cup be seen. A few tea leaves got lost in there. The harder Kai looked, the more the eaves began to take shape.

"What do you see?" the yami asked.

Kai almost jumped but he recomposed himself and coughed.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Liar. Tell me what you see."

Kai pursed his lips, hating the way the woman was speaking to him. But there was no good for him to argue any further. He looked into the teacup.

"They look like ideograms."

"What language?"

"Japanese."

"What are they?"

Kai took time in thinking when finally he replied.

"The 'ka' and the 'na'."

Madame Cho smiled satisfyingly at him.

"There you go, the proof that you will succeed."

"What do you mean?"

"The 'ka' and the 'na' compose the ideogram 'victory', do they not? Now, drink up your tea. We shall consider this case more closely."

Scrolls from the shelves flew towards them. They stretched themselves on the table so that Kai could read. The first one was about the Ise Shrine.

"You went there, didn't you? It was the shrine where Shina was rumored to be hiding after having stolen the 'thing' from the Emperor."

Kai nodded.

"It's also the shrine where used to be kept the bronze mirror of Wolborg, one of the three sacred treasures," Kai dared saying.

He kept his eyes on the scroll but he could sense Madame Cho's breathing abruptly changed.

"You know about them, don't you?" the landlady breathed.

He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. Somehow it remained nonchalant as if she and Kai were just discussing flowers.

"My katana is one of them," he replied curtly.

Madame Cho let the silence fall. Kai mimed reading the scrolls. He was happy with himself. The landlady being disconcerted was an occasion for him to attack back and get the information he needed.

"You've never really told me why you've chosen me to retrieve this treasure," Kai said as cool as possible.

"Why do you use the term 'treasure' to qualify the 'thing'?"

Kai looked up again. Despite her efforts to hide it, Madame Cho's lower lip was trembling. Kai smiled inside him.

"It was a random guess. Why would you need a 'weapon'? A treasure seemed more adapted to your temperament of thief."

"You know it, don't you? You know what the 'thing' really is?" Madame Cho breathed.

Kai remained silent.

"You'll want it. Maybe you want it now. You'll go and take the treasures and never come back to me. My plans are over!" Madame Cho's yami cried, clutching her head.

"The only thing that I want is your adoptive daughter," Kai cut her short.

Madame Cho came back to her senses and poured more tea for Kai.

"So you know what it is. That's good. I guess there's no secret to be kept. We have to work together with all the information we've got. You'll want a share of the treasures now, won't you?"

"No, I want them all."

Madame Cho stared at him as if he was mad. Her eyes were twitching as if she had lost control of herself.

"What?"

"I want them all, the three treasures: the necklace of Zeus, the bronze mirror of Wolborg and the katana, Dranzer. The last one being legitimately mine."

"What- what about our bargain?"

"I'm taking Kimi away with me as well, of course."

"What is this madness? This foolish trade? Our bargain wasn't like this! This is an injustice, an insult!"

"You're a clever woman, Madame Cho but you've forgotten a detail."

"What is it? I gave you my daughter! My flesh and bones and this is how you repay me? By stealing my treasures!"

"Your treasures?"

Madame Cho shot him a deadly glance but Ronin merely stared back at her.

"You have betrayed our oath. You know that I don't let people trample upon me."

"I've never agreed to bend to your will," Kasi said darkly. "For me, there was no bargain."

"You are not worth a Samurai!" Madame Cho hissed.

"And you're not better ninja than me. That's what you do, isn't it? Betraying each other until all ends in a bloody mess?"

"I can kill you any moment."

"But you won't. As long as you don't have the Three Treasures presented to you on a silver plate, you won't."

"So that's why you're not giving them to me? Because you fear your own death?"

"My only concern is on Kimi's behalf."

"Kimi this, Kimi that. We'll think you're in love with her!"

Kai flinched but he couldn't let his strategy fall by a sign of weakness.

"This is what I propose. In exchange of the Three Sacred Treasures and Kimi, I'm willing to let you off of this case."

"As if you have the evidence against me!"

Kai took out something out of his yukata and showed t to Madame Cho.

"The record of our conversation. Your house of ninjas is at loss, Madame Cho," Kai said quietly.

The landlady was speechless. She made an attempt to grab the voice recorder but Kai snatched it back.

"I'm waiting for your answer."

Madame Cho looked down at her own lap. Kai could sense anger mounting in her crippled body. She could have killed him if she wanted but she had no choice but to bend to his orders. Listening to himself speaking, Kai recognized with horror the voice of Boris. You're becoming an accomplished yakuza, what a prodigy, he mocked himself. But on the surface he remained calm, waiting for the landlady's answer. He could hardly believe it of himself of being capable of such treachery. But it seemed to be the only way for him and Kimi to be able to live together, to get away from this world of hunger.

"All right, you win. I guess I must help you so that you won't show the tape?"

Kai nodded.

The landlady wiped her eyes. She was dangerous but he, Kai was even more dangerous than she could ever be. He shuddered at the thought. Is this the real me, after all? Not a justice defender but a law breaker? He had decided that he was going to give the weapons to the yakuza and get away with the girl. Kimi was all he could only hope for in this endless puzzle. She was the only thing that he could posses and never would. But it was better than nothing. He could not leave her in the underworld. The Gods must retrieve the weapons without him. He wasn't the hero. But first, he would have to find Dranzer. It was after all one of the key to this puzzle.

Kai became too preoccupied in his mind to notice a sudden switch in Madame Cho's attitude. Beneath her tears, was hidden a sly smile.

9090909090909090909

Can you feel the climax mounting? I'm so gonna finish this story! I must admit that when I write, I really don't know what is gonna happen so I'm kinda excited too, though I already have the ending planned...

p.s. Wolborg has nothing to do with Tala in this fic


	60. My Love, My Enemy

I think we should celebrate: ONLY 10 CHAPPIES LEFT! I'm so happy. Not that it was boring writing and all, but you know, can move to sth else.

Btw, I'm starting to write in now. My penname is **divadangerous** in case someone is interested in checking it out.

As for thsi fic, I've thought about writing a sequel but now I don't know coz I have so many ideas coming up. I'll c what I'll do about that.

Chapter 59

_My Love, My Enemy_

Kimi's eyes laughed along with the virtual characters on the scene. She popped popcorns in her mouth from time to time, feeling the sweetness teasing her tongue. The cinema was full; its seats arranged in an amphitheatre style formed barriers for the scene where a dragon was flying above two cowering knights. The flames from the dragon's mouth touched her cheeks but it didn't make the situation less hilarious. Kimi was surprised that no one laughed, seeing how it was daft for two knights to be afraid of a virtual dragon. She felt Kyoju's gaze on her during all the movie. She let him because she was feeling that she needed a little attention from time to time. Not that she hadn't had any when she walked from the train station to the cinema. Everyone in the streets had their heads turned. She was rather flattered though she ignored why they kept staring at her. She was only wearing jeans ripped at the knees under which she wore her pink-and-black stripy tights. Her top was a long emerald silk tunic that was fastened to her jeans by a large man's belt she'd found in one of the rooms, possibly a customer's. To add some finishing touches, Kimi did her hair in a loose bun and wore miss-match bracelets she'd managed to dig from the baita' closet and a pair of old Converse. Over the tunic, she covered her shoulders with a worn coat, not too warm for spring. She was rather proud of her clothing but apparently it didn't please many people. She thought at first about wearing a Scottish mini-skirt but she remembered how cold it was in the air-conditioned trains and opted for jeans instead. The city was so gigantic with its skyscrapers that to Kimi's eyes, it was like a kid being presented in front of a large candy store. Boys were everywhere, from hip punks to street boys. She felt the lust burning in her once again. When she saw Kyoju waiting for her, her whore sense reminded her that she couldn't be with a man and hunt for others at the same time and it saddened her not being able to return their gazes. Kyoju hadn't changed from the last time they've seen each other. He did seem a little less awkward around her though. Probably he was glad that she'd got some clothes on. Kimi still couldn't help laughing at the memory of their first encounter. Kyoju was so cute to Kimi's eyes. If she hadn't learnt a lesson with Kai, she would have fucked him right away. He was after all irresistible.

They exited the cinema together, Kimi laughing so loud it attracted more looks from the people around them.

"What's with them? Why do they always have to stare?" Kimi asked impatiently, not caring that they heard her.

Kimi saw Kyoju looking nervously behind his shoulders before whispering.

"Erm, maybe it's because they've never seen a nerd walking with a striking girl before."

"You, a nerd? Come on, Kyoju-kun, you've got to be kidding me! You're much cuter than the nerds on movies."

She notice Kyoju turning red but she didn't pay any attention to it. She linked arms with him and marched down the streets, her chin high. She could feel him trying to catch up with her. The poor boy.

"Where are we going, Kimi-san?"

"Call me, Kimi-chan. And since I don't know a fucking thing about this city, you tell me."

"Slow down first."

Kimi did as she was told and looked at Kyoju, waiting for a response. The boy's cheeks flushed red under her gaze. Kimi was amused but she hid her joy, fearing that Kyoju might be even more uncomfortable.

"I don't know… are you hungry?"

They'd just had popcorns but never mind, Kimi forgave him from being so nervous.

"There's an ice cream parlor near the beach…"

Kimi's eyes sparkled.

"Did you say ice creams and beach? I'd love to!" she yelled, jumping and hugging Kyoju till his glasses got pinched between her boobs.

"I'm so sorry!" Kimi laughed, adjusting it for him.

"Er, it's okay," he stammered.

Kimi couldn't resist and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"To the ice cream parlor then," she said before he could say anything.

To Kimi's delight, they took a rickshaw to the beach. Having never ridden on one, Kimi laughed all along the way. She was so happy to be with Kyoju. It really put a change to her ideas.

They ended up having their ice cream on the beach. The sight of the sea made Kimi run all around like a little kid, taking in the melody of the bold waves. She cried at the seagulls and nearly dropped her ice cream into the sea. Kyoju was laughing not far away, holding his own melting vanilla ice cream. Kimi gave him a glance once in a while. He was such an angel. To get away from the brothel and her problems did her so good. Kimi felt adrenaline rushing through her veins as she let the wind bellow at her face. The sea was definitely her element. She took off her Converse and turned in circles around herself, among the waves, her arms spread apart like wind mills. There is so much to hope for and so much to waste. Life is like the waves, it's about getting and giving. There's something magical in it that we, humans are incapable of controlling. Happiness and sorrow are one as far as life is concerned. They both follow the dictatorship of time. Oh, Time, Master of this Universe! With it our joys will only be limited. Her joy was limited now. How to find a cure to that? She thought that if she'd stopped spinning the course of time that seemed to suspend would take place again. Eventually she had to stop, not only because she was growing dizzy but also because the ice cream in her hand had landed in the water. Kimi laughed and ran back to where Kyoju was sitting with her Converse.

"Do you want another one?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Kimi shook her head while taking off her jeans. Kyoju's eyes widened, probably thinking about the scene he had experienced on their first encounter.

"Er, Kimi…"

But he was silenced by the sight of her pink underwear that she wore inside. Kimi gave him a grin before fishing out completely her wet tights.

"Soz but I can't keep them on," she said.

Kyoju seemed reassured when he saw that she put her jeans back on. But other people on the beach had already seen her and they were looking in their direction, especially boys who looked Kyoju's age.

"Erm, Kimi-chan, maybe we should-"

Again he fell speechless. Kimi had taken off her coat, revealing her tunic which hung loosely on her curves, not caring to hide them. Luckily she was wearing a lacy bras but it didn't quite help reducing her provocation.

"What?" she asked him.

Kyoju's cheeks seemed to be burning. Kimi laughed and pinched his cheeks.

"Don't tell me that I'm too sexy to you," she said.

"I- I believe yo- you are," Kyoju breathed.

Kimi smiled and came nearer to Kyoju whose shoulders were shaking. She was sure that he could feel her breath on his cheek so close they were together. My God, why can't I kiss him? Why? her inside self whined. _It's because you belong to Kai, silly_, another voice answered. The smile in Kimi's eyes disappeared and she moved away from him. Kyoju was left breathless but he immediately saw the change in Kimi's expression. She had passed from playful to distracted and even annoyed. Kyoju must admit that he had been dreaming about their kiss for all those times, making it hard for him to concentrate on school works. It wasn't as if he expected anything from her on this outing but he did hope a little. To see Kimi retreating after a so close in kissing him again, Kyoju couldn't help being dumbfounded.

"Er, Kimi-san- I mean, Kimi-chan, are you alright?" he ventured.

The girl had her arms around her knees and was looking at the sea without seeming to hear his question. But before he could repeat, Kimi spoke.

"Kyoju-kun, you're my friend, aren't you?" she asked.

"Why, of course."

"Can I tell you everything?"

"Sure."

He wasn't quite sure what the thing would be but by the tone of Kimi's voice, she sounded like she was ready to confess her darkest secrets to him. Kyoju wasn't someone curious but he saw an opportunity to have an inspiration for his porn. If it had anything to do with sex, of course.

Kimi looked out at the sea and let the wind carry her loose strands along with it. Something peaceful installed itself and they were soon only two on that crowded beach.

"Is it wrong to betray someone who loves us for their own good?" Kimi finally said.

Kyoju was taken aback at first by such a question. Love? He'd never thought that Kimi could be in love, except maybe… but that was just his childish dream. What surprised Kyoju was also the way the question was posed: it seemed too eloquent to be whorish language. Thus he took time before answering, not that he knew the answer, of course.

"It really depends actually," Kyoju began. "What kind of betrayal, is it?"

"Fuck with another guy."

"Oh." Kyoju was rooted by the sudden change of speech but also by the deepest of the problem. "I guess that it would be bad because it would cause grieve to that person if he came to know…"

"If he came to know?" Kimi's face seemed to be lighted up with illumination. "That's great! If he doesn't know then it wouldn't be wrong, now would it?"

"Er, not really. When you love someone, you'll want her to be only yours."

"I've heard of that before but it's so stupid and selfish."

"I don't know much of these things," Kyoju excused himself.

"Have you ever been in love, Kyoju-kun?" Kimi asked.

Her head was turned to him this time and all he could think about was her light brown eyes. What was he going to answer?

"No," he stammered.

Kimi turned back to the sea, resting her chin on her knees.

"You're lucky. It's the worst thing that can ever happen to you."

"Why do you think that?" Kyoju said in a voice he hoped nonchalant.

"Because it's love that put me in this situation."

"Do you love someone then?"

"I don't know but I know that he loves me and it would be stupid to betray his love, won't it?"

"A lot of people love you," Kyoju said before being able to stop himself.

Kimi smiled at him.

"Yes, you're right. If I stay with someone, it would mean that I'm betraying the rest."

She sighed. Kyoju had never seen Kimi so… philosophical. The more he was discovering her, the more enchanting she seemed. The girl had layers. Kyoju felt that he could spend his whole lifetime learning about her and he would never know more than when he started.

"I have to go back," Kimi said suddenly.

"What? Already?" Kyoju was surprised.

"Yep."

She got up and started dusting herself. Kyoju did the same. While she was putting her Converse back on, Kyoju asked her.

"When can I see you again?"

Kimi beamed at him and pinched his cheek.

"Whenever you want. I'm a baita, remember?"

Kyoju nodded without really understanding why. He followed her off the beach, into the streets where she was waving for a rickshaw.

"I had the most wonderful afternoon of my life," she turned to him. "Thanks for everything, Kyoju-kun."

The rickshaw arrived and she kissed him lightly on the cheek before mounting on the rickshaw.

"Train station," she said to the android driver.

With a wave, she disappeared in the crowd, leaving poor Kyoju to himself, his hand on his cheek where she had just kissed him. Once again, Kyoju was left with a simple breeze.

When the train came to a stop, Kimi found a phone boot and dialed a private number. She had made her decision. It was not like she had much choice anyway.

"Hello?"

"Who's this? Why, Kimi-chan!"

His voice was enough to make her puke but Kimi swallowed the feeling rapidly.

"I am ready," she said.

There was a silence across the line. Kimi could hear giggles being hushed. Great, he is even with girls at the moment. Is this really a good choice?

"Where are you?"

"At the train station" she replied.

"What? Why on Earth are you at the train station?"

"Fuck up!" Kimi half-shouted.

She could feel her hands slipping from the receiver as she trembled like a leaf. Never before had she felt a sensation so annoying. It made her feel so nervous and breathing became difficult. She wanted to get it over and quickly.

"Okay, okay. When do you want to come?"

Kimi's heart sank. It was him who wanted it in the first place! The bastard, I hate him with all my bones.

"Today, before tonight," she answered abruptly.

"Fine, see you later then."

Kimi hung up, her shoulders were shaking so bad that she thought she was going to fall. But she managed to walk all the way up to the brothel, holding her wet tights. I can't believe this, I can't believe this, she kept whispering in her mind. God, kill me! I hate myself. Okay, I'm a baita but I've sworn an oath never to give Brooklyn pleasures. I cannot stand that dickhead! He's probably fucking some chicks at the moment and bragging with them that he had me, ME! And they would be laughing over cocktails and wine. I feel so miserable, having to bend to the kusottare's will. Where will I ever put my head again? No one will take me seriously anymore. They will go, "Ooh, Kimi-chan is so hypocritical: she actually wants to fuck Brooklyn Balkov but fends refusing him all the time. The poor boy, he has to put up with this old maid!"

She sulked along the whole path up the mountain side. When the brothel came into view, Kimi felt for the first time, disdain for that place. Oh, I so wish that I can get away from all this: from the prostitution, from Madame Cho, from Brooklyn and from Kai. My back is hurting me. The burden is much too heavy! Where is my carefree self gone?

Before going to Brooklyn's, Kimi passed her dorm to fish something sexier than jeans and a tunic. But she found Mariam there and was tempted to leave immediately. However, she thought it was foolish to do so, so she marched in, her head high. The girls didn't say anything to each other. Kimi stripped off and rummaged around the cupboard. She sensed the other whore's gaze on her.

"You won't find anything sexy in there," Mariam's voice broke the frost silence.

Kimi swiveled towards her.

"And why not?"

"It's our daily clothes, you cunt. You'd better try looking in the changing room."

Kimi watched Mariam's eyes carefully. They were held blank but she could still sense her ill-at-ease.

"Tell the others for me that I think jealousy doesn't suit them," Kimi threw.

"Who's jealous of whom?" Mariam asked immediately.

Kimi straightened up, putting her hands akimbo.

"You should tell me," she said. "I don't know what I did but suddenly no one talks to me anymore. But there is a lot of blabbing behind my back, that I know of."

"That's just shit. You're imagining it."

"Then why would you be such a bitch?"

"That's you who say it! And talking about bitches, you're the one who's acting like one. You and that Rock Star of yours, you think he belongs to you just because he's locked with you night and day? You're such a fucking daughter of Hell! You asked us to fuck him as if we are merely haka. I've never been more humiliated in my entire life. What do you think we are? Objects for you and your Rock Star to play around with? "

Kimi inhaled. She wanted badly to beat Mariam up into a pulp. It was so not her fault that Kai didn't want to fuck them. What made her think such a thing?

"Go ask Madame Cho what you are. I'm sure she's willing to give you an answer."

"Oh, hiding behind mummy's skirt, are you?"

This was more than Kimi could take. She was about to screw a guy she hated and now she had to fight with Mariam? She weighed pros and cons whether to hit her or not then decided better: she kept silence.

"What's the matter? Speechless now? Or just playing the aristocrat too noble to speak with a hooker! You're no better than us, do you know that, yariman? You are born a baita as the same title as us!-"

"You're forgetting one detail: I have a mum, you don't, aha!"

With that Kimi walked away, not caring that she was only in her underwear. Fuck Mariam. So this is what they think, is it? I've saved Kai for myself? Huh, right. Kimi couldn't help feeling rather proud of herself, having won the fight. But the battle had not come to an end, she reminded herself.

Someone came up the staircase. The afternoon dearly light faded away and was replaced by his fiery hair. Kimi's heart jumped to her throat.

"Brooklyn," she breathed.

The latter smiled when he saw her. His dazzling eyes ran up her body.

"Well, aren't I lucky to run into you already stripping down?"

The fairytale mood passed away quickly and Kimi's heart was clutched by hatred again.

"You! What are you doing here?"

The yakuza shrugged.

"Looking for you. I got impatient so I've decided to see where you've got to."

"Well, you're gonna wait longer till I find something to put on."

"You're fine like this," Brooklyn said, approaching his arms to her hips.

"Fuck off!"

Suddenly the door slid open behind them and both Kimi and Brooklyn turned to see Mariam. The baita looked surprised to see Kimi still there and in Brooklyn's company. Brooklyn quickly retrieved his arms and the two let Mariam passed by without a word. When she was out of sight, he turned to her.

"Come on, let's go."

Kimi didn't have a choice anyway. But before following him, she grasped his shirt sleeve.

"Can we make a deal first?" she asked. "I fuck you but you give me the goddamn katana."

The smile on Brooklyn's face went lopsided.

"That would mean that you will give yourself to me just once?"

"Once is already more than enough for a kagema like you."

"Always as generous, I see."

Kimi shot him a dead glare but he just laughed at her and pulled her closer.

"Fine, I'll give it in to you. But don't come crying if you want more."

Kimi felt like slapping him, but it wasn't the same feeling that she had felt with Mariam. She wanted to hurt him to show him where his place was. Already his arm around her hips was more than Kimi could bear. She wondered how on Earth she was going to fuck a guy like this. She bet that he must have invited all his friends to watch them fuck or something as gross. Knowing Brooklyn, he wouldn't lose an occasion to brag.

But when they arrived in his apartments, at the top of the building, they were empty except for his bodyguards at the front of the doors. Brooklyn just ordered them not to let anyone disturb them. Nothing more, not even a cheesy wink. Kimi felt more exposed then because she was in her underwear. Weak, yes, that's the word. Weakened because she was afraid that she might be wrong about Brooklyn after all. They passed two or three rooms used for friends-gathering more than a private one. Kimi had never been in Brooklyn's apartments before. It was a part of the brothel she avoided the most. Now she could see how the yakuza lived in luxury. Each room was decorated in a traditional Japanese style with gold trimming tatami but equipped with modern comfort like a self-serving bar or large flat screens in every room. A smell of cigarette and alcohol was prominent and the incense had long ago lost its effect. In one room, there was a single metal rose displayed in a glass jar. Kimi had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Good thing you have androids otherwise this lovely apartment would be ruins by now," Kimi commented.

Brooklyn laughed softly.

"If you like it, why don't you come more often?"

Kimi just glared at him and they walked further. At last, Brooklyn rolled the door to his bedroom open. Unlike the rest of the apartments, it was furnished with a contemporary style. The bed was European. The metal bars shot up unevenly to the dark ceiling, lighted by gloomy red lights. The walls were replaced by giant mirrors, sending back the image of the room. Kimi jumped when she stepped inside. Her foot met with something incredibly soft. She looked down to see a panther's tail lying inert at her feet.

"Champagne?"

Kimi had just noticed that Brooklyn had left her side. He was standing in front of an old metal dressing table that was offering hi a bottle of champagne with its drawer-hands.

"Let's get it over with," Kimi refused.

"Ah, come on, Kimi-chan, you're not going to refuse me the pleasure of having you in my room?"

"Where is the katana?"

Brooklyn sighed and walked to one of the mirrors. It was actually a door which he slid open to a cupboard.

"Here it is. You're not going to put it between us and think that it's your lover boy, are you?"

Kimi snatched the long parcel from Brooklyn and looked inside. The katana was still there. She went to put it on the dressing table, thus she was standing beside Brooklyn.

"You don't trust me, do you?" he asked.

Without answering, her finger tips ran up his chest. Brooklyn could feel tickles running up his chinko. She was so near to him he could smell a salty scent emanating from her skin.

"Where have you been?" he asked as she leaned forward.

"Shut up and fuck me," she breathed.

Brooklyn caught hold of her tight ketsu. His fingers touched the soft details of her knickers and her ketsu muscles that moved as she lurched forward to undo his shirt. At last, after all the nights of dreaming about her, Brooklyn was able to taste her to his fill. Kimi was going to hate herself for this but when she uncovered Brooklyn's chest, she was overwhelmed by a sudden euphoria that drove her out of herself. She wrapped one arm around his bare neck and rolled her tongue across the moving surface. Brooklyn's heart accelerated; he caught hold of her head and pulled her elastic off so that her fleece-like hair would fly along her back. He drank in her wild fragrance that he had always dreamt of possessing. He felt like eating her, swallowing her down his throat so uncontrollable was the passion she inspired him. With his shaking hand, he pulled her lips away from his neck and intended to hunt down the water in her mouth. But she refused his kiss and before he knew it, her foot was on his groins, scrunching his balls so that Brooklyn's eyes widened. He fell backwards on to the panther carpet. Kimi kept her foot on his kintama, moving it to her pleasure. Brooklyn smiled at her devilish game.

"Try taking them out without your hands," he dared her.

Kimi didn't say anything but leaned on her knee so that the pressure on his chinko grew heavier. Brooklyn could feel it beating like drums. Kimi's toe hooked his jeans' waist band. She yanked it down and forced her toe in it. Luckily for her, Brooklyn was wearing loose jeans and it was a matter of child play for her to reach the balls. The temperature mounted. Brooklyn clenched his fists as he felt Kimi's toe entering the layers of his clothes and finally coming in contact with his pubic hair, brushing his sexual organs.

"Oh, Kimi, you're making me jizz!" he moaned.

The girl laughed softly to herself.

"Just with that?"

"Yeah, you don't mind thick jizz do you?"

"No, if it tastes good," Kimi joked.

She caught his chinko between her toes and pulled it out of his pants. She was spurted with semen.

"Brooks, you're disgusting!" Kimi wailed, pulling herself away from him.

Brooklyn laughed and got up. He caught Kimi's arms and licked the semen on her face. He smelt his essence on her skin.

"Self-obsessed pervert," Kimi muttered as his tongue touched her cheeks. Brooklyn seized the chance to catch her mouth in his; Kimi choked as she tasted his semen-covered tongue spilling inside her tongue. His exposed dick ran across her thighs as he laid her down on the carpet. Her mind was refusing him but her body glued to his. Kimi felt sick of herself.

"I love you, Kimi-chan. I really do," Brooklyn was mumbling as he lowered to kiss her neck, his hands playing with her chichi.

He was trying to get her turned on. Kimi tried not to give herself to him but she could feel her cunt blooming under him. He kissed the hills with his lecherous lips, making her arc on her back in unwanted ecstasy. His dick painted across her stomach with all the jizz he was letting out. Kimi used her legs to free his lower part entirely from his jeans. What am I doing? She let the boy rip her bras off and he backed away for an instant to admire the tits he so wanted to taste. Kimi stared at him with the corner of her eye. He looked so… delicious.

"Fukaku hamekonde chodai!"( Fuck me hard) Kimi yelled before she could stop herself.

Brooklyn looked at her bewildered by her change of heart.

"Irete, kusoyarou!" ( insert, you asshole) she commanded, her face red.

"Iku," (I'm coming) he panted.

His hands followed her curves down to the emplacement of her fur burger. He pressed his lips on the fabric as if checking whether it was ready. He could feel the heat emanating from it and the mind-swirling smell of her semen.

"You deposit easily," he commented.

"Shut up, I want your chinko inside me. Now!"

"Alright, alright! I didn't know you were in need."

Kimi let her head fall down on the carpet. Her hands reached for her boobs and blindly rolled them across her chest. Kimi heaved in and out as she felt Brooklyn taking down her underwear. His sweaty hands caught hold of her legs and drew them apart. Kimi closed her eyes. She couldn't stand it anymore. Her entire body was shaking under euphoria.

"Kudosai, irete!" (Please, insert) Kimi cried.

Brooklyn pushed her legs up onto his shoulders and advanced so that he could be seeing her sweating face. His dick was dripping as it entered her vagina.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed.

Her hands desperately found his thighs beside her and helped him push. She gulped as tears fell down her face, mingling with sweat.

"Kimi-chan, iku… iku!" Brooklyn was shouting.

The liquid filled her haka to its fullest. Kimi had hard time breathing but she wanted more.

"Kusottare, don't you know how to fuck?" she yelled.

He pushed with all his might in one go, making Kimi screamed under the blow.

"What do you think of it now?"

She saw the smile on his shiny face and couldn't help answering it. Her heart was pounding along with the pain in her cunt. God, Brooklyn!

"I love you, Kim-chan. I love you," she heard him say.

His breath was so near to her. It was heavy and tired but still demanding more.

"Let's get on the bed," Kimi said weakly.

Brooklyn let go of her and it was as if the air was zapped out of her when he retrieved his cock. Kimi quickly got up and throw herself onto the bed, holding her legs straight up for him. Brooklyn understood her game and stood astride, pushing her legs down against her head. He then caressed her ketsu cheeks before wading them apart. A raw red crack offered itself to him. Brooklyn inserted his chimpo inside with a nervousness of a groom putting on the ring on his bride's finger. But the hole was too stiff, too raw. Kimi cried out of pain.

"You motherfucker!"

Brooklyn backed off immediately. He lowered his face to her ketsu no ana, winking at him like an apple seed. His tongue poked at the entrance. He let the liquid wash away the pain and eat out her sense of passion. Kimi's insides squirmed as the soft tongue entered her ass. It was more than she could bear. She wanted to move, to do something that would reduce the high amount of intense pleasure taking over her. She turned her head side ways and met with their reflection in the mirror.

"I hate you," Kimi whispered through euphoric tears.

Kimi watched as Brooklyn pushed his erected cock inside her once again. This time it slipped deep into it. Kimi's eyes turned white with euphoria. She loathed him, she couldn't understand why her body had lost its own command. It was all so good…

"Omae o korosu!" (i'm going to kill u) Kimi yelled before letting Brooklyn enveloped her in wild ecstasy.

* * *

Okay, that was hot. It feels kinda strange to be writing one of these wild scenes again. Doncha worry it's not gonna be the last one! That's a gift for all my horny fans. LOL


	61. The Unspoken Vow

I'm nearly up to 200 reviews! Can't wait. This is the longest story I've ever written, probably the first that I'll finish.

I've modified things in the chapter 53 Bargain II, you should take a look coz it contains new clues. Just skip parts that you've already read.

Hope you're gonna enjoy this chappie!

Chapter 60

_The Unspoken Vow_

"Kay, can we play?"

Kai sighed, looking away.

"Yes… Kim," he said in a resigned voice.

Kimi rolled on her stomach.

"Will you marry me?"

"Are we playing now?"

"Yes."

"If you want to."

"You're cheating. I'm the one who asked the question"

"I don't want to play," he answered, pushing her away from him.

Their bodies were lying lazily on the futon. The darkness was penetrated by the usual colored lanterns but the atmosphere wasn't the same. Instead of a peaceful sanctuary, Kai found that tonight, his room was a place of suffocation. He wanted to tell Kimi about his plans for her, for them but when he found the girl, she was wearing a childish mask. Where was the girl he'd left the night before with whom he shared a bond of bliss? Worst of all she had refused his kisses, as if she was bored of his touch. So they just lied in each other's arms, waiting for night to close their eyes.

"I've met someone," Kimi said after a while.

Now she moved forward and snuggled in his arms, playing with his hair. Kai didn't push her away. Her heart wandered in the kingdom of doubt, wondering whether she should tell the whole truth.

"Who?" he asked.

"His name is Kyoju. He's a student, isn't that cool? Today we went to the cinema together and then we took a rickshaw to the beach where we had ice creams."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Kimi raised her eyes upon his dark gaze but she couldn't make out his eyes because they sank back in the shadows.

"Aren't you jealous?"

"Are you playing?"

"No, I'm not. Not really."

"Do you want me to be?"

"Don't you want to be?"

Kai breathed in her unwashed hair. It was salty; she must really have gone to the seaside after all. Kimi pulled herself away from him.

"Will you be jealous if I fucked with another guy?" she asked.

It was a real question. Kai didn't know what to answer. No, he didn't know _how_ to answer. It was so obvious yet he couldn't find a way to express his feelings. What was she playing at? From how she jumped from one subject to another, he could sense that she was keeping something from him.

"I don't want to be," he answered. "But maybe I'll be. I don't know."

Kimi just smiled and rolled over again. She put herself on his chest so that her breasts were squashed between her two arms. Kai could feel heat coming from her skin on his and he wanted her to pull him into an embrace. Was he moody because of need?

"I know who you are," Kimi said out of the blue.

Kai stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

She sat up on her knees.

"You are a Samurai."

Kai felt his blood ran cold. His thoughts flashed quickly through his mind: how could she know? This must be the reason why she no longer wanted to have any contact with him. His reality seemed to flow back to him with those words. Yes, he was a Samurai but a lost one. He was no longer worthy of the title and thus he tried to forget it.

"H- how d-did you know?" he stuttered, hating himself every second.

Kimi got up from the futon and went to a pile of clothes at the end of the room. She came back with a long parcel. The sight of it made Kai's heart sink even further.

"Your katana," she simply said.

Kai sat up and took it back. He opened the parcel with trembling hands. His scabbard stared at him with disapproval. Kai hastily wrapped it back.

"Aren't you gonna unsheathe it?" Kimi asked.

Kai stared at her with unseeing eyes. Above all people, she was the one who had to find it. She acted as the guardian of a paradisiacal garden to which she welcomed him but now she unkindly shoved him out like an unwanted weed.

Kimi sat down beside him and took the parcel from his hands. She unwrapped it ceremoniously and caught the phoenix-tailed handle in her bare hands. She lifted the katana up to her eye-level then drew it out of its scabbard. The light from outside, gleamed on the naked blade. Kai fell backwards. To see Kimi holding the legendary Dranzer was beyond Kai's strength to bear: it was like she had sealed a link between his past and present. She was no longer the immortal goddess who floated on time; now she began to take shape as an element that constituted his life. She was putting her rock in the stream.

"Your name is carved on the blade," Kimi said before turning to him. "Does it have a name?"

"Dranzer," Kai breathed.

"Dranzer," Kimi repeated, devouring the blade with her gaze. "When I thought that I will never fall in love again, I was wrong. Your blade is even better than your bike."

She laughed softly.

"Give it back to me," Kai said weakly.

He took it away from her before she could protest.

"Aren't you curious of how I found it?" Kimi asked, following Kai who was walking towards the cupboard.

"No," he answered.

Kai blessed the katana with a kiss before putting it back on top of the cupboard. It was as if his old self was regaining its place in his body. There was no place for Kimi in there. He knew it; that was why he grieved to know that she had found it. However, there was no turning back. Dranzer had been regained but it would never be used in the same purpose again. Maybe that would make the difference.

"You can't even say 'thank you', can you?"

Kai turned to Kimi. She was still holding on to the childish mask. He approached her and reached out to caress her cheek. She pushed him away.

"After all I've been through to get it for you, you're not going to reward me?"

He watched the girl's eyes glittering in front of him, neither of joy nor sorrow.

"You don't care that I'm a Samurai?" he eventually asked.

"Will you care if I were a ninja?" she asked, settling herself down on the futon.

Kai remembered that he already knew this but the thought had never bothered him. He understood now what the prostitute was trying to say and his heart swelled with emotion he had never known of before.

"No, I don't," Kai said, rejoining her.

He was crouching over her, his two red strands tickling her nipples. She was so beautiful, he thought. He couldn't resist her beauty and he no longer wanted to. Even his Samurai self could not abide the euphoria she raised in the bottom of his throat. Kimi let him approach his lips to hers and wrapped her in his arms. She leaned on her back, holding on to his head, feeling warmth invading her soul. His lips were soft and sodden. She dared protruded her tongue at the opening of his mouth, which he let open for her. It was like the first time they kissed: their tongues twisted along its own accord, seeming to know more than the owners did. Her heart fluttered inside her; it was a feeling she couldn't control. She knew that she didn't deserve this, she who had treacherously betrayed him. Kimi pushed him away.

"Kai, Kimi's fucked with Brooklyn," she said as quickly as her breath allowed her.

Kai was still confused about why she rejected him to be shock about what she had just said. Then when knowledge dawned on him, the feeling he usually felt upon seeing his little prostitute evaporated.

"What?"

Kimi clutched her fists on his shoulder blades. She bent her head so that she wouldn't have to endure his gaze. Am I just a coward? Kimi had never dreamt that she would be able to be this child fearing reproach. She wanted to say how pathetic she was, clutching on him helplessly.

"He was the one who's found the katana and he forced me into fucking him to get it back," Kimi told him.

Kai didn't answer; he was utterly speechless. The yakuza could inflect him as many hits as he wanted but him touching, maiming what was dear to him was more than Kai could bear. A blind rage covered Kai's heart in slime. He could stand it no longer to hold the creature in his arms.

"But the worst… the worst is that I enjoyed it."

"Kimi, why are you telling me this?" he asked in a choking voice. "Why are you troubling my conscience when you could have kept silent?"

Kimi raised her head.

"I'm afraid to suffer alone," she mumbled.

There was an uneasy silence during which Kai was thrust into a world he had never known before. He tried to block his imagination that yearned to see what really happened between the two of them. He couldn't bear the thought that Kimi had shared someone else's blanket other than his now that he, now that they…

"I'm so sorry," Kimi's voice made a squeaking noise in the silence. "He… he tells me that he loves me, he keeps repeating my name… I just can't resist him. There was something…"

"Stop it," Kai ordered, trying to keep his voice still.

"I'm not a standing-still person," Kimi's voice broke. "You… he's more experienced in… in f-fucking and I- I just needed a ch-change."

Kai watched, incredulous, as silver tears brimmed in the prostitute's eyes. Why should she cry? She was the one who betrayed him, the one who broke his pride.

"I don't understand you. How can you not be fulfilled with all that I give you?" Kai said quietly, making Kimi's task of keeping back her tears even harder.

He doesn't know, doesn't know that I never cry. I hate myself, I hate Brooklyn but what am I to do in face of adversity such as lust? I can't give Kai what he wants because I love my freedom more.

"So that's what you want me to do, is it?" he continued. "You want me to say that I love you and shout your name even though I'm not even sure of what I am really saying?"

Kimi shook her head, tears fighting their way out forcefully.

"I hoped that you would understand. I told you because I want to ask you if I can do it again."

Kai was stunned by her demand. She wanted more? What more was there that he could not bear?

"You'll do it even though I say 'no', won't you?" he said through gritted teeth.

Kimi waited before nodding.

"But if you give me permission, I would do it with less guilt," she whined. "You're not angry, are you?" she added, after brushing a tear drop from her eyes.

"Angry, no but hurt. I'm very hurt, Kimi, that you can so deliberately hurt me like this."

He wanted to cry too because he didn't understand it anymore. He cherished her more than anything in the world, even renouncing his honor for her. His plans, he had conjured them up for her sake and all she found to do was sleeping with other people and his torturer among others. There was no sense left in the aim he put up for them. He was willing to sacrifice his principles for her but now that she rejected him, he could see no way he would execute his plan.

He took her weeping hand and placed it on his chest.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked in a voice that wasn't his own. "It's a heart. I think you need one!"

At that word, he got up and left Kimi in the semi-darkness of their world.

* * *

Ahhhh! Isn't it sssssssoooooooo cute? I love this chapter because I get to write some drappy romance for a chanec and keep on toturing my chracters. Long Live Sadism. LOL 


	62. Love's Fool

I hope we haven't forgotten our favourite porn star, Tala Ivanov! Yep, he's making a come back in this chappie.

Chapter 61

_Love's Fool_

Tala scratched lazily his neck. An unknown smell of peppermint incense caught his nostrils. He sat up and found himself on a king-sized futon arrayed with white sheets. As a matter of fact, everything in the room was furnished in white and the purest of silver. A sensation of coldness swept Tala to his feet. The porn star saw his senior standing by the long window of his bedroom, smoking in a white bathrobe. Tala approached him, not caring that he was till wearing last night's outfit though the black feathers had fell off onto the white carpet as he moved.

"We didn't…"

Hiro shook his head and went back to staring out of the window. The immense greenness of the forest in his grounds reinforced the grey painting of the sky. Skyscrapers could be seen looming at the distance. An airship was holding up a screen which was reporting early morning news. Nothing to Tala's eyes seemed attractive enough for the senior porn star to stare at for so long.

"What's up?" Tala asked quietly.

Hiro turned and looked Tala up as if he had never seen him before.

"Get that freaky costume out first and I'll show you something," he said.

Tala did what he was told. Hiro's bathroom was smaller than his but it also had a heated up Jacuzzi bath with robotic washing system. He came out with the similar bathrobe his host was wearing. When Hiro saw him, he gestured him to follow him out of the bedroom. They stepped out to a metal platform circled by a cylindrical glass. The glass lifted itself for the two young men to enter. Hiro pressed on an invisible button on the glass and they went down. Tala retrained himself from asking where they were heading but his mind was still on the event of last night. He remembered vaguely the carnival and the _cock_ tail… Michael Parker was there, yes. And so? Tala stared at the white nape in front of him as he tried to clear his confused mind. Hiro had little black specks on his nape. The soft fabric of the bathrobe created a horizontal line that hid the lower part of his back and shoulders. But there was something enticing in the nape that made Tala's hands wander down to his groin. The elevator stopped. Tala seemed to be pulled out of a dream. Hiro turned and smiled at him before walking out of the glass elevator. Tala followed him.

He was about to ask where the fuck they were when he was hit by images of Miguel all over the place. The room was filled with giant screens showing the same image of Miguel from every side. Tala recognized his soft beige hair that slapped over his face, across his sleeping eyelids. But those eyes and that face didn't belong to the one he used to share a roof with: Miguel's eyes were swollen in a putrid purple color whilst his young face seemed to sag onto the pillow. He was wearing the ugly green hospital uniform.

"What the fuck is gonna on here?" Tala swiveled to Hiro who was comfortably settled in an armchair in front of these screens. "What happened to Miguel?"

"A new kind of disease," Hiro merely answered. "Miguel has been largely inflected by your departure and has taken care of himself less than he really needed. He found a job snapping shots of Japan's natural resources being destroyed. Guess it was his dream, wanting to fight for nature. Destiny made him a porn photographer instead. After you left his project materialized. But it soon got the better of him. Burning down trees sent off acid that was irritating to man's skin and intoxicating for his lungs."

Tala was speechless in front of the screens showing Miguel.

"There's no doctor in this fucked up city or what?"

Hiro sighed.

"He did went to the hospital. His parents took care of him. They didn't contact after the news of their only son being gay but on his dying state, they owed him this care. The problem was that no doctor knew how to cure heartbreak. He was a hopeless romantic, just as you said."

"He believes that?"

The dumb ass, Tala thought. How can someone ever be so immature and unrealistic? He is a hopeless romantic alright. Wait, how did Hiro know about this? He remembered himself saying it in the Jacuzzi at the Palace but he was alone with Miguel then. Tala felt an uneasy coldness creep down his spine. Hiro was staring at the screens on watching Miguel tipped and turned as if he was watching a simple documentary on animal fevers.

"Hiro-san? For all the respect I owe your fuckingness, how do you know all this? For how long had you kept your mouth shut?"

Hiro turned his gaze on him.

"I've tried to contact you for a long time, Tala. But you were never home or never listened to your voicemail."

Tala looked down at his feet guiltily. But anger was more powerful and it took over guilt in a matter of seconds.

"You know that I've always been your fan since the day you've arrived on the podium," Hiro continued. "Your private life interests me a lot. When I came to know Miguel, I've taken a great affection for the boy. Thus, I've decided to follow both of you in the course of your lives."

Tala didn't have anything to be ashamed about his life but he couldn't stand the fact that everything he did and said was known to someone else than himself and the one he destined them to. It was as if he was asked to play for a porn movie and some school kids got the package from Internet for free. He couldn't stand that. It was like what he did was stolen away by someone.

"You know that you have no fucking right to do so," Tala said through gritted teeth.

Hiro shrugged.

"_A star got to do what a star got to do, shujin_," Hiro quoted.

Tala rushed up to him and seized him by his bathrobe's collar.

"Don't you dare say what I've said, motherfucker."

"You're pretty a tragic hero, do you know that, Tala-chan?" Hiro said calmly. "You are easily pulled by your transport. I have other things to show you so you'd better put me back in the armchair."

Tala did what he was told to do but he suddenly realized something. The _cock_ tail must have had drugs in them; that was why he had collapsed so easily on the dance floor. What does this fucking mean? He stared at Hiro suspiciously but the latter contented himself by typing something on the keyboard in front of him. The screens flicked and changed. Tala was taken aback by what he was seeing. The very skin on Miguel's face was peeling off like a snake's coils. His purpled eyelids were turning red like hearth and his lips crackled like ashes. Tala felt an impulse to beat Hiro to death for what he was showing him and his impassivity in front of such horror. How could he let this happen to Miguel?

"This was him two days ago," Hiro said quietly. "He had no long to live."

Tala's ear pricked when he realized something mortal.

"Why are you talking in past tense?" he asked shakily.

Hiro stared straight into Tala's ice-blue eyes.

"It's over. Miguel's dead."

The screens went blank. Tala kept his eyes on Hiro. The senior porn star was now wearing weary eyes.

"The last quarrel between you and Miguel, were you right that time? The quarrel you have at the brothel, were you right that time? The first quarrel at the Emporium of Lust, were you right that time? Why did you do it, Tala-chan? Why did you let love rot?"

"True love doesn't exist," Tala said quietly, staring at his own feet.

"It does. If you believe in it then it will come to you."

"It won't work between me and Miguel."

"And why not?"

"We're incompatible."

"That's not true and you know it. Why would you ever have the feeling that you needed to stop using sex toys and masturbating?"

"That doesn't mean anything," Tala argued.

"It means a hell lot. You love Miguel-chan, deny it."

"I deny it," Tala answered flatly.

Hiro shook his head sadly.

"But Miguel-chan loved you more than anything in the world."

"That's because there's nothing else in the world worth loving except one's own dick."

"Listen to reason, Tala. _Without you, I am nothing. My life, my whole existence will be smoldered into ashes without you. That's why I need you_, that's what he said. And look now. He's dead because of you, because of his need of you."

"I hate you, I hate what you're showing me!" Tala shouted. "I could have died. Died in peace without this fucked up image of Miguel! Now the last thing I'll see of him is a withering serpent."

"Does image really matter to you?"

Tala recalled all of the sudden the conversation he had with Miguel in the Jacuzzi about Claude and his obsession about Miguel's looks. Miguel had wanted him to tell him that he wanted to own him. But then he had thought that he was talking about his image and he was disgusted by it but now, thinking over the conversation, he became conscious that it wasn't his image he was talking about but a reciprocal need. Since Miguel needed him to live, he was wondering if Tala needed him as much as he did. His heart twitched painfully inside him as he took conscious of the matter. The porn star's limps were trembling uncontrollably as if he was a little kid who had suddenly realized that the bird he stepped on was dead and there was nothing he could do to take it back.

"It's too late anyway," Tala muttered before running towards the glass elevator.

* * *

Sniff, sniff. You can see where I'm going right? I feel so sorry for Miguel but he's too cute to live. I know, I'm really sadistic. 


	63. The Mirror of Fools

Question before the soon ending. Which story attracts you the most?

- Kimi and Kai

- Tala and Miguel

- Mariah and Ray?

I just wanna know out of curiousity. For myself, I guess you all know which one I prefer (clue: it's the one I torture the most ;) )

Chapter 62

_The Mirror of Fools_

Kai fastened Dranzer around his waist like the old times. He felt the weight of ambition on his thigh once again. If there was something Kai regretted of that time, it would be the certainty and the self-importance. He swung his leg over his motorcycle and turned on the accelerator with his metal-clad hands. His face hidden in the shadows of his hood, he feared the reproachful glance from Amaterasu, blinking through the thick clouds. Humans ought not to interfere with divinities' matters. Kai knew it against his heart. But he had no choice: he simply wanted to be out of this place, away from his torments and his pains. It would be alright, mission failed or accomplished would make no difference to Kai. All he wanted was to get away.

The motorcycle sped across the wind, carrying his heavy burden and throwing it along the way. The fresh rain wind slashed Kai's face as his heart, a pool of dark waters, tried to find peace. He played their conversation in his mind again and again like an old CD player that seemed stuck on one piece. How could she do that to him? Why did she have to desire that yakuza? He was a filthy. Kai couldn't understand what he had and he didn't. Then he remembered that she said that he was more experienced in sex. Was that all she could think about? Sex? The image he built of her, a pure prostitute might be only a fragment of his imagination. Who was he kidding? He saw how she played with her customers, how she enjoyed their lecherous gazes upon her. But Kai couldn't think about those episodes without soreness. They all happened before, before she met him. He thought that he had changed her, that she would be happy with him and only him. He was an idiot, a lunatic. All this time, he thought that she felt the same as he did but it was pure sex all along. The worst might be that she was prepared to betray him again. It was as if she did it on purpose to hurt him. Was it attention she needed? How could he ever leave her in indifference? He believed that he took special care of her each moment they spent together. It couldn't be his fault: he did what was best for her but she just didn't want it.

He bounded himself to her with tenderness and strength but all she seemed to give him were pains to the heart. He dreamt of having her for himself. But she escaped through his fingers like water through cupped hands. Is it a curse that he must endeavor? She could never be at his side, not now, not in an eternity time. He had no right to fight with that. She was a girl who sold herself, he mustn't forget it. She lived in a world where people were measured by money. He could always buy her but for him, she was priceless. Kai felt like shattering the calm silence around him with a piercing cry. How could she be so ungrateful after all he did for her? She was like an angel for him but in reality she was a demon. She lured him into a trap that she knew he couldn't escape. Kai felt his stomach twisted. He told her what he never dreamt of telling anyone, his darkest secret, his weakness. Maybe she didn't even care. She'd probably only cared for the size of his penis. With this thought on mind, Kai sank deeper in melancholy.

Half an hour later, he arrived at the town. He took the train to Tokyo like Madame Cho had told him to. Their plan was simple. It was agreed that Shina had the mirror hidden in France. Madame Cho had worked out that it must be given to one of her auxiliaries. Kai's task was to track them one by one and find who was the one beholding the mirror. As the train lurched forward, Kai opened his laptop. If he had something to concentrate on, maybe his deception would fly away. The Samuraiship had made him numb to all feelings so maybe this mission might as well. He opened the program in which was listed the named of the suspects. There were six possibilities in all. They were all renowned thieves that had escaped from authority and hid under French names. Madame Cho knew all of them, of course. Kai simply needed to do the dirty work for her. He felt self pity rising up his throat. But what choice did he have? If he succeeded, a new life was opening for him.

The Samurai era had ended. His _angélibrie_ (to believe that the world is separated by good and evil) had been shattered. He was so wrong, wrong about everything, about Kimi, about their relationship, about the choices he made. He deserved this: a tool in the yakuza's hands. There was no perfection in the world and he had the foolishness to run after it all his life. Boris was right. His ambition only led him to failure because he wasn't ready to give everything away. Could this be a chance for him to prove himself? To know what a man was really capable to attain power? He thought of his grandfather. He was so like him now: drawn to power and being swallowed by it. But he must assume that it was what he wanted. Just like Kimi, he wanted her and he could never have her. Nothing could be given an owner. Everything belonged to the Gods. He touched lightly Dranzer. Everything except this, he thought.

At that moment his compartment door slid open. A young couple entered. The man was wearing a leather vest, showing the enormous mass of fat in his tattooed arms. His jeans, too tight for him were spilt with paint. His long blond hair was tied in a ponytail on his back. He was of an extreme libidinousness. Kai reckoned that he was one of those motorcycle gangsters that hung out in bars because most of them were too poor to afford a brothel. Yet the girl beside him might make him think otherwise. When he saw her, she immediately reminded him of Kimi. There was the same tenderness in her savage movements as she clung to her boyfriend's arm, laughing as his fat fingers tickled her chin. Her turquoise hair made her presence memorable on a person's mind. They sat down on the seat opposite to Kai. The latter quickly switched off the program he was reading and pretended to be typing something though his eyes were still on the couple. The man had in one hand a large tuna roll, from which he took a bite, time to time, alternating with kisses from his girlfriend. Kai felt lightly disgusted. He never found physical activities enticing when they were being done in front of him. Especially between such an unlikely couple. As her boyfriend was slurping her neck with his overcrowded mouth, the girl glanced at Kai, giving him a smiling moan. Kai quickly withdrew his gaze but he could still feel her eyes on him even though she was laughing now. What she was doing with this monster was beyond Kai's comprehension. She was pretty and striking while the other was the most ungraceful creature the Gods had ever mounded.Kai shook his head, he shouldn't be judging things from the outside. The girl's shrieking made Kai look up again. He saw that she was half lying down on the seat, her loose wool jumper hanging off her left shoulder. She had her legs wrapped around her boyfriend who was leaning on her, scrunching up her breasts. The girl stopped laughing when she saw Kai watching. This time, the man sensed his gaze and returned it.

"What are you looking at?" he asked in a husky voice.

Kai quickly turned to the window and they returned to their game. Kai dreaded that they were going to have sex in here. He didn't want to see any of it. He decided to close his eyes and pretended to be asleep, an ideal way to escape the hideous reality in front of him. Their playing must have lasted long for he had time to really drift off into an uneasy sleep. He was lying on his seat when suddenly he felt a weight on his thighs. The second he opened his eyes, a blurry vision of a young girl was what he made out from first impression. There was only one girl who had sat on top of him.

"Kimi?" he whispered.

"Shh," she whispered. "I've put enough drugs in that roll to make him stay in the loo for two hours."

He realized that it wasn't Kimi but the turquoise-haired girl who was sitting on him with only an orange deep-necked tank top, barely hiding her forms. Ronin tried to sit up but the girl crawled up to his chest.

"You do this often?" he couldn't help asking.

She shrugged, moving closer.

"Let's not waste time," she said, fumbling his yukata's collar.

Kai had a moment of hesitation. This was his chance to take revenge on Kimi. But could he do it? Could he bear knowing that he had touched another than she and blessed her with the same kisses?

The girl smelt of raw tuna. Kai was afraid that he be kissing the same place as the biker did and licked up his saliva. Sensing his perplexity, the girl retrieved from him and went to get a packet of baby wipes with which she wiped her neck and arms with. She lent her head backwards, showing him the whiteness of her skin, as she passed the wet cloth over her neck, staring intently into his eyes. Then she passed down to her arms, gently like a snake wrapping around a willow branch. She went up her arm again and passed inside her tank top.Kai swallowed as he saw her hand beneath the fabric dancing around her own breasts, moving them in different ways. She let down her straps and leaned over Kai. With one hand, she caressed his face and the other, holding the cloth, went along his legs, up to his groins. Kai moaned; his penis was overwhelmed by an uncontrollable lust. He must admit that he wanted her, he wanted her now. Why wasn't he disgusted like before? Maybe it was a curse that Kimi had broken and now he was like any ordinary man: his weakness being temptation. Following its own accord, his hands descended the girl's body and lounged her naked waist. He ascended to the level of her breast and rid her of the tank top. Her bras were a simple matter: she unhooked it and he accepted them with grace. Kai shut back his thoughts like he did whenever he made love to Kimi. He also shut his eyes and pretended it was his beloved that he was holding. The warmth of her breasts touched his lips. He could feel her hand on his tight penis, ready to give out. He opened his eyes. "I want you to do something for me," and he whispered into her ears. The girl's smile vanished slightly but she let go of his penis.

Fifteen minutes later, she was lying on her back on his thighs, playing with her turquoise hair. They were back in their clothes, waiting for the boyfriend's return.

"He loves motorcycles. If he were rich, I bet he'll have a house full of them," the girl was saying.

Kai passed his hand around the girl's neck. She was soft and trembling from exhaustion. So this is what cheating feels like. He couldn't stand the knowledge of it whereas the girl acted as if was no big deal. He couldn't understand her, he couldn't understand Kimi.

"Why are you with him?" he asked with what was left of his voice.

The girl looked over at him and smiled.

"Are you jealous? Every man asked me this. I guess it's because I have nowhere else to go. I'm a runaway. Without him, I'd be broke."

"So that's what linked you to him, money?" his voice was sore.

"Not at all! He adores me like mad. You could see it in his eyes. He wouldn't leave me alone if he can help it. That's hard to bear sometimes but he is loveable." She turned over on her stomach. "But he's not like you. You're hot and everything, probably rich too. But I won't runaway with you because he needs me. I only like cheating on him because it gets him mad, and when he's mad, he's cute."

The girl laughed but Kai didn't laugh with her. Was this their way of showing their affection? Did Kimi deliberately hurt him so that he would look 'cute'? He cheated on her just because she did it first but he would never have thought of it. That night when she forced him to have a threesome, all he felt was disgust for the girls and he felt hurt that Kimi didn't want to do it with him. Maybe he was like this girl's libidinous boyfriend: he was so possessive that the girl had to find a way to release herself. Or maybe he was too boring.

"Don't you ever consider his feelings?" Kai found himself saying. "Each time you cheat on him would be like a dagger down his throat. By the time, he would have too much and might choke and die."

The girl stopped smiling.

"Aren't you saying that for yourself? Rick is not like that! If he loves me enough, he'd forgive me because he wouldn't be able to do otherwise. Imagine! He can't live without me so whatever I do, he'll just have to accept it. It's like a proof of love."

"But do you love him?"

Suddenly the compartment door slid open. The girl quickly sat up and Kai pulled his legs off the seat. The boyfriend stared blankly at them.

"Oh, Rick! Finally!" the girl said enthusiastically.

"What the fuck are you doing on that side of the seat?" her boyfriend asked.

"Oh, Mr. … Tanaka is just showing me something on his laptop."

She pointed the computer on the table. Rick continued to stare at Kai with suspicion but then his girl got up and drew him to the opposite seat.

"There, there," she caressed his thick eyebrows. "Where on Earth have you been? We've been worried about you."

"I've been to the shit room," Rick grumbled. "This is the last time I'm eating tuna rolls!"

The girl gave Kai a discreet smile, before kissing her boyfriend's egg forehead. Kai sat back on his seat, looking out of the window. Could he love Kimi enough to see beyond her faults? In a way, if what the girl had said was true, he was worse than her boyfriend. He never could forgive Kimi for what she did. It was too painful for him to bear. He was caught up with a sudden knot in his throat, making his eyes sting. Kai brought his fists up to his lips to push back so that they wouldn't tremble. The landscaped changed and the city came into view. But all Ronin could see was the blurry reflection of the couple on the other side, drowning in each other's sweet, gentle caress.

* * *

This is one of my most sadistic chapter yet! Come one, nothing is cuter than a Kai crying! Okay, he was preventing himself from crying but still... how cute is that? I love myself so much! This story is driving me crazy! LOL Don't forget to answer me question! Very important for me.  



	64. Dagger down the Throat

Sorry for eclisping for so long. School is the reason of all this. So if you're angry about not being able to read this sooner, kill my school for me. That will be a nice present for every kid on the planet that goes to my school.

Anyway, thanx for thsoe who've reviewed. Of course, it's not surprising that KIMI/KAI is the most interesting story but tala and miguel has one point!!!! No one likes Mariah though, poor her. Funny thing: I hate writing her pov.

This is Rihanna's song, Unfaithful. I think it goes very well with what Kimi is feeling right now so I'm pasting a part of it here.

_...He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true _

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer ...

Chapter 63

_Dagger down the Throat _

"I wanted him to hold me in his arms and tell me that he forgives me or at least shout that he was fucking jealous. But he did nothing of the sort. It was a cruel reproach that I had to put up with; then he left."

"Don't you know where he went?" Kyoju asked.

Kimi shook her head.

"He didn't even leave a note. The next day I went into the garage and found his motorcycle gone. I guess he's left forever."

Kyoju shifted uncomfortably on the futon. He wished that he could comfort her in some way, like wrapping his arm around her to show his support but of course, he didn't dare. Kimi was absent-mindedly ruffling and straightening the pillow on her lap. She seemed so out of place in his schoolboy's bedroom, still being tidied by his mother. But it wasn't like he was a really messy boy either. He just had a lot of files and hardware all over the place. There was a poster of Einstein on his cupboard.

"I don't know how I really feel," Kimi pondered after a while. "It's like, I'm alone on a desert island and there is only sea around me. Yet with him gone, I am able to do what I want."

"But I thought you love him," Kyoju protested.

Kimi looked at him sorrowfully.

"I wish it was that easy to say. But there are so many feeling mingled with this that I don't really know what I feel towards him. Actually he's just a jewel among others but which I simply cannot part from. It's fucking sad, I know."

"No, it's not. Go on."

"Well," Kimi tucked a strand behind her ear, "I went for a walk, you know, to the place where we've first fucked. I find it really peaceful. I thought over of what happened to me so far this past month. It's crazy but all I did was fucking and playing. Men can't see me without wanting to fuck me, I've tried to stand still for a short term, I've lost all my friends, I've fallen for my enemy… and I've met you." She gave him a frank smile. "I guess that's the best thing that has happened to me so far."

Kyoju felt a tight knot in his throat. Kimi's light eyes were on him like a torchlight, looking deep into his soul. She might have spent an hour telling him about the current state of her life but all Kyoju could care about was the fact that she was here in his bedroom with him and that his parents were on holidays in Hawaii. It was all too good to be true. But now that he knew that in her heart, he could be only a 'friend'. After all, it was already over-crowded. He had come too late, like every time in a race.

"That night, Brooklyn came to fetch me, sitting on the hillside alone. He was on his motorcycle. I don't know how he found me but the front light of the motorcycle was like a sun in the darkness, a flame in my despair. I went on the motorcycle with him, back to the brothel. I guess that's where I belong after all." She paused. "Brooklyn is an asshole but he's the only one who's always been there. That's just so stupid. I don't understand how it could be so wrong. My enemy! I can't spend a night without thinking about him, even though I was lying in Kai's arms. There is always an insertion of his sparkling eyes in my head and I can no longer sleep. He is there in my dreams too. I can't escape him as I can't escape the brothel."

Kyoju nodded, following the story. His pulse seemed to quicken, not only because he was sitting next to Kimi but because he felt an urge to write. Yes, write Kimi's story. It is so moving that he couldn't help but sketching the plot already. His porn was crappy. Kimi herself couldn't find good in it. That was why they were sitting on the futon instead of typing on the computer as planned. There was going to be no porn, not now anyway. He used it as an excuse to have her come to see him. But now that Kimi had spoken, Kyoju felt a slight tickling that porn might not be the only thing that sells anymore.

"But what about Kai? How can you be attached to Brooklyn and Kai at the same time?" Kyoju pressed.

"He is…" Kimi let her back fall on the soft futon, her light pink T-shirt went along with her, showing her flat stomach. Kyoju followed in secret the song of her bare skin. "I don't know how to say it. I am obsessed about Brooklyn but Kai… He's different. I don't need him but he is everything to me. I can't pass out without knowing that he loves me. Because I believe that he does, a lot, only I can't give him as much in return. When he left, I felt a strange relieve, as if he was a weight upon me."

Kyoju wasn't sure he understood but it sounded melancholically beautiful to him.

"Brooklyn put me to bed in Kai's room," Kimi continued. "I told him that I hated him and he just smiled and said that he knew that. I vowed that I was not going to give myself to him again. Guess what? Two days went by and I was completely fucked up. I began to realize this incredible emptiness in my heart without Kai and my cunt is calling for him night and day till I can't bear it anymore. I fucked with Brooks. It was unwanted and I still feel angry with myself for it. But maybe it's better Brooklyn then other customers who are slimy old men. My cunt is spoilt: it's too used to good stuff. Can you hear me talk? I talk like an aristocrat now. God, it pisses me off. When I'm with Brooklyn I am forced to be turned on, you know, my wild sexy side. But whenever he left me alone, I fell back into a depressive mood so I really need him! I know I've put myself into this. I shouldn't have asked Kai the permission to fuck Brooklyn again in the first place. My words don't make sense anymore, do they? I feel like a complete shit. And guess why? It's because I've been left behind. That's what it is! There's something that binds me and Kai so that we can't live far apart. It has been five days since we are not together! Five days!"

"That thing is theorically call love."

"Shut up with that word," Kimi brushed her hand annoyingly. "I'm simply attached to him despite myself because of his weirdo personality. And Brooklyn is my love drug."

Kyoju felt the clump in his throat tightened. He felt desolated that he could only be outside of all this. Kimi would never think of him as she think of Brooklyn, he would never be indispensable to her.

"I think you're not being frank to yourself," he heard himself say.

"What makes you think that?" Kimi sat up.

He found her so near to him that their shoulders were already touching. Kyoju knew that this wasn't the moment but he couldn't stop this primal impulse that was biting him for ever since he set his gaze on her. He stole the chance to touch her lips with his. It was a clumsy kiss indeed. Kimi had only the time to taste the wet surface on her lower lip for a fraction of second when it was already gone. She flapped her eyelashes, staring at the boy in wild wonder.

"What the fuck, Kyoju?" Kimi uttered.

The boy's round face looked like a bright peony crossed with two rectangles that formed his glasses. His gaze was on his lap.

He looked so cute, so innocent, she didn't know. She didn't know that he too was feeling… what Brooklyn and Kai felt for her. A tight knot formed at her throat. Oh, why did he do that? Now she would do whatever she could to feel those lips again. The worst was he knew that she was taken so why did he do it?

"I- I'm sorry," Kyoju stammered.

They stayed in complete silence, both too stunned to speak.

"You know what I want to do but can't do, don't you?" she half-whispered.

The boy nodded as Kimi leaned over and caught his glasses in her two hands. Slowly she removed it from his eyes and with a startled expression from Akira, she kissed him lightly on the upper lip. Her mouth was parted by the tip of her tongue. Kyoju shuddered as he felt her hand snaked down his back. He held on to her because he was afraid that he might fall backwards. Kimi's tongue touched his braces. She let out a muffed giggle before letting it through completely. His first kiss! Kyoju felt his heart hammering inside his chest as if it was going to burst any moment. He knew that Kimi was simply doing this for pleasure for him and for herself and her heart would never be his. He gulped in the delicious feeling inside his inexperienced chimpo. A sudden fear replaced the euphoria mounting inside him.

"Kimi?" he pulled her hand away from his jeans.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Um, I don't know how to do it," he admitted bashfully.

Kimi couldn't help herself from smiling pitifully.

"Don't worry, leave it all to me," she said happily before lowering herself to his groins.

_Kimi, why are you so stupid? You're doing this and it's another sleepless night, you fucking bitch!_ Just shut up, okay? I'm doing this because I don't want another sleepless night in Brooklyn's arms _He's just a kid!_ He's my age! _You'd think it'll make you forget Kai? _He'd probably forgotten long about me._ Don't be silly, you know he hasn't. _Then let me be. I don't love him enough to suffer for him. Period.

* * *

Another tragdy... seriously, I'm a rival to Shakespeare!!!! You'll see how cruel I can be though... hahahahaha 


	65. Chimerical Poison

Chapter 64

_Chimerical Poison _

Mariah sat with her arms around her knees, staring into the void in front of her. She had let her long pink hair down on her back, over an old army jacket. She breathed in the moistened smell of her sleeves while her eyes stood unblinkingly at the horizon.

_Sayonara, all the nights spent dreaming of you. Sayonara, every evening spent together. There are no other options for me than to disappear from life. How can I survive without you, my love? Life no longer makes sense. My heart will be yours for eternity. You've forgotten to give it back to me_.

Her nose was hidden under the khaki cloth but her big golden eyes illuminated the pathway. There is no return. She kept repeating the phrase in her head like a prayer to this curse. The wind wove in and out of her now careless hair. It wasn't cold but drops of early afternoon rain sprinkled the engawa's roof. The sky shall weep for me, for I have no more tears left in me. The only way is to run. With that thought, Mariah sprang to her feet and abandoned her body to the wind. It seemed to push her back forward so that she would ignore the throbbing of her heart which was gradually being replaced by lightness. Her legs motioned in ease, as if freed from a chain that had been holding it back all this time. She felt her face blooming with self-contentment. She ran faster. Her clothes flapped each other like flags blowing in the wind; they seemed to be freed as well. The faster she ran, the more content she felt. There were no more places left for thoughts, only for this incredible weightlessness; her hair ran along with her, having problems keeping with her pace. Nonetheless, Mariah never gave up. The grey clouds composed Rei's fading face; she must not think about him. Mariah gripped her fists and sprinted faster than ever. I would exhaust myself to death if I have to, but I would not let him take over me again.

Two hours later, Mariah walked back to the back engawa from where she parted. Sweat ran down the curve of her face and she was curled in half, trying to catch her breath. Her whole body seemed to be emptied. Even though her heart was out of control, Mariah felt that the sun was shining on her mind. She sat down on the steps of the engawa and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. When she was retrieving it, however, Mariah noticed a silhouette against the horizon. Her heart missed a beat. A bright form cut out from the grey packed sky. It was approaching at a skipping beat, looking joyful and careless. The expression on Mariah's face immediately changed: her eyebrows became tensed and her cheeks went white with anxiety. A green-haired boy of fifteen but small for his age carrying a wide grin and a robot monkey on his right elbow was hurrying uphill towards the place where Mariah was sitting. He had long hair tied in a ponytail flying behind him. At her sight, he waved his bony arms. Mariah waved back. When he reached her, the Sarumawashi hastily bowed down to Mariah and his monkey jumped on her shoulder and ferried into the neck of her khaki jacket. Mariah recoiled with forced laughter.

"It's good to see you too, Galman-chan!" she said to the monkey.

The Sarumawashi, seeing Mariah laughing, followed her example, before whistling to his monkey. It instantly hopped back on his shoulder.

"Kevin-kun, where on Earth have you been?" Mariah tried greeting the monkey trainer as cheerfully as possible.

The latter gave her a sly smile before answering, "How can I miss an occasion not to see you?"

Mariah gave him a push.

"Don't tease me! You know that I'm awfully shy to flattery."

Kevin laughed again.

"You, shy? The only time I saw you blushing is when Galman stole your comb and that you were angry with him."

"I wasn't angry with him! He just annoyed me, that's all. Who can be angry with such a cute monkey?"

Mariah reached out to caress the monkey on the boy's shoulder. It purred with pleasure. Kevin looked at her and smiled.

"I wish people will find me as cute as Galman. Hey! I'm going to get jealous of him!" he joked.

The robot monkey did a somersault on his master's shoulder. Mariah put her hand on her mouth as she faked another laughter.

"Where are the others?" Kevin asked, looking behind her as if expected someone to appear.

"You want to see Kimi-chan?" Mariah asked. "Sorry but she's never home right now."

"Hard work?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's all over the town practically. What did he do?"

Mariah noticed that rain was starting to fall so she invited him under the engawa. The two friends sat side by side while Mariah told him what had happened at the Palace these last few days. The Sarumawashi was like a messenger to the girls: he brought them news of the village while they told him their exploits (more about the ninja thing than sex). But Mariah was the closest to him. That was because…

"Make sure you're free tonight," Kevin suddenly said, after exchanging their news.

Mariah stared at him, her heart banging fast.

"Is there a Japanese course tonight?"

"Of course! Remember to bring your night cape. I'll bring mine."

Mariah couldn't describe the angst banging inside her chest. What if Rei was still there? She trembled with fear for herself and her heart but Kevin couldn't see it. She wouldn't be able to bear if he knew what happened between her and the Japanese teacher.

"Do you know that tonight is the Balkov Yakuza's reunion?" Kevin's voice cut short her day-dream.

"Brooks's father is giving a party?" Mariah pondered aloud.

"Yes, and I think Brooklyn won't be able to avoid it like he always does. Reckon that important people will be there."

"Strange that he didn't order any of us to go," Mariah wondered, no longer seeing the Sarumawashi in front of her.

"Hello? Mariah-chan?"

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"What is it, Kevin-kun?" she started.

"You sure dream a lot lately! Are you sure everything is okay?" Kevin mimed peering in her eyes like a doctor. "You haven't been overdosing or anything, have you?"

Mariah switched into laughter.

"Nonsense, Kevin-kun!" she laughed.

But Mariah felt her cheeks blanching despite the effort. It was true that she wasn't herself lately but she knew enough why. But she wasn't going to tell Kevin about it!

"Don't do anything naughty," Kevin's voice teased her before leaving her to her own bemuse.

When night came, Kevin prepared herself for the lesson as always, taking her night cap with her. She spent a certain time in front of the mirror touching herself. Why am I so inert? Her breasts wouldn't respond her and it disgusted her as much to see her own face. No wonder he no longer wanted to see me…

Mariah walked through the moisten earth by the afternoon rain. It was thankfully clear tonight and the crescent moon was hovering above the maple trees. But Mariah had to keep herself away from the light, for fear to be discovered. She was clad in a midnight mantle but her eyes were keen in the darkness. She had climbed up the wall of the garden as easily as if she was a cat. She was glad of being a ninja. It really helped her in everyway.

At last, she came upon a Sakura tree, which stood out against the dark-colored maples, by an artificial pond. There was someone waiting under it. Her heart began to beat faster and her caution was swept away by the sight of the young man. She lowered her cape to greet him.

"Kevin-kun," she whispered softly.

The young Sarumawashi lowered his green cape.

"_O-genki desu ka? _Are you ready for the lesson?"

They settled themselves on the grass under the Sakura tree. Mariah couldn't help wandering her eyes along the dark trees, fearing that he would suddenly appear. No, I didn't take it so I shouldn't be able to see him, she pampered with herself.

"Mariah-chan, are you listening to me?"

Mariah blinked then remembered that she shouldn't be thinking and concentrate on the lesson.

"_Gomen-nasai, Kevin-kun,_" she said, bowing her head a little.

He stared at her puzzlingly but didn't pursue. Instead of telling her off, Rei touched lightly her chin so that she would look up to him.

"What happened to Kevin-san?" he asked in English.

Mariah's mind hustled. There was something wrong here. She rubbed her eyes and when she looked up again, she saw Kevin peering at her.

"What happened to Rei-sama?" she asked unconsciously.

Kevin gave her another puzzled look.

"What are you talking about, Mariah-chan?"

"Rei-sama," she muttered. "Our Japanese teacher…"

Kevin stared unblinkingly at her.

"_I'm_ your Japanese teacher."

Mariah felt her blood run cold. No, this must be a joke.

"Stop fooling around, Kevin-kun. You know what I'm taking about."

But the look on Kevin's face showed that he wasn't joking. Mariah scrambled away from him as cold nervous gripped her heart. What is the meaning of this?

"You know who Rei-sama is, Kevin-kun," Mariah repeated. "He is a lord that lives on the nearby mountain. He's the one who teaches us Japanese! You don't know how to speak Japanese either. You're learning it as I am."

But her words seemed to make no sense. Mariah's heart pounded painfully inside her chest. Then she remembered the sentence Rei pronounced that night when they parted: _"Tomorrow you shall wake up without me burdening you."_ Was he trying to make things real by making Kevin pretend that he had never existed?

"It's not funny, Kevin-kun! I don't care if Rei existed or not, I just want to know that I'm not going crazy," she heard herself say.

Kevin's expression remained immovable.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Mariah sprang up to her feet and began scanning the surrounding forest.

"Rei-sama, are you there?" she shouted, waving her arms in case he wouldn't see her. "I don't care what you told me last night! I'm going to survive without you like you've said! I'll-."

"Mariah-chan, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kevin cut her. "They'll hear us and kick us out of the garden," he hissed.

"Not if Rei is here," Mariah retorted.

"But he isn't. Don't you see? You're just imagining him up again."

Mariah looked into her friend's eyes to see the naked truth. She felt her body go limp. Her mind became a chaos of thoughts running and rerunning. Rei…

"No, no, no, no," she repeated unceasingly.

Her hands caught her head as if she wanted to extract her brain out to destroy it. No, she refused to believe what Kevin had just said. She knew that she had problems but this was going too far. Rei was _real_. She knew he was. How else would she be able to feel for him the most tender of all feelings? She couldn't possibly be heart broken by herself? Kevin was the one without senses. It could not be true. She wouldn't let it be. Mariah fell on her knees. She had no longer the strength to pull herself up. The image of Rei was forming in her mind, rearranged. He was smiling benignly at her. He loved her. He wanted her. They would runaway together to Paris.

"Mariah-chan," Kevin's voice slowly ebbed away her last hopes.

His small fists were gripped on her shoulders. He was looking intently in her eyes as if he was afraid to say something. No, Kevin, don't make it worst for both of us, Mariah pleaded interiorly. Her hands were crisped at her chest but she no longer had the control over her body. She was weak in his grip.

"Let's runaway to Paris."

Light ignited in Mariah's eyes. The words sounded faintly familiar. Then she saw flashes: Rei smiling at her and asking her questions on their former lessons, Rei showing her around the Chagu-chagu Umakko, wearing a red kimono, Rei telling her that she was pretty but they could never be together, Rei telling her to go home… Slowly the images dissolved and became one. It wasn't Rei but Kevin who was looking at her. She shook her head violently.

"No, Kevin, no. This is not how it was supposed to be! I don't know how to love you. I love Rei!"

"Rei doesn't exist!" Kevin shouted.

The words resonated in her mind. She tried to push them out. They would not enter! She utterly refused to believe in such cruel nonsense. Her body was paralyzed under the weigh of the revelation. Kevin loosened his grip and took out a white bag from his pocket.

"Love drug, that's where your Rei comes from," he whispered.

Mariah feebly reached out to take the bag and spilled out the content into her hand. They were simple purple pills, so inoffensive, so daring… Brooklyn had handed them over to her. He threw it across the bed to where she was lying. New product, he told her. They were stronger than Ecstasy and more addictive than Mescaline. "Love drug," he said, "for those who have none."

* * *

now the truth has been revealed... Aren't I just horrible? Wait till you discover the rest!!! The machine has started!!!!! 


	66. Shattered Glass

I'm sssssssssoooooooo sick of school. Seriously, this is my last year, thk God! But it's taking so much of your time! I have thousand of stories I wanna write but can't coz of the pile of work they give us!

I'm only glad that ppl like this weird story of mine and the fact that I'm so near finishing it. Will it be possible to get it done b4 Christmas? Nah, knowing myself it's impossible. So you'll have to wait tho it won't be long now!

Plus, good news! I'm thinking about qriting a new version of 3G, like with less sadism and all. Well, you'll see if any of this will develop!

Chapter 65

_Shattered Glass_

"Okasan, where is Mariah-chan?"

"Gone. It took you quite a while to notice your girlfriend's absence."

Kimi stared at the old lady, rounded-eyed. Gone? How can that be? Mariah could not leave her without saying anything.

"What do you mean, okasan?" Kimi inquired.

Madame Cho eyed the girl through her thick mascara-ed eyes.

"Forget about her. It's either you or her who'll leave first anyway. Don't worry, I've got a new girl coming to replace both of you."

The words touched Kimi lightly on her cheeks but she didn't understand their meaning. She had no intention of leaving the brothel, even though she was sick of the lecherous gazes on her and the smell of Brooklyn's breath each night whilst she was dreaming of another. She couldn't believe that Mariah left her, just like that. And especially now that she needed her so much. That night spent with Kyoju had put certainty in her heart. It had never been Brooklyn, or any men who she thought sexy. She was falling into pathetic romance but Kimi couldn't care anymore: she must stop lying to herself.

Madame Cho seemed to hear her thoughts for she said, "You'll never know the real price of your feet until you lose them."

With that word, she left the girl where she was, on the tatami mat of the underground sitting room. Kimi bit her nail subconsciously. She must find Mariah. Where in the world could her friend be? She had this awful vision of her in ragged uniform, hiding in the small alleys of Tokyo, having to feed herself from garbage. No, Mariah might be a dreamer but she wasn't reckless: she must have been sure of what lied ahead of her before throwing herself into it. Rei! Had they really ran away together? Kimi breathed in heavily. Her friend could be living in the sweetest romance while she was in this shit. But what if Rei turned out to be that kind of pervies who used Mariah then ditched her? Kimi could never forgive herself if her friend ran into some kind of trouble. It would be her fault after all, for having ignored her for such a long time. How long was it? Kimi really lost the track of time. A small jolt in her chest reminded her of the pained longing she was experiencing. I hate being the one to wait, Kimi thought. Where can he be? Was he ever going to return? Eternity will seem so long without him… In her mind, suddenly Mariah and Kai were one. They both faded away because of her inattention and maybe she would never see any of them ever again.

Kimi's little body curbed in a circle. She banged her fist on the tiny low table, making the cups clatter. It's not fair. I don't deserve this. _But you do_, said another voice in her head._ You're the one who's always stirring up trouble for you and the ones you treasure._ Well, it's also Kai's fault that I couldn't be with Mariah. He was taking me for himself, the selfish dick. _Who's the selfish one here, Kimi?_ SHUT UP! If Mariah didn't have her Japanese lessons, then- wait a minute. Kimi's eyes shone. That's right! The person who'll know where Mariah is would be Kev! Kimi swiveled around as if she expected the Sarumawashi to turn up. But it wasn't the case. Nonetheless, Kimi got up and ran upstairs.

The next evening appeared to be more chanceful. Kimi ran towards the back engawa and rolled the door open once more. Last night it had been empty much to the girl's disappointment. However, to her joy, the Sarumawashi was there that night but with someone else. Kimi's eyebrows furrowed when she recognized Mariah hanging limply on Kevin's small shoulders.

"Mariah-chan!" Kimi exclaimed. "What the fuck has happened?"

Kevin looked up to Kimi and panted, "She kind of passed out. We must get her to her dorm."

Kimi nodded and helped Kevin transported Mariah upstairs. Luckily the girls were all in the changing room, getting ready for the night shift. Kimi really didn't expect to see her friend so soon and in such a bad condition. Fainting wasn't Mariah's habit at all. On the contrary she was rather healthy. Well, that was before…

They got her on the futon and Kevin went to fetch a cool towel. Kimi was left in the room with what was left of her friend whom she used to admire so much. She gently tucked her strands off her face. Her plait was undone but the straightened hair wrapped itself around her neck like a scarf. What could have happened to her? She hoped that she wasn't going to die. She was wrong to lose her admiration for her friend. Mariah is the real Jewel of the Palace, not me. She knows how to be a real girl whereas I've always been a whore. She looked down lovingly at the perfect moon face of her friend which was as pale as a planet. Kimi couldn't help feeling somewhat suffocated and powerful by the sight of this vulnerable girl she thought lost in time. She could never imagine that innocence would suit Mariah so well. She had seen her sleeping before but there was something in her face now that made her glow with purity, as if she had already reached heaven. Over this creature, Kimi felt that she could do anything to it and it wouldn't be able to complain. With the thought on mind, Kimi caressed Mariah's blanched face, as if trying to absorb her friend's dying beauty. She ran her fingers passed her parched lips, down to her neck to open her kimono collar, taking in the sight of her naked skin. There was something in Mariah that she could not stand: she was perfect. Who could ask for more than a flawless complexion combined with decent personality? It was something, she, Kimi would never achieve. Kimi leaned forward and touched her friend's lips with hers. They remained immobile but she managed to grasp a breath of air. She was still alive.

The door rolled open and Kevin came in with the towel. Kimi stepped aside and watched as he dabbed the girl's forehead with the towel. Kevin looked like a little brother taking care of his sister. He really _is_ small. I wonder how big is his willy… What? Kimi quickly slipped the thought away. My friend is at death's door and all I find was to think about a monkey trainer's monkey? She felt so sick of herself. Why do I always have to think about pervert things? This habit must stop. My lust has only led me to trouble so far, she ended miserably.

Kevin looked at Mariah one last time before turning to her.

"Kimi, I've got a message for you."

Kimi couldn't help being startled. Normally her clients would call her on her cell phone. Kevin only carried messages from town to up here. The Sarumawashi took out a metal device from his pouch. Kimi took it.

"Where are you going?" she asked when she saw that he was getting up.

"I think that you'll prefer to be alone to listen to it."

"Thanks for your concern but you can stay. What if Mariah wakes up? I'll go find a place."

As she said this, Kimi got up and went to the window. Before the Sarumawashi could stop her, she climbed out and jumped onto the lower roof. She sat on the ceramic tiles and turned the message receptor on. Her heart skipped when she saw a life-size hologram appearing in front of her eyes like the virtual characters at the cinema. Kai was staring unseeingly at her with his melancholic eyes. The sight of the one missing to her soul was enough for Kimi to block all thoughts away. The hologram began to speak.

"This messaged is addressed to Miss Kimi Cho. Other person apart from her is forbidden to read the message whether he or she received her consent…" Kimi let the voice trail. She pressed on forward to listen to what Kai really had to say. "Before I proceed, I must tell you that I hold no resentment on your behalf. My leaving is entirely of a professional purpose. As you know I am a Samurai but I am no longer working under the Shogunate's orders. From the very beginning I was sent here to discover the ninja who has murdered the Imperial Artist but it doesn't matter to me now. Your adoptive mother and I have a bargain. I was to find the last of the Three Sacred Treasures among which my katana, Kusanagi belongs, given to the Emperor by the Gods themselves and in exchange, she will give you to me. I didn't have a choice because she obliged me to agree by profiting of my weak condition when I was severely wounded by the yakuza. However, it appeared that Boris Yakuza is also interested in the Three Sacred Treasures. He offered me a part of the Treasures, if I betrayed your adoptive mother and you…"

Tears streamed down the prostitute's face. The words screwed into one ear to the other, leaving a large blister inside her head. She closed her eyes with her hands, trying to block away the cruel image of her Samurai but she couldn't block out his voice, ringing like frost on her poor ears. Kimi felt her nose beginning to run, mixing itself with her flagrant tears. What have he sent her? Isn't his absence more than enough to inflect damage upon her heart? If he told her that he had cheated on her, she might as well tried masturbating on it. It was as if someone was trying to make her swallow ice cold tea in a winter day. Her throat became sore and her mind whisked out all the sense in his voice. She had learnt that it was far more important to listen to the tone of the voice than hearing what it concealed. What did it matter to her that he was working for her adoptive mum or a yakuza? What did it matter that she was a simple toy in the bargain? What did it matter that that he had forgiven her? Her hand clutching the receptor was moving on its own accord. It pressed the forward button until it reached the end. How can he be so hateful? I hate him so much! I hate him! I hate him! Kimi repeated in her head because she was trying to make it true. But she couldn't kid herself like she did with Brooklyn. Kai was something that she couldn't control. She cried because she was definitely defeated.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Kimi turned her head aggressively to meet the person who had disturbed her mourning. Her expression melt when she saw that it was Madame Cho herself.

"Come, Tiger Lily. He has asked for you."

Kimi followed her adoptive mother obediently without even bothering about why she was summoned and by who. Madame Cho led her through the same window she came out by. Kevin was still sitting beside Mariah. He looked up surprised at the two of them as they walked silently past. Kimi's tears- strewn face must have called his attention. But she didn't care. They went out into the empty corridor and crossed it to reach her mother's room. Madame Cho made her sit on the floor while she rummaged in her cupboard. Kimi took no notice of her surrounding. She quietly wept, making the scene more dramatic than it should be. Madame Cho came back with a tub and her sleeves rolled up. She directed Kimi to take off her clothes and enter the tub. Her little dwarf filled it with rose-scented warm water. But it was the mistress who washed her. She was careful to use a clean towel with which she soaked in the water. In the silence, Madame Cho's voice ran through Kimi's trembling body.

"I will tell you what he told me," the old lady said. "Tonight, you will go down to meet him at the crossroad to be his forever, if you aren't already. I am to prepare you for him."

Madame Cho spoke as if she was going to assist a funeral but Kimi didn't say anything. She obediently moved for her adoptive mother to clean her. She had no more fake tears to squeeze out and simply sat in the tub. Her glance caught a dress that had been taken out by the dwarf. It was a cream-colored cashmere short-silk-sleeved wraparound dress that descended in waves of white silk alternating with opal lace. Kimi had never seen a dress like it in her life. It wasn't dazzling like the one she went over the Moon about at the Seiki Mei but it seemed to be richly modest.

"I want you prepared properly," Madame Cho asked in a voice that Kimi had only heard once. "An otori doesn't leave her okiya without closing it down. We, whores have the same honor. I can always replace your place but I can never replace you. Do you see what the bastard demands of me?"

She was drying her hair with such delicacy that Kimi almost forgot that she was her adoptive mother. The girl decided to keep her eyes on the dress. She wondered why she had to put it on. Was it kind of etiquette for this leaving ceremony?

"You're happy, aren't you?" Madame Cho's voice interrupted the course of her thoughts. "You'll live happily ever after with your Prince Charming. But maybe it wouldn't be so. He is too greedy to live a happy life. At least you'll be happy with him. But maybe you wouldn't be. He is too demanding, even for a baita. You'll see. You'll see what this choice will cost you."

"But I've never made any choice," Kimi said before she could stop herself.

Madame Cho stared at her without saying a word but disapproval was written on her wrinkled face. She wrapped her with a towel and pulled her out of the tub. Kimi stood up for her to dry her. She then applied herbal cream on her naked skin.

"Mortality cannot be breached, even though he has the Three Sacred Treasures. You'll die, thinking of me and the damned life you had in the brothel. That's the curse every mother must undertake: the only moment that people see our true valor is when they are doomed. Is it not true that grown men call for their mothers when they are facing Hell? You are still young and I will be buried before you'll ever be thankful towards me."

The dwarf brought her a pair of silver scissors which blades were beaks of a lark. Madame Cho approached Kimi and before she could protest, a chunk of her hair fell in a thud on the floor. Kimi's lips parted in a small gape of horror and surprise but Madame Cho continued cutting the girl's hair until there was only a crop left. When Madame Cho wasn't looking, she patted the back of her neck uncertainly. She had always had long hair. Now it was as if someone had lifted an invisible helmet off her, so light her head became. Madame Cho then returned to apply make-up on her. The dwarf stood beside them, holding the make-up case which had a mirror on the inside of its lid so that Kimi could take a glimpse at herself. Her oval face was accentuated by the absence of her hair. She had like a mowed black lawn instead on the top of her head. The tears had been washed away with her dandruff. But there was no mark of joy on her face. In fact she had never seen herself so indifferent. The haircut and Madame Cho's words had no effect on her whatsoever. There is nothing else left for me here. My dreaming-for-a-Mum-period is gone. Her confession came too late. I wonder if I realize too late as well that I won't be able to live without Ronin. But then, he asked for her. It must be mutual to survive, I guess. She let Madame Cho write on her temple some pictograms which she didn't know how to read. When she had finished, Madame Cho lifted her to her feet. She took the towel away and the dwarf brought the dress to her. Madame Cho ceremoniously slipped it through her arms before tying the ribbons below her chest. The hem of the skirt flew down above her naked knees. The dwarf then handed Madame Cho a pair of black ballet shoes which she put on for Kimi.

"You're everything to me. And to him as well. We both want you but human nature makes us selfish. You should consider yourself lucky to be wanted this way. Not everyone is."

Madame Cho took a step backward and looked her up and down.

"This was meant to be my wedding gown," she said bitterly, referring to the dress. "But the disloyal lord preferred licking a rich girl's ass than mine. Whatever, you are ready," she said in a solemn voice.

"Don't I need lipstick or perfume?" Kimi asked.

"You only need what I gave you. Now you may go and rejoin him. I will not take you to him because I won't be able to sustain from scratching his face."

"Wait, what about Mariah-chan?"

"I've already told you. Forget her. Forget me. Forget everything that has happened here."

"Don't be a tragic fool, okasan," Kimi teased.

Madame Cho stared at her with a contorted expression on her face. Kimi had never seem her so ugly.

"I know that you're not sorry for me," she said coldly, the loving mask suddenly disappearing. "I've raised you. I know that you have learnt not to trust me. But mark my words: this is destiny accomplishing. You will be his at your own expense. All I did was to make you ready."

Kimi eyed her adoptive mother puzzlingly. Finally she turned her back to her and walked quietly out of the room.

* * *

I think this is one of the most emotional scene I've written yet. It depicts the death of a friendship, the deception of love and the denial of motherhood. I like big words, I know. 


	67. Opal Rain

I'm so sorry that I have to submit such a sad chappie on Christmas. Maybe I should wait after but there's still new year and I want to be finished with the story so I can start a new one!!!! Anyway, there's only, like 3 chapters left + an epilogue and I'm warning you right away: get your hankerchiefs out.

Do I feel sorry for my/ Beyblade characters? Not really, I love torturing hot guys too much. But I'm really, really sorry for my readers who have to undergo the same treatment as teh characters. I fully understand if you all want to kill me afterward. Don't worry, after finishing this one story, I can die with my eyes close. Wait, need to kiss my bf goodbye first tho...

Meanwhile just read the remainings of this torture machine

Chapter 66

_Opal Rain_

A white lantern hung over the townhouse. Tala ignored it and threw down the door. He stood bent in double, trying to catch his breath. The android was still at its post in the hallway, probably shut down. When he looked up, his gaze was attacked by the brightness of the light that showered the rooms. The immense calmness choked his throat as if he wasn't in difficulty of breathing already. What was he looking for here he himself didn't know. He didn't have the strength to find Miguel's parents and face their shame. They might as well reject him, accusing him for killing their son, like Hiro said. Would they even understand the deepness of his feelings towards him?

He climbed the steps two by two. When he arrived on the landing of the fourth floor, Tala was near collapsing. His eyes caught the tidiness of the room, the cold neatness of something that wasn't meant to be. The photographs of Harajuku teens stared numbly back at him. The whole atmosphere was dead. Tala straightened up and walked over to the bed. The bed. It was crammed with memories of lust, happiness and grief. They used to roll on the bed, in each other's arms, laughing like little boys. Then they would grow serious. A kiss or two then the painful insertion. He left Miguel in this bedroom as well. His glance flicked towards the wall where Miguel had pinned him. He closed his eyes to savor the closeness of their breath, the warmth of his fury. His hand smoothed the bed cover beside him. Tala's heart got stuck between his lungs and for a second, he thought he heard someone in the bathroom. He walked over but there was only memory left in the light hole. Each time his gaze met with emptiness, Tala felt the hole in his chest growing larger. In the mirror, Tala saw the porn star, alone, looking as hot as ever. He lifted his hand up to his mouth and bit the side of his hand. His long eyelashes flickered between too fast intervals. Tala hastily walk out of the bathroom. Back in the bedroom, Tala saw a photo of him with his arm around a blurry form that used to be Miguel (AN: since Miguel's dead, his image is gone with him...). He picked it up. Miguel took it while they were on an outing in the country. He loved the place but Tala couldn't stand the quietness of the nights. I can never stand what he can, Tala mumbled. He put the photo down and went down the steps. He stopped at each story and let reminiscence eat him down to his bones.

When he reached the living room on the first floor, he pressed the button on the voice machine. Miguel's voice came haunting the place.

"Konnichiwa, you are calling at Miguel and Tala's house. Sorry but we're not here for the moment. Please call in later on our cells or leave a message after the beep." There was a voice in the background which he recognized as his, "We'll be fucking somewhere…" Then a muffled laughter. Probably Miguel's…

Tala walked rapidly out of the room. He met the android in the hallway again. Its slit eyes were blank, devoid of all emotions. So that what I was like to everyone? A robot without consideration for anything but my own dick? Narcissist, ego-centric, self-obsessed, that was what everyone accused him of being. And a sexaholic as well but that was another matter. Tala ran his fingers in his hair out of habit; then he left the townhouse.

The walkway with the Saturday crowd of families and couples arm-in-arm. Tala didn't bother to wear a disguise and as a result everyone was staring at him at the corner of their eye. He turned to enter a grocery store. He wasn't surprised to see posters of him around the place and on beer cans. The people in the store began to speak in hushed whispers but Tala ignored them: they were less bad than fans. He walked up to the old man at the counter and asked for a packet of cigarettes.

After many hours of vagabonding in the urban nature, Tala settled himself at sunset on the Tokyo Tower. The city crisscrossed with infernal highways sank in the burning evanescent sunlight. An orange silk was pulled down from skyscrapers into the creeping darkness below. Tala took a drag from the cigarette. The bay beyond reflected the setting rays, carrying them away on their creases. Tala blew the smoke upwards then hung his arm over the railing. The presence of people behind him was somewhat comforting. Being in the crowd made him forget his own loneliness. There was something empty and overcrowded in Tokyo. The buildings stood still, looming over the city while carriages and rickshaws scurried over the roads. But nothing seemed to be living of its own accord, everything depended on another notion of life. Tala threw down his finished cigarette and lit another one. He wondered whether Miguel was buried or incinerated. Maybe both. They were lying in the grass once and Miguel asked him what it would be like to die. He said he didn't know, like most things he asked him anyway. Miguel then curled in his arms and said that if he died, he wanted to be turned into engrain for the trees. Tala had laughed. He wasn't laughing now because he really didn't know if Miguel's wish was granted. And he would never know.

The flocks of pigeons at the foot of Tokyo Tower flew away in confusion.

* * *

Note the way the male characters prevent themselves from crying? Both Kai and Tala bit their hands instead, as if trying to conquer the mental pain by a physical one. Personnaly, I bite the side of cheek in order to stop myself from crying but the idea is the same.

I hope I haven't ruined your christmas. Merry Christams and a Happy New Year anyway.


	68. A Simple Chemical Reaction

Hiya, everyone! This must be like the happiest chapter before the end. Thought it would be good for New Year!

I'm also starting a new story! This time, it's fluffy romance. I know, what a change right? Well, if any of you have a little sister, the new story will be the one she can read! LOL

Chapter 67

_A Simple Chemical Reaction_

Kai stepped out of the train station and walked through the crowded streets, keeping low profile. He gripped tightly on the suitcase's handle, knowing what was inside. The people who were walking past him knew nothing of what the little suitcase concealed; they passed by like shadows, oblivious of everything around them. If they had the least suspicion that their world was going to change, Kai wondered what they'd do. Probably run back to their house to gather their meaningless treasures and try to fly to France, or a country remaining free. Yet they might as well stand still, paralyzed by their own ignorance, not knowing how to take the news. It wasn't as if the Empire put a change to their lives: they still remained parasites to the society. He passed at the garage by the train station to retrieve his motorcycle. It was waiting for him, gleaming in the evening light as if it was flaring him, sensing a new perfume in his owner. He paid for it and took off across the fading town.

Kai slowed down at the crossroad. He saw a mirage sitting on a rock beside the road. It had the form of a maiden but whose hair was gone and left only a boyish turf. The headlight from his motorcycle was blinding the image, making it more difficult for him to be sure of what he was seeing. He stopped in front of it.

"Evening, Kay."

He cocked an eyebrow. There was no doubt that it was Kimi. His heart accelerated when he set eyes on his long-lost soul. How was he going to greet her? The same painful nervousness overtook him, especially by the sight of her new hairstyle.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked.

Instead of answering, she gave a shrill laughter.

"So much for a word of welcome."

"What else were you expecting?"

She watched him knowingly. Kai disliked the look on her face. It made him uneasy as if she was testing him. He wanted to tell her what he had to tell her but her presence after five days of simple imagining somehow made his throat go dry. Her haircut wasn't helping him at all.

"I've received your message," she said after a while.

Kai nodded. He couldn't keep his eyes off her head. It was as if someone had robbed his Kimi away from him and he was facing a stranger now. But Kimi was only his in his mind. No vows had been made between the two of them. What did they share apart from sex? This thought made him even more uncomfortable. He was going to announce to her that she was to be his. How could he bring himself to make such an arbitrary decision on a fellow human being?

"Look," he began.

"Yes?" she lifted her eyes brightly.

He hated the expectation in them.

"Madame Cho must have explained the situation to you," he said in a horse voice. "I asked for you… but it's not what you think. I don't want to own you like the other men do. I…" He turned his gaze away from her, unable to find his words. "I… I'm against human exploitation so I'm not going to take you with me if you don't want to," he said quickly. "Here's what I've got to offer: you can come with me and… and we can get away from all this or we might as well conquer the world together. But if neither of the propositions pleases you, I understand and you can return to your home or… well, do what you want," he finished, nearly out of breath.

The truth was, he feared her rejection. He couldn't catch what was going in the girl's mind and it troubled him not being able to understand. He was a coward too because he was imposing her the two choices he found himself confronted with: leave the Treasures to the yakuza or join them? The question tortured him ever since he laid his hands on the mirror. The Treasures could be safe if they were handled with righteousness but if he gave free reins to the yakuza then justice would completely disappear from this world. Yet he couldn't find his place in conquering the world with those criminals.

"What do you mean by conquering the world?" the words formed slowly out of the prostitute's mouth.

Kai stole a glance at the speaker and couldn't help flinching. He was not used to see her with that strange hairstyle.

"My katana, Dranzer and two other Sacred Treasures are the key to this achievement," Kai said quietly. "The yakuza is willing to share the power with us."

"What do_ you _want?" she asked.

This was what he feared secondly: to make a decision. He had been given the freedom to act as he willed and he felt so light, like he was floating in midair. He couldn't stand that sensation because it felt all wrong. He couldn't base his decisions on moral principles because either way, he was committing a crime. He felt as if he was assisting a volcano to erupt, not knowing whether he should run or try to prevent as much damage as possible but either way it would inevitably come to eruption.

"I just… want to be with you," he finally whispered.

His voice was so low that he was surprised that she would hear anything, especially above the rumbling of his motorcycle.

A shrill laughter filled the thin air.

"Let the fucking world be. I don't care to conquer it," Kimi said. "All I want to do is to live, fuck and die. I guess I'd be choosing the first option."

Kai gave a weak smile. Not only that she accepted him but she had chosen the easiest way. Yes, it was cowardly but nothing in the world mattered anymore. He chanced looking in her light brown eyes and found them the same. She smiled at him in return.

"I'll be giving the Treasures to the Yakuza then," he said. "You see that motel over there?" He pointed at a tall building not far from the town. "That's where I'd be for a couple of minutes to sort this out. You don't have to be with me, and maybe it would be better if you don't."

"Do you want us to meet again here then?"

"No. We should meet somewhere more private, in case there're some complications."

Kimi nodded.

"The pagoda won't work because Brooklyn knows of its location and he can come barging after us if you angered his Pa. I think a shrine will be the most appropriate. There's one abandoned on top of this hill. If you can find it, I'd be waiting for you there."

Kai nodded. She would be waiting for him… But hadn't she already done? Kai felt a knot of guilt tying his bliss.

"Kimi?" he called as she was turning to leave.

"Yes, Kay?"

His gaze lingered on her oval face.

"I prefer you with long hair," he finally said.

She laughed and touched her cropped head lightly.

"It's strange for me too but I guess it's a hell easier to tend than long hair."

He shrugged and watched her disappear into the darkness before turning his motorcycle towards the motel.

There were two men guarding the front door. Kai's headlight shone on them, revealing tattoos on their naked arms. It was clear that they were yakuza.

"Boss' waitin' for you," one of them said.

Kai parked his motorcycle and took the suitcase before following the yakuza into the motel. In the bar, a few bikers were drowning themselves in beer. The smell of smoke met Kai's nostrils but he was used to it now. One of them went to the reception and asked for Aoki like the yakuza had told Kai. They were given keys and they took the stair that winded up to the rooms. The yakuza led him in front of a door and unlocked the door.

"Boss? Samurai's here."

Kai frowned. He hated the idea of being called a Samurai now because he didn't feel it was appropriate for what he had been doing the last few days. Nevertheless when the door opened, he entered before the yakuza.

Inside, Boris was seated comfortably in an armchair by the window with his usual set of bodyguards around him. He got rid of the strange pipe but not of the sly smile.

"So, Samurai, how was the trip?"

Kai flung the suitcase on the bed and undid Dranzer's sheath before placing it next to each other. He didn't feel up to a conversation with the yakuza. All he wanted was to get away from the place.

"The affair is settled. I'm leaving."

"Wait, wait, wait. You can't just leave without giving an account of what you did," the old yakuza taunt. "Don't you Samurais do things like that? After each mission, you must report to your general. How many did you kill?"

Kai closed his eyes for a while, remembering the cold blade that had penetrated his victim's stomach. The blood trickled from the blade down the carpeted floor. He never lost eye contact, making sure that he wouldn't commit the same mistake he did with Kamigawa.

"Amaterasu's mirror, tell me where it is and I'll spare your pains," he hissed.

The victim's eyes lolled about in pain. A croaking noise came from the bottom of his lungs but they didn't make any sense.

Kai did not want to proceed in killing without a motive but there were no other ways to squeeze the truth out of a criminal. Pain and money were all the things that seemed to interest them.

The woman must have known who had the mirror because the person was the last on the list. Kai had to kill six people in order to reach the mirror, five of whom died in innocence. But did such a thing as innocence really existed? Especially that all of them were criminals anyway.

"I am not like you," Kai murmured to Boris. "I am not proud of killing."

"Neither am I," Balkov denied. "But you say that you're going, what about the Treasures?"

"You can have them. I don't care."

The statement hit the yakuza like a tornado.

"You… you don't care? How crazy you are, my boy! How can you let such an opportunity fly?" he paused. "Or is it because the suitcase is really empty?"

"Go ahead and check it."

Kai stood still as stone while a yakuza went to open the suitcase. Sandwiched between two thick foams was indeed the legendary bronze mirror. It gleamed faintly in the dim lamplight.

"So, you are really walking away from power?" the old man's voice croaked like a toad.

"Yes. I've made my decision."

Kai was heading for the door when the yakuza said.

"The problem is, my dear Kai, there is no decision for you to make but accept. You cannot run wild, knowing our secret."

He felt a cold metal touching the back of his head. It steered him around so that he was facing the yakuza again.

"What is it that you want from me?" Kai hissed.

"Nothing, but when you enters the yakuza circle, no one gets out alive."

There was a weird smile on Boris's face, as if he was half-regretting, half-feeling amused.

"I am not just anyone," Kai said.

In one swift movement, Kai swept the yakuza behind him to his feet. The shot hit the ceiling. The other yakuza didn't lose time to rain Kai with bullets which he slithered through easily. Boris stood up and made for the Treasures on the bed but Kai summoned Dranzer and shielded off the bullets, even though they were too many to avoid at once. He received two in his legs but didn't let the pain bother him. He ran towards the yakuza and kicked down simultaneously two of their guns and swept off the rest with his katana. His leg found a stomach and he pierced through another one's chest before rolling on the floor to get to the door which was flung open when Boris ran away. The bullets were still after him but he soon outran them.

When he came down to the bar, he glimpsed some yakuza running out of the motel. Kai strode across the room and found that his motorcycle was still there. He mounted on it and sped away from the motel as fast as he could. No one could match his engine, he was sure of it.

"So, we're still the two of us again," he mentally said to the bloody Dranzer in his hands.

He had no intention of pursuing Boris, of course. Let him play catch alone. Kai hastily hid his katana inside his traveling cloak, hoping that no one had poked their nose out of their window in time to see him looking so suspectful. There was only one thing he had to do, that was to rejoin Kimi and get away as soon as they can before the yakuza discovered them. He couldn't think of where they might be able to go to but he knew that the longer they stayed here, the shorter their lives would be.

As he was nearing the crossroad once more, he saw someone standing in the middle of the road beside a truck. Kai halted. There, in the shadows of the trees, stood a tall man with broad shoulders. He was the person he wanted to see the least. Kai's hands became sweaty under his leather gloves. He hoped that there was no blood or any sign that he had been fighting on his face but he could not avoid him. Kai got off his motorcycle.

"Squire Kai," the man greeted in a husky voice.

Kai nodded back.

"Squire Spencer."

The Samurai was wearing the uniform of black leather kimono with a red armband showing his rank. Squire Spencer was indeed one of the highest ranked Samurai. His coming foretold something serious. Kai hated to see this because it would kill the time he had to reach Kimi before the yakuza found him.

"You were not at your post," the Samurai went on. "A month and five days have gone since you left the Shogunate. We have lost contact for two weeks now. Can you explain your behavior?"

Kai knew that he should have continued sending assignments to the Shogunate and pretended that nothing had happened. But the circumstances made it slipped from his mind.

"I have no explanations for myself. If I must, I will retire from the mission," Kai said quietly, trying to get away as soon as possible.

"It is too late," Spencer pointed out. "The assassin probably knows of our position and flies from the brothel. A month and a week is enough for changes. You have once again failed your mission, Squire Kai."

His warm palm began to shake as if it was urging him to hit Squire Spencer's face. He was trying to escape from death: he could not let himself be humiliated like this.

"Follow me," Squire Spencer ordered. "I have something to show you."

The Samurai's boots sank on the damp ground. Kai hesitated before following him to the truck. All he could think of was the yakuza running around the town, tracking him down and Kimi waiting for him in some remote place.

"Get in," he said.

Kai did what he was told but his heart was yelling indignation. He should not be here at all. Furthermore, he could not stand how Spencer treated him. The Three Sacred Treasures had been in his hands. A simple Samurai could never level with him. The thought appeased Kai's fury. He hoped that his emotions wouldn't appear on his face, no longer used to lies. Spencer sat on the driver's seat. He turned on the lights and took out something from the dashboard.

"The sample of the hair you gave us has found no matching," he said, handing the lock of hair to Kai.

The latter took it, feeling a tight knot suddenly forming in his throat. It made him swallow the anger and the frustration down. There was something more important than his personal feelings. What Squire Spencer was showing him meant that his betraying the Shogunate was as much as betraying his family. He was running away from his past, from his roots. Was there nothing more important to him than his personal happiness? How could he change so much in such a short time?

"There has been no record of birth or any administration files that could appeared to be suspicious. We came to the conclusion that your sister belongs to the underworld."

Kai looked up. Without a word, Spencer pressed a button under the dashboard and a green screen appeared on the front window. It was showing a picture of a woman with her face downwards.

"This case happened ten years ago," Squire Spencer explained. "It is very similar to the one we're investigating on. The woman killed the man by epectase, just like our present case but the difference was that she wasn't virgin. We were alert beforehand but when we arrived the murder has already been done. The team managed to shoot down the woman but someone was behind the curtains and killed all our men."

"What does this woman has to do with all this?" Kai asked breathlessly.

Spencer watched him with the corner of his eye.

"Her DNA matched the hair lock."

Kai was stunned in silence. He took a closer look at the woman. This couldn't be… Her hair was not like his but it reminded him of someone else… _Kimi?_ An icy grip crushed the inside of Kai's stomach. Madame Cho had said something along the line, about his heart desire to be in the brothel. He did find Kimi but what if his sister was there as well? There was no turning back now. He was running out of time. The yakuza must have the brothel guarded. He had made his choice. He might as well die for it but still, there was nothing he could do to change it.

Squire Spencer changed the image and now the screen showed the place of the crime. The sheets on the metal futon were covered in blood. There was an evident proof of a fight being occurred. Spencer led his attention to an open cupboard.

"There was someone in the room with them while the crime was being committed. That someone couldn't be the person who had killed the Samurais because their blood weas shed on the wall opposite to the door whilst the cupboard stood against the left wall. We deduced that it must be a very small person to be able to sit in a cupboard."

"Are you saying that my sibling could be the person in the cupboard?"

Spencer nodded.

"We've also found out that the woman was belonged to the Palace of Nightingales. This is their way of killing important men. The Imperial Artist thus suffered the same."

"Who was the man?" Kai asked hoarsely.

Spencer bored his dull eyes on Kai's face. The man's face remained emotionless like Kai used to know well how to do. But now, fear and omen was suffocating him so hard that he could not resist shedding a cold sweat.

"Your father."

Ten years ago. He was three when he lost his parents. It was impossible. It didn't make any sense.

"It couldn't be…" Kai muttered.

"Your grandfather took you away from your father's house because he decided to leave the family for this woman. Not long after, they had another child."

"No, my father was killed in a battle,' Kai corrected him.

"That was what we all believed until the truth is set in front of our eyes."

There was a silence in which Spencer let Kai absorb the news.

"Why did she wait six years to kill him?" Kai mumbled.

"We ignore. But it may be that she had received orders from above."

Madame Cho. He felt more resentful towards the woman than he ever was. He suddenly realized that she had been behind all this all along and the simple game they played was of no significance. She had been winning all the time. What could make her bear grudge on his family?

"Is… is she my mother as well?" Kai asked.

"Yes. Lady Kyoko died before being able to give birth."

The fact that his father frequented a whore and that he was a product of his dishonest passion crumbled Kai's world. Before, he would have been ashamed by this act of betrayal to the family but now, what was he to believe? He no longer has any convictions that should save him from damnation. This knowledge made him closer to his father who he had always considered as a stranger. So this is what makes a man: to love and to die of this love. Kai felt like laughing to shake of his fear. All he wanted to do now was to get rid of the burden on his shoulders.

"Thank you for the information, Squire Spencer," Kai heard himself say. "Tomorrow I will send my demission to the Samuraiship."

With that last word, the young man got off the truck and made his way away from his past. His wounds from the bullets were healing. He is no longer a Samurai. He is now Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

I know and the worst is coming... 


	69. Sakura of Immortality

The second step towards the end of this tragedy, ARHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, am jk. Tho this is so not a funny chapter, I swear. Actually, it's one of the most depressing but you must be used to it now. This is also the chapter before the LAST. OMG I can't wait! LOl, speaking as if I'm the reader as well but you can't help feeling excited about finishing a story too, can you?

Just a little word, summing up the experience of 3G. I don't know how many ppl felt it but like, this story has a major impact of me and my style of writing. If you've read some of my other fics, you'll understand that it's way way different. I've also evolved during writing the story like, at first I wanted plain and dirty porn but progressively it became a love story. How ironic is that? Even though it remains a tragedy, there's something beautiful about the idea of individual facing the world, alone. Each couple contains a problem: Kai/Kimi is a social problem, Rei/Mariah is a psychological problem and Tala/Miguel is an ethical problem. In love, they can be together but not in society. Okay, I'm talking too much. I should stop writing my own head out and let you read the before-last chapter.

Prepare your tissues!!

Chapter 68

_Sakura of Immortality_

The grass was soft. Was it really? Maybe it was another one of my imaginations… Mariah swept her glance across the garden. The bridge stood solidly over the cold stream. It led to the familiar Sakura tree under which she used to sit… alone. Mariah gulped down her tears. Yes, she had been alone all this time, loving alone, being loved alone.

Rei. He seemed so real. He was her reason to live. How can he be only a part of her imagination? How can his name resonate in her like the wind in a willow if his body and mind never existed? She felt stupid, like a rat caught in its own trap. The love drug wasn't a substitute for love but since she had never loved, she could make it all up at her ease. Maybe it worked on her because she let it conquer her mind and soul. Mariah didn't know what to think.

How can she ever trust herself again? That voice that she loved so tenderly was only her own. That velvet touch, that look, those words, all were hers. She was in love with herself, drown in her fascination for her own beauty. No, that was not right. Rei was something that Mariah could never be: he was gentle, noble, pure, perfection. Maybe he was something she wanted to be and she made him this way so that she could satisfy her own thirst of being perfect. Of course, everyone has always called her little Miss Perfect though she knew that it wasn't true. She was far from perfect and Rei saved her from falling into narcissism. After all, she would be admiring someone else other than herself. So is that what Rei was for her, a simple doll to pour in her ideals and make them come true so that she could confirm without shame her proper adoration?

No, Mariah shook her head. Rei was everything for her: he wasn't only an object of admiration. She needed him in life because she had no one else. Who would love a whore? She who lived in the shadows could only glimpse a flicker of the passion poets wept about. She dreamt too much, that's what her friends always told her. She was actually waiting unconsciously for someone to change her life forever. That person never came. Rei was the sketch of what he would be like and she had got carried away and now she mistook the statue for its model. It was clear before her eyes how Rei was so perfect, so inhuman. She knew it against her heart that he was only a crystal dream but she refused to listen to it. She decided to go blind against her conscience. The drug made the whole chimera even more realistic. There was nothing behind that flawless mask that she had carved, no feelings nor thoughts of her. A love she believed mutual was a simple game of knocking the wall. It sent back the ball indifferently and each time, it was her to make the effort to catch it. She gave and she received and she thought that it would satisfy her soul just to live in this day-dream where she was almighty. But if she was almighty, why didn't she make herself a happy-ending? It's the novels' fault. They talked about true love having to pass many obstacles. She didn't just want love, she also wanted pain and tears before reaching the point where they could be happy together. Mariah shuddered at the thought. It sounds like I'm a sadomasochist. But the worst was not that she hurt herself but she deliberately made Rei hurt her. She transferred her own monster into the man she loved, Mariah realized in horror.

She had now reached the bridge. There was still a whole way to walk. She couldn't keep her eyes off the Sakura tree as if it was her last hope to reach for the unattainable. What am I going to do with my life now? she whispered. She was virgin in love, but she had no more strength to face it. How could she ever love a real man when her first love was the perfection itself? She could never get him out of her head, love drug or not. It all was too late. No one could save her but herself and she didn't wish to. There was a hole in her heart which evacuated all feelings that could have replaced the vast emptiness.

The Sakura's bark was rough to touch. Mariah placed her hand gently on its surface as if to try to find its heartbeat. The gentle wind groomed her hair one last time before she sighed. This hole was created ever since she was a child. She knew it now, she knew why she had to make Rei up, to pretend to love while actually she was dying of despair. A child without a mother always seeks one in other people.

"It wasn't love," Mariah whispered hoarsely to the tree. "It was replacement."

Her need of a family was largely fulfilled by Rei's care and affection. They had never touched more than each other's hands because that was all she needed. Another boy, a real one would probably only think about her sexual potential and not this tender, innocent relationship.

"So, this is it," she murmured.

She was too numb to cry and there was nothing to cry about anyway. She had been a coward and her life would only be a dream, a reaction to the love drug.

Mariah climbed up the tree to a high branch which hung over an empty space where the soft grass lied. She sat on her feet and ripped the hem of her gown to have two pieces of cloth. She tied them firmly side by side on the branch, making sure they were strong enough. With the other ends, she tied around both of her ankles. _Farewell, strange depressive girl who always has heartaches. Farewell the chimerical world that she has created. _With that on mind, Mariah let her body gently fall backwards. Her weight pulled on the two pieces of cloth as her head hung not far from the ground, her fingertips sweeping the grass blades. She made herself lighter like Madame Cho used to teach her so that the cloth wouldn't rip.

Her life was a waste and she would spend the last minutes she had before all her blood flood down her head and drown her senses to ask for absolution.

* * *

I don't know if you've noticed but Mariah is like a metaphore of me as a writer or maybe writers in general. That's a farewell word for now. See you soon with the last chappie!!!! 


	70. The Solitary Shrine

This is it. The final chapter. The end. I've taken a while to write it because of school and the work + everything going on in life outside 3G. Through writing this fic, I really feel that it's a turning point in my writing skills. It's been auite a challenge to respect 69 chapters and to keep the track of the story. All in all I'm rather satisfied.

I hope that none of you is disappointed with this ending but I think it's been clear since the beginning how it's going to end, though we tend to forget about it during the midle fo the story. This is also the first long story I've ever finished.

I would like to thank everyone who gave me their support by reviewing me, especially, Crying Sorceress, Kage Angel and KamiaKotai who have been there since the beginning.

Again, thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 69

_The Solitary Shrine_

The night air intimidated the leaves on the few trees surrounding the small shrine, almost in ruins. Dim lights were shining from the inside. He left his motorcycle in the clumps of bush and headed for the shrine without the least euphoria he was hoping to feel. Instead the smell of latent rain filled his nostrils.

Kimi sensed a presence behind her. She smiled before turning to the doorway of the praying hall. Framed by the broken doors of the hall, a tall young man with melancholic eyes stood. The candles she lit sent a caressing glance on the handsome figure. He wasn't looking at her but at the headless Izagani behind them. Kimi frowned slightly. She had been waiting to see him and all he found to do was staring at a statuette of a divinity. She raised herself from the pile of curtain she managed to find in the shrine and walked up to him.

"Can't you even say 'hi'?" she asked, pulling his hand.

Kai seemed to wake from a sudden dream. He looked down at her, confused.

"Don't you think this place is beautiful?" the girl asked, leading him down to the pile on the floor.

"Kimi, I have to talk to you," Kai began.

"Later."

She bit his lips playfully, bringing his head closer to hers by wrapping an arm around his neck. Kai wanted to warn her, to tell her that they might be making a mistake. But already she was reaching out under his montsuki, her breath warming his neck. Kai didn't know what to do. He had forgotten how good it was to be in her arms. He passed his hand through her cropped head and was surprised at first by the unfamiliar touch. Kimi giggled.

"Don't you like it?"

Kai shrugged.

"I prefer this."

Kimi giggled harder when he unwrapped her breasts with his tongue. Was Kai trying to make a joke? Maybe he needed to get his mind off things. Or maybe he was as pleased as she was to see him again. She threw back her own head on the itching cloth and let Kai's kisses reached down to her beating heart like electric currents. It seemed like so long that they hadn't fucked and Kimi had forgotten how different it was from all the others. She ran her fingers through Kai's hair, reliving their souvenirs together as she felt his hard stomach on her haka, pushing over it. She savored the longed pressure of his body on hers and it was no longer the sentiment of euphoria that she was waiting for but a sudden call for home. Has my body evolved in some way? Kimi thought. She arched her back like a flower blooming, her boobs erected. She didn't need to guide him for his hands to wade through her collar down to her rips, freeing her from the useless garment. She grabbed his head and pulled his lips up to hers. A feeling that she could not bear to be apart from him again inhabited her heart. Kai's eyes expressed his surprise mixed with a hidden pleasure. He took her head in his hands and lingered on her lips. Kimi didn't wait to protrude her tongue into his mouth. She felt somewhat safe as she breathed in his breath, as if she was restoring her own soul. She could feel his heart beating against hers and his scent evaded her mind. His tongue wriggled on the outside her mouth, redeeming broken vows. She sensed his muscled arms enveloping her naked body which shimmered under him. With her free hand, Kimi tore his montsuki sleeve off his shoulder. She yearned to meet with his skin and feel his sweat mixed with hers. Her legs pushed his hakama down; Kai helped her by pulling himself out of them as well. He felt like whispering in her ears terms of endearment but all he could do was groan as his penis contacted fresh air.

Rain began to fall. The sound did not disturb their reunion but a drop fell from a hole in the ceiling on Kimi's hand which was holding on to Kai's moving back, making the girl snap back to reality.

"It's raining," she half-whispered.

"I don't give a damn," Kai replied.

Kimi laughed and gave him a brief kiss before lowering herself. Kai could feel her twisting under him. Suddenly he was presented with her legs which he followed down to her blooming vagina. At the same time, Kimi's hands were on his ketsu; she held them firmly and touched his penis lightly with the tip of her tongue. Immediately a sensation of ecstasy filled Kai and he understood what needed to be done. He caressed her thighs up and down, ceremoniously, floating through tactile reminiscence. He was able to fulfill his yearning to brush her pubic hair with his parted lips. Kimi squirmed. Kai quickly kissed the burning vagina and widened the slit by pulling her bottom cheeks apart from behind then he penetrated his wet tongue inside her sodden clit. On the other side, Kimi had him inside her mouth. Kai felt jolted with the tickling sensation that made him want to close his eyes and savor the moment: Kimi's touch were no longer out of pure pleasure. He could feel from her touch that her impulse was of a deeper nature than lust. Her mouth took possession of his chinko like a warm blanket set with hot coals. It was difficult for him to answer her because he was upside down nonetheless he managed to make her thighs ache by incoming euphoria. He could feel her vulvae hardening and warm liquid filled his mouth. His senses were soon blurred. Sweet wonders caught hold of him. He could hardly breathe beneath the soft fur. Kimi let go of his chinko and let the semen drool down on her neck. She breathed heavily the damp air feeling Kai releasing her on the other side. His legs were pulled away from her chest and he turned to meet her eyes.

"I want to see your face," he panted.

Kimi simply giggled before grabbing him into an embrace. The fire that animated her was transferred to him. They held each other so tightly her breasts squashed against his chest, as if they were trying to fuse. His penis was knocking at her clit. Kimi closed her eyes as she felt him coming. She let out fainting gasps and visions of bliss occupied her mind. His sweaty hands grabbed her shoulders to help himself push. It was one of the rare times that he was the one on top. She felt insecure yet there was a small voice who kept telling him to trust in his actions. Kimi knitted her hands around his neck and transpired on his cheek.

The darkest hour before dawn caught Kai staring at the sleeping form next to him. The candles were reduced into stubs on the altar. Outside the rain had ceased and the nature kept mysteriously silence. Without her flowing hair, Kimi looked like an unfinished puppet. Her head hung limply on her shoulder while her arms were sprawled at her side. Her chest rose up and down, according to the rhythm of her breathing; the vision resembled snowy hills on a moving landscape. Transpiration began to ebb away and Kai began to be filled with the feeling of foreboding and anxiety again. What would become of them both? He tattered on the ground beside him and found Dranzer. Its presence appeased him for a while but as he gazed Kimi's sleeping face, he knew that it wasn't today that he was ready to part from her. He reached out his hand and outlined her lower lips possessively. This was the only moment he could have her. _Must I put a curse to bind you to me or can I let you fly of your own wings and never come back to me?_

Kimi's eyelashes fluttered. Her head felt strangely light then she saw Kai looking at her. She smiled awkwardly and turned on her side to face him properly.

"Ohayo," she greeted.

He simply grunted.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. I don't have a watch. But it must be something near dawn."

Kimi nodded and wiped her eyes to tear away the spell of sleepiness that sex had put on her. She then stared at Kai because she knew that it would annoy him. She noticed his locket and fumbled with it.

He didn't say anything and let her play with it.

"Are you going to tell me what you did during those five days?"

"Maybe one day," he answered.

"I haven't been smoking at all."

"That's good."

They lied in silence as Kimi fingered with the locket. Kai made some inaudible noises like he wanted to say something but couldn't. In the end, Kimi interrupted his suffering by breaking the ice.

"So, who is it? This girlfriend of yours?"

Kai took time before understanding about what she was talking about. He took the locket from her and stared at it. Spencer had put doubt in his mind. The answer would be at the brothel, wouldn't it? Kimi was waiting for an answer. He must tell her something but telling her would be like confirming his worries. And she might not understand.

"It's a talisman that will help me find my sister," he said stiffly.

"That's so cute! Why didn't you tell me before?" her eyes sparkled.

Kai stared at her for a moment.

"I didn't think it would interest you. Besides, I don't want to find her anymore."

There was some kind of finality in his voice but Kimi felt like talking.

"Why not?"

He sighed.

"I don't think I'd need more responsibility than I already have."

"You mean, I'm a burden to you?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

He eyed her, slightly annoyed.

"Yesterday you told me that you're coming with me. Don't I have to take care of you, then?"

"You don't have to. You know that I can help myself," she said playfully.

Kai didn't reply.

"Can I see what's inside?"

Kai looked at the locket.

"I don't think it's a good idea," he said.

"Why not? Unless you've lied to me…"

"You know I didn't. I… there's only…"

Kimi smiled at his difficulty of speaking. His cheeks rose in colors as he felt her mocking gaze on him.

"Oh, fuck," he cursed under his breath and kissed her.

Kimi's eyes widened with surprise and pleasure. She let Kai say what he had to say through his passionate lips. They were parched but brutal against her smooth ones. His breath entered her mouth as if he was whispering the words through them. Kimi smiled beneath the kiss.

She yanked the locket from his neck and ran to stand beneath the pillars surrounding the room. Her eyes were rolling with laughter as she opened the locket. Kai, left alone on the pile of curtains, blanched. Kimi stopped laughing for she was marveled by the thing she'd found inside. It was a small parchment with golden pictograms on it.

"They're so pretty," she whispered in awe.

They also looked familiar but Kimi didn't know how to read Japanese anyway. Kai got up and walked towards her.

"Do you know how to read this, Kai?"

Kai carefully took the miniature scroll from her hands and looked up. Suddenly he went paler than he already was. His eyes seemed to be glued somewhere on her face. Kimi frowned. Suddenly she recalled the pictograms Madame Cho had written on her temples and an icy hand gripped her heart. She read the same fear in Kai's eyes as he stood paralyzed in front of her.

"She knew!" he shouted, all of a sudden. "She knew!"

He turned his back to her, clutching the small scroll in his fist. Kimi perceived sobs amongst his rage. She could not follow his thoughts but it became too clear even for her not to notice: they were falling from heaven.

"Knew what? What did she know?" her voice seemed broken too.

Kimi could not understand the feeling that installed itself in her chest. What happened to the joy and carefree?

Kai recomposed himself and turned to face her. His vision was blurred by unstoppable tears. Her naked body was simply one blotch on the dark background of the praying room. His jaws were hurting him. He could not pull himself to pronounce the words. Saying them would mean sealing the awful truth.

"Wh- what do you remember of your… your childhood, Kimi?" he asked, shakily though he tried his best to muster himself.

Kimi furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't understand where all this was leading.

"I… I don't know," she answered with difficulty. "Madame Cho brought me up."

"Do you- do you remember a… a cupboard?"

Kimi stared at him as if he had gone mad. And he might as well be for fear was gnawing him like it never did before. He felt again like a little child, unable to stop the wrinkled hands of his grandfather to taint him forever.

Kimi shook her head. She felt like crying herself though she didn't know why. She didn't like not understanding. She took a step nearer to him but he didn't move.

"What do you fucking mean?" she cried.

Kai could only look into her light eyes, so different from his dark ones. There must have been a mistake. The landlady must have written the pictograms to trick him, to make him leave Kimi. He fell on his knees, exhausted.

"We've committed a sin," he whispered faintly.

Kimi closed her mouth with her hand. She could not believe her ears. No, she refused to believe. Kai couldn't be saying what she thought he was thinking. But when she sat down next to him, he recoiled away from her as if she was a snake.

"Please, Kai, tell me it's not true."

They both were in tears now. It seemed that for all the time they'd been together, this was the only moment they didn't feel like putting on a mask. Kai's tears remained brimmed up in his eyes, unable to pass his eye bags. He knew what the truth was but he couldn't bring himself to admit it to Kimi. She had the right not to know. She could never be what the scroll said she was because he dreamt about her endlessly and there was no way he would ever be able to put a stop to that. His heart was weeping for him as he was about to choke.

"No, Kimi, no it isn't true," he sobbed, pulling her closer to him.

Her faint perfume rose into his nostrils as he felt her trembling in his arms. He let the scroll roll off his hand and wrapped Kimi's back as if trying to protect her. Tears flowed from her eyes like curtained of melt ice. She hung on to him, looking for comfort that she knew she wouldn't have because staying a minute longer with him, in this position, was another minute added to their sojourn in hell. How could two hearts regretted their sins and wished for redemption when the memory inside held their very breath?

"I can't be your sister, Kai," Kimi gasped.

He shuddered as the words hit his ears. The nightmare was covering in on them. There was no escape. He closed his ears and held her firmer.

"What are we going to do?" she sobbed, formulating the question from inside his mind.

The nature was endlessly cruel. It made them turn into two lost souls when they could have been happy together. He had already renounced what was dear to him to be with her but the game wasn't finished. Why did it have to end like this? The volcano was about to erupt and they were chained together at its foot.

He slowly let go of her, his courage plugged up. Boris was wrong: he was no yakuza. As he gazed into Kimi's eyes, he knew that he did wrong in ever thinking that he was going to be able to forget honor.

"Kill me as you've killed the Imperial Artist," he said solemnly.

Kimi put her hand on her mouth. It wasn't the fact that Kai knew that she was the assassin that killed her but rather his demand. How could she ever bring up the strength after all they had found out? He could be a monster, a madman but all she knew was that he was hers to cherish. She could not destroy what she had been dreaming of taking care of.

"Kimi, you must do it," he said, taking hold of her head. "Don't you understand? I will never be able to live to be your brother! We are not… the Gods have played with our destiny. We cannot satisfy them by grieving any longer. You must save us!"

Kimi nodded through her tears. She knew that he was right. Like every time. It was senseless now to think how they could have lived out their hopes and fears together. It could have been worst. If they had time to exchange loving vows and caresses like other lovers did, she might not be able to face this horror. But since they did not share anything else but passion in each other's absence, each could not suffer from what they never had. She caught his shoulders and made him lie down on his back. Her limps were turned into dead leaves and she no longer had her senses. All she knew was that she was going to commit a murder that wouldn't be a murder because like Madame Cho said, "Murder is not murder if the victim is consent".

As she climbed on his groins, Kimi wondered how she was ever going to be able to destroy the very core of her existence. She tried avoiding his gaze and thought back about how she was taught to kill without feelings, how she killed the Imperial Artist in cold blood like she should. But at that time, she didn't have the trembling in her heart, she didn't have memories to gnaw her senses, telling her that she could not do it.

"Kimi."

She closed her eyes and caught the limp penis in her hands. She began the hand job and ending her own existence.

* * *


	71. Epilogue

I felt sorry for my readers who had to go through with such a bad ending, I've decided to give it a more optimistic turn (in my definition, that is). I hope that this epilogue will make the tragedies look less like tragedies and well, leave you with good memories instead of sadness.**  
**

**Epilogue**

Wood trees danced along with the playful wind, rejoicing the venue of the sun. The last night's rain had been shed away and warmth reinstalled in the serene forest. Grasshoppers serenaded the coming of summer whose scent already filtered through the air, breaking through spring's misty veil. The army of clouds was deserting the cerulean battlefield, leaving place to the victorious Amaterasu. A small shrine stood in the middle of the clearing. The goddess' rays blessed its wooden construction which was crumbling with age, yet its glory was never quite forgotten. The double doors leading inside it held the image of its brave protector whose soul still guarded the sanctuary beneath its construction.

The yakuza placed a single white rose on a small mound of earth in front of the shrine. Beside it stood a similar mound upon which laid a single black rose.

Brooklyn took a step backward, towards his father and his kin. The latter put his emblazed-with-jewelry hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"That is all we could do for them now," the elder man said.

Brooklyn shook his fiery head.

"I don't understand. There could have been another ending. Why haven't we seen it coming? How can we let everything happen without trying to stop it?"

"Many men are born blind and they only realize it on the day the good truth plucks their eyes out."

"Why is there no one to scream in front of an upcoming disaster? Why is there no one to warn the credulous patient not to drink the cup of water which contained deadly poison from his doctor? Isn't it loud enough on the doctor's mind that he is about to kill his own patient? How can the world remain so passive?"

"Destiny has been accomplished: there can be no other ending."

Brooklyn glanced up at his father.

"How can you fucking say that? It is not normal that two people are sentenced to death by destiny! It's… it's a notion we can't hold on to. How do we know it even exists?"

"The Lost Samurai and the White Dancer are mere puppets of Destiny," Boris repeated firmly. "Lighting seemed to be following them and there is nothing we can do about it. They have been driven to sin and now they are repenting for it."

"But who decided of all this?"

"Who knows? It might be a past crime that had forfeited them of their lives."

The younger restrained his tears even though emotion was choking him. He could not show more weakness by Kimi's grave. He must keep his honor in front of his own father, if there was any left.

"How will Madame Cho take this?" the boy asked.

"Maybe she already knows. Maybe she planned it this way. A woman's heart is a puzzle hard to crack."

Brooklyn looked up alarmed.

"But she loves Kimi!"

"Don't be such a short-sighted fool. She purposefully gave her to him. Would that be of mere coincidence? The woman is capable of the most atrocious manipulations, even Destiny fears her."

At that moment, a yakuza walked out of the shrine, carrying a long katana. Brooklyn's heart sprang inside his chest. Could it be the infamous katana that belonged to the Samurai? But when he handed it over, Brooklyn failed to see that the dragon's heads handle.

"This is not the one," he shook his head. "The Samurai's katana had dragon's heads at the handle."

His father took it from him and examined it carefully. Brooklyn couldn't help feeling hurt by the action which showed the lack of trust Boris had in him.

"The spirit has simply left its body," Boris finally said. "The blade now is an ordinary one. There is not much use to it."

"It might be this very spirit that has killed Kimi," Brooklyn said quietly.

"What do we do now, boss?"

Boris eyed the two graves gingerly and closed his weary eyes for a while.

"Human destiny can only break one's heart," he whispered, as if to himself. "The world is so wide but the Samurai had to meet his long-lost sister and mistake her for what her covers told him. The Shogun chose him among all the Samurais of the Squad so that he could meet his destiny. He might have not been infatuated by the girl if it wasn't by the stoic education he had received. If he was like any other man, he would be the one choosing and not the chosen. Everything seemed to be fatally bound together and create one horrible machine that hurled mortals into a dark pitch where they could only hope for some light to guide them through. Everything could be so different, yet it fixed perfectly and cruelly the way it already was. If the Samurai was conscious that the whore was his sister and that they had grown up together, maybe lust would still tore them apart. It was the nature who made them man and woman but society made them noble and prostitute, brothers and sisters. In the darkness, would they make a difference between men and women, rich and poor, siblings and strangers?"

He paused, licking his parched lips.

"We can return the two remaining Treasures to the Emperor through a secret way and hope to pull some profit out of it," was the lead yakuza's final decision.

They began to clear up the place but Brooklyn still remained in front of the graves.

"Mariah-chan was also found dead this morning," he whispered hoarsely.

His father looked at him and sighed.

"This is how the mechanism of the world works."

"Is death the only way out for common people?"

"No. Death is the way out for all humans whose existence is meant to be above society. They are beings that cannot find satisfaction in human world."

Boris licked his parched lips.

"I wonder if they'd become stars," Brooklyn said, his voice suddenly tender. "Legend says that lovelorn lovers would be able to rejoin each other on the sky and twinkle down at those left behind."

"In that world, it won't matter whether they are siblings or not. Their love is purer than any of that of the beings below," Boris commented.

"Will they find happiness there?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

Well, this is it: the end. The Final end. I'm not going to add anything more though I'm tempted by the idea of writing some kind of sequel. Who knows what's going to happen? And once again, thnx u all for following this tragedy machine.

MMS


End file.
